Jas Putih
by Alkey PCY
Summary: Bagi seseorang yang terluka batinnya semuanya akan menjadi kelam dan kelabu, tidak ada warna warni dalam hidupnya. Bahkan matahari terbit yang bersinar indah menjadi tidak berarti, semua tampak kelam dan kelabu. Setidaknya itulah yang Jongin rasakan selama lima tahun terakhir ini dan maukah Kyungsoo membantu Jongin agar hidunya sedikit berwarna? Jongin-Kyungsoo-Kai (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Jas Putih**

**Author : Alkey PCY**

**Main Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Casts : Do Hanbin, Kris Wu, Huang Zitao, Park Chanyeol, Lu Han, Kim Kangin, and other.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, genderswitch (GS)**

**Rated : T**

**Tentang Kyungsoo yang selalu merasa kesal pada teman kelompok magangnya, Kim Jongin si Manusia Batu. Dan Jongin selalu berpikir jika Kyungsoo adalah gadis aneh. Tapi masihkan Kyungsoo merasa kesal setelah tahu kehidupan Jongin yang sebenarnya? dan bisa kah Jongin terus menahan diri untuk tidak menyukai Kyungsoo ?  
**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Di tengah hingar bingar sebuah Rumah Sakit pendidikan ternama di Ibu Kota, berdiri seorang remaja perempuan yang tengah memperhatikan sekitarnya. Wajahnya begitu cantik dengan kulit putih mulus, pipi bulat bibir heartshape dan rambutnya berwarna hitam yang sedikit melebihi bahu. Dia mengenakan atasan lengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok bahan berwarna hijau pastel selutut. Tangannya menenteng sebuah jas yang menurutnya sangat keramat. Sebuah Jas Putih yang akan menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai seorang dokter, ya meski baru sebagai dokter magang.

Matanya bulatnya berbinar indah melihat kesibukan yang ada di sekitarnya padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Tentu saja, Rumah Sakit memang seakan tidak pernah ada sepinya. Dia memperhatikan beberapa orang baik itu pasien, dokter, perawat, ataupun tenaga medis lainnya yang sedang berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan urusan mereka pagi ini. Dia sedang membayangkan jika kelak Ia akan menjadi dokter hebat yang dapat mengobati Pasien dengan baik dan benar. Menjadi seorang dokter hebat seperti Ayah dan Ibunya. Dia ingin sekali menambahkan satu gelar yang ia impikan sejak kecil bertengger manis di depan namanya kelak.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, memandang kearah kartu identitasyang terpasang di saku atas Jas Putih kebanggaannya dengan bangga. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam Kartu identitas tersebut. Di sana tertulis namanya dengan jelas 'Do Kyungsoo' lengkap dengan fotonya yang tengah tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia hari ini karena mulai dari sekarang ia akan diberi kesempatan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Pasien. Semangatnya sedang benar-benar membara.

"Kyungie"

Kyungsoo berbalik saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia langsung melambaikan tangan melihat seorang lelaki berjalan mendekat. Lelaki itu memakai kemeja berwarna merah gelap dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang tidak terlalu ketat. Model rambutnya juga lumayan rapi. Kyungsoo seperti menahan senyum melihatnya.

"Hey Dokter magang! rapi sekali, kemana ponimu?" Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyungsoo yang bermaksud menggodanya.

"aku rapikan dulu, agar dapat melihat pasien dengan jelas"

"eiyy bisa saja kau, kita langsung ke aula yuk"

"ayo"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo yang menggandeng lengan lelaki itu. Mereka berjalan sambil bercanda sesekali, sama-sama membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka kedepannya saat harus memalui masa-masa yang menurut mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran sangat melelahkan namun mengasyikan ini.

BUGH

Gandengan tangan Kyungsoo pada lelaki itu terlepas karena ada seseorang yang nampaknya sengaja memisahkan mereka. Orang itu menerobos ketengah-tengah mereka dari belakang. Kyungsoo mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun apa kau tidak punya mata?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus.

"tentu saja aku punya! apa kau tidak lihat?" balas gadis itu tidak kalah ketus.

"Aissshh" Kyungsoo menggeram kesal dengan kelakuan gadis mungil yang kini berada di tengah antara dia dan lelaki tadi.

"kau kenapa Bae-"

"Sudah jangan ditanya Hunnie, nanti dia malah curhat panjang lebar. paling dia sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol-nya. Kita tidak punya waktu lama untuk mendengar celotehannya. ayo cepat ke aula" Kyungsoo pun menyeret dua orang itu menuju aula Rumah Sakit tempat mereka harus nya berada saat ini. Sedangkan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu semakin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya atas perlakuan Kyungsoo.

...

Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tadi masuk kedalam gedung aula tempat dimana dokter magang lainnya berkumpul. Ketiganya sudah memakai jas putih kebanggaan mereka dengan rapi. Sehun –lelaki yang bersama Kyungsoo tadi- mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru gedung untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan teman kelompok mereka yang lainnya dan setelah menemukannya Sehun langsung menarik dua gadis itu untuk bergabung bersama anggota kelompok yang lain.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan siapa saja yang akan sekelompok dengannya. Kelompoknya terdiri dari 6 orang yang terdiri dari dia sendiri, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dia melirik seorang gadis dia tahu nama gadis itu, Huang Zitao tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengenalnya, wajahnya cantik sekali dia juga terlihat sangat ramah. Lalu ada lelaki berkulit tan dengan rahang tegas dan wajahnya yang tampan. Semua teman seangkatannya atau bahkan mungkin senior dan junior di kampus pasti mengenalnya. Dia Kim Jongin, pria ini memang tampan dan pintar tapi dia sangat menyebalkan, tidak punya sopan santun, kurang ajar, antisosial, seenaknya sendiri dan dingin. Kyungsoo bahkan sangat heran kenapa dia mau menjadi dokter yang harus bisa bersikap hangat pada pasien yang tentu saja sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit menegang saat melihat anggota kelompoknya yang terakhir. Seorang lelaki beralis tegas, mata tajam dan senyuman mempesona yang bisa menggetarkan hati gadis manapun... termasuk dirinya, tidak itu dulu... ah tapi sekarang juga masih sih. Entahlah Kyungsoo sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Yang pasti nama lelaki itu adalah Kris Wu, mantan kekasih yang masih belum bisa ia lupakan.

Dia menghela nafas pelan lalu berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Sehun untuk menghindari Kris. Baekhyun yang menyadari situasi itu nampak sedang menahan senyumnya. Pengalaman Kyungsoo sebagai dokter magang akan sangat mengesankan menurutnya. Satu kelompok dengan Kris? entah ini akan menjadi kesenangan atau kesialan baginya.

Para dokter magang mendengarkan pengarahan yang di berikan dengan seksama. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat sangat semangat sekali padahal tadi wajahnya begitu kusut. Anak ini memang ajaib. Moodnya cepat sekali berubah. Kyungsoo sering menyarankan Baekhyun untuk memeriksakan diri ke Psikiater dia bahkan menawarkan pemeriksaan gratis jika Baekhyun mau berkonsultasi pada Ibu Kyungsoo yang memang seorang dokter spesialis kejiwaan. Dia takut sahabatnya itu mengidap Bipolar Disorder (gangguan _mood-swing_) dan Baekhyun akan langsung menggeplak kepalanya setiap Kyungsoo menyuarakan sarannya itu.

Kini saatnya mereka menerima jadwal penetapan tugas. Sehun yang dipilih sebagai ketua sudah memegang jadwal tersebut dan stase (Bagian) pertama yang harus mereka hadapi adalah stase Departemen Ilmu Kedokteran Forensik.

Yang benar saja!

Stase yang sebagian besar pekerjaannya pasti berhubungan dengan mayat. Di stase ini para dokter maupun tenaga medis lainnya harus terbiasa menyentuh badan yang dingin, kadang lembek kadang kaku, kadang juga warnanya merah kuning hijau biru ungu, dan semua yang membuat panca indera jadi tersiksa.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun yang tampan tidak bisakah kau memilih stase yang lebih normal? Ini adalah stase pertama kita dan kita harus langsung berhadapan dengan mayat? Yang benar saja" protes Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendukung protesan Baekhyun.

"ya mana ku tahu, memangnya kau pikir aku bisa melihat isi amplop itu sebelum memilihnya?" Sehun membela diri dengan tenang seperti biasa.

"Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya juga kita protes, mau pertama atau kapanpun kita akan tetap harus melewatinya. Lagi pula menurutku Forensik tidak terlalu buruk" Kris mencoba menengahi sambil tersenyum tenang. Pria ini memang sangat bijak pantas saja Kyungsoo sulit melupakannya.

"jika tidak suka forensik, jangan masuk kedokteran" timpal Jongin dengan nada datar. Bahkan dia bicara sambil berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tanpa menatap mereka sedikitpun. 'Sopan sekali'.

...

Seperti biasa hari pertama dijadwalkan untuk berkenalan dengan seluruh staff dan dokter yang ada di instalasi forensik ini. Dokter Kangin berdiri di depan 6 orang para Dokter Magang (Koas) tersebut sambil memegang sebuah kertas berisi nama-nama orang di depannya. Para Koas termasuk Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit gugup karena menurut kabar burung yang mereka dengar Kangin merupakan salah satu Residen yang patut diwaspadai oleh para dokter magang di rumah sakit ini. Kecuali, lelaki dengan kemeja darkblue lengang panjang di balik Jas Putihnya dan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang terlihat pas di badannya yang tegap. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman sejawatnya.

"Kalian tahu posisi kalian disini sebagai apa?" tanya Kangin dengan wajah datar.

Hening...

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab seorangpun. Lelaki dengan kemeja darkblue tadi pun yang hanya memandang malas teman-teman sejawatnya.

"Hey Kau!" Kangin memandang tajam kearah lelaki itu.

"saya?"

Kangin sedikit menyeringai kearahnya. "siapa namamu?"

"apa gunanya kartu identitas ini jika Anda masih bertanya hal yang bahkan terpampang jelas disini?"

Kangin berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya untuk menghadapi anak tengil di depannya.

"Oke Kim Jongin... ah Kau mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi itu ya? Jangan pikir hanya karena kau pintar dan tampan maka kau bisa memandang remeh teman sejawatmu dan bertingkah semaunya. Disini bukanlah tempat untuk membanggakan diri" cerca Kangin.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kangin barusan. Jongin memang pintar dan tampan ditambah ia juga merupakan anak dari seorang captain pilot terpandang di Korea yang berarti kehidupannya pun pasti mapan –kaya-. Tapi memang tidak ada orang yang sempurna karena di balik kesempurnaannya itu Jongin adalah lelaki dengan kepribadian unik yang cenderung mengesalkan, anak itu tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan tidak pandai berekspresi ia juga seperti tidak pernah mengenal kata 'ramah' dan 'sopan santun' dalam hidupnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang membanggakan diri?"

"kau terlihat memandang remeh pada teman-temanmu sendiri. Apa kau lebih baik dibanding mereka?"

"aku tidak berkata seperti itu, Anda yang bilang"

"jaga sikapmu Kim Jongin! Apa kau bisa menjadi dokter hebat hanya dengan otak pintar dan wajah yang tampan saja? Seorang Dokter harus memiliki atittude yang baik karena pekerjaanmu nanti itu berhubungan langsung dengan orang-orang dengan karakter yang berbeda. Kau pikir ada pasien yang mau di tangani oleh dokter kurang ajar yang tidak punya sopan santun sepertimu?" Kangin terus memandang Jongin dengan wajah kesal.

"tentu bisa, buktinya Anda bisa menjadi dokter dengan sikap arogan dan pemarah seperti ini" Jongin balas menatap Kangin tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun seolah menantang dokter di depannya ini.

Wajah Kangin memerah, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani melawannya. Apalagi orang yang melawannya adalah seorang dokter magang. Kita tekankan sekali lagi DOKTER MAGANG. Strata terendah yang ada di rumah sakit. Bahkan, saking rendahnya, mereka itu diibarakan sebuah partikel debu yang ada di keset.

"aku bukan orang gila yang marah-marah tanpa sebab. Kau pikir aku marah-marah karena siapa hah? Lagi pula pasien-pasienku disini adalah _pasien abadi_. Mereka sudah tidak bernyawa jadi aku tidak usah repot-repot untuk menyapa mereka dengan ramah saat mereka tiba disini" Kangin masih belum kehabisan akal.

"itulah yang aku suka dari forensik. Disini kita tidak perlu menunjukkan sikap sok ramah pada pasien karena pasien yang akan di tangani adalah pasien tanpa nyawa yang tidak akan menggerutu jika aku tidak tersenyum ramah padanya. sudahlah dok kita hanya membuang waktu, Apa dengan mengatai dan memarahiku derajat anda sebagai dokter akan meningkat?"

"YAK!" Kangin membentaknya cukup keras membuat beberapa Koas lainnya terkejut dan semakin takut padanya. Sebagian dari mereka merutuki Jongin yang berani cari masalah dengan Kangin bahkan di hari pertama mereka di stase ini.

Kangin berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar bisa lebih tenang. Tidak lama kemudian dia menyuruh 6 orang yang ada di depannya untuk membubarkan diri. Dia tiba-tiba pusing jika harus berhadapan lebih lama lagi dengan dokter magang kurang ajar semacam Kim Jongin.

...

Kyungsoo duduk dengan pandangan kosong kedepan dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun disisi kiri dan kanannya. Mereka sedang duduk diruang kerja karena kebetulan belum ada mayat yang dikirim kemari untuk mendapatkan pemeriksaan luar maupun otopsi.

Gadis bermata bulat itu terlihat stress setelah menerima kenyataan jika Ia mendapat Residen -Dokter yang sedang mengambil Spesialis- semacam Kangin di stase pertamanya. Meski masih ada beberapa Residen lain tapi tetap saja Kangin lah yang _paling menguasai_ stase Forensik. Dia sudah seperti kuncen forensik saja.

Kyungsoo masih harus terus bersyukur karena ia berada dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Tapi sialnya ia harus sekelompok juga dengan Kris dan lebih sialnya lagi dia harus sekelompok dengan lelaki tanpa ekspresi yang berani cari gara-gara tadi. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan masa depannya di stase ini.

"Kyung kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang duduk disisi kirinya sambil sedikit menyenggol bahu gadis mungil itu.

"sudah biarkan dulu Hun, Kyungsoo sedang tertekan" dan malah Baekhyun yang menjawabnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan sahabatnya.

"tertekan kenapa?"

Baekhyun langsung merutuki Sehun sebagai lelaki yang tidak peka.

"kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku tidak peka apanya?"

"Oh Sehun sahabatku yang paling tampan kita akan sekelompok dengan Kim Jongin dan Kris Wu" jawab Baekhyun gemas sendiri dengan ketidak pekaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya lalu? Apa salahnya? Kalian ini suka berlebihan" Sehun mulai menggerutu.

"Ya kau pikir saja sendiri!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal "bagaimana bisa kita bekerjasama sebagai satu tim dengan orang seperti Kim Jongin? bahkan di hari pertama saja dia sudah berani membuat gara-gara dengan dokter Kangin. Nama baik kelompok kita akan tercoreng Hun"

"jangan berlebihan, Jongin kan memang seperti itu. Nanti aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya agar bisa lebih menjaga sikap selama di Rumah Sakit"

"memang dia akan mendengarkanmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

"kita coba dulu saja"

"aku tidak terlalu yakin itu akan berhasil, kau tahu sendiri Kim Jongin itu bertelinga batu dia tidak akan mendengar omongan orang" Baekhyun masih nampak kesal sekali membuat Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat sensitif.

"tapi untuk Kyungsoo ada yang lebih parah dari keberadaan Kim Jongin" Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil menatap kyungsoo dengan iba.

"Apa lagi?"

"keberadaan Kris Wu"

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Dia baru sadar point penting lainnya untuk Kyungsoo hari ini.

"aku baru ingat, astaga Kyungie semoga kau bisa mengontrol perasaanmu ya"

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kearahnya sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berusaha menahan tawa dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakan nasib Kyungsoo hari ini.

Tidak lama setelah itu Jongin datang dan langsung duduk tepat di depan Sehun. Posisi meja di ruang kerja ini memang sengaja dibuat saling berhadapan tanpa penghalang. Dia menyimpan segelas air di mejanya lalu membuka buku dan mulai membaca tanpa menghiraukan ketiga orang yang menurutnya kurang kerjaan itu. Baekhyun mencolek punggung Sehun memberi isyarat agar Sehun membuktikan ucapannya tadi. Untuk bicara dengan Kim Jongin.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya sebentar lalu berdeham. "ng.. Hay Jongin, senang bisa sekelompok denganmu" sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Jongin meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat menunggu Jongin membalas sapaannya tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu Jongin masih bungkam dan malah asik sendiri dengan bukunya.

"Apa kau tidak punya mulut? Sehun su-" Sehun langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun yang sudah siap mengomeli Jongin.

"kau diam saja" ucap Sehun pelan. Kyungsoo juga terlihat kesal sekali melihat Sehun sahabat kesayangan mereka di acuhkan begitu saja.

"hmm begini Jongin-ssi kita kan akan berada dalam kelompok yang sama selama beberapa waktu jadi aku harap kita bisa mengakrabkan diri satu sama lainnya. Agar kelompok kita bisa kompak, bagaimana?"

Jongin hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala yang terlihat sangat singkat. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak menjambak rambut berwarna kecoklatan di depan mereka itu.

"Kau sudah tahu nama kami kan?"

"tidak" jawabnya singkat. Ia merasa kegiatan membacanya sedikit terganggu.

"ah kalau begitu mari berkenalan, namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun" Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah sambil menjulurkan tangan mengajak Jongin berjabat tangan.

Jongin menatap uluran tangan Sehun beberapa saat dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Ia pun menjabat tangan Sehun sebentar lalu langsung melepaskannya lagi. "Jongin" balasnya singkat.

Sehun tersenyum kaku lalu menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri juga. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. Dia tidak sudi berkenalan dengan lelaki macam Kim Jongin. Sehun memelototinya tapi Kyungsoo tidak takut sama sekali. Sehun menyerah, sekarang matanya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang malah sengaja memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari pandangan Sehun. Menolak juga untuk memperkenalkan diri pada lelaki di depan mereka.

"hhh baiklah Jongin-ssi yang di sebelahku ini namanya Kyungsoo dan yang sebelah sana namanya Baekhyun. Mereka baik kok, aku harap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik juga"

Jongin kembali menganggukan kepalanya sekilas tanpa melihat kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sedang kembali asik dengan bukunya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun semakin geram melihat kelakuannya yang tidak sopan.

"Jongin-ssi aku tahu kau ini sebenarnya anak baik, hanya saja.. ngg" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung bagaimana cara membicarakan hal ini agar Jongin tidak merasa tersinggung.

"begini... bisakah kau sedikit menjaga sikap di depan para residen terutama di depan dokter kangin. Kau tahu sendiri dia sedikit arogan. Aku hanya takut nant-"

Jongin langsung menutup bukunya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup kencang. Wajah tampannya menatap Sehun dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca? Kenapa kau terus bicara dan mengganggu konsentrasiku?"

Badan Sehun sedikit menegang, dia tidak tahu respon Jongin akan seperti ini. Jongin pun beranjak dari kursinya, membereskan bukunya lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"dan jangan coba-coba mengaturku meski disini kau menjabat sebagai ketua kelompok sekalipun. Aku adalah aku, kau tidak berhak untuk mengaturku" Jongin baru akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan ini tapi dia langsung membatu saat ada seseorang yang menyiram wajahnya dengan air.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang kini basah dengan perlahan. Dia langsung menatap tersangka yang baru saja menyiramnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santun? Sehun hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kelompok kita. Ibumu pasti menyesal sudah melahirkan anak sepertimu. Kau itu tidak lebih dari seongok daging yang kurang beradab. Dasar manusia bat-"

BYURRR

Nafas Kyungsoo sedikit terengah, dialah tersangka yang menyiram wajah Jongin dan Jongin baru saja membalas perlakuannya. Wajahnya kini sama basahnya dengan Jongin. Wajah keduanya memerah karena marah.

"Kau..." Jongin memandangnya geram, tangannya mengepal menahan marah. "jaga ucapanmu atau kau akan menyesal" dan Jongin pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan kacau.

"YAK! KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT PADAMU HAH? DASAR MANUSIA BATU KURANG AJAR AWAS SAJA KA-"

"sudah kyung sudah" Sehun langsung menarik Kyungsoo agar kembali duduk di tempatnya sebelum Kyungsoo melontarkan sumpah serapah yang tidak pantas ia ucapkan di depan umum.

Kyungsoo masih terengah di tempatnya. Wajahnya masih basah kuyup. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengambilkannya tissu meski sambil menahan senyum. Kyungsoo pun menerimanya lalu segera membersihkan wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia kesal sekali. Dan Sehun terus mengelus punggungnya untuk meredakan emosi Kyungsoo.

"dasar manusia batu tidak punya otak, hati dan pikiran. Lihat saja dia pikir aku takut apa padanya" Kyungsoo masih sempat menggerutu di tengah kegiatannya membersihkan wajah.

"jika dia tidak punya otak, hati dan pikiran dia tidak akan bisa hidup Kyung"

"OH SEHUN!"

...

Mereka kembali berkumpul atas perintah Kangin. Mereka berenam berdiri di depan meja kerja sang dokter yang masih sibuk membereskan beberapa berkas yang ada di mejanya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Kangin langsung memandang ke enam anak itu mulai dari Kris yang berdiri di ujung sebelah kiri, disebelahnya ada Zitao lalu Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun dan pandangannya berubah jadi sangat tidak bersahabat pada seorang cowok yang berdiri di ujung sebelah kanan Baekhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

"stase forensik disini memiliki perbedaan dengan sistem jaga malam di stase lainnya. Kalau ada pemeriksaan visum mayat atau pemeriksaan luar saja, maka itu dilakukan oleh dokter magang yang sedang berjaga, tentu dengan didampingi teknisi forensik yang juga berjaga malam. Tapi kalau ada kasus-kasus baik itu mayat anonim tanpa identitas ataupun mayat beridentitas yang dimintai oleh kepolisian untuk diotopsi, maka dokter magang yang sedang berjaga wajib memberitahu seluruh anggota lainnya untuk datang dan ikut dalam pemeriksan otopsi. Akan ada 2 orang dokter magang yang berjaga setiap malamnya jadi tentukan teman jaga kalian mulai dari.. sekarang" dokter yang sedang mengambil spesialis forensik itupun memberi intruksi di akhir kalimatnya.

Zitao langsung merapatkan badannya pada Kris yang berarti dia akan sekelompok dengan lelaki itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah sedang memperebutkan Sehun agar menjadi teman jaga mereka, kebetulan sekali Sehun berdiri di tengah-tengah dua gadis yang sedang menarik kedua tangannya dengan arah yang berlawanan membuat lelaki berkulit putih itu pusing. Sedangkan Jongin? Pria itu hanya diam menatap datar pada tiga orang yang menurutnya tidak jelas itu.

"YA YA YA Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kangin berusaha melerai kegiatan konyol antara Baek-Hun-Soo itu. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi 'mari menarik Sehun'.

"Kalian ini calon dokter atau apa? kekanakan sekali" omelnya.

"Oh Sehun" panggil Kangin.

"Ya Dokter" Sehun langsung menyahut dengan sigap.

"pilih salah satu diantara mereka"

Sehun diam beberapa saat sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Dia paling benci jika harus memilih salah satu dari sahabatnya itu apalagi jika kedua gadis itu menunjukkan aegyo mereka yang sama-sama terlihat imut.

**TBC**

**Ini ff baruku, yang spoiler kayanya ga akan lanjut. Kalau yang ini insya Allah lanjut aku udah nulis beberapa chap ke depan soalnya.**

**Semoga kalian suka ya^^**

**Aku amat sangat membutuhkan saran dan masukan dari kalian, kalau ada yang mau kritik juga boleh kok bebas aja sama aku mah kkk~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jas Putih**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading^^**

Hari pertama di stase forensik benar-benar _mengerikan_ untuk Kyungsoo. Hari ini moodnya benar-benar memburuk. Jadi, setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore –waktu Koas untuk pulang- dia langsung bergegas pulang karena hari ini dia memang sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk jaga. Yang mendapatkan jadwal jaga malam ini adalah Sehun dan Baekhyun besok baru dirinya dengan si manusia batu.

Kyungsoo masih kesal sendiri dengan kedua sahabatnya. Apalagi saat mengetahui alasan mengapa Sehun lebih memilih Baekhyun di banding dirinya untuk menjadi teman jaga. _'karena sudah dititipi Chanyeol'_ WTF !

Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat ucapan Sehun tadi _"Chanyeol menelponku tadi siang dan bilang jika dia menitipkan Baekhyun padaku selama kita di stase ini termasuk saat jaga malam, jadi maaf Kyung aku sudah terlanjur berjanji"._

Kyungsoolupa jika Byun Baekhyun sahabat tengiknya itu selain manja, otaknya itu selalu di penuhi oleh ide-ide licik. Dia pasti merengek pada Chanyeol agar meminta Sehun menjadi teman jaga malamnya. Dan sialnya lagi, Sehun itu orangnya tidak enakkan. Chanyeol juga teman dekatnya dan Sehun pasti akan mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. Dan hal itu membuatnya harus sekelompok dengan manusia batu, hati Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ikhlas menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di rumah. Ia langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan badan mungilnya di atas kasur setelah berganti baju terlebih dahulu karena baju atasnya masih sedikit basah akibat _saling siram _dengan Kim Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo baru saja memejamkan mata selama beberapa menit namun tiba - tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

_**Kita dapat kiriman dua mayat. Cepat datang ke rumah sakit dalam waktu 30 menit, kita akan melakukan otopsi.**_

Sial! belum 20 menit juga ia berada di rumah. Begini lahrasanya berada di stase forensik kalian harus siap setiap saat ada panggilan. Walaupun dia tidak sedang berjaga, tapi setiap dokter magang harus selalu _standby_ dengan ponsel yang volumenya disetting _loud._ Karena, jika ponsel sudah berdering dan ada pesan dengan isi semacam diatas maka semua anggota wajib datang secepat kilat menuju RS. Jangan pernah berani terlambat sedetikpun atau dokter Kangin akan menjadikanmu pengganti mayat untuk di otopsi. Hmm mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi sungguh... jangan coba–coba.

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan kembali meraih tasnya. Dia kembali bergegas mengganti baju dengan yang lebih pantas untuk di pakai ke RS. Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya dan langsung menggedor pintu berwarna hitam bertuliskan "**B.I Room's"** dengan kencang.

"Hanbin-ah! Hanbin-ah!" panggilnya masih sambil terus menggedor pintu.

"YAK! Do Hanbin aku tahu kau ada didalam cepat buka pintunya" Adiknya memang sangat jarang dirumah tapi Kyungsoo tadi melihat mobil Hanbin di halaman rumah mereka jadi dia pasti ada di dalam kamarnya.

"YAKKKK" Kyungsoo terus membuat kebisingan agar adiknya mau membuka pintu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu Noona" Hanbin –adiknya- menjawab dari dalam kamarnya tanpa berniat membuka pintu.

"Ayolah Hanbin adikku sayang ini benar-benar gawat! Cepatlah, hidup dan matiku ada ditanganmu" Kyungsoo mulai merengek tanpa menghentikan gedoran pintunya.

"Aku sedang malas"

"YAAKKK Kenapa kau tega sekali pada Noonamu yang malang ini... YAK DO HAN-"

Cklek

"APA APA APA?"

Kyungsoo menampilkan cengirannya saat melihat adiknya membuka pintu lalu bicara dengan nada dan ekspresi yang nampak sangat kesal. Rambut lelaki yang 3 tahun lebih muda dari Kyungsoo itu terlihat acak-acakan dia juga hanya memakai kaos putih kebesaran dan celana pendek selutut, terlihat sangat santai.

"hehe, antarkan aku ke Rumah Sakit ya"

"tidak mau" Hanbin pun berniat untuk menutup pintunya kembali namun Kyungsoo langsung mencegahnya dengan sigap.

"Kau tega pada Noonamu yang cantik ini Hanbin-ah? ayolah ini benar-benar darurat aku hanya memiliki waktu 25 menit lagi. Jika aku terlambat maka dokter Kangin akan menggantikan mayat itu denganku untuk di otopsi"

"berlebihan"

"kau benar-benar tega Hanbin-ah" mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia memang pandai berakting di depan adiknya, dasar drama queen. Dan Hanbin tidak akan tega jika sudah melihatnya begini.

"issssssshh" Hanbin mengacak rambutnya sebal "tunggu di bawah aku ganti baju dulu" dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Do Hanbin adalah putra bungsu keluarga Do. Dia tampan, pintar, berkarisma, keren, memiliki jiwa pemimpin meski terkadang manja dan dia benar-benar mencintai musik. Hanbin memang lebih tertarik dengan dunia seni di banding dunia kedokteran seperti yang di geluti oleh Ayah, Ibu ataupun kakaknya. Meski keluarganya adalah keluarga Dokter tapi mereka tidak menghalangi mimpi Hanbin untuk menjadi seorang seniman. Buktinya sekarang anak itu sedang menjadi trainee disalah satu agensi ternama di Korea dan akan debut beberapa bulan lagi. Baekhyun bahkan sudah mengidolakannya sejak lama dan sangat menunggu waktu debutnya.

...

"kenapa Noona tidak pergi bersama Sehun Hyung dan Baekhyun Noona saja sih? biasanya kan begitu?" Hanbin masih menggerutu selama perjalanan. Pakaiannya sudah cukup rapi. Dia memakai sweater merah dengan celana hitam panjang dan tidak lupa snapback hitam dengan gaya dibalik –lidah topinya dibelakang- khas seorang Do Hanbin.

"Aku sedang kesal pada mereka. Baekhyun bermain kotor" adu Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan mulutnya.

"bermain kotor bagaimana?"

"dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk meminta Sehun menjadi teman jaga malamnya. Dia selalu seperti itu mentang-mentang memiliki kekasih. Dasar bebek kurang ajar"

"makanya Noona cepat cari kekasih. Baekhyun Noona sudah punya Chanyeol Hyung dan Sehun Hyung sudah punya Luhan Noona. Masa Noona masih sendiri saja" ledek Hanbin.

"tutup mulutmu"

Hanbin terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Noonanya. "Cepatlah berbaikan, aku tidak bisa menjemput Noona setelah ini. Noona akan pulang dengan siapa selain dengan mereka. Noona kan tidak punya teman lagi" Hanbin kembali meledeknya.

"ishh anak ini. Mereka sedang jaga malam, jadi meski kami berbaikan aku tetap tidak bisa pulang bersama mereka. Lagi pula kenapa kau tidak bisa menjemputku?" Kyungsoo memandang Hanbin dengan tatapan kesal.

"aku harus kembali ke dorm, aku hanya di beri waktu 5 jam untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan. Aku akan jarang pulang ke rumah selama beberapa bulan ini karena harus mempersiapkan debut. Aku tadinya ingin tidur dulu di rumah... tapi Noona merusaknya"

Kini Kyungsoo memandang adiknya dengan tatapan bersalah "Aigoo.. Hanbin-ah maafkan Noona, Noona tidak tahu"

"yasudah jangan dipikirkan sekarang silakan turun karena kita sudah sampai" Hanbin tersenyum manis kearah kakaknya. Dia memang tidak bisa marah lama-lama pada kakaknya begitupun sebaliknya, "apa aku perlu mengantar Noona kedalam juga?"

"Jangan. Di dalam ada Baekhyun, kau akan susah pulang jika bertemu dengannya"

Hanbin terkekeh mendengarnya. Kyungsoo memang hafal sekali dengan tabiat sahabatnya yang satu itu. Baekhyun sangat menyukai Hanbin, menyukai dalam arti fans pada idolanya. Dia tidak akan 'melepas' Hanbin begitu saja jika sudah bertemu.

Kyungsoo memberi beberapa nasehat pada Hanbin agar adiknya itu tidak terlalu lelah dan melupakan waktu makannya.

"Hanbinie fighting" ucapnya memberi semangat pada sang Adik.

"hehe terimakasih Noona, Noona juga semangat ya" Kyungsoo menangguk sambil tersenyum dia baru saja mau membuka pintu mobil yang ada disebelahnya namun kembali ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"ngg.. Hanbin-ah aku titip salam pada Pangeran-ku, Yunhyung Oppa ya" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada genit bahkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa ? Yunhyung Oppa ? YAK kau lupa berapa umurmu Do Kyungsoo ? dia bahkan lebih muda 2 tahun darimu" Hanbin sepertinya lupa untuk berkata sopan pada kakaknya.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya "Hey aku masih cukup imut untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa"

"kau benar-benar memalukan" Hanbin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan kelakuan Noonanya yang satu ini

"hihi tapi aku serius, sampaikan salamku pada semuanya bukan pada Yunhyung saja. Pada Mino dan teman-temannya juga. Nanti jika ada waktu luang aku akan membuatkan banyak makanan untuk kalian, Oke?"

"ya ya ya. Sekarang cepat turun dan laksanakan tugasmu. Bukankah tadi Noona bilang sedang terburu-buru?"

"astaga, kau benar. Yasudah aku duluan Hanbin-ah. Kau hati-hati dijalan" Kyungsoo pun langsung bergegas keluar dari mobil lalu berlari ke dalam Rumah Sakit bahkan sebelum Hanbin membalas ucapannya.

Hanbin hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai menyalakan kembali mobilnya. Tapi Ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal baru keluar dari mobil sport berwarna hitam. Hanbin pun ikut keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jongin Hyung" panggilnya.

Jongin menoleh kearah Hanbin yang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hey Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

"aku baru saja mengantar Noonaku. Hyung magang disini?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ya benar, Jongin tersenyum, meski sangat tipis.

"di stase apa?"

"Forensik"

"APA? Hyung kau kenal dengan-"

"Hanbin aku sedang buru-buru, kau bisa menghubungiku nanti jika sedang tidak sibuk. Aku duluan ya" Jongin menepuk pelan bahu Hanbin lalu segera berlari kedalam Rumah Sakit.

"isssh aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, kebiasaan sekali" gerutu Hanbin lalu kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dia harus menghadapi jadwal latihan yang sangat padat setelah ini.

...

Semua anggota kelompok sudah hadir begitupun para spesialis, residen dan tenaga medis lainnya. Mereka sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian khusus pemeriksaan yang berwarna hijau. Kyungsoo masuk paling akhir karena jujur saja dia sedikit tidak berani. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah seorang penakut. Padahal sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran ia harusnya sudah terbiasa 'berhadapan' dengan mayat karena pada saat masa pembelajaranpun mereka pasti pernah bahkan sering dihadapkan dengan kadaver -mayat yang sudah di awetkan untuk membantu proses pembelajaran- saat di lab anatomi.

Kyungsoo jadi teringat saat ia masih menjalani masa orientasi mahasiswa baru.

_Waktu itu ia dan para mahasiswa baru lainnya di suruh untuk masuk ke lab anatomi sendiri-sendiri oleh para senior. Bahkan lab anatomi yang memang biasanya bau formalin menjadi amat sangat bau karena sepertinya para senior sengaja mengepel lab tersebut dengan formalin. Bayangkan saja seberapa dahsyat baunya, belum lagi hal itu menyebabkan mata menjadi perih._

_Kyungsoo masuk setelah giliran Baekhyun. Saat masih di luar ruangan Kyungsoo bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat ketakutan. Saat itu suanasanya lebih mencekam di banding saat mereka mau masuk ke rumah hantu yang biasa ada di taman hiburan._

_Saat gilirannya tiba Kyungsoo masuk dengan hanya membawa center yang sangat kecil, itu adalah salah satu peraturan yang di buat oleh senior juga. Entah apa esensinya. Tapi yang pasti saat Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dia langsung mencium bau yang amat sangat menyengat di dalam ruangan yang begitu gelap dan dingin. Di dalam lab itu ada beberapa Senior yang bertugas untuk menjahili para junior, untuk sekedar menakut-nakuti. Salah satu Seniornya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mencari sebuah kertas yang di selipkan di balik jantung kadaver yang bagian dadanya sudah terbuka menampilkan seluruh organ dalamnya untuk keperluan pembelajaran anak kedokteran. Sungguh itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menyentuh bagian dalam tubuh manusia secara langsung. Dia harus menyentuh dan mengangkat jantung itu terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan secarcik kertas. Sungguh pengalaman pertama yang membuatnya kebanjiran keringat. _

Kini, di depan mereka semua ada 2 mayat yang satu perempuan muda dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang pria paruh baya. Mayat perempuan itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena dibunuh secara sadis oleh segerombolan pemuda tidak bermoral setelah diperkosa sebelumnya, sungguh malang nasib perempuan itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya sendu karena merasa kasihan pada mayat yang harus kehilangan nyawanya dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Sedangkan mayat pria paruh baya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh gerombolan yang sama saat berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan itu.

Semua petugas telah memakai apron, masker, dan handscoon, lalu mereka pun mengelilingi mayat. Dokter Kangin memimpin do'a sebelum memulai pekerjaan mereka dan setelahnya mereka pun memulai proses otopsi.

...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Setelah selesai mengotopsi 2 mayat tadi sore mereka juga mendapatkan kiriman mayat korban kecelakaan dan harus di otopsi juga. Hari ini memang cukup melelahkan.

Kyungsoo sudah berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sehun menatapnya khawatir, dia tidak tega membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang sendiri. apalagi ini sudah sangat malam.

"Kyung, Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanyanya. Andai saja dia tidak sedang berjaga malam dia pasti akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya.

"tidak tahu, Hanbin sedang sibuk latihan. Ayah sedang di Jeju dan Ibu sedang di Pohang. Hunaaa bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo mulai merajuk. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun sambil menunjukkan wajah yang menyedihkan. Dasar manja. Bukankah tadi siang dia sedang marah pada Sehun dan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun juga tidak kalah khawatir. Dia ikut mencari solusi, matanya menjelajah ke setiap sudut rumah sakit untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin mereka kenal untuk menitipkan Kyungsoo. Tunggu... apa nona Byun pikir Kyungsoo ini barang ? ck -_-

"semua sudah pulang kecuali petugas yang memiliki jadwal malam, Kyung" sesalnya, tapi tidak lama kemudian bibir tipisnya sedikit tertarik keatas saat melihat seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti "tidak ada pilihan lain Kyung... pulanglah dengan Jongin"

"APA? Yang benar saja Byun kau ini memberi saran atau mengajak ribut?"

Baekhyun berdecak mendengar respon Kyungsoo yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"benar, kau pulang dengan Jongin saja Kyung" Ucap Sehun.

"TIDAK MAU" Kyungsoo langsung menolak keras.

"Jongin-ah" Sehun menyapa Jongin saat lelaki itu berjalan melewati mereka.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah berkata 'apa?' pada Sehun.

"Kau baru mau pulang?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat. Sehun terlalu banyak berbasa basi. Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Jongin-ssi, Kyungsoo ingin menumpang di mobilmu. Dia tidak ada teman untuk pulang" ucap Baekhyun _to the point_.

"YAK! Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya" protes Kyungsoo sambil menatap sebal pada Baekhyun "Aku akan pulang sendiri saja"

Kyungsoo pun mulai melangkah berniat pulang sendiri tapi ucapan Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"lalu berakhir seperti mayat perempuan tadi sore? Di perkosa oleh pemabuk jalanan lalu dibunuh dengan sadis?"

Nyali Kyungsoo langsung menciut. Dia tidak mau hidupnya berakhir seperti perempuan tadi. Tragis sekali. Tapi dia ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya di depan pria yang berani membalas menyiram wajahnya tadi siang. Jongin menghela nafas pelan melihat Kyungsoo membatu. Dia sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo mau menumpang. Tapi gadis itu bahkan langsung menolak sebelum ia mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku pulang duluan" Jongin pun melangkah dengan santai melewati Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Kyung jangan keras kepala ini untuk keselamatanmu juga" desak Sehun.

"Do Kyungsoo cepatlah, jangan kekanakkan" sekarang Baekhyun yang menekannya.

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal. Dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi, tapi dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Kim Jongin"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah cukup jauh. Ia tidak membalikan badannya sedikitpun. Tanpa disadari sebuah senyuman tipis muncul dibibirya yang pelit senyum itu.

"Aku ikut denganmu" ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan senyum saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Gadis itu pasti malu sekali. Setelah aksi saling siram dan sekarang Kyungsoo malah minta pulang bersama. Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha tidak peduli. Meski harga dirinya sedikit terluka yang penting dia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

...

Suasana di dalam mobil Jongin begitu sepi. Jongin hanya fokus menyetir dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya tengah memalingkan wajah kearah kaca jendela untuk menghindari Jongin. Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa malu, jika tidak terpaksa dia tidak akan sudi ikut dengan mobil Jongin. Bahkan manusia batu itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak tadi Kyungsoo meminta untuk pulang bersama dengannya.

"Jika aku tidak terpaksa aku tidak akan mau pulang bersamamu" Kyungsoo menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Jongin hanya diam tidak menanggapi ocehan perempuan yang menurutnya tidak tahu malu itu. Sudah menumpang, tidak tahu terima kasih lagi.

"dan Kau!" Kyungsoo mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin. "jangan percaya diri. Ingat ya hal ini terjadi karena unsur keterpaksaan. Aku mau pulang bersamamu bukan berarti aku mau jadi temanmu seperti Sehun. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi dan anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal" Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu malu kali ini.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar lalu mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya kaget. Apa lelaki ini gila ?

"Turun" ucap Jongin datar seperti biasa.

"hah?"

"Turun" Jongin mengulang dengan penuh penekanan. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya "apa? kau serius? kau mau menurunkanku disini? Kau tega menurunkan seorang gadis di pinggir jalan malam-malam begini? Yak kemana rasa simpatimu"

"Aku rasa gadis urakan dan tidak tahu malu sepertimu tidak perlu rasa simpati dari orang lain. Cepat turun" Jongin masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Kim Jong-"

"Kau berisik dan aku tidak suka ada _orang yang_ _tidak aku kenal_ berada di dalam mobilku" Jongin menekan kata 'orang yang tidak aku kenal' sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.

Kyungsoo merasa harga dirinya kembali tersakiti. Padahal dia sendiri yang memulai semuanya. Jongin pasti akan mengantarkannya dengan selamat jika gadis ini tidak mengoceh tidak jelas seperti tadi. Bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo berterima kasih karena Jongin mau memberinya tumpangan bahkan setelah insiden tadi siang yang juga di mulai olehnya. Kenapa dia malah mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Jongin kesal.

"Oke, aku akan turun. Kau pikir aku takut hah. Dasar manusia batu tidak berperasaan"

BRAK

Kyungsoo membanting pintu mobil Jongin cukup keras. Jongin tidak peduli dan langsung melajukan kembali mobilnya begitu saja menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal bukan main. Tega sekali Manusia Batu itu menurunkannya di pinggir jalan yang sepi begini. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang menghampirinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis saja. Matanya bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Setelah berdiri selama beberapa saat Kyungsoo pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju halte bis terdekat. Tadinya ia ingin menelpon taksi tapi ia baru ingat jika ponselnya mati karena batrenya habis. Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah halte yang sepi dengan perasaan was-was ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis saja, apalagi bayang-bayang mayat yang baru ia otopsi tadi tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti perempuan itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan tidak ada bis ataupun taksi yang lewat. Kyungsoo terus mengumpat didalam hati jika nanti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya dia akan langsung menyalahkan Kim Jongin si Manusia Batu itu.

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti di depan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu mengerjit heran. Kaca mobil itupun menurun secara perlahan lalu menampilkan seseorang yang amat sangat Kyungsoo kenal lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya. Kyungsoo terus memuji ketampanan lelaki itu dalam hatinya.

"Kris?" mata Kyungsoo berbinar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman manisnya.

"sudah malam. Masuklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu" Kris berucap ramah masih sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil Kris dengan senang hati. Mobil putih itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Tidak jauh dari sana, ada mobil sport berwarna hitam yang terparkir di tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi.

Sebenarnya tadi Jongin tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ia tidak setega itu. Ia menjaga Kyungsoo dari jauh. Dan Jonginpun mulai melajukan mobilnya setelah merasa yakin Kyungsoo akan aman bersama Kris. Teman magangnya juga.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau kependekan hehe. Aktifitas di dunia nyata makin sibuk, makin sulit luangin waktu buat lanjut nulis cerita. Jadi maaf banget dan mohon pengertiannya ya^^**

**Aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah review. Seneng banget hehe maaf gabisa aku bales satu-satu , tapi aku baca semuanya kok :D**

**Dhiraad, Kaisoo32, yixingcom, junghajaejewels, kysmpppprt, GreenAradirachta, sehunpou, EveInSoo, Shinkyu, Kaisooship, beng beng max, Kim Kaisoo, lalat pucing, , jdcchan, Kim YeHyun, AmeChan95, humaira9394, cute, JonginDO, kyle, guest, Kartikadyo96, Guest, RiKyungie, diah, loovyjojong, NopwillineKaiSoo.**

**Dan buat semuanya yang udah ng-favorit dan follow ff ini makasih banyak ya^^**

**Kritik dan sarannya masih di tunggu juga~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Pagi ini Kyungsoo kembali ke Rumah Sakit dengan wajah ceria karena bisa pulang bersama Kris semalam. Ia bahkan menyapa siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya kecuali Kim Jongin. Jelas saja, ia masih sangat kesal pada lelaki tan itu. bahkan saat berpapasan di depan tadi saja Kyungsoo malah sengaja memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang duduk di depan ruang mayat. Tidak elit sekali memang tempat nongkrong mereka itu. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dengan mata terpejam. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lesu. Mereka tidak tidur semalaman karena harus jaga malam.

"Hey semangatlah kawan, kau ini baru sehari saja sudah lesu begitu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan ceria sambil menepuk bahu Bakehyun.

"Semangat pantatmu! Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena harus jaga di depan ruang mayat dan harus mencium bau-bauan yang aneh sepanjang malam. Kau pikir aku masih bisa tersenyum cerah pagi ini huh?" Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya sambil menggerutu sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya" Ucap Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya berdua.

"Memangnya kau mencium bau apa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran.

"ya macam-macamlah, campuran antara bau mayat, daging busuk, formalin, apalagi ditambah dengan aroma kotoran yang berupa muntahan, busa, feses maupun darah segar. Aroma yang membuat orang berjarak sepuluh meter pun akan langsung menutup hidungnya. Aku bahkan sempat menyium bau bunga melati saat tengah malam, bulu kudukku langsung merinding semua Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun bercerita dengan mimik berlebihan.

"Yang benar?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat.

"benar, mataku yang tadinya mengantuk saja langsung terbuka lebar-lebar" Baekhyun semakin menunjukan wajah ketakutannya "dan satu lagi... semalam aku melihat... melihat..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan wajahnya menegang dengan mata yang fokus kearah belakang Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung ikut tegang. Nanti malam adalah jadwalnya untuk jaga dan dia sangat tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau mistis. Kyungsoo adalah gadis penakut.

"YA TUHAN!" Kyungsoo memekik kencang dan memeluk Baekhyun erat saat ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. "JANGAN GANGGU AKU... AKU TIDAK MACAM-MACAM SUNGGUH... JANGAN GANGGU AKU" Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit histeris dan mempererat pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"K-Kyung-ak-aku-tid-ak-bi-sa-ber-na-fas" Baekhyun berusaha bicara dengan susah payah tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung menegang. Dia hafal suara ini. Gadis itu pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun lalu membalikan tubuhnya perlahan. Dia menjukan cengirannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Apa kau cengar-cengir?" tanya Kangin dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyeramkan "Dasar pemalas, kalian pikir aku akan memberi nilai bagus pada dokter magang yang hanya bisa bergosip huh? Jika mau bergosip di rumah saja sana dan jangan kembali lagi kesini"

"maafkan kami dokter. Kami akan kembali bekerja" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meminta maaf sambil membungkuk berkali-kali ke arah Kangin.

"ya memang seharusnya begitu"

"iya dokter maafkan kami, kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap. Baekhyun, Sehun, Zitao dan Kris sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Beruntung sekali sejak tadi pagi tidak ada mayat yang dikirim sehingga mereka tidak memiliki tugas apapun selain mendengarkan dokter Kangin yang sedang berbaik hati membagikan beberapa ilmu penting pada mereka.

Malam ini adalah giliran Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang jaga malam di ruang otopsi. Kyungsoo sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan beberapa staff lain yang juga bertugas untuk jaga malam. Dia tidak mau sendirian. Meski ia jaga malam bersama Jongin tapi tetap saja, itu tidak ada gunanya. Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan mayat-mayat yang ada disana. Tidak bisa di ajak bicara.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang duduk di depan ruang mayat. Dia pergi tanpa pamit, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di ruang otopsi. '_Biar saja, biar sekalian ia di bunuh oleh hantu' _batin Kyungsoo sadis. Gadis itu memakai kemeja tipis berwarna kuning lembut di balik _snelli_nya (Jas Dokter) dan celana panjang berwarna coklat gelap. Ia sedang menonton pertarungan antara dokter Park seorang residen dan Paman Jo seorang penjaga ruang mayat yang sudah bekerja belasan tahun disini.

Mereka sedang bermain kartu. Sebelumnya Dokter Park sudah mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ikut bermain juga agar tidak bosan tapi ia menolak dengan alasan jika ia tidak bisa bermain kartu.

"Sepi sekali ya" ucap Kyungsoo saat dokter Park dan paman Jo menyelesaikan permainan mereka.

"Ya.. namanya juga ruang mayat. Pasti sepi, apalagi malam-malam seperti ini. Siapa juga yang mau main ke ruangan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan dokter Park. Apa yang dikatakannya barusan memang tidak salah. Orang awam sangat jarang memasuki ruangan ini. Hanya sekali seumur hidup kalau bisa. Bahkan, mungkin maunya tidak pernah sama sekali memasuki ruangan ini.

Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa mengerti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan kemarin. Berbagai macam bau tidak enak langsung masuk kedalam indra penciumannya sepanjang malam. Ingin rasanya ia menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat setiap kali harus masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Tapi ia tidak boleh melakukan itu karena aroma itulah yang mengajarkan pada mereka apa yang terjadi pada sang _pasien abadi_.

Dokter Park dan Paman Jo sudah kembali memulai permainan mereka. Kyungsoo menatap keduanya malas. Apa ia harus menghabiskan malam dengan menonton permainan kartu? Tapi ia tidak mau berpindah dari tempat ini. Dia tidak mau kembali keruang otopsi dan berdiam diri bersama mayat hidup bermarga Kim itu.

Permainan semakin seru. Keduanya benar-benar serius dalam memilh kartu mana dulu yang akan mereka keluarkan. Suasana semakin terasa sepi karena tidak ada lagi perbincangan antara Kyungsoo dan dua pria di depannya. Tiga gelas kopi pun mulai mendingin karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai meminumnya.

Dan tiba-tiba...

Ssssttt...

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia bukan tipe orang dengan anugerah indera keenam untuk menangkap hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Namun, Ia juga bukan orang apatis yang tidak peduli dengan perasaanya yang mulai tidak enak. Ia sangat tahu bulu kuduknya berdiri bukan karena faktor fisiologis karena udara malam kali ini tidak begitu dingin. Ini hal patologis, batinnya.

Kali ini sebuah aroma menyelusup saraf pencium Kyungsoo dan tepat menggetarkan bulu-bulu halus hidung lalu menyampaikannya ke saraf olfaktorius sebagai suatu wangi…melati.

Astaga!

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo masih saja berdiri. Aroma melati itu masih sangat terasa di hidungnya. Dia yakin tidak mungkin saraf otaknya salah mengartikan bau tersebut. Kyungsoo menegang di tempatnya. Ayolaaah dia paling tidak suka hal-hal seperti ini. Kyungsoo memicingkan indera penglihatannya, dia khawatir jika tiba-tiba ada hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya muncul dihadapannya. Ia juga menajamkan indera pendengarannya, mencoba menangkap getar-getar suara aneh seperti tangisan atau bahkan nyanyian. Syukurlah, hal-hal yang di takutkannya tidak terjadi.

"d-dok" Kyungsoo mulai menepuk-nepuk lengan dokter Park yang masih asik bermain kartu. "Apa dokter mencium bau melati ?" Paman Jo yang juga mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya mesem-mesem saja.

"tidak" jawab dokter Park tanpa ekspresi. Dia sedang berpikir keras memilih kartu mana yang harus ia keluarkan untuk mengalahkan Paman Jo.

"yang benar?_ Dok… Aku merinding… tidak mungkin dokter tidak mencium baunya_" Dokter Park masih tidak terlalu memperdulikan keluhan Kyungsoo itu.

"_Kau bisa melihatnya juga_?" tanya paman Jo tiba-tiba.

"melihat apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"makhluk halus" ucap Paman Jo santai.

"tidak... tidak bisa. Dan tidak pernah mau bisa. Astaga yang benar saja" Kyungsoo menggeleng kencang sedangkan paman Jo malah menertawakan ketakutannya. "tapi... aku sedikit bisa meraskan sih" lanjut Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"_aaahh….bagus bagus! Jadi kau bisa merasakan juga kan kalau __dia__ tepat di samping kirimu?_" Kyungsoo langsung loncat dari duduk, meringkuk ke samping dokter Park dan paman Jo semakin mengencangkan suara tawanya

"_Serius, paman? Yang benar_?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha memastikan karena aroma melati masih terasa di indera penciumnya.

"_Hahaha… Masa dokter takut pada hal-hal seperti itu_" ejek paman Jo masih sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo langsung merengut kesal merasa dikerjai. "Paman, itu tidak lucu"

"kau juga yang mau saja dibodohi. _Santai aja, di sini aman. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja_" ucap Dokter Park membuat Kyungsoo mulai lega.

"Ya Tuhan!" Kyungsoo kembali kaget saat mendengat dering ponsel milik dokter Park yang terdengar menyeramkan. Seperti musik-musik yang biasa terdengar di film horor. Paman Jo kembali dibuat tertawa oleh tingkahnya.

"Apa dokter tidak bisa memakai nada dering yang normal saja" Kyungsoo mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"terserahku saja. Ini kan ponselku bukan ponselmu"

Dokter Park membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya. Membacanya sekilas lalu berdecak sebal. Permainannya dengan paman Jo harus tertunda karena isi perintah dari pesan ini.

"akan ada mayat yang dikirim tiga puluh menit lagi. kita akan melakukan otopsi, beri tahu teman-temanmu dan ikut aku untuk menyiapkan ruangan" Dokter Yoon menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Ya dokter tunggu aku"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Dokter Park baru saja selesai menyiapkan ruang otopsi. Hanya merapikannya sedikit saja. Kyungsoo masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Jongin berani sekali diam sendirian di ruangan ini walau lampu dinyalakan dan tidak ada satu pun mayat disini, tetap saja aroma ngeri tidak dapat hilang begitu saja. '_Mungkin dia sudah berteman baik dengan para hantu,'_ pikir Kyungsoo ngawur.

Dokter Park pamit sebentar menuju ruangannya. Tinggal ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. mereka duduk di depan ruangan otopsi untuk menunggu kedatangan mayat. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pada Jongin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Gadis itu merasa telah melupakan sesuatu.

Astaga!

Ia langsung membelalakan matanya saat ia baru saja mengingat apa ucapan Dokter Park sebelum mereka kemari. Dia merogoh saku jas putihnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Sial! Poselnya mati. Ia lupa memberi tahu teman-temannya untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit. Waktu hanya tinggal sepuluh menit. Mustahil jika teman-temannya akan sampai dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Para residen pasti akan mengotopsinya hidup-hidup.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu yang lain di grup chat?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Jongin meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Tidak! Aku bicara pada bayanganku" wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah kesal. Gadis itu menunduk melihat bayangannya sendiri di lantai "Hai bayangan. Tolong beritahu Ayah, Ibu dan Hanbin jika aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Aku tidak yakin aku masih bisa melihat matahari terbit besok. Para residen pasti akan mengotopsiku hidup-hidup. Aku lupa mengabari teman-temanku untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan ponselku mati. mungkin aku juga akan mati sebentar lagi" Kyungsoo benar-benar bicara pada bayangannya. Dia bahkan sampai berjongkok untuk mengelus bayangannya sendiri di lantai. Terlihat seperti orang sinting.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Gadis ini benar-benar aneh, tapi dia lucu. Lelaki itu berdehem pelan lalu melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah mengabari mereka. Mereka sebentar lagi sampai" ucapnya dengan wajah kembali datar.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau bicara padaku?" ucapnya dengan menirukan gaya bicara Jongin tadi. Bermaksud menyindir lelaki itu.

Jongin kembali tersenyum sangat tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam "hm" gumamnya sambil mengangguk singkat.

"iiisssshhh" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah ingin memukul Jongin.

Ngiung… ngiung… ngiung…

Belum sembat kepalan tangannya memukul tubuh tegap Jongin, ternyata suara sirine yang khas datang, pertanda mayat sudah datang.

.

.

.

Semua orang sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian khusus pemeriksaan yang berwarna hijau. Mereka juga sudah memakai apron dan masker masing-masing. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Baekhyun yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Sejak pulang sore tadi Baekhyun pasti langsung tidur di rumahnya karena malam sebelumnya dia sudah jaga malam. Tapi sayang, malam ini dia juga harus kembali terjaga karena harus kembali melakukan otopsi. Kyungsoo merasa iba melihatnya. Baekhyun adalah anak yang suka tidur jadi hal ini pasti sangat berat untuknya. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang memang sudah biasa begadang.

Mayat yang kini terkulai lemas di depan mereka adalah seorang pria paruh baya. Ia di duga meninggal karena penyakit paru kronis sehingga pihak kepolisian meminta tim forensik mengotopsinya untuk membuktikan dugaan mereka. Para dokter magang dan semua tenaga medis lainnya diharuskan memproteksi diri dengan menggunakan sarung tangan berlapis. Bagaimana pun, bila benar Pria paruh baya ini menderita penyakit paru kronis, maka mereka dapat tertular meski _pasien_ ini sudah tidak bernyawa sekali pun.

Total tim otopsi malam ini ada sembilan orang dengan enam di antaranya dokter magang yang mendapatkan bagian berbeda. Dua dokter residen yang sedang mengambil spesialisasi forensik yaitu dokter Kim Kangin dan dokter Park Jongsoo dan profesor Shin yang sudah puluhan tahun di bidang perotopsian tidak lupa menemani mereka sebagai mentor utama.

Semua dokter magang sudah diberi bagian masing-masing. Kyungsoo mendapat bagian memeriksa organ dalam seperti hati dan usus. Sehun di bagian kepala, Kris di lengan, Tao di kaki dan Jongin di dada. Sedangkan Baekhyun? dia hanya kebagian menulis. Enak sekali. Tapi tidak apa-apa dia sudah bekerja keras kemarin.

Otopsi dimulai dengan berdoa terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya. Lalu dokter Kim mulai membelah dada pasien menggunakan pisau tajam. Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai menggerakkan pisau bedahnya menguliti dinding dada pasien. Mematahkan tulang rusuk kanan dan kirinya dengan pisau panjang lalu membuka perlahan rongga dadanya. Mereka mendengus dan menahan nikmatnya bau tidak sedap ketika rongga dada itu terbuka.

Sret sret sret

Bunyinya begitu miris karena ketajamannya yang terasah membuat tulang iga pasien tersebut dapat dengan mudah dipatahkan dan terlihatlah rongga dadanya. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, kali ini dokter Kim langsung menguliti bagian dada supaya otot dada terlihat dengan jelas dan saat dibuka nanti tidak ada penghalang lagi. Jongin yang mendapat bagian memeriksa daerah dada pun membantu memegangi kulit tersebut supaya dokter Kim lebih mudah melakukan tugasnya. Acara menguliti yang lebih mirip tukang jagal pun berakhir dan terbukalah sudah rongga dada pasien tersebut.

"tolong bukakan jendelanya!" Dokter Park memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk membuka semua jendela lebar-lebar. Bau pasien yang diduga sudah dua hari meninggal mendadak dan tanpa diketahui siapa pun ini memang sudah tercium sangat menyengat. Lebih menyengat lagi saat rongga dadanya dibuka. Walau sudah tahunan mereka mencium bau busuk mayat namun tetap saja mereka butuh udara segar.

Warna hitam tampak menghias rongga dadanya lantaran paru-parunya legam berwarna hitam, nyaris tidak ada warna kemerahan sedikit pun. Keduanya melekat erat pada dinding dada dan tidak mengembang selayaknya paru manusia normal yang berwarna merah.

"_Oh Tuhan… Paru-paru macam apa ini?"_ Batin Kyungsoo sambil meringis.

Baru kali ini ia melihat paru yang tidak layak disebut sebagai paru, tempat oksigen disaring. Hitam legam, berbenjol tak beraturan dengan nanah nyaris memenuhi setiap bagian parunya.

Pless

Pisau dokter Kim tidak sengaja mengenai parunya dan memecahkan puluhan butir kantong nanah yang berbenjol di seluruh parunya. Nanah membanjiri rongga dadanya seperti jus alpukat yang biasa mereka minum sehari-hari. Bau anyir pun makin menyeruak, bercampur dengan bau busuk yang sudah ada sebelumnya. Seluruh tim otopsi sudah bersiap dengan perlindungan utama, termasuk sarung tangan berlapis dan masker sehingga nanah yang mengalir deras ini langsung ditampung.

Jelas saja, bagian tampung-menampung adalah tugas dokter magang. Hampir empat gelas belimbing jumlah nanah itu. _Gila_! Konyol rasanya membayangkan pasien ini dapat bertahan hidup hingga usia enam puluh tahun dengan paru-paru legam bercampur nanah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bernapas dengan sakit luar biasa seperti ini.

...

Setelah proses otopsi selesai mereka pun keluar dari dalam ruangan. Profesor Shin keluar terlebih dahulu dan langsung kembali ke ruangannya disusul dokter Kim. Sedangkan dokter Park malah diam di depan pintu sambil memandangi para dokter magang.

"kalian sudah lihat sendiri kan? Pasien itu bekerja sebagai pegawai bangunan. Ia bekerja banting tulang demi selembar uang yang mungkin dia pakai untuk merokok yang dia kira dapat menghilangkan nyeri di dadanya tapi malah menjadi bumerang baginya" ucap Dokter Park.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Rokok memang sangat jahat" ucap Sehun pelan.

"ya memang. Jadi menjauhlah darinya. Kau dengar itu Kris?"

Kris langsung menatap Dokter Park kaget. "ya dokter, saya mendengarnya"

"jika kau mendengar maka berhentilah merokok atau kau akan berakhir seperti pasien tadi. Zitao bukankah kau tidak suka melihat pasien tadi ? menjijikan bukan paru-parunya?"

Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Kalau begitu beritahu tunanganmu itu untuk berhenti merokok. Apa dia tidak malu dengan jas putih yang selalu ia pakai? Orang awam mungkin masih wajar untuk merokok. Tapi dia itu calon dokter. Orang yang seharusnya sangat mengerti bahaya yang dapat di timbulkan dari rokok" ucap dokter Park kelewat santai kemudian berlalu melewati mereka menuju ruangannya menyusul dokter Kim.

"dia diam-diam tapi mulutnya penuh gosip ya" bisik Baekhyun pada Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Sehun menyikut lengan gadis itu pelan meyuruhnya untuk diam saja.

"Apa aku bilang, berhenti merokok Kris Wu, kau membuatku malu saja" cibir Tao dengan wajah kesal lalu pergi begitu saja bahkan tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada teman kelompoknya yang lain.

Kris hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dia tersenyum kikuk pada yang lain lalu segera pamit menyusul Zitao, tunangannya.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian kedua insan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Baekhyun berdehem pelan sambil mengelus punggung sempit sahabatnya itu. Ia memang yang paling peka disini. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang karena baru tadi siang Kyungsoo bercerita dengan ceria jika ia di antar pulang oleh Kris setelah diturunkan dipinggir jalan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo bercerita banyak pada Baekhyun dia bilang Kris sangat baik dan perhatian. Ia merasa lelaki itu kembali tertarik padanya. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Tapi nyatanya? Kris sudah punya tunangan. Kyungsoo merasa ingin masuk kedalam sumur saja sekarang.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah kembali ke rumah mereka. Kyungsoo kembali hanya berdua dengan Jongin di depan ruang otopsi. Dia tidak berniat kembali ke depan ruang mayat bersama dokter Park dan paman Jo. Dia terlalu lemas hanya untuk sekedar melangkahkan kakinya.

Ia menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dinding yang dingin. Tatapannya memandang kosong kedepan. Entah memandang apa. Wajahnya nampak lesu, dia baru saja patah hati. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang sedari tadi asik memainkan ponselnya. Dia sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang

**Do Hanbin : Bagaimana Noonaku, Hyung?**

**Kim Jongin : Bagaimana apanya?**

**Do Hanbin : Dia cantik 'kan? Kkk~**

**Kim Jongin : menyeramkan**

**Do Hanbin : YAAAK!**

Jongin tahu siapa Noona yang di maksud Hanbin. Bocah itu sudah bercerita padanya kemarin melalui pesan singkat jika Do Kyungsoo adalah kakaknya. Jujur saja awalnya Jongin agak kaget. Sikap Hanbin dan Kyungsoo sangat berbeda jauh. Menurut Jongin, Hanbin jauh lebih dewasa di banding Kyungsoo. Hanbin memiliki masa muda yang sulit, namun ia bisa menghadapinya dengan baik. Jongin sebenarnya cukup bangga pada Hanbin. anak itu sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya manja, aneh dan menyebalkan.

**Kim Jongin : Cantik sih, hanya saja dia aneh. Tapi kadang lucu juga.**

**Do Hanbin : ya memang sih, tapi begitu-begitu juga sebenarnya dia baik. Tapi memang lebih banyak mengesalkannya.**

**Kim Jongin : nah kau tahu sendiri.**

**Do Hanbin : Hyung benar tidak tertarik padanya?**

Dan Hanbin terus bertanya apa dia tertarik pada Kyungsoo atau tidak sejak kemarin. Mungkin bocah itu berniat menjodohkan kakaknya dengan Jongin.

**Kim Jongin : tidak, dia aneh.**

**Do Hanbin : yang benar? Tidak sedikitpun?**

**Kim Jongin : Aku serius. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga suatu saat aku akan menyukainya meski kemungkinannya sangat tipis. Aku tidak suka gadis aneh**

**Do Hanbin : Hyung yang aneh, gadis manapun yang aku kenalkan padamu selalu kau tolak. Jangan bilang kau itu sebenarnya Gay**

**Kim Jongin : terserah kau saja bocah tengik. Ah ya, Noonamu sedang patah hati**

**Do Hanbin : yang benar? oleh siapa? Katakan padaku biar aku menghajarnya**

Tanpa sadar Jongin terkekeh kecil saat membaca pesan Hanbin. bocah tengil itu sangat overprotektif pada kakak perempuannya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal mendengar kekehan Jongin. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya lalu menarik rambut Jongin. Jongin menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam tidak terima gadis aneh ini menarik rambutnya seenak jidat.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Jongin tajam.

"Aku kesal padamu"

Kening Jongin mengerut bingung. Ada apa lagi dengan gadis ini. Perasaan dari tadi dia tidak cari ribut dengannya sedikitpun.

"bisa-bisanya kau cekikikan begitu di atas penderitaanku. Kau tahu? semua ini karenamu. Jika saja kemarin kau tidak menurunkanku di pinggir jalan aku tidak perlu ikut bersama Kris lalu kembali berharap padanya!" seru Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan mengepal di depan wajah Jongin dengan gemas. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Jongin.

Jongin semakin mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis ini. Kenapa jadi dia yang disalahkan ?

"Memang siapa yang memulai semuanya? Kau yang cari ribut duluan. Jika kemarin kau diam dan tidak banyak bicara di mobilku mungkin aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah" Jongin membela diri. Dia tidak terima disalahkan begitu saja.

Kyungsoo diam. Benar juga apa kata Jongin. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur kesal dan tidak ada pelampiasan lain selain Jongin disini.

"Aku tidak peduli pokoknya aku kesal padamu. SANGAT KESAL! AKU TIDAK SUKA MELIHAT WAJAHMU"

"oke" Jongin berdiri lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di depan ruang otopsi.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. Bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri. Mana berani dia disini sendirian. Ia pun berlari menyusul Jongin yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"KIM JONGIN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU BODOOOOH!" Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan mengejar Jongin.

BRUK

Jongin langsung berbalik. Ia melihat Kyungsoo jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Gadis itu tidak bisa menyeimbangkan langkahnya karena terlalu semangat berlari.

"hmmpptt" Jongin menahan tawanya mati-matian

"YAK!" geram Kyungsoo antara marah dan malu lalu melempar Jongin dengan sebelah sepatunya. Untung saja Jongin segera meliukkan badan untuk menghindari lemparan sepatu itu.

"YAK! kenapa kau melemparku memangnya aku salah apa? Kau kan jatuh sendiri bukan karena aku" seru Jongin tidak terima atas tindakan anarkis Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Kau harusnya membantuku bukan menertawakanku bodoh"

Jongin menatapnya geli "Kau pikir aku mau membantumu?" tanyanya dengan wajah mengejek.

"KIM JONGIN SIALAAAAN"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo duduk di meja kerjanya dengan susu kotak dan sebungkus roti. Dia sedang menikmati sarapannya. Sebenarnya ia sempat kehilangan selera makan semenjak pertama kali melakukan otopsi pada mayat. Ia selalu merasa bau amis itu tidak bisa hilang dari indra penciumannya belum lagi bayangan mayat-mayat dengan organ tubuh mereka yang bisa ia lihat semua. Jujur saja ia terkadang masih merasa mual melihat itu semua. Apa lagi kasus semalam. Pria paruh baya dengan paru hitam legam miliknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. jika ingin mendapat gelar dokter maka ia harus mampu melewati ini semua. Meski cita-citanya ingin menjadi psikiater seperti ibunya sekalipun. Ia tetap harus melewati semua bagian yang ada di rumah sakit.

Pintu ruangan kerja terbuka. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Kris dan Tao. '_sial'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Dia juga tidak lupa mengumpat tentang Jongin. Lelaki itu bilang akan ke toilet, tapi sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan dia belum kembali juga. Sejak kejadian kemarin Kyungsoo memang selalu mengekori Jongin kemanapun, kecuali ke toilet tentunya. Dia tidak berani sendirian malam-malam di sekitaran sini. Dia juga malas jika harus kembali menonton permainan kartu dokter Park dan paman Jo. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengekori Jongin.

"Pagi Kyungsoo" sapa Tao ramah dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman singkat. Terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Gadis China itu menyimpan tas dan mendudukan dirinya di meja kerja miliknya yang berhadapan dengan meja Baekhyun. Sedangkan pemuda yang datang bersamanya mendudukan diri di meja yang bersebrangan dengan Kyungsoo. Betapa indahnya hidup Kyungsoo jika seandainya Kris belum jadi milik orang lain. Dia bisa melakukan segala cara untuk kembali menarik perhatian lelaki itu. Sayang, Kris sudah jadi milik gadis panda di depannya. Dan Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka merusak hubungan orang.

Kris terlihat sangat canggung. Tentu saja, dia berada dalam satu ruangan dengan tunangan dan mantan kekasihnya. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Tapi bukan perasaan canggung yang ia rasakan melainkan perasaan tidak rela dan sedikit cemburu. Dia masih menyukai Kris jika kalian mau tahu. Sedangkan Tao ? gadis itu hanya memandang heran ke arah dua orang itu. Dia memang tidak tahu jika Kris dan Kyungsoo sempat memiliki hubungan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"kalian kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kris menoleh dengan wajah gugup sedangkan Kyungsoo nampak mencoba menyibukan diri dengan sarapannya. Kris sudah membuka mulutnya namun suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengurungkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan tunangannya.

"Hai Jongin. Kau dari mana?"

Kris bernafas lega saat Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

"toilet" jawab lelaki itu singkat lalu mendudukan diri di mejanya yang berada disamping Kris dan berhadapan dengan meja milik Sehun.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal. Dia menatap Jongin tajam seolah menyalahkan Jongin lagi karena meninggalkannya terlalu lama hingga membuat ia terjebak bersama dua sejoli yang membuat mood paginya rusak.

"terserahku saja" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban singkat Jongin.

"wajahmu sedikit pucat Jongin, kau sakit?" tanya Kris.

"memangnya manusia batu bisa sakit" gumam Kyungsoo. Jongin jelas mendengarnya tapi ia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Ini adalah minggu kedua mereka berada di stase forensik. Mereka melewati setiap harinya dengan suka cita. Dengan beragam kisah di balik mayat-mayat yang mereka tangani. Mereka banyak belajar dari state ini. Bukan hanya belajar ilmu kedokteran, namun juga tentang kehidupan. Mereka banyak belajar untuk lebih menghargai kehidupan setelah melihat banyaknya mayat-mayat yang mati secara tidak wajar.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan mereka melaluinya dengan cukup santai. Hanya ada satu mayat yang harus mereka tangani siang tadi, dan itu pun hanya pemeriksaan luar. Kyungsoo berharap semoga nanti malam tidak akan ada mayat yang dikirim karena dia benar-benar ingin istirahat malam ini. Jika adapun, ia berharap mayat itu hanya perlu pemeriksaan luar tanpa otopsi agar ia tidak harus ke Rumah Sakit malam-malam.

Tiga sekawan yang selalu lengket kemanapun kini sedang membereskan meja kerja mereka masing-masing. Hari ini adalah bagian Kris dan Tao yang jaga malam sehingga mereka bisa pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo selesai lebih dulu, ia melirik Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari tadi.

"kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini Hun" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali tersenyum "Aku mau menjemput Luhan ke bandara setelah pulang dari sini"

"APA?" pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Luhan sudah mau pulang? Haaaaah kenapa cepat sekali" Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit tidak suka. Dia bukannya tidak suka dengan Luhan, mereka bahkan telah menjadi teman baik. Tapi... ya begitulah.

"Yak apa maksudmu ? Luhan pergi ke China selama dua bulan. Apanya yang cepat" gerutu Sehun. waktu dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang cepat untuknya. Apa lagi itu menyangkut kepergian Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya malas.

"Hun, tidak bisakah dia lebih lama lagi di China ? aku tidak bisa bebas bersamamu jika dia kembali ke Korea. Aku jadi tidak enak padanya jika ingin menempelimu kemana-mana" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan tidak tahu malunya.

"YAK berhenti bersikap seolah kau adalah selingkuhan Sehun" omel Baekhyun "Kau seperti tidak kenal Luhan saja, dia bahkan sudah sangat kebal dengan kelakuan tidak tahu malumu. Kau pikir dia tidak tahu kau selalu mengaku-ngaku Sehun sebagai kekasihmu pada orang yang baru kenal?"

"huh? Memangnya Luhan tahu itu?" mata Kyungsoo membulat kaget.

"Luhan tahu segalanya" ucap Baekhyun.

"dia pasti tahu karena mulut besarmu itu Byun. Isshh aku jadi semakin tidak enak padanya. Hun, bisa kau jelaskan padanya jika aku hanya bercanda?"

"dia mengerti Kyung. Dia sudah mengenalmu cukup lama"

"haaah syukurlah"

"yasudah aku duluan ya. Aku harus segera menjemput princessku" ucap Sehun lalu bangkit dari kursinya dengan senyuman lebar. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan rusa chinanya.

"Ayo, Chanyeol juga sudah menjemputku di depan" seru Baekhyun ceria. Ia ikut bangkit menyusul Sehun yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya! Bagaimana denganku?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo berhasil menghentikan langkah mereka. Sehun dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"ah, kau pulang sendiri saja hari ini Kyunggie. Maaf bukannya tidak mau mengajak tapi aku akan langsung pergi kencan bersama Chanyeol. Mengertilah, kami kan sudah punya pasangan. Sehun juga pasti ingin menghabiskan waktunya berdua bersama Luhan. Iyakan Hun?" Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah bersalah. Dia sebenarnya kasihan juga pada Kyungsoo yang harus pulang sendiri.

"YASUDAH PERGI SAJA SANA BIARKAN AKU SENDIRIAN DISINI BERTEMAN SEPI" pekik Kyungsoo penuh drama.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan Sehun hanya menatapanya dengan tatapan bersalah. Tapi mereka tetap pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"dasar tidak setia kawan" geram Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin merapikan lengan kemeja sebelah kirinya yang tadi sempat dilinting sampai siku. Lelaki itu menghela nafas berat. Ia menyalakan air di keran untuk menghilangkan bekas noda darah yang masih tersisa di wastafel. Ia juga membasuh wajahnya sekilas lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan datar.

Tadi siang bibi Yoon, maid di rumahnya menelpon jika Ayahnya tidak jadi pulang hari ini. Ayah Jongin yang bekerja sebagai captain pilot memang jarang pulang. Jarang sekali. Jam terbangnya sangat padat. Entah sengaja di padatkan atau memang karena Ayahnya benar-benar dipercaya penuh oleh perusahaan maskapai penerbangan tempatnya bekerja untuk terus menerbangkan pesawat mereka.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas berat. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit basah lalu berjalan menuju pintu toilet yang sengaja ia kunci semenjak ia masuk. Namun ketika ia baru akan membuka kunci ia mendengar suara jeritan yang cukup kencang dari arah toilet wanita. Ia segera membuka kunci lalu berlari menuju toilet wanita yang memang bersebelahan dengan toilet pria.

Lelaki itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat di depan pintu saat melihat tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di samping bawah wastafel. Bahu sempit itu bergetar menandakan jika perempuan itu menangis. Kepalanya menunduk sehingga wajahnya terhalang oleh rambut hitamnya yang tergerai begitu saja. Jongin awalnnya mengira jika apa yang ia lihat adalah makhluk halus, namun saat ia perhatikan lebih jelas trenyata bukan. Wanita itu benar-benar manusia.

"Kyungsoo" panggilnya sekedar memastikan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit menegang. Dia baru saja kepergok sedang menangis, memalukan.

"jangan mendekat" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Dia tahu itu Jongin karena ia sudah hafal dengan jenis suara Jongin yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat tidak enak di dengar.

"Aku sudah terlanjur ada di depanmu. Kau kenapa?"

"jangan bertanya"

Jongin menghela nafas. Dia harus punya kesabaran ekstra saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk ribut. Jongin menuruti apa mau Kyungsoo, dia tidak bertanya lagi.

"Pulanglah. Aku memberi saran bukan bertanya" ucapnya.

"kau saja sana yang pulang"

"Aku memang akan pulang" ucap lelaki itu ia masih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di lantai toilet. "Mau pulang bersama? Aku tahu Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah pergi tadi"

"tidak usah"

"yasudah" Jongin membalikan badannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali membalikan badannya, menatap Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas lalu kembali mendekati gadis itu. Jongin mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk memerikan sapu tangan itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Hapus airmatamu. Kau tambah jelek dengan wajah penuh airmata seperti itu"

Kyungsoo megambilnya dengan kasar lalu mulai menghapus airmatanya. "aku menerimanya karena terpaksa. Jangan salah paham" ucapnya sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapnya malas.

"Ayo pulang" Jongin kembali berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju pintu toilet.

"Jong- Ack!" pekik Kyungsoo ketika ia merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kaki sebelah kirinya saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo kembali duduk di lantai dengan ekspresi sedang menahan rasa sakit. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Wajahnya nampak kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang meringis kesakitan dilantai. Ia pun buru-buru kembali mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang sakit?" Jongin tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo memarahinya karena sudah bertanya. Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo memang tidak marah. Gadis mungil itu malah menundukan kepalanya sambil menunjuk pergelangan kaki kirinya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Jongin sudah berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo untuk melihat kaki mungil yang terluka itu.

"tadi aku jatuh terpeleset" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin menatapnya beberapa saat. Jadi Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu karena jatuh terpeleset di toilet? Jongin pikir Kyungsoo menangis karena di tinggal Baekhyun dan Sehun atau malah karena cemburu melihat Kris dan Tao yang semakin lengket setiap harinya. Jongin bukan manusia bodoh, ia tahu Kyungsoo menyukai Kris. Gadis itu bahkan pernah mengaku secara blak-blakan saat tiba-tiba menjambak dan memarahinya tanpa sebab dua minggu lalu.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kaki Kyungsoo. Ia memegang kaki mungil Kyungsoo perlahan lalu membuka sepatunya dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "YAK kau mau apa?" tanyanya galak.

Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi. Jemarinya mulai memijat pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo yang nampak membengkak selembut mungkin. Gadis itu merintih pelan ketika Jongin mulai mengeraskan pijatannya sambil menggerakkan kaki mungil itu kekanan dan kekiri. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menggerakan kaki Kyungsoo dalam satu kali hentakan. Jongin menggeser persendian kaki Kyungsoo dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'krek' meski terdengar samar.

"AAAACK" Kyungsoo menjerit kencang.

"Jika di biarkan akan semakin parah, aku yakin kau juga tahu itu" ucap Jongin lalu kembali berdiri didepan Kyungsoo setelah kembali memasangkan sepatu gadis itu. "Ayo pulang, biar aku antar" Ajaknya "tapi kau jangan salah paham, aku hanya kasihan saja padamu"

Kyungsoo masih diam dan meringis di tempatnya.

"Masih sakit?"

"TENTU SAJA SIALAN. KAU MEMBUATNYA SEMAKIN SAKIT" jerit Kyungsoo.

"itu tidak akan lama. Kau tahu sendiri jika tidak di pijat maka sakitnya akan semakin parah" Jongin membela diri. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu berusaha berdiri sendiri. Dia memelototi Jongin sekilas kemudian memaksakan diri untuk berjalan pincang pelan-pelan. Jongin masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menghela nafas dengan tarikan berat. Namun sebuah senyuman kecil tergambar samar di wajahnya.

Setelah menyadari Kyungsoo semakin menjauh Jongin pun mulai ikut melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Tidak sulit karena Kyungsoo jalan pelan-pelan sambil menahan sakit.

"Lambat, seperti siput" sindirnya.

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas ucapan Jongin.

"Cepat naik. Jika kau terus berjalan seperti itu kita akan sampai tempat parkir besok pagi" ucap Jongin mengingat posisi toilet yang ada di ujung lorong dan jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dengan temoat parkir.

Kyungsoo hanya diam di tempat saat Jongin tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya. Menyadari tidak ada respon Jongin pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"cepat naik Do Kyungsoo!"

"tidak mau!"

"Ini akan lama jika kau terus berjalan seperti itu!"

"biar saja!"

"YAK!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"ishhh. Benar-benar..." Jongin mengeram tertahan. Ia sudah kembali berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih? tinggal naik saja kan tidak susah" Jongin berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAUUUUU!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Jongin dengan gemas.

"Yasudah terserah kau saja" Jongin akhirnya mengalah lalu berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus di tempatnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada punggung tegap Jongin. Dia pun mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya meski masih terpincang-pincang.

.

.

.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Lalu lintas sore ini cukup padat mengingat hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan pasti banyak pasangan kekasih yang keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, berkencan dengan pasangannya masing-masing mungkin.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku penumpang yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Gadis itu tidak bisa menolak saat Jongin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Lagi pula kakinya juga masih lumayan sakit. Tapi namanya juga Do Kyungsoo, dia tetap saja merasa kesal pada Jongin. Dia seolah memiliki dendam kesumat pada lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Memperhatikan apa memang lelaki di sampingnya ini sangat tampan seperti apa yang dikatakan para mahasiswi di kampusnya dulu atau tidak. Kyungsoo pikir mereka sangat berlebihan, menurut Kyungsoo Jongin itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sehun. Hanya saja Sehun sudah memiliki Luhan sejak mereka mulai masuk kuliah belum lagi dua gadis cantik yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya selalu menempelinya kemana-mana. Para mahasiswi lain jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Sehun jadi mereka lebih memilih mengidolakan Jongin yang memang tidak pernah dimiliki atau memiliki siapapun selama kuliah. Setidaknya itulah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo saat ini.

Gadis itu kini memfokuskan matanya pada lengan kiri Jongin yang sedikit terlihat saat ia menyetir. Lengan kemeja panjangnya sedikit naik. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ada bekas luka disana. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau Jongin salah paham dan berpikir jika ia perhatian padanya. _'Hah maaf saja, itu tidak akan terjadi'_ pikir Kyungsoo. dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Jongin sebenarnya sadar Kyungsoo memperhatikannya tadi. Ia segera membenarkan posisi lengan kemejanya dengan menarik kain itu sampai menutupi luka di lengannya.

Mobil sport hitam itu berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang asik sendiri memainkan ponselnya. Lelaki itupun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan dia langsung mematung saat melihat seorang lelaki sedang menyebrang tepat di depan mobilnya. Wajah lelaki itu nampak lelah, keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang putih meski kepalanya sudah terlindungi oleh topi berwarna merah yang serasi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Pakaian itu bukan pakaian biasa melainkan pakaian seragam untuk pelayan kedai Ramen yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Jongin tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Matanya terus tertuju pada lelaki tadi yang sekarang sudah berjalan jauh di seberang sana. Lampu lalu lintas kembali berwarna hijau tapi ia belum berniat untuk melajukan mobilnya membuat bunyi bising klakson dari mobil lain yang terhalang oleh mobilnya.

"in.. Jongin... YAK KIM JONGIN" Jongin terperanjat kaget saat mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo. ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang melotot kearahnya. Gadis itu mengomelinya untuk segera melajukan mobil atau mereka akan di keroyok oleh para pengguna jalan lainnya. Jongin tidak terlalu mendengar jelas apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Jongin berusaha untuk kembali fokus mengemudi. Tapi wajahnya masih terlihat tegang. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa sih? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja"

Jongin tidak menjawab dan terus melajukan mobilnya. Rumah Kyungsoo tinggal sebentar lagi.

Setelah sampai Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Kyungsoo sebenarnya heran kenapa Jongin tahu dimana rumahnya. Perasaan dia tidak pernah memberi tahu alamat rumahnya ke lelaki itu. Kyungsoo sudah ingin bertanya tapi saat melihat keadaan Jongin yang terlihat sedikit kacau dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"terima kasih" ucapnya pelan. Jongin yang tadi hanya menatap kosong kedepan akhirnya menoleh kearahnya.

"ah ya, sama-sama"

"pulang dan istirahatlah di rumah. Kau nampak pucat." ucap Kyungsoo sebelum ia keluar dari mobil Jongin.

"hm"

Jongin pun kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah Kyungsoo turun. Kyungsoo terus memandangi mobil itu sampai tidak terlihat lagi oleh indra penglihatannya. Entahlah, perasaannya kini sedikit tidak enak.

"Hati-hati, Kim Jongin" desisnya pelan.

**TBC**

**Chap ini 6k+ lumayan panjangkan ? hehe soalnya yang chap kemaren emang kependekan kayanya.**

**Di Chap ini udah mulai muncul awal konfliknya. Apa diantara kalian ada yang bisa tebak siapa cowok yang nyebrang tadi ? dia bahkan bisa mengalihkan dunia Jongin loh haha.**

**Oh ya mungkin di antara kalian ada yg belum kenal sama Hanbin. kenalan dulu yukk hehe**

**Nama panggungnya B.I dia itu anak trinee YG yang udah ngeksis sejak 2013, dia udah sering banget tampil kok, di MAMA 2014 juga ada yg nyanyi born hater sama EPIK HIGH, MINO WINNER dan BOBBY(gengnya wkwk) dia leader bb iKON yang baru mau debut tahun ini. Buat yg mau kenalan coba tonton MV BORN HATER, acara survival Who Is Next, Mix&amp;Match, Show Me The Money, atau konser-konsernya YG dulu nama grupnya masih TEAM B, dll. Haha malah promosi. Tapi sumpah, dia keren banget. Bukan cuma karena bakat tapi sikapnya juga, leadershipnya. Macem GD cilik gitu lah, GD juga ngakuin wkwk dia 96Line.**

**Untuk yang bagian pas otopsi mayat yang meninggal karena penyakit paru kronis itu kisah nyata. Tapi bukan tukang bangunan, alm. Bapak itu dulunya tukang becak. Itu pengalamannya dokter Avis saat koas di Forensik juga. Aku baca cerita dia dari Kompasiana tapi cuman pas proses otopsinya aja yang beneran. Kesananya cerita asli bikinan aku^^**

**Aku sengaja ambil cerita itu soalnya penyebab meninggalnya itu karena ROKOK. Aku cuman mau berbagi aja dan mengingatkan kalau kebetulan ada perokok yg baca ff ini, siapa tahu dia ngeri dan berhenti kan hehe. Liat tuh paru-parunya jadi banyak nanah hiyyy. **

**Aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk :**

**HeeKyuMin91****, ****Rinids****, vitavita, ****Kim Kaisoo****, ****Kaisoo32****, ****humaira9394****, ****Taman Coklat****, ****Shinkyu****, ****, ****yixingcom****, ****Kim Zuki****, ****Just Young Min****, ****zheazhiioott****, sehunpou, beng beng max, tuyul gundul, kaisooship, junghajaejewels, Kim YeHyun, loovyjojong, NopwillineKaiSoo, nn, Kartikadyo96, Baby Crong, ShinJiWoo920202, zzhill, shallow lin, cute, RiKyungie, pkkdrsm, joonwu, Ayu Viole, jess, kimmi, guest, vitavita**

**Sini aku peluk satu-satu :3 hihi makasih banyak yaaa, buat yang udah fav sama follow ff ini juga. Semoga suka dan gak bosen bacanya.**

**Aku juga mau minta do'a kalian agar aku diberi kelancaran dalam membuat proposal penelitian. Biar cepet beres dan aku bisa nulis cerita dengan tenang soalnya aku belum nulis sedikitpun buat chap depan hehe.**

**Yaudah deh sampai ketemu di chap depan ya~^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar setelah berbincang singkat dengan Ibunya di ruang tengah. Tadi Ia menunjukan kakinya yang terkilir sambil berekspresi semenyedihkan mungkin. Ia berkata jika kakinya masih sakit dan dia ingin istirahat. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja, setelah di pijat Jongin tadi kakinya sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Kyungsoo hanya sedang malas membantu Ibunya memasak untuk makan malam. Anak kurang ajar, dia pikir dia bisa membohongi Ibunya dengan mudah. Ibunya adalah seorang psikiater dan amat sangat mengenalnya dengan baik, beliau jelas tahu anak nakalnya itu hanya beralasan.

Setelah mandi dan memakai piama tidur Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dia sedang ingin bersantai. Kyungsoo terus berdo'a semoga tidak ada mayat yang harus di otopsi malam ini. Demi Tuhan dia sedang sangat malas kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut hingga bahu bersiap untuk tidur. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya dua menit, ponselnya sudah berdering kencang. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tadi ia simpan di nakas dengan tidak bersemangat. Apa Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan do'anya ?

Kyungsoo langsung mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat ceria. Pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya bukanlah dari Kris ataupun Tao yang sedang jaga malam melainkan dari Hanbin, adiknya.

**Hanbinnie : Noona sedang apa ? bisakah kita melakukan video call?**

Kyungsoo langsung membalasnya dengan semangat penuh.

**Noona sedang tiduran. Ayoo Hanbinaaa, Noona sangat merindukanmuuuu mumumuuu :***

Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo pun memulai acara video call nya dengan Hanbin. Dia bisa melihat Hanbin masih di studio rekaman bersama member lain yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"_Hai Noona"_ sapa Hanbin dengan senyum cerah namun Kyungsoo tahu adiknya pasti sedang sangat lelah. Ada lingkaran hitam disekitaran matanya yang menandakan jika ia kurang tidur.

"Hai bocah, istirahatlah matamu sudah terlihat seperti panda" ucap Kyungsoo.

"_aku sudah istirahat tadi" _ujar Hanbin.

"_Bohong Noona, kemarin saja Hanbin Hyung tidak pulang ke dorm. Dia terus berada disini untuk menyelesaikan beberapa lagu padahal kami sudah memaksanya untuk ikut pulang" _Kyungsoo bisa melihat Hanbin melemparkan sesuatu kearah Donghyuk. Bocah itu berada di belakang Hanbin bersama Chanwoo entah sedang mengerjakan apa. Donghyuk memang yang paling sering mengadu padanya.

"Do Hanbin Kau mau aku menyeretmu pulang kesini?" Kyungsoo menatap Hanbin tajam.

"_jangan dengarkan dia"_ ucap Hanbin.

"Jangan dengarkan apanya? Kau ini, bekerja keras itu memang bagus tapi jangan berlebihan. Segala hal yang berlebihan itu tidak baik kau tahu kau ak-"

"_Noona aku menghubungimu bukan untuk mendengarkan omelan. Aku ingin menanyakan keadaan Noona. Bagaimana kaki Noona? Sudah baikan? Jongin Hyung bilang Noona terjatuh di kamar mandi dan kaki Noona terkilir" _Hanbin menyela omelah Kyungsoo dan langsung menanyakan kekhawatirannya pada sang kakak.

"ah kakiku sudah agak ba-" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya "tunggu... 'Jongin Hyung' ? Yak siapa yang kau maksud 'Jongin Hyung' ? Kim Jongin ? manusia batu yang gelap itu?"

Hanbin terkekeh melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berubah saat ia membahas tentang Jongin. _"iya Kim Jongin, teman magang Noona. Teman jaga malam Noona juga kan?"_

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya beberapa saat "kenapa kau bisa tahu? Kau mengenalnya?"

"_Aku sudah lama mengenalnya"_

"APA ? bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?"

"_ceritanya panjang, aku akan menceritakannya nanti"_

"Do Hanbin aku peringatkan padamu jangan pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi" Kyungsoo menunjukan wajah seriusnya namun Hanbin malah terkekeh melihatnya.

"_memangnya kenapa ? Jongin Hyung kan baik"_

"baik apanya? Dia itu sangat menjengkelkan, sombong, tidak punya sopan santun, besar kepala, sok tampan ah pokoknya semua sifat buruk ada padanya. Aku yakin dia adalah seorang sosiopat" Kyungsoo mulai berapi-api

"_jika dia sosiopat dia tidak akan mau menolong Noona tadi"_

"huh?" Kyungsoo kembali diam selama beberapa saat "kau tahu tadi dia menolongku? Apa dia selalu menceritakan semuanya padamu? Sedekat apa kau dengannya? Aku tidak pernah melihat dia kenal dekat dengan seseorang selama ini. Hanbin jangan bilang kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Lihat saja jika dia berani macam-macam padamu aku akan mengotopsinya hidup-hidup. YAK DO HANBIN JAWAB AKU"

"_calm down Noona" _Hanbin mencoba menenangkan kakaknya. _"Aku dan Jongin Hyung hanya berteman dan kami tidak memiliki hubungan khusus apapun kami masih normal, sungguh. Jongin Hyung hanya akan bercerita jika aku bertanya dia tidak seterbuka itu. tadi aku memang menanyakan tentang Noona padanya dan dia bilang Noona jatuh dan ia mengantarkan Noona pulang karena kasihan"_

"benar hanya itu?"

"Noona tidak percaya padaku?"

"Oke, Noona percaya. Kalau begitu berhenti membicarakan Kim Jongin. Kita bahas yang lain adikku sayang. Bagaimana dengan persiapan debutmu?" dan mereka pun akhirnya larut dalam obrolan tentang persiapan debut Hanbin.

Kyungsoo dan Hanbin memang sama-sama sibuk tapi hubungan mereka masih sangat harmonis. Hanbin bangga pada Kakaknya dan begitu pun sebaliknya, Kyungsoo sangat bangga pada Hanbin. Mereka adalah pasangan adik-kakak yang manis.

...

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia sudah hampir terlambat. Sebelum kemari ia sempat mengantarkan Luhan dulu ke kantor penerbit. Luhan adalah seorang penulis dan dia sedang menyiapkan buku terbarunya yang sebentar lagi akan terbit.

Sehun langsung melangkah cepat, hampir berlari karena takut di marahi oleh dokter Kim. Namun sebelum ia bisa masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit ia melihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya namun tujuan mereka sama, pintu utama Rumah Sakit.

"_Kenapa Jongin lewat sana? Apa dia tidak membawa mobilnya?_" batin Sehun. Ia tidak meneruskan langkahnya dan malah menunggu Jongin sampai lelaki itu tiba di hadapannya. Sehun mengerutkan kening saat melihat wajah lesu Jongin dan kening sebelah kanannya yang di perban.

"Hai, Selamat pagi kawan" sapa Sehun ceria sambil menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. Jika ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun disana mereka pasti akan mengatainya sok asik. Padahal Sehun hanya sedang berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Jongin. Ia juga menahan diri untuk tidak mengajukan beberapa hal yang membuatnya bingung saat melihat Jongin pagi ini. Sekedar untuk memberinya privasi karena Sehun tahu Jongin pasti sedang ada masalah.

Jongin sama sekali tidak membalas sapaannya. Lelaki tan itu hanya memandang Sehun dan mengangguk singkat kearahnya. Sehun cukup _gondok_, pasti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun bukan orang yang emosian seperti kedua sahabat wanitanya. Dia tidak akan marah-marah hanya karena perlakuan Jongin.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun yang sesekali melontarkan candaannya. Tapi Jongin tidak nampak tertawa atau bahkan tersenyum sekalipun. Sehun sedikit kecewa, apa candaannya garing? Padahal biasanya candaannya itu bisa membuat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa. Sehun sempat berpikir selera humor Jongin sangat rendah atau bahkan ia tidak punya selera humor sedikitpun.

Kedua lelaki tampan itu sampai di ruang kerja mereka. Untunglah mereka tidak ketahuan telat oleh dokter Kangin. Di dalam ruang kerja sudah ada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Kris dan Tao. Baekhyun dan Tao nampak asik mengobrol sedangkan Kris dan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"pagi guys" sapa Sehun.

"sok asik" desis Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo karena memang disanalah meja kerjanya. Kyungsoo pasti masih marah padanya karena tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama kemarin. Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya masih marah pada Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun cuek saja dan malah asik mengobrol dengan Tao membuat Kyungsoo tambah kesal.

"Hun kemarin kau kencan kemana bersama Luhan? Aku dan Chanyeol pergi makan malam ke restauran prancis, Chanyeol juga memberiku bunga kemarin dia benar-benar romantis" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada bicara sengaja dikeraskan. Sengaja membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Baekhyun memberi kode agar mereka memanas-manasi Kyungsoo dengan matanya tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak mengerti kode yang diberikan Baekhyun. Dasar tidak peka.

"Aku dan Luhan? Kami hanya diam di rumah Luhan, dia baru sampai ke Korea dan masih lelah jadi kami tidak kemana-mana" ucap Sehun jujur membuat Baekhyun mengumpat di dalam hati. Tidak bisakah si albino ini berbohong sedikit saja sepertinya. Ya, Baekhyun juga sebenarnya hanya berbohong. Mana ada makan malam romantis, semalam ia malah sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Chanyeol memang sedang kurang baik. Baekhyun hanya ingin memanas-manasi Kyungsoo saja. Ia kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sedikit-sedikit marah, sedikit-sedikit tidak mau bicara, kekanakan.

Baekhyun sudah ingin mengatai Sehun tapi suara Tao lebih dulu terdengar "Jongin keningmu kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"kau masih mau saja bertanya pada orang sosiopat sepertinya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Tao dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

"memangnya Jongin seorang sosiopat?" tanya Tao polos.

"kau tidak tahu? Dia itu sosiopat, dia tidak memiliki perasaan. Selama ini, aku belum pernah sekali saja melihatnya tersenyum. Dia tak pernah diajarkan cara berbahasa yang benar dan kupikir semua fitur dan ekspresi di wajahnya telah lumpuh. Aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya menyesal tentang apapun" cerca Kyungsoo tak tanggung-tanggung.

BRAKK

Jongin mengebrak meja kerjanya. Dia nampak kesal, sangat. Dia benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa tidak seburuk itu. Dia pernah tersenyum berapa kali meski ia selalu menyembunyikannya dari orang lain. Dia juga pernah menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi meski 90% ekspresi wajahnya memang datar. Dan lagi, apa katanya ? tidak pernah melihatnya menyesal tentang apapun ? Jongin bahkan merasakan penyesalan sepanjang hidupnya, hanya saja dia menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri. dia bukan tipe orang melankolis yang akan bercerita tentang semua masalahnya pada orang-orang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan lagi, perasaan dari tadi dia tidak cari ribut apapun dengan Kyungsoo lalu kenapa wanita itu selalu memancing amarahnya?

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanyanya sambil berdiri lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kau. Kau lah masalahku" Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dan mulai menaikan nada suaranya. Baekhyun, Sehun, Kris dan Tao hanya melihat keduanya dengan ekspresi kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Aku? Setahuku aku tidak pernah cari ribut ataupun bermasalah denganmu. Aku bahkan baru tahu ada makhluk sepertimu di dunia ini sejak aku mulai magang. Jadi kapan aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat. Dia juga bingung mau menjawab apa.

"jawab aku Do Kyungsoo. KESALAHAN APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN PADAMU?" geram Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak "tidakkah kau pikir kau sudah keterlaluan?"

"Jongin benar. Kau keterlaluan" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

"Aku setuju" timpal Sehun.

"Se- YAK kenapa kalian malah membela lelaki sosiopat ini?"

"Kau memang keterlaluan Do Kyungsoo. memangnya Jongin punya masalah apa denganmu? kau selalu marah-marah tidak jelas padanya. Awalnya aku juga memang merasa kesal padanya karena sikapnya yang apatis tapi sekarang aku pikir kau lebih tidak berperasaan darinya. jika kau merasa ada masalah ya selesaikan baik-baik. Kau ini kebiasaan sekali. Dasar kekanakan"

"Baekhyun, kau mengataiku tidak punya perasaan dan kekanakan?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"tapi Baekhyun ada benarnya, Kyung. Jika kau ada masalah, selesaikanlah baik-baik jangan seperti ini" Sehun sependapat lagi dengan Baekhyun.

"jadi kau menyalahkanku juga ? YAK kenapa kalian main keroyokan?" Kyungsoo semakin tidak terima. "Zitao kau berpihak padaku kan?" gadis bermata bulat itu mulai mencari sekutu.

"maaf Kyung, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa aku mau menonton saja" Kyungsoo mengeram kesal dia sudah mau membuka mulutnya untuk meminta bantuan Kris tapi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya detik itu juga.

"HA lihat kau tidak punya sekutu sekarang. Tenang Jongin, kami di pihakmu. Kita lawan bocah tengik ini bersama-sama" ucap Baekhyun bermaksud mengejek Kyungsoo.

"terserah kalian saja. Kau pikir aku takut heh. Teman sendiri tidak didukung, heran" Kyungsoo pun langsung beranjak dari meja kerjanya dia keluar lalu menutup pintu dengan cukup kencang. Untung saja tidak ada residen ataupun konsulen yang lewat sekitaran sana.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau akan pusing jika terus memikirkan si payah itu. Membuat orang pusing adalah bakatnya sejak lahir" ucap Baekhyun sedikit bercanda saat melihat Jongin terus menatap ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Tidak penting juga" ucapnya datar lalu kembali membuka buku yang tadi sempat ia baca.

"hahaha kau memang menjengkelkan, tapi aku suka gayamu. Kau temanku juga mulai sekarang Jong" seru Baekhyun sok akrab.

...

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa nampan makan siang mereka. Baekhyun langsung duduk di depan Jongin yang sedang makan sendiri. Sehun juga tadinya ingin duduk bersama mereka namun saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di sudut lain ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak duduk bersama teman baru kalian saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis. Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku dan Baekhyun. Maafkan kami, aku tidak bermaksud membiarkanmu sendirian kemarin kau tahu Luhan ba-"

"Aku mengerti, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku tahu aku kekanakan tidak seharusnya aku marah pada kalian saat kalian ingin berkencan hanya saja... aku kembali merasa kesal saat kalian lebih membela si manusia batu itu"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan "kami tidak membelanya"

"kami tidak membelanya" cibir Kyungsoo mengulang kalimat Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

"sudahlah habiskan dulu makananmu. Kita perlu bicara setelahnya"

Kyungsoo tidak lagi membalas ucapan Sehun dan mulai fokus dengan makan siangnya. Dia sesekali melihat kearah Baekhyun dan Jongin yang terhalang beberapa meja dari posisinya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya sama saja, kekanakkan. Jika sedang marahan keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah tidak peduli siapa yang salah maupun yang benar. Disitulah pentingnya posisi Sehun, lelaki itu akan menjadi penengah keduanya.

Baekhyun terihat mengajak Jongin berbincang sesekali dengan ceria sedangkan Jongin hanya menanggapi seadanya. Kyungsoo kesal sendiri melihatnya. Meski ia masih kesal pada Baekhyun tapi ia tidak terima sahabatnya di perlakukan begitu dingin oleh Jongin.

"lihat betapa sombongnya manusia batu itu" geram Kyungsoo setelah makan siangnya habis.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Dia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas sikap Jongin yang begitu dingin.

"Tidak peduli seberapa serius seseorang mereka masih bisa terlihat terkejut dan tersenyum sesekali. Mereka bahkan terkadang menampilkan mimik simpatik di wajah mereka. Tapi Kim Jongin adalah sesiopat lengkap yang tidak memiliki firasat emosi manusia. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di otaknya. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada sekitarnya sedikitpun" Kyungsoo nampaknya masih belum puas merutuki Jongin.

"Begini Kyung... Aku tahu satu atau dua hal tentang orang seperti dia dan biasanya orang seperti itu bertindak dingin karena memiliki banyak bekas 'luka'. Kau mengerti kata luka yang aku maksud disini kan? Sikap kasar dan dingin itu hanya bentuk dari mekanisme pertahanan dirinya. Seperti halnya seorang bertato. Itu bukan berarti mereka jagoan yang hebat. Bisa saja itu hanya cara agar bisa melindungi diri dari bahaya, dengan kata lain, semakin banyak tato yang dia miliki semakin takut dia pada bahaya" jelas Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut. "maksudmu dia itu orang yang sering tersakiti begitu? Hah mana mungkin. Orang macam dialah yang memiliki potensi untuk menyakiti banyak orang"

"Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara kau dan Jongin. Tapi aku yakin rasa kesalmu itu telah menutup segala sisi baik Jongin dimatamu. Saat membenci seseorang, otak menutupi kelebihan orang itu dan membuat kita hanya melihat dia sebagai sosok yang buruk. Percayalah padaku Jongin tidak seburuk yang kau pikir"

"kau bicara seolah kau kenal sekali dengannya. Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya sebentar kan?"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga baru mengenalnya sebentarkan? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu tidak menyukainya"

"aku punya alasan tersendiri"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir apa penyebab luka di keningnya itu?"

"untuk apa aku harus mengetahuinya? Aku bahkan tidak peduli seditikpun"

"Ini bukan yang pertama. Sebelumnya aku pernah melihat beberapa luka di lengan kirinya saat ia mencuci tangan di toilet"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun beberapa saat. '_Luka di lengan kiri?' _Kyungsoo juga pernah melihatnya.

"Jika di perhatikan selama ini Jongin juga selalu memakai pakaian lengan panjang dibalik snellinya padahal sekarang sedang musim panas. Aku yakin dia sedang berusaha menutupi luka-lukanya" ucap Sehun sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan.

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Sehun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia membaca pesan itu sekilas lalu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Akan ada mayat korban kebakaran yang dikirim lima belas menit lagi dokter Park meminta kita segera bersiap. Kau duluan saja aku akan memberi tahu yang lain dulu" ucap Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di tempatnya dengan pandangan kosong entah memikirkan apa.

...

Sore menjelang dan berarti sudah waktunya Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Hari ini Sehun dan Baekhyun memiliki jadwal untuk jaga malam sehingga ia harus kembali pulang sendirian. Dia berjalan diatas trotoar menuju halte terdekat. Setelah sampai ia langsung duduk sambil memeluk tas tangannya menunggu bus datang. Hari ini Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan blouse sifon lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan rok a-line selutut berwarna kuning. Pakaian ini memang cocok di pakai untuk musim panas seperti sekarang.

Mata gadis itu memicing saat melihat sesosok lelaki yang sedang berjalan menuju halte tempatnya duduk. Lelaki itu memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih-biru yang dipakai dengan rapi, celana khaki berwarna darkblue dan tas punggung berukuran sedang berwarna coklat. Ia berjalan tegap dengan kedua lengannya di masukan kedalam saku celana. Rambut hitamnya bersinar di bawah sinar matahari sore di musim panas. Dia terlihat... tampan. Dia adalah Kim Jongin.

"Kau mengikutiku ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"percaya diri sekali"

"lalu kenapa Kau ada disini? Kemana mobil mewahmu itu huh?"

"kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu?"

Kyungsoo berdesis sebal. Dia sudah mau membuka mulutnya kembali untuk memaki Jongin tapi bus yang ia tunggu sudah berada di depannya dan Jongin sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk masuk kedalam bus. Kyungsoo pun langsung berdiri dan menyusul masuk kedalam bus. Ternyata bus sore ini cukup penuh. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak kebagian kursi dan terpaksa harus berdiri, termasuk dirinya. Ia melihat Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, padahal ia lebih dulu sampai di halte tapi kenapa dia yang tidak kebagian kursi. Ia cukup lelah hari ini dan ia harus berdiri sampai rumahnya yang harus di tempuh sekitar tiga puluh menit, itu pun jika tidak macet.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam lengan kirinya. Ia berbalik lalu melihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan menarik lengannya sampai ia duduk di kursi yang tadi lelaki itu tempati. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia memandang tubuh tegap Jongin yang kini berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Apa lelaki itu baru saja memberikan kursinya untuk Kyungsoo? Mungkin Sehun benar, Jongin tidak seburuk yang ia pikir atau bahkan mungkin sebenarnya Jongin itu memang orang baik seperti apa yang dikatakan Hanbin.

"terima kasiih" ucap Kyungsoo pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu hanya menattapnya sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

...

Jongin sampai di depan rumahnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di garasi rumahnya. Itu bukan mobilnya ataupun mobil ayahnya. Jongin segera melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Ia ingin tahu siapa tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya sore ini. Lelaki itu bertemu dengan bibi Yoon asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu.

"mobil di depan itu punya siapa, Bi?" tanyanya.

"Ah tuan muda sudah pulang? Itu mobil milik nyonya besar" jawab Bibi Yoon.

"Nyonya besar?"

"iya, nenek tuan"

"nenek? Bukankah nenek masih di Jepang?"

"beliau baru tiba ke Korea dua jam yang lalu dan langsung kemari. Katanya ingin bertemu dengan cucu kesayangannya" ucap Bibi Yoon sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"beliau sedang berada di kamar tuan"

Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana anak-anak Bi? Mereka sudah makan?"

"sudah tuan, mereka juga sedang berada di kamar tuan bersama nyonya besar"

"ah ya, terima kasih bi"

"iya tuan"

Jongin pun langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia membuka pintu berwarna hitam itu perlahan lalu segera masuk kedalam ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam putih. Ruangan paling nyaman yang ia miliki. Ruangan yang tahu siapa ia sebenarnya, karena hanya diruangan inilah ia bisa melakukan apapun dan melepaskan kedoknya yang selama ini ia pakai di depan orang-orang.

Jongin menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati neneknya sambil mengendap-endap lalu memeluk leher wanita itu dari belakang.

"Apa kabar, Nek?" sapanya dengan lembut setelah mengecup pipi kanan neneknya yang sedang memangku jjanggu, salah satu anjing milik Jongin.

"Aigooo, cucuku sudah pulang?" sahut Jaejoong –nenek Jongin- dengan ceria. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan cucunya lalu berdiri dan menatap Jongin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Mencoba memastikan jika cucu nya baik-baik saja. Jongin menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya yang selama ini amat sangat jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

"kenapa keningmu sayang?"

Jongin memegang kening sebelah kanannya yang masih di perban. "ah, ini... aku hanya terbentur di kamar mandi" jawabnya dengan wajah yang masih menunjukan sebuah senyuman.

"benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong curiga.

"hm" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya "nenek mau aku peluk?"

"tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukan cucu kesayanganku. Kemarilah peluk nenekmu yang cantik ini" jawab Jaejoong setelah melepaskan jjanggu.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan neneknya yang memang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. lelaki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati sang nenek lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan nenek"

Setelah melepas rindu dan menikmati makan malam kini mereka duduk di ruang keluarga bersama tiga anjing yang sudah Jongin anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bibi Yoon sudah pulang sejak pukul enam sore tadi. Sekarang di rumah tinggal ada mereka berdua. Jongin sedang mendengarkan cerita-cerita dari sang nenek yang selama ini tinggal di jepang. Malam ini ia tidak terlalu kesepian karena ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Biasanya ia hanya seorang diri di rumah yang cukup besar ini bersama tiga anjingnya.

"nenek sudah banyak bercerita, sekarang giliranmu. Bagaimana kegiatan magangmu di rumah sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelusi bulu jangah yang tiduran di pahanya.

"ya begitulah, tidak ada yang spesial" jawab Jongin yang kini sedang memangku monggu dan mengelusi janggu yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Jongin berubah 180 derajat di depan neneknya. Dia terlihat seperti anak baik yang lembut didepan wanita paruh baya itu.

"benarkah?"

"hm, tapi ada seorang gadis yang selalu mengusik ketenanganku. Dia selalu marah-marah padaku entah karena apa. Padahal seingatku aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengannya. Dia benar-benar aneh dan menjengkelkan" Jongin mulai mengadu pada neneknya.

"mungkin dia menyukaimu. dan ia mencari gara-gara agar mendapat perhatian lebih darimu"

"tidak mungkin. Aku bisa melihat dari matanya jika ia benar-benar tidak mennyukaiku"

"hati orang siapa yang tahu, sayang. Cinta dan benci itu hanya berbeda tipis" Jaejoong mulai menggoda cucunya.

"jangan menggodaku Nek. Aku juga tidak berharap dia menyukaiku"

"kenapa? Apa dia tidak cantik?"

"dia cantik hanya saja... entahlah aku tidak pernah... hmm atau mungkin belum punya pikiran untuk menyukai seorang gadis. Aku hanya tidak mau menyakitinya jika ia memang menyukaiku"

"eyyy kau ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. usiamu sudah cukup untuk berkencan"

"aku tidak perah memikirkan hal itu. lagi pula ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu yang harus aku pikirkan"

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "bagaimana? kau sudah menemukan petunjuk? Pria tua bangka yang berstatus sebagai suamiku itu tidak mau memberi tahu secuil pun informasi tentang mereka. benar-benar..."

"nek sebenarnya... aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Joonmyun Hyung kemarin. Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin karena kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu"

"benarkah? Dimana?"

"aku melihatnya saat diperjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia mengenakan pakaian seragam pelayan di salah satu kedai ramen di sekitaran jalan cheongdamdong" ucap Jongin lirih.

"kita kesana besok"

"tapi aku ada jadwal jaga malam besok nek"

"lalu kau bisanya kapan? Nenek mengikuti jadwalmu saja"

"yasudah, mungkin lusa kita bisa kesana. Semoga aku tidak salah lihat ya nek"

"iya sayang, nenek juga berharap seperti itu. sekarang sudah hampir larut malam tidurlah. Nenek juga sudah mengantuk"

Jongin kembali tersenyum kearah neneknya. Dia mengangkuk patuh lalu beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku juga harus membawa mereka kekamar mereka dulu. Ayo tidur anak-anak" ucapnya pada ketiga anjing yang langsung mengikutinya, anjing penurut. "selamat malam nek" Ia mencium kening neneknya sekilas lalu bergegas pergi sambil menggendong monggu sedangkan janggah dan jjanggu mengikutinya dari samping.

"selamat malam, Jongin. Maafkan nenek" lirih Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca setelah Jongin tidak terlihat lagi olehnya.

**TBC**

**Maaf chap ini agak telat. Lagi banyak yang harus diberesin di dunia nyata :')**

**Aku juga mau terus minta do'a kalian agar aku diberi kelancaran dalam membuat proposal penelitian. Biar cepet beres dan bisa lanjutin cerita dengan tenang soalnya agak ribet juga bagi waktunya.**

**Aku mau ucapin makasih banya buat :**

**tuyul gundul**** , ****Kim YeHyun**** , **** , ****Kartikadyo96**** , ****Shinkyu**** , Baby Kim, , taman coklat, rinids, humaira9394, Ryuuichi-kun, beng beng max, Baby Crong, AmeChan95, YungieSMY, Just Young Min, Kaisooship, ShinJiWoo920202, loovyjojong, Prince Changsa, yixingcom, diah, kyungie love, kyle, RiKyungie, joonwu, Kyungchu, cute, gigi onta, inkai, NopwillineKaiSoo, baebychanniee, Ayu Viole, HeeKyuMin91.**

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku yang ada di depan ruang otopsi bersama Jongin. Malam ini adalah bagian mereka jaga malam untuk terakhir kalinya di state forensik. Besok, mereka semua sudah akan ujian untuk state ini. Kyungsoo cukup percaya diri untuk ujian besok karena dia merasa kompeten dalam menangani beberapa kasus selama di state ini. Padahal Jongin lah yang selama ini paling 'terpakai' kinerjanya oleh para residen dan konsulen. Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau mengakuinya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dinding sedangkan Jongin hanya duduk dengan lutut menyangga kedua lengannya yang sedang memainkan ponsel, membuatnya terlihat sedikit membungkuk. Kyungsoo memandang punggung tegap yang berjarak cukup dekat itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin sore, saat ia pulang menggunakan bus. Kyungsoo ingat, Jongin kembali berbuat baik padanya bahkan setelah ia mengatakan hal-hal yang mungkin telah membuat lelaki itu tersinggung. Apa memang dia sudah keterlaluan pada Jongin seperti apa yang di katakan Sehun dan Baekhyun? Ya... mungkin dia memang _sedikit_ keterlaluan.

Tapi... saat mengingat kembali keadaan Soojung, sepupunya yang harus kehilangan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penari membuat kebenciannya pada Jongin kembali membuncah. Bahkan sampai melupakan bayangan tentang kebaikan Jongin yang baru saja muncul dipikirannya beberapa detik lalu. Sehun benar, saat membenci seseorang otak menutupi kelebihan orang itu dan membuat kita hanya melihat dia sebagai sosok yang buruk.

"Han-"

"Kau.." Kyungsoo langsung menyela ucapan Jongin yang bahkan belum selesai untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu katapun. Bayangan tentang Soojung terus memenuhi isi kepalanya membuat kebenciannya pada Jongin semakin besar. "berhenti bicara padaku mulai sekarang"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah dan suara yang sama-sama datar.

"pokoknya jangan bicara apapun padaku mulai sekarang. Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal bahkan jika kau melihatku dijalan jangan pernah menyapaku lagi atau kau akan menyesal"

"baiklah jika it-"

"cukup! Jangan bicara! Jangan ada satu katapun mulai sekarang aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu" Kyungsoo bicara dengan wajah serius sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan telunjuknya yang lentik.

Jongin tidak menanggapi apapun dia hanya memandang Kyungsoo selama beberapa saat dengan tajam lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Sesuai dengan apa yang Kyungsoo minta.

Kyunsgoo menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar "astaga aku benci sekali setiap melihatnya"

...

Keesokan harinya, setelah selesai ujian Jongin langsung menjemput neneknya setelah sebelumnya mengambil mobil di bengkel. Mobilnya memang ada di bengkel sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya setelah ia mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah untuk pertama kalinya. Kini mereka sedang menuju ke kedai ramen yang Jongin ceritakan pada neneknya dua hari yang lalu. Jongin tidak banyak bicara pada Jaejoong kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Hal ini tentu membuat sang nenek merasa heran.

Jaejong menatap cucunya yang sedang menyetir dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Perban di kening Jongin sudah tidak ada. Sekarang hanya ada bekas luka yang sudah mengering dan keringat dingin di kening cucunya itu. Awalnya Jaejong pikir itu wajar karena memang sedang musim panas, tapi ia sadar Jongin menyalakan AC nya dimobil dia tidak mungkin kegerahan sama halnya dengan dirinya. Jongin juga nampak mencengkram erat setir mobilnya.

"Jonggie, are you okay?" tanya Jaejong sambil menyentuh bahu kanan Jongin.

"eh?" Jongin nampak gugup. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa Nek"

"jika kau belum siap bertemu Joonmyun, kita bisa menemuinya nanti. Jangan dipaksakan" Jaejoong mulai mengelus halus lengan Jongin.

"aku tidak apa-apa, Nek. Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu Joonmyun Hyung. Tidak ada alasan untuk menundanya" Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan merekapun sampai di depan kedai ramen yang lumayan ramai. Jongin langsung keluar dari mobilnya lalu tidak lupa membantu neneknya untuk turun dari mobil juga. Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa senang, takut, gugup, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam kedai itu. seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri meja mereka untuk memberikan daftar menu. Jongin langsung menyebutkan menu makanan yang pertama kali ia lihat karena tujuannya kemari memang bukan untuk makan melainkan mencari seseorang.

"eh tunggu" ucapnya pada pelayan yang baru saja akan meinggalkan mejanya setelah mencatat pesanan.

"ya tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa di kedai ini ada pegawai yang bernama Joonmyun?" tanya Jongin.

"Joonmyun?"

"ya, Kim Joonmyun" ulang Jongin, namun kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar.

"setahuku tidak ada tuan"

"benarkah?" kini Jaejoong yang bicara.

"iya, pegawai disini tidak ada yang namanya Kim Joonmyun"

"ahh begitu, yasudah tidak apa-apa silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" ucap Jaejoong

Pelayan itu pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah keduanya.

"mungkin kau hanya salah lihat Jonggie" ucap Jaejong sambil mengelus lengan cucunya dengan lembut. Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan sekaligus kelegaan di mata Jongin.

"ya... mungkin saja" lirih Jongin.

Tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari, sebenarnya ada sesosok lelaki tampan yang sedang menyembunyikan diri di balik pintu dapur kedai itu sejak Jongin dan Jaejoong masuk. Dan ia bisa menangkap apa yang di bicarakan keduanya dengan salah satu pelayan tadi.

"untuk apa kalian mencariku?" desisnya pelan hingga hanya dia sendirilah yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Suho apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat antarkan pesanan ini. Alamatnya ada di atas box" pekik kepala pelayan disana.

"Ya Pak" dan orang yang di panggil Suho itu pun segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia memilih pintu belakang kedai untuk keluar menuju motor yang sering ia pakai untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Dia memang sengaja menghindari Jongin dan Jaejoong.

...

Kyungsoo merasa lega sekali hari ini. Satu state telah ia selesaikan dengan baik, ujiannya tadipun bisa dibilang cukup lancar. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan ke state selanjutnya besok, state anak. Disana ia pasti akan menemukan banyak anak-anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan, Kyungsoo memang sangat menyukai anak-anak. Tapi ia juga akan merasa sedih karena anak-anak yang lucu itu pasti sedang kesakitan dan Ia berjanji ia akan mengobati dan merawat mereka dengan baik.

Setelah ujiannya selesai Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Hanbin di dormnya. Donghyuk baru saja memberinya laporan jika kondisi Hanbin semakin memburuk. Dia sudah berniat untuk memarahi Hanbin habis-habisan baru setelahnya ia akan memberinya perawatan yang baik.

Gadis itu sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen yang menjadi dorm Hanbin beserta teman-temannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama pintu itu pun terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang lelaki bermata sipit dengan gigi kelinci, Bobby.

"Hai Noona, lama tidak bertemu. Mari masuk" ucap Bobby ramah.

"kau benar, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Terima kasih, Kimbab" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit membuat Bobby terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hanbin ada di kamar sedang istirahat, ia baru sampai dorm tadi pagi" jelas Bobby yang sudah tahu pasti jika tujuan Kyungsoo kesini memang untuk mengetahui keadaan adiknya.

"aisshh bocah keras kepala itu..." desisnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar Hanbin yang ada di ujung sebelah kiri dekat ruang tengah. "ini aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian, makanlah bersama yang lain aku akan mengurus bocah tengik itu dulu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberika dua kantung berukuran sedang berisi makanan pada Bobby.

"waaah terima kasih Noona, aku akan memberi tahu yang lain dulu" ujar Bobby dengan ceria.

"hm" Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat lalu segera masuk kedalam kamar Hanbin.

Kini, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Hanbin berbaring diatas kasur tingkat bagian bawah dengan posisi miring membelakanginya. Lelaki yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu tidur sambil memeluk boneka micky mouse berukuran sedang pemberian Ibunya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkannya tapi Hanbin harus minum obat. Menurut laporan yang ia dapat dari Donghyuk (lagi), Hanbin tidak mau minum obat sejak tadi pagi meski sudah dipaksa oleh siapapun. Dia bilang dia mau makan obat jika Kyungsoo atau Jongin yang memberikannya. Dasar bocah.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo mencoba membangunkannya sambil menepuk pelan pantat Hanbin.

"hmmm"

"bangun Hanbina ini Noona" Kyungsoo duduk di sisi ranjang Hanbin sambil terus menepuki pantatnya.

"Aku pusing Noona" gumam Hanbin masih dengan posisi membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"ya maka dari itu bangunlah, Noona akan memberikanmu obat"

"Noona harus berjanji dulu padaku. Jangan mengomel apapun, beri saja aku obat lalu anggap semuanya baik-baik saja" ternyata Hanbin juga tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah siap mengomelinya.

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu!"

"yasudah aku tidak mau minum obat, biar aku menunggu Jongin Hyung saja"

"jangan kekanakan"

"itu sudah sifat turunan" Hanbin sebenarnya hanya menyindir kakaknya.

"DO HANBIN!"

"..."

"ishh benar-benar... oke oke cepat berbalik dan minum obatmu. Noona tidak akan mengomelimu" Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengalah.

Hanbin tersenyum lalu segera berbalik kearah Noonanya. Wajahnya masih lumayan pucat dengan fever patch masih menempel di jidatnya.

"sudah makan?"

"sudah, tadi Yunhyeong hyung sudah membuatkan bubur untukku"

"awas saja jika kau berbohong. Aku akan menyeretmu pulang ke rumah dan tidak akan membiarkanmu kemari lagi"

Hanbin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan kakaknya. Ia langsung menerima obat yang sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo, meminumnya lalu kembali berbaring di atas kasur. Kyungsoo memandang wajah pucat sang adik dengan sendu, ia mengelusi rambut hitam Hanbin yang basah karena keringat dengan lembut.

"Noona cerewet karena Noona menyayangimu Hanbin, kau tahu Ayah dan Ibu sudah mempercayakanku untuk menjagamu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih Noona" Hnabin kembali tersenyum sambil menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus rambutnya. "Aku beruntung memiliki Kakak seperti Noona. Noona sangat perhatian padaku. Dan lagi, meski Ayah dan Ibu sangat sibuk tapi aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan perhatian dari mereka. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian" ucap Hanbin tulus.

"ya kau memang seharusnya banyak bersyukur. Apalagi kakakmu cantik begini, kau pasti sangat bangga padaku kan?" canda Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh sedangkan Hanbin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Noona"

"hm?"

"bagaimana keadaan Jongin Hyung?"

"Ya mana ku tahu, memangnya aku pengasuhnya? Lagi pula aku tidak pernah peduli mau bagaimanapun keadaannya" jawab Kyungsoo, raut wajahnya berubah kesal.

Hanbin tersenyum tipis melihatnya "bukankah Noona pernah bertanya kenapa aku bisa kenal dengan Jongin Hyung? Aku akan menceritakannya sekarang"

"tidak. Tidak usah, aku tidak tertarik"

"jadi dulu begini.."

"Do Hanbin!"

"saat itu aku sedang frustasi karena tim ku kalah dari tim Mino Hyung saat acara survival tahun lalu"

"lalalalalala" Kyungsoo menutup telinganya sambil bersenandung semaunya menunjukan bahwa ia tidak mau mendengar cerita Hanbin. tapi Do Hanbin bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah, Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya masih bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang sedikit parau karena sakit itu.

"Aku pergi ke taman dekat sungai Han untuk mencoba menenangkan diri. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar putus asa hingga terlintas di benakku untuk mengakhiri hidup"

"lalalal-APA?" Kyungsoo menghentikan nyanyian absrudnya dan menatap Hanbin dengan tajam. Kini ia mulai fokus pada cerita adiknya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya Noona" Hanbin terkekeh melihat wajah kaget Noonanya.

"Saat aku duduk sambil memandangi pemandangan disekitar sana aku melihat ada seseorang yang sedang bersiap untuk meloncat dari atas jembatan sungai Han, dia adalah... Jongin Hyung"

Kyungsoo terpaku beberapa saat. Apa mungkin Jongin melakukan itu ? si manusia batu itu ingin bunuh diri ? tapi kenapa ? setahu Kyungsoo dia hidup berkecukupan, ia pintar dan banyak wanita yang mengejarnya, lalu apa yang kurang ?

"jangan mengarang cerita" ucap Kyungsoo masih berusaha mengelak.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang mengarang atau mengada-ngada?" Hanbin bertanya padanya dengan nada dan mimik wajah serius.

_**Flashback**_

_Hanbin merasa tubuhnya ikut terbanting ke jalan hingga ia jatuh tersungkur setelah berhasil menarik secara paksa tubuh seseorang yang hendak bunuh diri dari pagar pembatas jembatan. Hanbin meringis saat merasa siku tangannya sedikit luka kemudian ia mendongkak untuk melihat keadaan orang yang baru saja ia tolong._

"_KENAPA KAU MENARIKKU, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!" bentak Jongin -lelaki yang ditolong Hanbin-_

"_Apa dengan mengakhiri hidup masalahmu bisa selesai?" tanya Hanbin sambil menatapnya tajam. Ia juga merasa kalimat itu cocok untuk di tujukan pada dirinya sendiri juga._

"_KAU TAHU APA TENTANG MASALAHKU HUH?" Jongin kembali membentaknya._

"_Aku memang tidak tahu apapun atau seberapa besar masalahmu tapi aku tahu bunuh diri bukanlah penyelesaian masalah. Hal itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru." ucap Hanbin._

_Jongin tersenyum sinis padanya. Ia berdiri lalu mencoba untuk menaiki pagar jembatan lagi. Hanbin juga tidak menyerah ia kembali menarik Jongin secara paksa lalu menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari sana. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia ber-olahraga selama ini, buktinya sekarang ia bisa menyeret tubuh yang lebih besar darinya meski harus menggunakan kekuatan ekstra. Jongin tidak tinggal diam, dia terus memberontak membuat Hanbin sedikit kesusahan. _

_BUGH_

_Entah sadar atau tidak Hanbin malah memukulnya dengan cukup keras membuat Jongin terdiam sambil memegangin sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Hanbin merasa kesal dengan tingkah Jongin yang menurutnya sangat pengecut._

"_KAU PIKIR KAU SAJA YANG MEMILIKI MASALAH HUH?" kini Hanbin pun berbalik meneriakinya."Semua juga pasti memiliki masala, termasuk Aku!"_

"_apa kau juga pernah merasa ingin mati saja?" lirih Jongin._

"_Aku... Selama tiga tahun ini aku mencurahkan masa mudaku, berlari bertelanjang kaki, acuh tak acuh pada keluarga dan teman-temanku, menjalani hari demi hari tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, Aku selalu mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan berhasil dan sukses, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan ? sekarang bahkan aku merasa malu untuk bertemu dengan mereka" tanpa sadar Hanbin mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia kenal._

_Tapi dia cukup berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Buktinya lelaki itu berhenti memberontak dan malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Hanbinpun kembali menceritakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi._

"_ini bukan hanya tentangku, tapi kehidupan lima orang lainnya kupikul di bahuku, aku mempertaruhkan semua yang aku miliki selama ini. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain bertahan meskipun banyak tekanan dan kegagalan. dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya sama sekali." Nafas Hanbin mulai terengah-engah._

"_sempat terlintas juga dibenakku untuk mengakhiri hidup karena akupun sudah lelah dengan kehidupan yang keras ini. Tapi aku bukan seorang pengecut! Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya dengan gentleman, aku harus bisa menghadapi semuanya bukannya menghindar dari masalah atau bahkan bunuh diri karena meskipun sejuta kali aku merasa ingin mati, menjalani hidup selagi kau masih hidup, itulah hidup"_

"_masalah kita berbeda, kau mungkin masih memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Tapi aku tidak, mereka sudah tidak menginginkanku. Tidak ada lagi yang peduli padaku" elak Jongin yang kini sudah bisa sedikit mengontrol dirinya._

"_kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memperdulikanmu. Setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang peduli padamu di dunia ini. Aku, Do Hanbin. Mari kita berteman mulai sekarang "_

_**Flashback end**_

"semenjak saat itulah kami berteman, tapi itu tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan" ucap Hanbin setelah mengenang kembali masa-masa saat pertama kali ia bertemu Jongin.

"ahhh sudah pasti tidak mudah. Mana bisa kau berteman dengan sosiopat sepertinya" cibir Kyungsoo meski dalam hatinya ia sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupan Jongin tapi kebenciannya terhadap lelaki itu masih tetap mendominasi perasaannya sehingga ia akan terus mengelak hal baik atau menyedihkan apapun tentang Jongin.

"Jongin Hyung memang sulit di dekati dan itu sempat membuatku jengkel. Tapi entahlah... hatiku berkata jika aku harus terus disampingnya meski ia bersikap dingin padaku. Keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hidup waktu itu karena ia merasa tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. maka dari itu, aku berharap setidaknya ia merasa memiliki satu teman yang masih mengharapkan kehadirannya di dunia ini yaitu aku"

"lalu kau berhasil?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada merendahkan.

"Aku berhasil. Setelah lima bulan berlalu ia mulai mau membuka hatinya dan tidak terlalu dingin lagi padaku. Bahkan ia juga sudah mulai akrab dengan member lain. Tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini Noona, jika kita berusaha kita pasti bisa"

"tidak usah menceramahiku, aku ini kakakmu" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit kesal sedangkan Hanbin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"noona tidak seharusnya bersikap buruk pada Jongin Hyung. Kasihan dia"

"Sikap dia lah yang buruk bukan sikapku. Lagi pula apa yang perlu dikasihani dari manusia tak berhati sepertinya"

"Jongin Hyung tidak punya siapa-siapa" ucap Hanbin lirih.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kening berkerut "apa maksudmu? Dia masih punya Ay-"

"orang tuanya bercerai lima tahun yang lalu, Ayahnya berubah semenjak perceraian itu, Ayahnya jadi selalu menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja dan Jongin Hyung merasa Ayahnya sengaja menghindarinya, dan dia juga menyimpan rasa sedih selama lima tahun terakhir karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakak dan Ibunya karena dilarang oleh kakeknya. Dia tidak memiliki siapun di dunia ini Noona, hanya ada neneknya yang kadang mengunjunginya sesekali itu pun sangat jarang. Tidak kah kau kasihan padanya? Setidaknya berhentilah bersikap buruk padanya" jelas Hanbin mencoba untuk setidaknya membuat Kyungsoo merasa iba pada Jongin.

Hanbin memang mengetahui kisah hidup Jongin, tapi tidak semua. Jongin masih menyimpan sisa sisa kenangan menyakitkannya seorang diri. Dia hanya menceritakan garis besarnya pada Hanbin. orang yang ia percaya dan sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Hanbin? begitu kesepiankan Jongin selama ini? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hidup Jongin? Kenapa Ayahnya seperti itu? kemana perginya Ibu dan Kakaknya? Kenapa kakeknya melarang Jongin bertemu dengan Ibu dan Kakaknya ? bagaimana ia bisa tetap bertahan dengan situasi keluarga seperti itu? Apa yang Jongin rasakan selama ini?

Kyungsoo mulai merasa iba. Tapi detik berikutnya dia langsung menggeleng. Mencoba mengelak dengan semua rasa penasaran yang mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

"jika memang benar begitu seharusnya ia berbaik hati pada banyak orang agar orang-orang mau menemaninya, bukannya bersikap dingin pada mereka"

"Jongin Hyung tidak pernah mau menunjukan kesedihannya pada orang-orang. Dia itu sebenarnya orang baik. Dia hanya orang yang sangat kecewa pada kehidupan. Mungkin malah sedikit marah."

Jadi apa benar yang dikatakan Sehun waktu itu ? Sikap kasar dan dingin itu hanya bentuk dari mekanisme pertahanan dirinya ? dia tidak mau terlihat rapuh oleh orang lain? Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa pusing dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia memang merasa sedikit iba pada Jongin tapi... tindakan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu lima tahun yang lalu pada sepupunya masih benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk merasa kesal padanya. Dimata Kyungsoo, Jongin itu orang yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Belum hilang rasa pusing di kepalanya kini dia mendengar pintu kamar Hanbin terbuka. Kyungsoo sempat membatu beberapa detik saat melihat objek pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi kini ada di hadapannya.

"Jongin Hyung" sapa Hanbin dengan wajah sumringah.

"eh? M-maaf aku baru datang Hanbin-ah, tadi ada urusan sebentar" ucap Jongin dengan nada sedikit merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo baru kali ini mendengar nada bicara Jongin seperti itu.

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sudah mendapat obat dari Noonaku" Jongin mengangkuk mengerti.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hanbin ambigu.

"Apanya?"

"ah tidak jadi, nanti saja" Hanbin menggeleng sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, mereka ini sedang membicarakan apa? Dia sebenarnya mau bertanya tapi ia gengsi. Dia kan sedang tidak mau berbicara dengan Jongin.

Jongin dan Hanbin mulai asik berbincang sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah kesal. Ia merasa terabaikan. Hanbin bahkan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Jongin di banding dengan dirinya. Entah sadar atau tidak Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan Jongin. Lelaki yang sering ia juluki manusia batu itu tersenyum sesekali saat berbincang dengan adiknya. Oke, saat itu dia salah, ternyata Jongin masih bisa tersenyum.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Kyungsoo pamit pada Hanbin untuk segera pulang. Hanbin sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama Jongin saja tapi Kyungsoo langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sesaat setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Hanbin langsung menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Hyung, bisa tolong jaga Noona-ku ?"

"Aku selalu mengusahakannya tapi tanggapannya padaku selalu buruk. Aku jadi malas"

"dia memang seperti itu, tolong bersabarlah. Ayolaah Hyung aku tidak enak hati. Tolong antar Noonaku pulang dia pasti belum jauh dari sini"

"dianya saja sudah menolak tadi. Kau ingin aku memaksanya begitu? Tidak Hanbin, terima kasih"

"Hyuuung" Hanbin mulai mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya.

Jongin berdecak lalu membuang nafas kasar. Ia menatap Hanbin kesal sedangkan Hanbin malah tersenyum tiga jari kearahnya. Kakak-adik sama-sama menjengkelkan.

...

Jongin terus mengikuti sebuah Bus yang melaju kearah sekitaran hongdae-do arah rumah Kyungsoo dan Hanbin. Dia memang sedang mengikuti Kyungsoo, ia hanya menuruti apa kata Hanbin saja. Hanbin memintanya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo selama ia tidak ada dan hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan Jongin. Menjaga Kyungsoo dari jauh, seperti biasa. Ini memang bukan kejadian sekali atau dua kali. Sebenarnya hampir setiap hari Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo, ia akan memastikan gadis itu sampai dengan selamat ke rumahnya baru setelah itu ia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening saat melihat Kyungsoo turun di halte yang masih cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Gadis itu nampak berjalan kesebuah mini market. Jongin memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya disebrang jalan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo. setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit Kyungsoo pun keluar dari minimarket dengan sebuah kantung plastik berisi beberapa makanan ringan. Gadis itu tidak menuju halte untuk naik bus lagi. Dia malah berjalan di sepanjang jalan kota Seoul yang seolah tak ada sepinya.

Jongin mulai mengikutinya kembali. Dia tidak tahu tujuan Kyungsoo malam ini. Yang jelas, kali ini Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki sebuah gang sempit dan Jongin langsung keluar dari mobilnya untuk kembali mengikuti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyusuri jalan setapak yang sepi. Disalah satu perempatan dekat gang kecil Jongin melihat ada segerombolan lelaki yang tengah berkumpul di bawah lampu jalan yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang di jalan sempit ini.

"Hai cantik... kenapa sendiri saja malam-malam begini, mau _Oppa_ temani?" salah seorang dari gerombolan lelaki itu mencegat Kyungsoo sambil bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin sudah akan mendekati Kyungsoo untuk menyingkirkan lelaki tidak berguna itu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Jongin kembali ke posisinya semula. Berdiri di balik tembok yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi polisi.

"Menjauh dariku!" bentak Kyungsoo galak. Jongin sempat tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

"jangan galak-galak... disini sepi memangnya kau tidak takut pada kami?" tanya lelaki lain yang kini juga sudah berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak takut sama sekali pada sampah masyarakat seperti kalian. Enyahlah dari hadapanku! Kalian mau aku otopsi hidup-hidup?" Kyungsoo tidak menunjukan wajah ketakutannya sama sekali. Padahal jantungnya sedari tadi sudah berdekat kencang. Ia juga hanya wanita biasa yang pasti akan takut jika di ganggu oleh orang-orang seperti mereka.

"waaw pedas sekali ucapanmu? Apa bibirmu juga pedas? Ah tapi aku pikir bibirmu itu pasti manis, sini biar aku coba" lelaki itu menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar semakin dekat dengannya.

Jongin perlahan maju, dia sudah berjanji pada Hanbin untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. dia tidak boleh membiarkan Kyungsoo terluka atau pun 'disentuh' sedikitpun oleh orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Lepaskan Aku sialan!" Kyungsoo membentak dengan nada yang lebih nyaring. Ia terus memberontak membuat lelaki yang tadi menariknya langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya agar tidak bisa bergerak lagi .

"Bawa dia ke gedung tua yang ada di ujung jalan sana" ucap seorang lelaki dengan tubuh penuh tato. Jongin yakin dia adalah ketua dari gerombolan tidak berguna ini.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan apapun, tangannya terkunci dan mulutnya di bekap oleh tangan kekar lelaki yang tadi menariknya. Kyungsoo sempat melihat Jongin yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan tenang. Mata bulat miliknya mulai berkaca-kaca sambil terus memandang Jongin seolah memohon untuk diselamatkan.

"lepaskan dia" ucap Jongin dingin seperti biasa.

Para gerombolan lelaki itu berhenti. Mereka memandang Jongin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu tersenyum remeh setelahnya.

"Siapa dia cantik? Kekasihmu? Hahaha" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan nada mengejek.

"kau mau jadi jagoan? Sok pahlawan ? dengan tubuh kurus kering seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi jagoan. Aku hanya meminta kalian untuk melepaskannya" jawab Jongin masih dengan wajah dan nada datar.

"wajahmu sok sekali. Kau pikir kami takut padamu huh?" tantang ketua kelompok itu "urus dia" perintahnya pada lima lelaki yang menjadi anak buahnya termasuk lelaki yang membekap Kyungsoo. hingga kini Kyungsoo berada di tangan ketua kelompok itu.

BUGH

Satu tendangan langsung mendarat di perut Jongin membuat ia terjerembab jatuh di tanah.

"lelaki lemah sepertimu tidak usah ikut campur" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil tertawa meremehkan. Bahkan ada yang meludah di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin mencoba untuk berdiri untuk melawan namun lelaki dengan tubuh paling kekar diantara mereka segera memukul pipi kanannya membuat Jongin kembali terjatuh. Hingga akhirnya ia dipukuli oleh lima orang. Jongin diinjak-injak, di tendang, dan dihajar dengan sekuat tenaga oleh para preman berbadan kekar itu tanpa ampun dan tanpa perlawanan. Berbeda jauh sekali dengan adegan-adegan di drama percintaan. Biasanya lelaki yang menyelamatkan wanita akan menjadi sosok pahlawan yang berhasil melawan para penjahat yang mengganggu wanita itu. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin, dia seolah pasrah saja saat tubuhnya dipukuli tanpa berniat melawan sedikitpun. Karena ia pikir melawanpun akan percuma. Dia tidak terlalu ahli berkelahi, apalagi harus melawan 5 orang berbadan kekar? Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir dan keningnya, badannya serasa remuk dengan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya yang semakin nampak.

Sang ketua yang sedari tadi sudah mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari salah satu anak buahnya tertawa puas melihat keadaan Jongin. Dia menatap Kyungsoo lalu segera merobek baju atasan gadis itu. Untung saja Kyungsoo memakai tank top sebagai dalaman tapi tetap saja, hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa aman. Kyungsoo langsung menangis kencang membuat Jongin menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Kyung..." lirihnya dengan kondisi masih dipukuli.

Kepala Jongin semakin pening. Pandangannya menjadi buram. Dia terus menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo pelan sambil menatap gadis yang sedang menangis kencang itu.

"hentikan" perintah sang ketua membuat anak buahnya berhenti memukuli Jongin "lihatlah ini jagoan, aku akan menyentuh kekasihmu di depan mata kepalamu sendiri" ucap sang ketua sambil menatap remeh pada Jongin yang kini tergeletak lemah di tanah.

"bajing*n" desis Jongin tanpa bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Dia melihat ketua dari kelompok sampah itu mulai menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo semakin menjerit kencang sambil menangis dan setelah itu Jongin merasa semuanya gelap.

**TBC**

**Hai para reader kesayangan hihi. Masih inget ga sama cerita ini ? maaf ya telat update, kemarin lagi kejar deadline dulu hehe**

**Banyak yang penasaran sama kehidupan Jongin nih^^, di Chap ini di ceritain dikit sama Hanbin. nanti seiring berjalannya waktu masalahnya bakal semakin ketauan kok :') hihi. Di awal juga udah sedikit di bocorin kenapa Kyungsoo benci sama Jongin yaa. Kyungsoo bukan orang ngeselin yang tbtb benci sama orang tanpa sebab kok hehe.**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan atau malah bikin pusing -,- untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin KaiSoo momentnya akan makin banyak. Kalian lebih suka Kaisoo berantem terus apa mulai cinta-cintaan nih ? wkwk**

**Oh ya cerita tentang masalah Hanbin di atas itu aku ambil dari terjemahan lagu climax pas masih zaman team B, itu bagian rap nya dia yang masih bikin nyesek sampe sekarang :')**

**Oh ya aku jg lagi proses bikin ff oneshoot/twoshoot Chanbaek, mungkin bakal di update besok atau senin nanti. Kalau ada yang mau niat baca tungguin yaa hihi.**

**Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat :**

**12154kaisoo, Baby Kim, nurul cynkeomma, sehunpou, Ryuuichi-kun, kysmpppprt, ESH1608, auliawahyusantosa, yesayamei, Kim YeHyun, humaira9394, Kaisoo32, ViraaHee, yixingcom, Kyungcu, NopwillineKaiSoo, beng beng max, Rinids, jdcchan, Kaisooship, rizkyalila1, loovyjojong, ShinJiWoo920202, cute, DJ 100, guest, tuyul gundul, , gigi onta, vitavita, Oh Lana, , Ayu Viole, Atha, hea, PandaCherry, erikawidya568, Xi Luge, kimdossi, mrblackJ, MaudiRein. **

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Jongin baru saja selesai dimintai keterangan oleh pihak kepolisian. Yah.. untung saja Polisi datang tepat waktu, jika saja mereka terlambat satu menit saja mungkin para sampah masyarakat itu sudah berhasil menyentuh Kyungsoo. Para polisi itu datang beberapa detik setelah Jongin pingsan dan Kyungsoo yang hampir saja mulai ditelanjangi. Kemeja gadis itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Untung saja tank top kuning itu masih menempel sempurna ditubuhnya saat polisi datang.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo yang masih menangis sedari tadi. Mereka masih berada di kantor polisi. Gadis itu kini memakai kemeja abu-abu milik Jongin untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga Jongin hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah semakin kencang menangis dan..

GREBB

Gadis itu memeluk Jongin erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo menjerit kuat di dada Jongin. Lelaki itu tentu saja kaget, ia hanya bisa mengikuti nuraninya untuk membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut untuk sekedar menenangkan gadis yang nampak masih sangat ketakutan itu.

"tenanglah.. kau aman sekarang. Polisi sudah menangkap mereka" ucap Jongin pelan.

"Aku takut Jongin, aku takut" ucap Kyungsoo masih sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Jongin.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Ia juga terus mengusap punggung Kyungsoo agar gadis itu bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Dia cukup berhasil, Kyungsoo mulai sedikit tenang meski air matanya masih belum bisa berhenti tapi setidaknya gadis itu tidak sehisteris tadi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka perlahan. Dia menatap wajah Jongin yang penuh dengan luka lebam dan darah yang mulai sedikit mengering. Lelaki itu bahkan belum sempat membersihkan lukanya karena ketika sadar dia langsung dimintai keterangan. Jongin tersenyum tipis kearahnya, berusaha menunjukan jika dirinya tidak apa-apa secara tersirat agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa bersalah. Tapi bukannya tenang Kyungsoo malah kembali menangis.

"jika tidak bisa berkelahi jangan ikut campur dan sok jagoan!" Kyungsoo membentak Jongin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya.

"jadi, apa aku harus diam saja dan membiarkanmu di perkosa oleh mereka?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang kembali dingin.

"sudahlah" Jongin segera berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar membuat Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. Jongin hanya merasa kesal. Semua yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo selama ini seolah selalu salah dimata gadis itu.

Oh, Do Kyungsoo baru saja merusak suasana.

"Jongin tunggu!" Kyungsoo ikut berdiri dan langsung mengejar Jongin.

Gadis itu langsung meraih lengan kiri Jongin untuk menghentikan langkah lelaki itu yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari mobilnya. Jongin bahkan sudah membuka kunci otomatis mobilnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" dengus Jongin kesal. "bukannya kau tidak senang aku tolong? Sudahlah Kyung aku le-" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari arah pandang mata bulat Kyungsoo pada lengan kirinya, yang masih di genggam oleh gadis itu.

Gawat !

Jongin langsung menarik lengan kirinya sampai terlepas dari genggaman Kyungsoo dan langsung menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Ia baru ingat jika sekarang ia hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek, Kyungsoo pasti sudah melihatnya.

"Jong- i-itu"

"tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah" Jongin sudah akan pergi lagi tapi Kyungsoo kembali menahannya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan luka-luka itu?"

"ini... ini... mungkin tadi salah satu dari preman itu yang melakukannya" jawab Jongin gugup.

"kau pikir aku bodoh? itu luka sayat dan tidak ada seorangpun dari preman itu yang membawa benda tajam. Lagi pula sebagian lukanya pun sudah kering" tuntut Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah, memangnya apa pedulimu? Bukannya kau tidak mau bicara padaku? Kenapa sekarang kau terus mengajakku bicara?"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"yasudah terserahmu saja. Itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi kita masih punya urusan yang belum selesai"

"Apa lagi Kyungsoo? kau mau kita ribut lagi? aku lelah, aku ingin pulang"

"ya, kita pulang kerumahmu. Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha menolongku hari ini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengobati lukamu" ucap Kyungsoo. setidaknya dia ingin membalas perilaku Jongin hari ini. Itung-itung sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"tidak usah. Terima kasih" Jongin kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya.

"kau tidak bisa menolak, aku adalah seorang pemaksa" ucap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah mendahuli Jongin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya apa mau gadis emosian ini ?

...

Jongin segera memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu tertidur dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. Rambutnya yang lumayan panjang juga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia bisa saja sakit leher jika terus tidur seperti itu. Jam sudah menunjukan hampir pukul 10 malam dan tadi Kyungsoo menolak untuk di antarkan ke rumahnya. Dia memaksa ingin ikut ke rumah Jongin, entah apa yang gadis ini mau.

Jongin menghela nafas lelah. Lebam dan luka-luka di wajahnya belum sempat diobati dan ia sudah cukup mengantuk. Lelaki itu segera melepas seatbelt-nya lalu keluar dari mobil. Ia berjalan memutari mobil bagian depannya untuk menuju pintu sebelah kanan lalu membukanya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandang gadis yang masih tertidur didalam sana. Haruskah ia membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya? Tapi jika tidak, mau dibawa kemana gadis ini ? dia tidak tahu rumah Baekhyun atau pun Sehun apalagi rumah Kris atau Tao.

"Kyung" ucapnya berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"..."

"Kyungsoo-ya" Jongin terus berusaha membangunkan gadis itu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Jongin berdecak kesal. Dia benar-benar lelah, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit semua tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di mobilnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia segera membungkukkan badannya. Dia terpaksa harus menggendong Kyungsoo. Jongin berusaha menyelipkan lengannya di tengkuk dan kaki Kyungsoo, kepala dan badan bagian atasnya pun kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Dia merasa kesulitan karena badannya masih amat sangat sakit, sungguh.

Belum sempat ia mengangkat Kyungsoo, gadis yang masih terlelap itu tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah kearahnya dan...

CHU

Mata Jongin langsung terbelalak. Bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tentu saja kaget, lelaki itu bahkan sempat menahan nafasnya selama beberapa saat tanpa mengubah posisinya. Setelah sadar Jongin langsung berdiri tanpa peduli jika sebagian badannya masih ada di dalam mobil.

"ACCKK" Jongin mengaduh cukup kencang karena kepalanya baru saja terbentur pintu mobil.

"nggghh" Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu pun mulai terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Dia mengucek mata bulatnya sebentar lalu memandang Jongin yang sedang mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"eh? T-tidak. Ak-aku tidak apa-apa" Jongin berhenti mengusap belakang kepalanya dan berusaha keras untuk menahan sakit agar Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu segera keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Dia benar-benar tidak menjaga image nya sama sekali di depan Jongin. Biasanya Kyungsoo itu sangat jaga image didepan lelaki kecuali Ayahnya, Hanbin dan Sehun.

"ini rumahmu?" tanyanya sambil memandang rumah mewah didepannya dengan tatapan kagum.

"hm"

"yasudah ayo masuk" Gadis itu langsung berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa malu sedikitpun. Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi tuan rumah disini?

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. Ya cukup dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Lagi pula insiden itu kan tidak disengaja. Tapi sialnya Jongin merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya setelah insiden tidak sengaja itu. Ia jadi merasa gugup sekaligus tidak enak pada Kyungsoo. Dia merasa telah mencuri ciuman dari gadis itu. Tapi kan Kyungsoo yang _'tidak sengaja menciumnya' _seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa tidak enak pada gadis itu. ahh entahlah Jongin juga merasa pusing memikirkannya.

...

Kyungsoo kembali dari arah dapur rumah Jongin sambil membawa kompres dan obat. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang kini sedang menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa yang empuk sambil menutup mata. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin pasti sangat lelah dan tidak enak badan. Bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja dipukuli oleh preman-preman berbadan besar. Gadis itu jadi merasa tidak enak hati melihat keadaan Jongin sekarang, karena bagaimanapun juga Jongin mendapat luka-luka ini karena ingin membantunya.

Dengan cekatan dan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Kyungsoo langsung duduk di sebelah kanannya lalu membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Jongin. Lelaki itu meringis sesekali menahan perih saat Kyungsoo mengobati luka di pelipis kanannya yang memang cukup parah. Kyungsoo meniup luka itu pelan dan tiupan itu berhasil membuat Jongin merasa lebih nyaman.

Setelah bagian wajahnya selesai Kyungsoo kini beralih ke lengan kanan Jongin yang juga terdapat beberapa luka dan lebam, dia kembali membersihkan, mengompres dan mengobati luka-luka itu. matanya kini melirik kearah lengan kiri Jongin. Dia baru saja menyentuhnya sebentar tapi Jongin langsung menarik lengannya dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

"yang ini tidak usah" ucapnya pelan dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"kenapa? Sini biar aku obati sekalian" Kyungsoo tidak menyerah dan berusaha menggapai lengan kiri Jongin.

"Aku bilang tidak usah" tolak Jongin tanpa menaikan nada suaranya. Dia benar-benar merasa lelah dan tangan lembut Kyungsoo yang mengobatinya serta tiupan yang berasal dari bibir gadis itu di beberapa bagian wajahnya tadi berhasil membuat ia semakin mengantuk.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah, dia menghela nafas panjang lalu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa tepat disebelah kanan Jongin.

"terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Jong-"

"aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, aku malah dihajar oleh mereka. polisilah yang menyelamatkan kita, jangan salah paham" Jongin segera memotong perkataan Kyungsoo tanpa berniat membuka matanya. Bukannya tidak suka, Jongin hanya merasa matanya benar-benar berat untuk sekedar terbuka. Dia benar-benar mengantuk.

"tapi kaulah yang menelpon polisi. jika kau tidak menelpon mereka mungkin aku sudah menjadi mayat. Demi Tuhan jika tadi mereka berhasil memperkosaku aku pasti akan langsung bunuh diri. Dan kau... kau mungkin juga akan mati ditangan mereka kkkk" Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri oleh ucapannya.

"eh tunggu.. tapi kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba ada disana? Apa kau menguntitku? Ha! Ketahuan kau dasar penguntit kelas ter-"

PUK

Kyungsoo mengentikan ocehannya saat merasa bahu sebelah kirinya sedikit berat. Dia segera menoleh dan yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah rambut tebal berwarna kecoklatan milik Kim Jongin. Ya... Jongin tertidur dibahunya.

Kyungsoo langsung berusaha menyingirkan kepala Jongin dari bahunya. Dia mendorong kepala Jongin pelan agar menjauh tapi saat tangannya lepas kepala Jongin kembali terkulai lemas di bahunya.

"ck, si bodoh ini. Kenapa dia malah tidur." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo menggoyangkan lengan kanan Jongin pelan.

"Ya Kim Jongin kenapa kau malah tidur?"

"ishhh bagaimana ini? Lalu aku tidur dimana? Aku tidak mau pulang sendiri, bagaimana jika ada preman-preman lain yang akan me-"

GREEP

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat ia merasa lengan kiri Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dan posisi Jongin yang kini menyamping kearahnya. Kyungsoo menahan nafas beberapa saat. Pelukan Jongin di tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu erat tapi hal itu berhasil membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak karuan.

"astaga ada apa dengan jantungku..." Kyungsoo memegang dada sebelah kirinya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang "Yak, berdetaklah dengan normal jangan berlebihan seperti ini.. Oh Tuhaan" Kyungsoo mengeram frustasi dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"tenangkan dirimu Kyungsoo... tenangkan dirimu" Kyungsoo terus bicara sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan beberapa kali. Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada tubuhnya tapi Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan helaan nafas hangat milik Jongin di leher sebelah kirinya.

"oke, tenang Do Kyungsoo.. tenang... ini hanya Kim Jongin bukan G-dragon ataupun Lee Minho, lagi pula ia sedang tidak sadar jadi kenapa kau harus gugup heh?" Kini gadis itu mulai mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang sinting.

"dengarkan baik-baik, kau bukan wanita gampangan oke? Jangan salah paham dan terjebak pada pesona si Kim ini.. ayaya tunggu... aku bilang apa tadi ? pesona?" dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Kyungsoo langsung memukul mulutnya berkali-kali "aishhh aku pasti sudah gila" rutuknya.

Dan Kyungsoo terus bicara dan mengomeli diri sendiri sepanjang malam sampai ia lelah sendiri dan akhirnya ikut tertidur bersama Jongin yang masih setia memeluknya.

...

Baekhyun baru saja tiba di Rumah Sakit. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7.05 pagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka di state anak. Menurut berita yang ia dapat dari kelompok lain yang pernah berada di state ini, konsulen di state anak itu tampan. Tapi jika bicara tentang konsulen ia tidak perlu berharap lebih. Para konsulen itu kebanyakan sudah agak berumur. Jadi untuk apa tampan jika sudah berkeluarga apalagi punya anak. Lebih baik Chanyeollie-nya saja, tampan, muda, mapan dan sangat mencintainya.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sehun baru saja memberinya pesan jika Dokter Song sudah tiba dan ingin bertemu dengan mereka untuk perkenalan.

"Aku bilang jangan terlambat di hari pertama" desis Sehun saat Baekhyun baru saja tiba.

"Chanyeol terlambat menjemputku"

"ck, dasar. Lalu kemana Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"ish anak itu. aku sudah berusaha menelponnya dari tadi tapi ponselnya tidak aktif"

"Selamat pagi" sapa dokter Song pada keempat dokter magang yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Dia baru kembali bersama dua dokter yang masih terbilang muda dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi dokter"

"sama halnya seperti di state lain, untuk hari pertama kita awali dengan perkenalan. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Song Ilgook aku konsulen kalian di state ini, disini juga ada dua residen yang akan membantu membimbing kalian di state ini. Yang perempuan namanya dokter Irene dan yang lelaki namanya dokter Kim Jongdae" jelas Dokter Song dan para dokter magangpun segera membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat pada dokter-dokter didepan mereka.

"Oke, sekarang aku akan memanggil nama-nama anggota kalian. Kita mulai dari ketua kelompok, Oh Sehun"

"Saya Dokter" Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya membuat dokter Song melihat kearahnya.

"ahhh kau harus jadi ketua yang bertanggung jawab pada semua anggota kelompokmu, mengerti?"

"Ya dokter" jawab Sehun sigap.

"selanjutnya Byun Baekhyun"

"Saya Dokter" giliran Baekyun yang mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"oke, selanjutnya Do Kyungsoo"

"..."

"Do Kyungsoo? Kau bukan Do Kyungsoo?" tanya dokter Song pada Tao.

"Bukan Dokter, nama saya Huang Zitao"

"ahhh, lalu kemana Do Kyungsoo? Oh Sehun kemana anggota kelompokmu?"

"Saya sudah berusaha menghubunginya sejak tadi dokter tapi ponselnya tidak aktif" jawab Sehun jujur.

"Apa dia tidak serius untuk mengikuti state ini? Jika memang tidak ya sudah tidak apa-apa katakan saja padanya untuk tidak usah kemari sama sekali" nada suara dokter Song yang awalnya ramah menjadi sedikit ketus.

"tidak dokter, dia sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti state ini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, saya akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi nanti" Sehun pun mencoba membela anggota kelompoknya.

"oke, lalu Kim Jongin?" Dokter Song kembali membacakan daftar hadir lalu memandang ke arah Kris.

"Saya Kris Wu dok. Kim Jongin belum datang" ucap Kris.

Dokter Song menghela nafas panjang. Dia sedikit membanting daftar hadir itu keatas meja. Dia memang dokter yang baik tapi dia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak disiplin. Tidak hadir di hari pertama juga salah satu hal yang plaing tidak ia sukainya pada dokter magang.

"Oh Sehun beritahu kedua anggota kelompokmu untuk menghadapku setelah mereka tiba. Jika mereka tidak hadir hari ini tanpa memberi kabar apapun... katakan pada mereka untuk tidak usah kemari lagi" ucap Dokter Song dengan nada dan mimik wajah kesal.

"Ya Dokter"

"sekarang kalian bisa keluar dan mulailah bekerja dengan baik"

...

Suasana di rumah Jongin terasa sedikit canggung. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin seolah sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri didapur untuk membuat sarapan sedangkan Jongin kini sedang berada dikamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Bagaimana tidak canggung, mereka berdua sama kagetnya saat bangun pagi tadi. Jongin yang terlebih dahulu bangun memekik cukup kencang saat melihat tangan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat seolah memeluk bantal guling. Kyungsoo yang terganggu dengan suara Jonginpun terbangun dan ikut memekik kaget melihat posisinya sendiri. ia bersikeras menjelaskan pada Jongin bahwa lelaki itulah yang lebih dulu memeluknya semalam hingga ia tidak bisa berpindah untuk tidur di sofa lain. Tapi Jongin tidak mau membahas hal ini lebih jauh sehingga ia memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo juga awalnya hanya diam dengan wajah merona dan detak jantung yang kembali tidak normal. Gadis itupun berinisiatif sendiri untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka, ia tidak peduli jika nanti Jongin marah karena ia tidak meminta ijin dulu.

Suara derap langkah dari arah tangga berhasil merusak konsentrasi Kyungsoo yang sedang mengoleskan selai pada roti. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang sedang berjalan tergesa kearahnya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang" ucap Jongin.

"kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Rumah Sakit, kemana lagi"

"eh?" Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat. Dia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu. "Rumah Sakit? ...YA TUHAN BUKANKAH HARI INI ADALAH HARI PERTAMA KITA DI STATE ANAK?"

"hm. Sehun baru saja menelponku. Dia bilang kita harus segera kesana sekarang atau tidak sama sekali"

"astaga bagaimana ini" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"cepat mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu"

"baju? Kau punya baju wanita"

"tidak. Itu bajuku, aku sudah memilihkan ukuran yang paling kecil"

"Ya Tuhan. Bayi yang baru lahir juga tahu jika ukuranmu dan aku sangat berbeda jauh Kim Jongin. Meski itu ukuran terkecilmu tapi tetap saja akan kebesaran di badanku" Kyungsoo mulai protes.

"ya terserah, lagi pula aku tidak memaksa. Mungkin kau lebih nyaman untuk hanya memakai tanktop mu saja" ucap Jongin datar membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "cepat mandi atau aku akan pergi sendiri dan meninggalkanmu"

"ishhhhh aku sangat membencimu manusia batu" gerutu Kyungsoo. tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia pun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

...

Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter Song. Mereka diomeli selama hampir satu jam dan itu berhasil membuat telinga Kyungsoo panas. Dokter Song memang tidak segalak Dokter Kim residen di state forensik. Tapi jika sudah mengomel, dokter Song akan lupa waktu. Untung dia tampan jadi Kyungsoo tidak terllau memasalahkannya, ck.

State anak memang menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo. Meski sedikit berisik karena suara tangis anak-anak yang kesakitan atau takut diobati oleh dokter, suasana disana selalu berhasil membangkitkan mood Kyungsoo. Gadis itu snagat menyukai anak-anak. Dia melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang membantu dokter Jongdae untuk menyuntik seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Anak itu terus memberontak membuat mereka sedikit kewalahan. Dan bukannya membantu, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh melihatnya. Pasien di state ini cukup banyak sehingga membuat mereka sibuk bukan main.

Jam makan siang pun tiba. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil membawa nampan makanannya kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk duluan. Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. Dia baru sadar jika Kyungsoo memakai kemeja dan jas putih yang sangat kebesaran di badannya yang mungil.

"hmmftt" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Apa? Mau menertawakanku? Tertawa saja lalu setelah itu kau akan merasakan sepatuku dimulut embermu itu"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"kenapa bajumu seperti itu Kyung- ahh tunggu... bukankah itu kemeja Jongin" ucap Sehun dengan wajah penasaran.

"APA? KAU MEMAKAI KEMEJA JONG-hppptt"

"tutup mulut besarmu itu Byun" geram Kyungsoo sambil menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tanggannya. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat agar Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya.

"tapi.. kenapa bisa Kyung? Kau datang trelambat bersama Jongin, wajah dan tubuh Jongin juga terdapat banyak luka dan Kau memakai pakaiannya. Apa mungkin kalian..." Sehun masih penasaran rupanya.

"jangan berpikir kotor Oh Sehun. Ceritanya panjang dan aku sedang malas menceritakannya, nanti saja jika aku sudah mood" ujar Kyungsoo malas. dia sebenarnya bukan malas, dia hanya malu saja menceritakannya.

"yayaya lihat temanmu itu Oh Sehun dia menyebalkan sekali. Lagi pula siapa yang berpikir kotor? aku yakin Sehun punya pemikiran yang lain. Pikiranmu saja yang kotor" Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar sindiran Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

Merekapun akhirnya makan dengan tenang. Ya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan tidak ribut ketika makan saja.

"Ah ya Aku bermimpi aneh semalam" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba setelah mereka selesai makan membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun menatap dengan wajah penasaran kearahnya.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku bermimpi kita kencan bersama" mimik wajah Baekhyun berubah ceria.

"benarkah? Apa kita berbagi Sehun di mimpimu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"bukan begitu bodoh" Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Kyungsoo pelan "Aku mimpi kita berkencan bersama pasangan kita masing-masing. Aku dengan Chanyeollie-ku, Sehun dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan.."

"dengan? Dengan siapa Byun katakan padaku.. G-dragon ? Lee MinHo ? D.O EXO?" Kyungsoo mulai menyebutkan nama-nama artis yang menurutnya tampan.

"Jongin" ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Heh?" Kyungsoo diam sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Jongin yang jadi pasanganmu dimimpiku"

"YAK ! dasar kau ini !" sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang menggeplak tangan Baekhyun "Mimpi aneh macam apa itu, huh? Kau ini bercerita tentang mimpi atau sedang mengajak ribut denganku?" Kyungsoo kembali dibuat marah oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali tertawa melihat mereka.

"Yasudahlah aku bilang kan itu hanya mimpi" Baekhyun bicara dengan tenang ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan malas. Ia merasa Kyungsoo terlalu membesar-besarkan hal kecil dan Sehun hanya bisa terus menertawakan mereka.

"Kau ini ! Mimpi aneh boleh saja, tapi ada batasannya juga. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bermimpi seperti itu." Kyungsoo tetap protes karena tidak terima dengan mimpi Baekhyun.

"Memang kau bisa membatasi mimpimu?"

"Yasudah jangan dibahas. Itu adalah hal memalukan."

"Tapi bagaimana jika mimpi Baekhyun adalah petunjuk ? Bisa saja suatu saat nanti itu menjadi kenyataan, benarkan Baek?"

"OH SEHUN!"

...

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore berarti sebentar lagi mereka bisa pulang. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja mereka di state ini. Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berdebat sesekali. Untungnya Sehun sudah sangat kebal dengan perdebatan mereka.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang kerja mereka perlahan dan matanya langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan. Dia melihat Kris yang sedang bercanda dengan tunangannya, Zitao. Tao terlihat sangat bahagia dengan Kris yang mengelus puncak kepalanya sesekali.

BRUK

Kyungsoo menendang tempat sampah kecil yang berada di dekat pintu dengan sengaja sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup kencang. Tao langsung menghentikan kekehannya lalu memandang Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka serta Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang terkekeh di belakang gadis itu. Sedangkan Kris? Lelaki itu nampak salah tingkah. Ia seperti lelaki yang ketahuan sedang selingkuh padahal tidak sama sekali. Ia dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi selain teman kelompok magang.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja menendangnya" ucap Kyungsoo lalu masuk kedalam dengan wajah cuek.

"ah ya tidak apa-apa" ucap Zitao sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia memang masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana

"hm" jawab Kris sambil mengangguk. "Ayo kita pulang Tao-ie"

"Ah iya Ge. Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kami pulang duluan ya" pamit Tao sambil bersiap untuk pergi

"iya, hati-hati dijalan yaaa" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sampai kedua sejoli itu benar-benar keluar dari ruangan.

Sehun dan Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di tempat masing-masing sambil membereskan barang mereka untuk bersiap pulang sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berdiri sambil menatap kesal pada pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat kembali.

"berhenti bersikap bodoh Do Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal kearahnya. Dia hanya merasa bodoh sekarang karena melihat Kris bersama kekasih ah bukan.. Tunanganya yang terlihat bahagia karena Kris bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"ini bukan berarti aku ingin kembali pada Kris dan mencoba merebutnya dari Zitao. Dulu memang iya tapi sekarang... ini hanyaa tentang... Hey kalian tahu sendiri kan? Aku yang berhasil mengubah Kris menjadi sekeren sekarang. Dulu dia hanya mahasiswa kutu buku yang membosankan. Aku yang dulu selalu memilihkan pakaian yang keren untuknya, memilihkan gaya rambut yang cocok, mengajarkannya untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, Dia dulu tidak akan tahan mendengar ocehan wanita tapi aku melatihnya dan membuatnya terbiasa. Aku yang berhasil mengubahnya jadi sekeren Lee Minho"

"lalu sekarang apa masalahnya? kau sendiri yang bilang waktu itu kau sudah tidak mencintainya hingga kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya dengan alasan super konyol _'ingin fokus kuliah'_ fokus kuliah pantatmu" omel Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafas. Kedua sahabatnya pasti akan berdebat lagi.

"ya setidaknya Huang Zitao itu berterima kasih padaku. Aku yang membuat Kris jadi lebih baik seperti sekarang hingga ia bisa pamer pada orang lain karena kekasihnya tampan dan keren. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku"

"ya memang Zitao tau itu semua? Dia bahkan tidak tau jika Kau dan Kris pernah memiliki hubungan dulu. Lagi pula jika aku ada di posisi Zitao dan tahu semua tentang hubungan kalian dimasa lalu aku tidak berpikir untuk berterima kasih padamu. Berhentilah bersikap konyol Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo sudah mau membuka mulut untuk menjawab ucapan Baekhyun tapi Sehun lebih cepat. Lelaki itu segera menutup kedua mulut sahabatnya. Dia pikir hari ini mereka sudah terlalu sering berdebat dan itu membuatnya sedikit pusing.

"kalian bisa berhentikan?" ucap Sehun dengan nada tegas. Jika seperti ini Sehun pasti sedang serius dan sudah jengah dengan kelakuan keduanya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk beberapa kali membuat Sehun melepaskan lengannya di mulut mereka.

...

"Kyung, apa dokter Song memberimu hukuman?" tanya Sehun saat mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir.

"ya, dia memintaku dan manusia batu itu menjaga anaknya selama tiga hari mulai besok karena ia dan istrinya ada tugas keluar kota"

"menjaga anaknya? Hukuman macam apa itu. tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan tugas kita sebagai dokter magang" ucap Baekhyun tidak habis pikir.

"Kau lupa? Kita hanya dokter magang, strata terendah yang membuat kita dapat diperintah oleh siapa pun di mana pun, termasukdiberi tugas yang tidak berhubungan dengan tugas dokter sekali pun. Aku bahkan pernah melihat Kris di suruh oleh seorang petugas kebersihan saat kita distate forensik. kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan mereka jika kita ingin aman di state ini"

"hm, Sehun benar" gumam Kyungsoo cuek.

"ah ya, apa kau sudah tahu anak dokter Song?" kini Sehun yang memberikan bertanya.

"tidak" Kyungsoo menggeleng polos.

"aku akan memberi tahumu" ucap Baekhyun "dokter song memiliki tiga anak kembar Daehan-Mingguk-Manse dan mereka masih berusia tiga tahun"

"APA? tiga? Tiga anak?"

"hm" Baekhyun menggumam cuek.

"JADI AKU HARUS MENGURUS TIGA BOCAH SEKALIGUS SELAMA TIGA HARI BERSAMA MANUSIA BATU ITU?" pekik Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"jangan berteriak seperti itu, ini rumah sakit bukan diskotik"

"YA TUHAAAN AKU BISA GILAAA" pekikan Kyungsoo semakin kencang saat melihat siapa yang bicara barusan, Kim Jongin yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakang mereka.

**TBC**

**Yang suka nonton 'The Return of Superman' pasti pada tau kan sama Daehan-Minguk-Manse? Tiga anak kembar yang gemesin minta diculik banget itu hihi chap depan Kaisoo bakal main sama mereka. Tungguin yaa *wink***

**Untuk masalah Jongin juga mungkin akan sedikit dibahas lagi dikit di chap depan. Untuk bocoran aja, Jongin itu sakit :') kalian tebak sendiri aja dia sakit apa yaa hihi dan buat masalah Jongin sama Soojung dulu juga mungkin baru dibahas di chap depan jadi pokoknya tungguin aja deh ya XD**

**Maaf buat yang mau liat Kaisoo cinta-cintaan kayaknya waktunya belum tepat, tapi aku udah bikin beberapa moment mereka di atas. Semoga ga mengecewakan ya~**

**Kemaren banyak juga ya yang kesel sama TBC nya, hihi aku emang hobi bikin TBC yang ngeselin kok hihi *digampar***

**Ah ya di kotak review ada yang minta aku buat nulisin pin bbm atau ID Line di note chapter ini. kalau mau lewat PM aja yaa^^ yang lain juga kalau mau boleh kok, PM aja :D**

**Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat :**

**Kookies24, yesayamei, Donly One, NopwillineKaiSoo, yixigcom, whenKmeetK, Kim Kaisoo, kysmpppprt, junghajaejewels, Kim YeHyun, Just Young Min, auliawahyusantosa, Baby Kim, humaira9394, MaudiRein, Ryuuichi-kun, erika widya 568, zheazhiioott, AmeChan95, kimyori95, jdcchan, Lovesoo, Rinids, Kaisooship, mrblackJ, ShinJiWoo920202, Oh Lana, Taman Coklat, ParkByun, jess, Sheeron, kkamjongiee, cute, diah, RiKyungie, baru saja, AlrstFatihah, ViraaHee, shallow Lin, its me, Guest, t.a, loovyjojong, overdokai, vitavita, fitri22exo, rizkyalila1, Ayu Viole, Xi Luge, ayuriska7, kyungkyung, patriciacornelia, Inaya Kkamjong.**

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading^^**

"APAAA?" Baekhyun memekik kaget sesaat setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentang kejadian yang gadis itu alami bersama Jongin dua hari yang lalu. Sehun sampai ikut kaget mendengar pekikan Baekhyun di dalam mobilnya.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit. Pagi ini Sehun tidak ada janji untuk mengantar Luhan sehingga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa ikut di mobilnya. Sebenarnya Luhan sama sekali tidak masalah jika Sehun membawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat mereka ada janji. Baekyun saja yang berlebihan. Dia bilang tidak baik mengganggu orang berkencan karena dia sendiri tidak suka diganggu saat kencan dengan Chanyeollie-nya.

"hey wajahmu biasa saja" ucap Kyungsoo yang tidak suka melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

"Aku rasa Jongin cukup Gentleman, benarkan Hun?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Sehun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun "hm, aku tidak menyangka Jongin mau melakukan hal itu padamu" ucapnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Apa kau tidak berpikir jika Jongin adalah pangeran tampan yang menyelamatkanmu dari orang jahat?" Baekhyun nampaknya semangat sekali untuk membesar-besarkan kebaikan Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas sambil mengibaskan lengannya meremehkan "Pangeran pantatmu! Dia bahkan pingsan sebelum bisa melepaskanku" gerutu gadis itu "dia sendiri yang bilang jika polisi lah yang menyelamatkan kita bukan dia. _'aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, aku malah dihajar oleh mereka. polisilah yang menyelamatkan kita, jangan salah paham' _dia bahkan tidak membuka matanya sama sekali saat mengatakan hal itu" Kyungsoo ternyata masih sangat hafal apa yang diucapkan Jongin malam itu saat ia berterima kasih. Ia bahkan sampai meniru gaya bicara Jongin yang datar.

Sehun dan Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau bahkan sudah sangat hafal nada bicaranya Kyung" ucap Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangkuk mengiyakan.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Meskipun kau berteriak-teriak jika kau tidak menyukainya, tapi di antara kita sebenarnya justru kaulah yang sangat mengerti bagaimana Jongin"

"omong kosong macam apa itu" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang kehidupannya" ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memang menceritakan sedikit kisah Jongin pada Baekhyun dan Sehun

"Aku tahu itu dari Hanbin"

"ya tetap saja"

"Kau pikir aku mau tahu tentang kehidupannya? Aku bahkan tidak peduli sedikitpun. Dia hanya teman Hanbin dan teman kalian, bukan temanku"

"tapi kau menceritakannya lagi pada kami! kau ini benar-benar tidak punya hati ya Kyung. Jongin sudah berbaik hati padamu dengan membantumu meski kau sangat menyebalkan padanya, tapi apa? bukannya membalas perlakuan baiknya kau malah semakin menyebalkan saja. Aku rasa kau mengalami gangguan kepribadian. Kau harus segera memeriksakannya pada Ibumu" Baekhyun jadi ikut kesal sendiri dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo. Dia sebenarnya cukup heran, Kyungsoo tidak pernah semenyebalkan ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo itu gadis baik, ramah dan ceria. Hanya pada Jongin saja dia semenyebalkan ini.

"Baekhyun benar, setidaknya kau harus berbaik hati pada Jongin. Dia sudah membantumu. Kau pikir bagaimana jika Jongin tidak menelpon polisi? kau pasti sudah habis" Sehun ikut menimpali, dia lumayan setuju dengan pemikiran Baekhyun tentang buruknya perilaku Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang rela repot-repot menyelamatkan wanita." Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal saat mengatakan ini karena bayangan tentang Soojung kembali tergambar jelas dikepalanya "Aku pikir dia menolongku karena aku kakak Hanbin. Hanbin sendiri yang bilang jika ia meminta Jongin untuk menjagaku. cih, lagi pula siapa juga yang butuh dijaga oleh lelaki lemah sepertinya. Jadi yang seharusnya berbaik hati padanya itu Hanbin saja bukan aku karena dia melakukan itu untuk Hanbin, aku tidak ada urusan dengannya"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, kau tahu ? nama panggilan 'Manusia Batu' itu lebih cocok untukmu dibanding untuk Jongin. Kau bahkan lebih keras dari batu" Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun juga tidak bisa membela Kyungsoo karena apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar.

...

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan Dokter Song. Hari ini mereka harus mulai menjalankan hukuman dari dokter song untuk menjaga ketiga anaknya. Kyungsoo melihat dokter Song sedang berbicara melalui telpon sambil memangku seorang balita imut, benar-benar imut. Balita itu sedang bernyanyi riang sambil menggerakan badannya membuat dokter song sedikit kewalahan. Di sisi meja ada balita lain yang terlihat sedang asik sendiri memainkan alat-alat kerja Ayahnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin membelalakan matanya saat melihat seorang balita lain yang tengah duduk diatas meja kerja dokter song sambil mengacak-acak semua benda yang bisa ia gapai disana.

"Manse-yaaa hentikan jangan memainkan it- YAAAK jangan sentuh itu" dokter song sedikit berteriak saat anak yang dipanggil 'Manse' itu hampir menyentuh sebuah map berisi berkas-berkas yang menurut Kyungsoo pasti sangat berharga.

Bukannya menuruti apa kata sang Ayah, Manse malah tertawa lalu mulai menggapai map itu lagi dengan tangan mungilnya. Dokter Song berusaha mencegahnya dengan lengan kirinya yang masih menggenggam batang telpon karena lengan kanannya sedang memegangi anak di pangkuannya.

"Hei kalian"

"ya dokter" sahut Kyungsoo sigap.

"tolong gendong Manse dulu, jauhkan dia dari berkas itu" Kyungsoo segera mengangguk lalu menggendong Manse.

Manse yang baru pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung terlihat kaget dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia pun mulai menangis di gendongan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi panik sendiri, dia memandang Jongin yang malah mundur satu langkah menjauhinya sambil menggeleng, menunjukkan jika ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Balita di gendongan dokter Song pun mulai ikut menangis saat melihat saudaranya menangis. Untung saja Dokter song segera mengakhiri panggilan telponnya.

"Aku mengajari mereka untuk tidak boleh di gendong oleh orang asing, dan mereka baru pertama kali melihat kalian, dan lagi... mungkin Manse ketakutan melihat wajah babak belur mu itu Jongin"

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin dan ternyata memang benar, wajah Jongin memang masih terdapat bekas-bekas luka. Kyungsoo menggiit bibir bawahnya lalu segera mengalihkan pandanganya lagi dan mencoba menenangkan Manse sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum kaku kearah dokter Song.

"Appa~ Appa~" Manse masih menangis sambil memanggil-manggil Ayahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Dokter Song agar dokter song dapat menggendongnya juga.

"kemarikan Kyung"

"ya Dok" Kyungsoo langsung mendudukan Manse di paha sebelah kiri dokter Song karena di paha kanannya masih ada bocah tadi yang ikut menangis. Belum sempat dokter Song menenangkan kedua ankanya yang menangis, anak lain yang sedari tadi nampak asik sendiri pun berjalan mendekatinya dan ikut di gendong juga.

"Daehan-ah Appa sedang menggendong adik-adikmu kau bisa main disana kan?"

"Aniyaa~" Daehan mulai merengek dan ikut menangis juga membuat dokter Song menghela nafas lelah.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja melihatnya. Bukan hanya karena ia kasihan pada dokter Song, ia lebih kasihan pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak lama lagi ia lah yang harus menjaga mereka. Jangan lupa, ditambah makhluk lain yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tidak akan bisa diandalkan, ck.

Setelah meminta Kyungsoo untuk mendudukan Daehan di pangkuan sebelah kirinya, di samping Manse. Dokter song kembali mulai menenangkan anak-anaknya.

"daehan minguk manse dengarkan Appa. Itu adalah Kyungsoo Noona dan Jongin Hyung mereka adalah teman Appa" ucap dokter Song sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

Kyungsoo langsung melambaikan tangannya ceria agar anak-anak itu tidak takut padanya. Jongin sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, ia pun berusaha melakukan hal yang sama. Melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, namun Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyuman itu sangat kaku dan dipaksakan. Kyungsoo sampai menahan tawa melihatnya. Dia tahu, lelaki macam Jongin pasti belum pernah merawat balita dan dia pasti kaget saat harus menjaga tiga balita sekaligus.

"beri salam pada Hyung dan Noona"

"Kyungsoo Noona Jongin Hyung Annyeong" sapa Manse yang kini sudah mulai ceria kembali, Daehan dan Minguk pun mengikuti apa yang Manse ucapkan.

"Daehan Minguk Manse Anyeooong~" Kyungsoo balas menyapa mereka dengan gemas. Tanpa sadar Jongin pun ikut terkekeh melihatnya, dia juga melambaikan tangannya pada tiga anak kembar yang memiliki kadar kelucuan yang sangat berlebih. Jongin memang bukanlah penyuka anak kecil seperti Kyungsoo, tapi siapa yang bisa menghindar dari pesona imut ketiga bayi ini?

"yang ini namanya Song Daehan" ucap dokter Song sambil mengelus puncak kepala Daehan. "yang ini Song Minguk" Minguk memberi kedipan lucu yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik tertahan saat dokter song memperkenalkannya. "dan yang ini-"

"Manse Manse Manse"

"hahaha ya yang ini Song Manse" dokter Song tertawa saat Manse berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"oke, Daehan Minguk Manse mulai saat ini Kyungsoo Noona dan Jongin Hyung akan menjaga kalian selama Appa dan Eomma pergi. Kalian harus baik-baik dengan mereka, mengerti?"

"ne" Daehan mengangkuk patuh.

"eng" Mingguk juga mengiyakan sambil tersenyum lucu.

"aniya" dan Manse menolak sambil terkekeh.

Mereka menjawab dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"besok malam istriku akan pulang jadi kalian hanya perlu merawat mereka selama dua hari saja. Aku harap kalian bisa merawat mereka dengan baik. Keperluan pokok mereka sudah tersedia di rumah dan aku juga sudah mencatat apa saja yang perlu kalian lakukan aku akan mengirimkan pesannya pada Jongin nanti"

"ya dokter"

"Oke karena sebentar lagi Appa akan pergi jadi kalian ikutlah bersama Kyungsoo Noona dan Jongin Hyung" dokter Song menurunkan ketiga anaknya. Minguk dan Manse langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan gadis itupun menerima mereka dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Daehan masih diam saja.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin memberi isyarat agar lelaki itu mengambil Daehan. Tapi Jongin malah diam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak enak. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan mendekati Daehan yang masih berdiri di sebelah kaki ayahnya setelah meminta Jongin memegang Minguk dan Manse dulu.

"Daehannie ikut Noona ya?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya berharap Daehan akan menerimanya. Tapi Daehan malah menggeleng tidak mau dan kembali menangis sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya. Dokter song kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Uwaaa lihat ini, dari mana datangnya permen ini?" Daehan kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menunjukan sebuah permen kearahnya. "Daehan mau permen ini?" Daehan mengangkuk lalu melepaskan pelukan pada Ayahnya secara perlahan. Dia berjalan kearah Kyungsoo lalu berusaha mengambil permennya.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Daehan harus menerimanya dengan kedua tangan" Daehan menurut dia langsung menengadahkan tangannya untuk menerima permen dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, Jongin dan dokter song pun terlihat senang melihatnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya memberikan permen itu pada Daehan yang kini sudah berhenti menangis.

"Good Boy" ucapya bangga sambil mengacak rambut Daehan "sekarang Daehan mau ikut Noona?"

"eng" Daehan mengangguk sambil berusaha membuka permennya.

"oke, lets go~" Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menggandeng Daehan.

"dokter kami pergi dulu" pamit Jongin sambil menggandeng Minguk dan Manse disisi kanan kirinya.

"Yaa, hati-hati dan bersenang-senanglah kalian" Dokter Song melambaikan tangannya saat Kyungsoo, Jongin dan tiga anaknya keluar dari ruangannya.

"haaaah semoga mereka memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menjaga anak-anakku"

...

Semenjak Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi ke ruangan dokter Song, Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya duduk di ruang kerja mereka. Hari ini tidak banyak pasien yang datang jadi mereka tidak terlalu sibuk. State anak memang sempurna. Tidak ada jadwal jaga malam disini, dan lagi.. mereka mendapat libur setiap akhir pekan.

"Aku pikir jika Jongin tidak menyukai Kyungsoo dia tidak mungkin rela dipukuli seperti itu, apalagi dia tidak bisa bela diri. Ini berarti dia merelakan dirinya terluka demi Kyungsoo" ujar Baekhyun.

Ya, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun memang tengah bergosip tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin pada Sehun yang tidak terlalu serius menanggapinya. Sehun sedang serius menulis catatan medis dari beberapa pasien yang ia tangani.

"Membantu seseorang tidak berarti dia menyukainya. Bisa saja itu hanya rasa empati Jongin pada Kyungsoo" ucap Sehun yang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang ia kerjakan diatas meja.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Jika kau berada diposisi Jongin. Apa Kau pikir kau masih perlu memberi empati pada orang semenyebalkan Kyungsoo? jika aku jadi Jongin aku akan membiarkannya saja." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Memang ada benarnya juga, untuk apa Jongin susah-susah membantu Kyungsoo yang selalu berlaku buruk padanya "mungkin Jongin tidak sejahat itu dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo dijahati orang lain. Jongin masih punya hati. Percayalah Baek, Jongin hanya berempati pada Kyungsoo"

"rasa empati sebagai apa ? teman? Sahabat? Saudara? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah akur. Dan kau tidak lupa kan? Empati adalah emosi terdekat untuk cinta"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius "Kau benar juga".

"Apa aku bilang" Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Sehun "lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk menjodoh-jodohkankan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"tidak ada, memangnya kita harus apa?" Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah polos lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"astaga Oh Sehun. tidak kah kau ingin membantu untuk mendekatkan mereka?" Baekhyun memekik gemas.

"tidak usah Baek, kau tahu sendiri Kyungsoo itu lebih keras dari batu. Kita tidak pernah bisa memaksakannya. Jadi jika memang benar Jongin menyukainya, kita biarkan saja dia berusaha sendiri. oke mungkin kita bisa sedikit membantu tapi jangan terlalu ikut campur. Biarkan Jongin sendiri yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarka tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. "kau benar-benar tidak akan membantu mereka?"

"tidak, biarkan mereka jalani sendiri. jangan terlalu ikut campur"

Baekhyun merenggut kesal padahal ia sudah sangat bersemangat untuk _mencomblangkan_ Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

...

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan triplets Song baru saja sampai di kediaman keluarga Song. sebelum kemari mereka sempat membeli beberapa popok di supermarket. Dokter Song mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongin saat mereka sedang dijalan jika ia lupa mengatakan jika persediaan popok anak-anak hampir habis dan menyarankan mereka untuk membelinya dulu ke supermarket. Dan Jongin merasa tidak perlu datang untuk kedua kalinya ke supermarket sambil membawa anak-anak, lebih baik dia pergi sendiri saja.

Jongin masuk dengan Manse yang ia gendong di sebelah kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya menenteng kantung plastik besar berisikan belanjaan mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menuntun Daehan dan Minguk.

"Aku akan memandikan mereka, nanti Kau yang memakaikan popok dan menyiapkan pakaiannya juga, setelah itu aku akan memasak untuk makan malam dan Kau harus menjaga mereka selama aku masak, oke?" perintah Kyungsoo tanpa mau dibantah membuat Jongin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"kalau begitu siapkan dulu popok dan pakaian tidur mereka aku akan memandikan mereka dulu"

"oke" Jongin kembali mengangguk lalu mengambil popok si kembar dari kantung plastik belanjaan tadi sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang berusaha membujuk anak-anak untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

Jongin mengambil tiga popok di kantung plastik tadi lalu masuk ke kamar anak-anak untuk memilih pakaian tidur, dia juga menyiapkan handuk dan peralatan sehabis mandi lainnya sesuai perintah Kyungsoo.

Daehan adalah yang pertama selesai dimandikan. Jongin segera mengeringkat tubuh Daehan dengan handuk lalu membawanya ke kamar. Ia membaringkan Daehan di kasur, mengusapkan miyak bayi pada tubuhnya agar anak itu merasa hangat lalu mengambil satu popok untuk dipakaikan pada bocah cilik itu. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ia kebingungan untuk membedakan mana bagian depan dan mana bagian belakangnya. Dia juga nampak serius untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara memakaikannya. Jongin terus meneliti popok ini seolah benda itu adalah benda yang misterius.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Minguk dan Manse yang tubuhnya dililit handuk. Gadis itu bedecak kesal melihat Jongin yang masih diam sambil membolak balikan popok ditangannya, membiarkan Daehan berguling-guling dikasur sesuka hati tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"ish, kemari berikan padaku"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo lalu memberikan popok itu padanya.

"Lihat, aku akan mencontohkannya satu kali setelah itu kau harus melakukannya sendiri pada Minguk dan Manse"

Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama cara Kyungsoo memasangkan popok pada Daehan. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin melakukan hal yang sama pada Manse selama ia memberikan minyak bayi pada Minguk.

"Manse-ya, Ayo pakai popokmu" Jongin berjalan cepat mendekati Manse yang sedang berlari-lari mengelilingi kamar mereka dengan boneka dinosaurus kecil ditangannya.

"pipis"

"huh?"

"Manse mau pipis" ucap bocah itu dengan logat cadel khas anak kecil.

"YE?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya dan nampak shock "tunggu tunggu tunggu jangan sekarang" Manse malah tertawa melihat Jongin panik.

"Kyungsoo-ya Manse bilang dia mau pipis, apa aku harus memakaikan popoknya sekarang atau membiarkannya pipis dulu"

"Astaga Jongin bod-" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dia tidak boleh mengumpat didepan anak-anak yang masih polos ini. "Bawa Manse ke toilet dan bantu ia pipis. Kau ini ishhhh" Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi Jongin pun segera menggendong Manse ke toilet tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Kyungsoo memang ada benarnya juga, Jongin tidak bisa diandalkan pft.

...

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk sendiri di dapur. Dia harus masak banyak untuk makan malam mereka. Ia mempercayakan tiga anak kembar itu pada Jongin. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin bisa diandalkan kali ini. Lihat saja, Kyungsoo sudah hampir tertawa melihat Jongin sudah tergeletak tak berdaya karena kelelahan bermain bersama mereka. Ketiga anak ini sangat aktif, apalagi Manse yang semangatnya seolah tidak pernah habis.

Jongin tengkurap di ruang tengah dengan Manse dan Minguk yang duduk di punggungnya. Manse terus meminta Jongin untuk bangkit agar mereka bisa bermain dinosaurus lagi. jujur saja, sebenarnya Jongin sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Hyung cepat bangun dan angkat aku" rengek Minguk.

"huh?" gumam Jongin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hyung cepat bangun dan angkat aku" kini Mansepun ikut merengek dan menggerak-gerakan badannya diatas Jongin.

Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit lagi. berjalan dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan kepala tertunduk karena sudah lelah. Ditambah dengan badannya yang masih terkadang terasa sakit akibat pukulan para preman dua hari lalu. Minguk dan Manse nampak sangat senang bisa main dinosaurus lagi dengan Jongin. Mereka bernyanyi dan menari dengan riang diatas tubuh yang sudah lemah itu.

Sedangkan Daehan? Kakak tertua diantara mereka itu sedang berdiri dibalik pagar bayi yang menjadi penghalang antara ruang tengah dan dapur. Dia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya. Nampaknya dia sudah mulai lapar.

"Daehannie lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memindahkan masakannya kedalam piring.

"eng" Daehan mengangguk lemas membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"tunggu sebentar lagi sayang, masakannya masih panas" Kyungsoo kembali menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anak. Dia harus membagi rata makanan itu kedalam 3 piring.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan makan Kyungsoo langsung menggendong Daehan lalu mendudukannya di kursi makan khusus anak-anak yang paling tengah.

"Minguk-Manse makanannya sudah siap, ayo kemari kita makan malaaam" ucapnya ceria membuat Minguk dan Manse langsung turun dari tubuh Jongin dan berlari kearahnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah piring berisi daging panggang setelah ia membagikan makanan pada anak-anak. Dia berjalan menuju Jongin yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai ruang tengah. Kyungsoo nampak agak kasihan melihatnya.

"bangun dan makanlah, kau pasti kelelahan" ucapnya lalu meletakan piring itu di atas meja makan yang ada di samping ruang tengah. Jongin bangkit perlahan, tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit saja. Lelaki itu segera mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tidak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka daging atau tidak, tapi hanya ini yang ada di kulkas" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"tidak apa-apa, aku menyukainya" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Dia selalu senang jika orang lain menyukai makanannya. "Kau tidak makan?"

"tidak, Aku sedang diet"

"untuk apa kau diet ? tubuhmu sudah kecil begitu"

"ini urusanku, jangan banyak bicara kau makan saja apa susahnya sih."

"Kau juga pasti lelah hari ini, jadi kau juga harus makan"

"Kau mau aku gendut?" Kyungsoo masih terus menolak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti, selama kau bersamaku, kau harus makan"

"memangnya kau siapa?"

"Makan-Do-Kyungsoo" Jongin mulai menekankan tiap kata yang ia keluarkan.

"tidak mau"

"makan" kini tatapannya penuh intimidasi membuat nyali Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menciut.

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengambil piring lain. Ia membagi daging pangang itu menjadi dua bagian untuk dirinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak boleh menolak, karena aku juga seorang pemaksa. Sama sepertimu"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Meski begitu ia tetap mengambil sumpit yang juga dibawakan Jongin tadi. Entahlah ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menurut pada lelaki yang menurutnya sangat mengesalkan ini. Padahal selama ini Sehun dan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas kerabat dekatnya saja tidak pernah bisa menerobos kerasnya pendirian Kyungsoo untuk diet.

"_keparat_" batinnya. Bukannya tidak berani mengumpat langsung di depan Jongin, dia hanya berusaha untuk tidak memberi contoh buruk pada triplets song yang menggemaskan itu.

"Noona, Mingukkie sudah selesai makan" Minguk memekik dari arah dapur.

"biar aku saja" Jongin segera mencegah Kyungsoo yang sudah akan beranjak dari kursinya. Ternyata Jongin juga telah selesai makan.

"Mingukkie sudah selesai? Ayo kita simpan piringnya di wastafel" Jongin pun berjalan menuju meja makan anak-anak lalu membantu Daehan membereskan peralatan makannya.

"Hyung, Manse juga sudah selesai" Manse pun ikut turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang berdiri di depan wastafel.

"Daehan juga" di ikuti oleh Daehan juga.

"Aigoo, anak manis" puji Jongin pada kemandirian anak-anak dokter Song itu.

Dia benar-benar memperlakukan anak-anak itu dengan baik membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Kyungsoo pun segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan berniat untuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor.

"biar aku saja yang cuci piring, sekarang giliranmu yang menjaga mereka. Badanku sudah sakit semua jika harus bermain dengan mereka lagi"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar keluhan Jongin.

"yasudah sana. Daehan-Minguk-Manse kemarilah Noona akan membacakan buku cerita untuk kalian." Seru Kyungsoo membuat anak-anak langsung berlari kearahnya.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu memandang Kyungsoo yang kini diapit oleh Manse dan Minguk di sisi kanan-kirinya sedangkan Daehan duduk di pangkuannya. Gadis itu mulai membacakan cerita dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat mendukung membuat Jongin ikut terkekeh bersama tiga balita menggemaskan itu. Jongin yakin, kelak Kyungsoo pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik.

...

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling pertama bangun. Setelah membacakan cerita, ia bermain bersama Dahan Minguk Manse dan Jongin sampai hampir tengah malam dan membuat mereka bangun kesiangan. Ia melirik Minguk yang tertidur di samping kirinya. Minguk benar-benar imut, Kyungsoo sampai gemas sendiri melihatnya. Dia menciumi anak itu dengan gemas tanpa membuatnya bangun.

"Selamat pagi mingukkie" ucapnya setelah memberi satu kecupan di kening Minguk.

Mata bulatnya kini beralih pada Daehan yang tidur dengan tenang di samping kanan Jongin sedangkan Manse tidur dipojok dia terhimpit oleh tembok dan badan Jongin. Ia terkekeh melihat ketiganya. Jongin juga terlihat sangat lelah, lelaki itu tidur sangat lelap bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Mereka memang tidur di kamar si kembar. Tadinya Jongin akan tidur di sofa ruang tengah tapi Manse dan Daehan malah menangis karena mereka ingin tidur bersama Jongin juga. Untungnya kamar anak-anak itu luas dan kasur tanpa ranjang itupun memang cukup untuk mereka berlima.

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Daehan, mengusap kepala bocah itu lalu mengecup keningnya. Sama halnya dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Minguk "Selamat pagi Daehannie".

Sekarang ia sedang berusaha menggapai Manse, dia sedikit kesulitan karena Manse tidur di pojok dan terhalang oleh badan Jongin yang tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap bocah itu. Kyungsoo mencoba mengulurkan badannya setelah dirasa badannya akan sampai ia menundukan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Manse juga. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi ternyata Daehan tiba-tiba bangun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga...

Cupp..

Bukannya mencium kening Manse, bibir Kyungsoo malah mendarat di pipi kanan Jongin bahkan nyaris mengenai bibirnya. Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dengan panik. Dia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Daehan memandangnya heran "Noona memberi morning kiss pada Jongin Hyung juga?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"t-tidak. Jangan katakan apapun Daehan, Noona tadi tidak sengaja"

"Noona memberi morning kiss pada Jongin Hyung juga?" Minguk mengcopy perkataan Daehan dengan ekspresi yang sama polosnya. Ternyata bocah itu juga sudah bangun.

"tidak-tidak, tadi Noona kaget karena Daehan bangun secara tiba-tiba jadi-"

"kenapa?" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya. Sial, Jongin terbangun juga ternyata.

"Noona memberikan morning Kiss pada hyung tapi tidak pada Daehan dan Minguk" ucap Minguk polos, terlalu polos membuat Kyungsoo ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tempok berkali-kali.

"tidak... tidak seperti itu. Noona sudah mencium Minguk dan Daehan tadi"

"Aniyaa ~ Noona hanya mencium Jongin Hyung saja" Minguk terus bicara dengan mulut mungilnya. Ia sedikit cemberut karena merasa Kyungsoo hanya memberikan morning kissnya pada Jongin.

"astaga tidak seperti itu... Kau... Kau jangan salah paham ya. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi hanya.. aku.. aku kaget dan.. ya"

"sudahlah Kyung, anak-anak selalu berkata jujur" Jongin tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang panik sekaligus salah tingkah didepannya.

"aishhh terserah kau saja, aku akan membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Kau sebaiknya memandikan mereka karena kita harus mengajak mereka bermain keluar setelah sarapan"

Kyungsoo pun segera bangkit lalu bergegas pergi menuju dapur sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal membuat Jongin kembali tertawa melihatnya. Sedangkan Minguk dan Daehan hanya memandangnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Hyung apa Kyungsoo Noona marah?"

"tidak, Kyungsoo Noona hanya malu" jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh "Ayo kita mandi jagoan, ah kita bangunkan Manse dulu"

...

Sore ini, taman dekat apartemen tempat tinggal dokter Song cukup ramai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sengaja mengajak Daehan Minguk Manse untuk bermain di taman ini sesuai dengan pesan yang di kirim oleh dokter song. ketiga balita menggemaskan itu nampak senang diajak kemari.

Daehan Minguk Manse terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian kembar lucu dan tas pungung mungil di punggung mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo selalu gemas sendiri melihat mereka. Ketiga anak itu duduk dengan rapi di atas carpet picnic yang Jongin bawa. Jongin juga tidak lupa membawa meja untuk tempat mereka makan dan kursi si kembar agar mereka bisa duduk dengan tenang.

"makan di alam bebas seperti ini sangat baik untuk kalian, apa kalian menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia meletakan beberapa makanan di atas meje kecil.

"eng" ketiganya mengangkuk sambil tersenyum senang dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin ikut senang melihatnya. Triplets Song ini selaliu makan dengan lahap.

Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati suasana sore yang indah ini. Jongin terus mengajak bermain ketiga bocah itu membuat mereka tertawa riang. Tidak jarang juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin lah yang dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah menggemaskan mereka. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan...mereka nampak seperti keluarga muda yang bahagia. Kyungsoo yang awalnya sedikit canggung karena insiden tadi pagi juga nampak sangat menikmati momen mereka sore ini.

Setelah makan Kyungsoo mengajak mereka menyanyikan lagu anak-anak bersama. Kyungsoo memimpin nyanyian dan triplets song mengikutinya sambil menari-nari dengan riang.

_**Gom Se Mari ga**_

_**Han chib-e isseo**_

_**Appa Gom, Eomma Gom, Aegi Gom**_

_**Appa Gomeun ttung ttung-hae**_

_**Eomma Gomeun neul ssin-hae**_

_**Aegi Gomeun neomu gwiyeowo**_

_**Eussuk eussuk jar-han da**_

Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo bernyanyi sambil menari dengan lucu. Tidak hanya satu lagu dia juga menyanyika lagu lain bersama triplets seperti lagu _Nabiya_ (kupu-kupu) favorit mereka, lagu ost kartun pororo dan masih banyak yang lain. Meski triplets song itu tidak terlalu lancar dalam bernyanyi tapi mereka tetap bersemangat, apa lagi Minguk yang memang sangat hobi menyanyi.

Jongin pun tidak menyia-nyiakan moment ini. Ia mem-video kegiatan Kyungsoo bersama anak-anak lalu membaginya pada Hanbin yang memang sangat ingin tahu bagaimana kakaknya saat harus mengurus tiga anak sekaligus.

**Do Hanbin : Haha Noona terlihat konyol, tapi sepertinya dia sangat senang**

**Kim Jongin : Ya, Noonamu sangat bersemangat jika sedang bersama si kembar**

**Do Hanbin : Hyung tidakkah kau berpikir kalian terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia ?**

**Kim Jongin : benarkah?**

**Do Hanbin : yeah, kau mau aku do'akan agar nanti kau bisa menikah dengan Noonaku dan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi tapi bersama anak kalian?**

**Kim Jongin : lakukan saja sesukamu, aku sih tergantung Tuhan saja.**

**Do Hanbin : Kau tidak mengelak? Kau mulai menyukai Noonaku ya? Ayo mengaku Hyung!**

Jongin terkekeh saat membaca pesan Hanbin. Dia sendiri sebenarnnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

**Kim Jongin : dia tidak menyukaiku**

**Do Hanbin : tapi kau menyukainya, Ayo cepat mengaku! tidak masalah aku yakin lama kelamaan Noona juga akan menyukaimu. Hyung tahu kan? Benci dan cinta itu perbedaannya sangat tipis kkk~**

**Kim Jongin : terserah kau saja bocah**

**Do Hanbin : Jongin Hyung Fighting ! jadilah kakak iparku kkkk**

"persediaan minuman kita habis" Jongin cukup kaget saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bicara padanya. Tangannya pun refleks untuk menyimpan ponselnya ke kantung celana jeans yang ia pakai

"bisakah kau membelikan minuman untuk mereka? Mereka pasti ingin minun setelah lelah bermain"

"ah ya, akan aku belikan" Jongin langsung bangkit dengan ekspresi sedikit gugup.

"kau kenapa?" kening Kyungsoo mengerjit heran.

"huh? Tidak-tidak. Kau mau aku membeli minuman apa untuk mereka?"

"susu kemasan saja. Beli 6 kotak, mereka tidak akan puas hanya dengan meminum 1 kotak"

"oke aku akan membelikannya dulu" Lelaki itu pun langsung pergi dengan wajah yang masih terlihat gugup meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terheran sendiri melihatnya.

...

Jongin telah selesai membeli pesanan Kyungsoo beserta beberapa snack dan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri dan gadis itu. Dia sedang berjalan menuju tempat Kyungsoo dan triplets tadi dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Entahlah, ia tiba-tiba senang jika mengingat isi chat-nya dengan Hanbin tadi.

Sepasang kaki jenjang yang dibalut sepatu nike hitam putih dan celana jeans hitam berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin menatap siapa pemilik kaki yang seperti sengaja menghalangi jalannya itu dan tubuhnya langsung menegang saat tahu siapa orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"K-kai?" tanyanya memastikan dengan gugup.

Lelaki yang di panggil Kai itu menyeringai kearahnya. Tatapannya sangat tajam seolah ia ingin membunuh Jongin dengan mata hazelnya itu.

"apa kabar ? lama tidak bertemu, Jonginnie" sapanya dengan mulut yang masih menyeringai.

"k-kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu teman lamaku, aku pikir kau sudah mati. ternyata kau malah terlihat bahagia sekarang..." Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya "Apa kau tidak memikirkan keadaan Hyung dan Ibumu lagi ? kau pikir mereka bisa bahagia seperti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat tubuh Jongin semakin menegang. Jongin adalah tipe orang yang dapat mengelola rasa gelisah, cemas dan takutnya dengan baik di depan banyak orang dengan cara membungkusnya dalam ketenangan yang sudah sangat terlatih. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku di depan Kai. Punggung tegap Jongin yang kokoh seperti tembok bisa runtuh hanya dengan ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki yang sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang cukup mirip dengannya itu.

"Kau... Kim Jongin, sejak kapan kau mau bertahan hidup? Jika tidak salah, saat terakhir kita bertemu kau bilang kau akan mati saja jika tidak bisa menemukan Hyung dan Ibumu. Kenapa sekarang aku masih bisa melihatmu hidup dan terlihat seperti tidak ada beban? Apa kau sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan mereka" Kai mengatakannya dengan tenang, teramat tenang seolah ia tidak tahu jika kalimatnya itu sangat berpengaruh pada Jongin.

"..." Jongin masih diam tanpa menjawab apapun. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"lagi pula untuk apa kau hidup ? hidupmu sudah tidak ada artinya kan? Sekarang kau mati sekalipun, keluargamu tidak akan rugi apapun. Oh mungkin ada yang akan sedih.. kakekmu, benar? tapi untuk apa kau memikirkan perasaan orang yang bahkan sudah menghancurkan keluargamu?" Kai tertawa mengejek.

Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca, mulutnya juga bergetar dan keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya pun semakin banyak.

"atau mungkin kau punya alasan baru untuk tetap hidup?" Kai terkekeh saat mengatakannya, dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan meremehkan "Ayolah kawan, Kau sudah ditelantarkan oleh ayahmu, Hyungmu juga pasti semakin membencimu apalagi jika ia tahu kau juga telah merebut mimpi terbesarnya, apa Kau mau bertemu Ibumu lalu berharap dia akan menyambutmu dengan hangat huh ? Kau pikir Ibumu akan melakukan itu?"

Airmata dipelupuk matanya sudah hampir keluar, tapi Jongin berusaha keras menahannya. Dia tidak akan menangis di depan Kai, tidak akan. Tangannya meremas jarinya sendiri hingga buku jarinya memutih menandakan betapa kuat remasan ditangannya. Kai sudah berhasil mengembalikan sekilas bayangan tentang Hyung dan Ibunya yang sudah 5 tahun lebih ini tidak ia temui.

"Apa kau malah berharap Ayahmu yang akan kembali bersikap hangat bahkan setelah ia menelantarkanmu selama ini?" Kai semakin mengejeknya.

"kau tahu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk hidup, lalu kenapa kau tidak mati saja?" dan kini nada bicaranya berubah menjadi serius, sangat serius.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang dengan sedikit kesusahan karena dadanya terasa sesak selama mendengarkan rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kai.

"Untuk tetap hidup... apa aku perlu memiliki suatu alasan?... aku memang tidak punya alasan besar untuk hidup. Aku hidup karena mataku terbuka dipagi hari. Aku hidup karena aku masih bernafas"

Kai kembali tertawa mengejek mendengarnya. "kau bahkan bisa mencekik dirimu sendiri sampai kau tidak bernafas lagi, atau mau aku bantu?"

"Kenapa ? apa seseorang yang tidak punya alasan untuk hidup berarti dia tidak boleh hidup ? jika hidup sepertiku dianggap memalukan... maka saat ini aku sangat malu. Meski begitu... karena aku masih hidup... aku ingin terus hidup..."

"Ya kau memalukan, sangat memalukan. Kim"

"terserah apa katamu, yang penting sekarang biarkanlah aku hidup tenang. Aku hanya ingin menghargai saat-saat aku bisa bahagia. Karena saat-saat itu begitu jarang aku dapatkan. Malah amat sangat jarang jadi... tolong jangan ganggu aku Kai"

"maaf kawan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia sementara orang-orang tersayangmu menderita diluar sana. Aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk tidak menjadi orang yang egois. Kim Jongin" dan setelah mengatakan kalimat kejamnya Kai langsung pergi begitu saja membiarkan Jongin membatu di tempatnya.

...

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima menit semenjak Jongin pergi membeli minuman tapi lelaki itu belum juga kembali. Kyungsoo mulai kesal, minimarket tempat ia menyuruh Jongin tidak berjarak jauh dari sana. Dia kan kewalahan jika harus menjaga tiga bocah ini sendirian. Untung saja mereka tidak terlalu rewel dan hanya bermain-main didekatnya bersama anak-anak lain yang juga sedang main ditaman.

Suara dering ponsel berhasil mengalihka perhatiannya. Dia menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukan jika Sehun lah yang menghubunginya. Kyungsoopun segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"_hey apa Sehun punya masalah padamu? Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?" _suara di sebrang sana tidak kalah ketus.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, ternyata Baekhyunlah yang menelponnya menggunakan ponsel Sehun.

"tidak ada, aku hanya sedang kesal. ada apa menelponku?"

"_Aku ingin mengajak kalian makan bersama di kedai yang biasa. Aku, Chanyeollie, Sehun dan Luhan akan sampai disana sekitar 15 menit lagi kalian nanti menyusul ya"_

"kalian? siapa yang kau maksud dengan kalian?"

"_Kau, Jongin dan triplets. Luhan ingin melihat mereka katanya"_

"kenapa tidak kalian saja yang kemari? Merepotkan saja kau pikir mudah memba-" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya kini memicing kearah sebrang jalan yang dekat dengan tempat ia duduk. Disana dia bisa melihat seorang lelaki hendak menyebrang jalan dengan tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju lelaki itu.

"JONGIIINNN!" pekik Kyungsoo tapi Jongin seolah tidak mendengarnya. Lelaki itu seakan tuli, dia bahkan tidak mendengar suara klakson mobil yang melaju kearahnya.

"_Kyung? Kyungsoo ada apa? KYUNGSOOOOO?"_

BRUUUKKK

Untung saja, Kyungsoo berhasil mendorong Jongin sehingga kini mereka tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Kyungsoo masih menggenggam ponselnya dan panggilannya dengan Baekhyun pun masih tersambung.

"_-soo ada apa ? YAK BURUNG HANTU JAWAB AK-"_

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

PIP

Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya lalu bangkit dan duduk disebelah Jongin yang masih tergeletak dipinggir jalan.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin.

Jongin tidak merespon apapun. Dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu tersenyum tipis menandakan ia baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega lalu ikut tersenyum juga.

"kenapa kau melamun saat menyebrang bodoh. Kau bisa saja mati tertabrak tadi" omelnya sambil mengusap kening Jongin yang penuh keringat. Jongin memegang tangan itu lalu menjauhkannya dari wajahnya.

"jangan sentuh aku, ini terasa aneh. Kau membuatku gugup"

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek "Kau bisa malu disaat seperti ini?"

Jongin tidak ikut tertawa dia hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo lalu kembali tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo membantunya berdiri kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju triplets yang masih bermain dengan teman-teman baru mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin aku mati?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu merjitkan kening heran mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "kau ini bicara apa?"

"tidak, lupakan saja" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau cantik Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba sambil mengacak rambut atas Kyungsoo lalu segera berjalan mendahului gadis itu.

Kyungsoo membatu ditempatnya "Apa? Dia bilang apa? Apa dia mau cari ribut denganku? Beraninya dia dan... YAK kenapa cuaca disini tiba-tiba menjadi panas, astaga wajahku kenapa panas begini" gerutunya sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kyungsoo pleaseee... ini bukan saatnya untuk tersipu oke?" Kyungsoo mulai bicara pada dirinya sendiri saat ia sadar panas diwajahnya bukan disebabkan oleh cuaca melainkan perasaan malunya "ish seharusnya aku biarkan saja dia tertabrak dan mati sekalian tadi, biar dia tahu rasa dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Soojung. Kenapa kau malah menolongnya Kyungsoo bodoh"

...

Suasana kedai langganan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Setelah kejadian tadi Kyungsoo memang memberi tahu Jongin jika teman-temannya sedang menunggu mereka di kedai biasa dan mereka harus segera menyusul. Luhan terlihat sangat senang menlihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang datang sambil membawa tiga bayi kembar yang sangat menggemaskan.

Mereka dapat melihat Kyungsoo menggandeng dua anak di kanan kirinya sedangkan Jongin menggandeng satu anak di tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membawa tiga kursi tambahan berukuran kecil untuk balita yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh dokter Song untuk mereka bawa kemana-mana karena tidak semua tempat makan menyediakan kursi khusus balita. Melihat itu, Sehun dan Chanyeol segera berdiri dan membantu Jongin membawakan kursi itu. Mereka juga membantunya untuk memasangkan kursi-kursi tambahan itu pada kursi yang tersedia di kedai ini.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terkekeh melihat mereka. "Lihat Baek, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mendahului kita. Anaknya saja sudah tiga"

Baekhyun semakin terkekeh "kau benar Lu, keluarga Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis"

"keluarga manis, pantatmu" desis Kyungsoo dengan nada sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh triplets tapi Baekhyun dan Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

"aigoooo~ mereka benar-benar lucu Kyung" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap gemas ketiga anak itu.

"tentu saja siapa dulu yang mengasuh mereka" Kyungsoo berujar bangga sambil mengibaskan rambut hitamnya.

"orang tuanya lah. Kau tidak boleh sombong kau bahkan hanya mengasuh mereka selama dua hari" ujar Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mendelik kesal kearahnya lalu mereka mulai berdebat kecil kembali. Luhan kadang tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa bersahabat baik dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang selalu berdebat dimana-mana.

Melihat sepupu dan kekasihnya yang terus berdebat Chanyeol pun berinisiatif untuk segera menutup kedua mulut itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"tidak baik berdebat di depan anak-anak, oke?" BaekSoo langsung mengangguk paham membuat Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tanganya.

Sehun segera mengenalkan Jongin pada Chanyeol dan Luhan dan mereka memberi respon yang baik. Mereka memang orang yang ramah dan easy going jadi meskipun Jongin selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang yang baru ia kenal tapi kali ini ia merasa tidak masalah sama sekali untuk berteman bersama mereka. Sehunpun berinisiatif untuk memesan makanan mereka ke kasir setelah menayai satu-satu apa yang ingin dipesan bersama Jongin. Luhan dan Baekhyun pun mengajak triplets bermain di tempat lain dulu, mereka seolah sengaja meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdua.

"Minumlah, kau pasti lelah harus menjaga mereka sekaligus' ucapnya sambil memberikan minuman yang telah ia pesan tadi sebelum Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang. Dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun"

"mendengar apa?" Kyungsoo mengerjitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan sepupunya yang tiba-tiba itu. ya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara sepupu.

"tentang sikapmu pada Jongin. Kau tidak boleh berlebihan seperti itu Kyung"

"mulut kekasihmu itu benar-benar ember. Dan haruskah kita membicarakannya sekarang? Orangnya ada disini Chan" ucap Kyungsoo malas.

"tidak masalah, dia sedang memesan makanan dengan Sehun. aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bersikap begitu buruk padanya? Baekhyun bilang ia dan Sehun sudah sering menanyakan hal ini padamu tapi kau tidak mau menjawab, jadi biar aku yang tanya"

"aku akan mejawabnya nanti"

"kapan? Kau tahu kita sama-sama sibuk. Tidak ada waktu lain, cepat katakan"

"jadi kalian memintaku kemari hanya untuk ini?"

"Kyungsoo jawab Aku"

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang sangat serius sekarang dan ia tidak pernah bisa membantah Chanyeol jika situasinya seperti ini. Meski Chanyeol itu terkadang konyol dan kekanakan tapi dia adalah sosok kakak yang sangat Kyungsoo hormati.

"dia adalah orang yang membuat Soojung lumpuh" ucapnya pelan.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya "apa?"

"Soojung. Jung Soojung, sepupu kita Chanyeol. Kau tahu kan betapa besarnya keinginan Soojung untuk menjadi penari? Tapi dia kehilangan mimpinya karena kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu dan Kim Jongin adalah orang yang menabraknya!" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mulai meninggikan nada suaranya di kalimat akhir.

"kau tahu betapa sedihnya dia selama ini? Aku Chan, Aku yang melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri betapa bersemangatnya ia setiap latihan bersama teman-temannya, betapa bahagianya ia setiap kali memenangkan lomba. dia bahkan sudah tinggal selangkah menuju impiannya. Malam sebelum final itu aku pergi dengannya untuk membeli perlengkapannya yang kurang tapi apa yang terjadi? Kim Jongin mengendarai motornya seperti orang kesetanan, ia menerobos lampu merah hingga menabrak Soojung yang sedang menyebrang dan setelahnya ia tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya di depan kami. Bahkan untuk menengok atau meminta maaf sekalipun dia tidak pernah melakukannya!"

Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya sambil terisak. Chanyeol tahu, diantara saudara-saudaranya yang lain Kyungsoo memang paling dekat dengan Soojung selain karena mereka seumuran mungkin karena mereka juga sama-sama perempuan dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"dan hiks apa kau pikir aku.. aku bisa bersikap baik, ramah dan lembut seperti apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? Tidak chan... aku mungkin bisa tapi aku tidak mau... setiap kali aku bersikap baik padanya bayangan akan kejadian itu selalu tiba-tiba melintas dipikiranku, dia sudah-"

PRANGGG

Suara piring jatuh itu berhasil menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ternyata sedari tadi Jongin berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo setelah ia selesai memesan makanan bersama Sehun. Sehun juga mendengar semuanya. Sebenarnya ini memang rencana mereka. Sehun dan Baekhyun bilang mereka tidak tahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat berlebihan pada Jongin. Mereka hanya ingin tahu penyebabnya dan membiarkan Jongin juga mengetahuinya dengan harapan mereka bisa memperbaiki hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin jika masing-masing sudah tahu apa masalahnya. Selama ini Sehun juga sering bertanya pada Jongin tentang masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo tapi Jongin selalu menjawab jika ia juga tidak tahu.

Jongin merasa dadanya kembali sesak. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan keringat dingin mulai kembali keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, tentu saja ia bahkan tidak bisa memegang nampan berisi beberapa piring hingga piring-piring itu jatuh ke lantai.

"a-apa... apa benar aku pernah melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan terbata.

"_Kau memang brengsek Jongin, Kau terlalu dimanja oleh harta Kim Yunho" _gumam seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip kejadian itu di balik pintu dapur kedai yang memang dekat dengan meja mereka. Dia adalah Kim Joonmyun... ah tidak, dia benci nama itu namanya sekarang adalah Suho, _Lee Suho._

**TBC**

**Haiii apa kabar kalian ? hehe maaf ya baru update, aku rencana emang update tiap sabtu atau minggu sama kaya pas jaman My **_**Angel**_** tapi minggu kemaren aku sakit dan gabisa ngapa-ngapain sebenernya chap ini udah selesai ¾ nya sih sebelum aku sakit tapi yaaa aku ngerasanya nanggung aja gitu kalau dipaksain di publis, mana belum di edit lagi hehe. Jadi maaf ya kalau lama.**

**Aku jg minta maaf kalau song triplets disini ga terlalu di tonjolin dan kurang greget soalnya kan ini cerita tentang kaisoo jadi aku mau lebih fokus kemerekanya gitu. Song triplets diadain disini cuman buat bikin KaiSoo lebih cepet deg degan satu sama lain doang kok hehe maapin yaa.**

**Chap ini juga aku panjangin dari chap-chap sebelumnya sebagai ucapan maaf karena telat update, disini juga udah di ceritain tuh sebab Kyung nyebelin ke jongin, disini juga mereka tambah deket meski Kyung masih labil karena ketahan sama rasa keselnya dia dan apa ada yang bisa tebak siapa itu Kai? **

**Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat :**

**Price Changsa, VOUSMEVOYEZ, yesaya mei, Baby Kim, kysmpppprt, NanaSuho26, overdyosoo, Baby Crong, zheazhiioott, 88, rizkyalila1, Ryuuichi-kun, Kaisoo32, Oh Lana, kimyori95, MaudiRein, sehunpou, Kim YeHyun, Kaisooship, Just Young Min, humaira9394, GreenAradirachta, Rinids, jdcchan, AlrstFatihah, Kimsibling, auliawahyusantosa, NopwillineKaiSoo, AmeChan95, Lovesoo, ShinJiWoo920202, PikkahPikkah, erikawidya568, lovely autumn, cute, Gigi onta, AdeliaFernanda5, Guest, Guest, patriciacornelia, Xi Luge, loovyjojong, Absolute Dwarf, kimkaa, Dksfgxo**

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah seperti apa yang teman-teman mereka inginkan, Kyungsoo malah terus menghindari Jongin. Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah kejadian di kedai saat Jongin mengetahui apa penyebab Kyungsoo selalu bersikap buruk padanya. Jongin selalu berusaha meminta penjelasan Kyungsoo selama seminggu ini tapi baru saja ia mendekat Kyungsoo akan langsung pergi. Dia memperlakukan Jongin seolah lelaki itu adalah virus yang sangat berbahaya dan harus dihindari.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun di kantin Rumah Sakit. Kyungsoo juga menjadi lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua sahabatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kyung, Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu tapi kau tidak seharusnya mendiamkan atau bahkan menghindari Jongin seperti itu, setidaknya beri dia kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Ini juga pasti sulit bagi Jongin, dia tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian itu. pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini"

"Sehun benar, akan lebih baik jika kau membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Jongin" Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Sehun sebelumnya. Kali ini nada bicaranya tidak seperti orang mengajak berdebat, dia bicara dengan lembut berharap Kyungsoo bisa menerima ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mau bicara sebelum si brengsek itu mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf pada Soojung"

"bagaimana ia bisa mengaku jika dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan? Dia tidak ingat kejadian itu Kyungsoo dia juga tidak kenal Soojung, bagaimana jika kau salah orang?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku. Dia yang menabrak Soojung, si brengsek Kim Jongin"

Baik Sehun atau pun Baekhyun tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Mereka juga sebenarnya bingung. Kyungsoo masih kekeh jika Jongin telah menyebabkan sepupunya lumpuh tapi setiap mereka bertanya pada Jongin, Jongin selalu bilang dia tidak ingat pernah menabrak seseorang. Jongin memang mengaku dia pernah kecelakaan hebat 5 tahun yang lalu, keadaannya juga cukup parah dia tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Namun, saat sadar tidak ada seorangpun yang menyinggung tentang ia yang menabrak seseorang atau apapun itu.

"Kalian pasti pernah dengar tentang _anterograde amnesia_ kan?" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suara. Wajahnya terlihat serius sambil menatap kedua gadis yang duduk didepannya.

"_Anterograde amnesia_ itu adalah amnesia akibat represi memori atau satu kejadian traumatik yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh pikiran sadar. Memorinya ditekan sedemikian rupa oleh pikiran bawah sadar sehingga tidak dapat di akses oleh pikiran sadar. Ibuku baru saja menangani kasus seperti ini. Ada seorang anak di bawah umur yang menabrak 6 orang sekaligus dan 3 diantaranya langsung meninggal di tempat, anak itu juga sempat dioperasi karena ia juga terluka parah dan setelah sadar dia tidak ingat kejadian itu. Jongin juga bisa saja mengalaminya kan? Dia jadi tidak bisa mengingatnya karena otaknya tidak mampu mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi setelah kejadian traumatik yaitu kecelakaan" jelas Sehun dengan mimik wajah lebih serius. Ibunya, Kim Kibum adalah seorang psikiater forensik yang memang sering menangani banyak kasus bersama tim kepolisian Seoul yang di ketuai oleh Ayah Sehun sendiri, Oh Siwon.

"terus saja bela dia. Memangnya kau tahu apa? Kau hanya seorang dokter magang, bukan spesialis. Jadi jangan sok tahu" Kyungsoo kembali mengelak dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"terserahmu saja, teruslah hidup sebagai pembenci yang keras kepala jika menurutmu itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi yang aku tahu seorang pembenci tidak pernah bahagia" suara Sehun terdengar sedikit marah karena ia merasa Kyungsoo baru saja merendahkannya. Sehun bahkan langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua dengan Baekhyun.

Asal kalian tahu, Sehun itu adalah salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran yang berprestasi sama halnya seperti Jongin meski posisi Jongin masih berada diatasnya. Dan pengetahuannya tentang ilmu psikiatri juga tidak main-main, Sehun sudah banyak belajar bahkan sebelum ia mulai kuliah kedokteran. Sehun sudah lama bercita-cita untuk menjadi psikiater sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Ibunya sangat mendukung, makanya beliau banyak mengajari ilmu psikiatri pada anaknya.

"Waw, Kau hebat Kyungsoo. Kau bisa membuat orang super sabar seperti Sehun akhirnya bisa marah juga" ucap Baekhyun setengah menyindir membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

...

Setelah pergi dari kantin Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerja. Dia sempat bertemu dengan dokter Jongdae di koridor dan dokter Jongdae bilang dia harus membantunya mengecek beberapa pasien 20 menit lagi. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dia memang kesal pada Kyungsoo, sangat kesal. Bukan hanya karena ucapannya tadi. Sehun sudah berusaha bersabar selama ini menghadapi sikap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba semenyebalkan itu. Tapi ia pikir sekarang Kyungsoo sudah keterlaluan. Ia yakin, Jongin tidak seburuk itu. Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa Jongin seolah bersikap tidak bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang dialaminya dan Soojung. Dan Sehun janji ia akan membuktikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Ternyata di dalam ada Jongin, lelaki itu nampak sedang melakukan video call dengan seseorang di laptopnya.

"Apa kau juga tahu tentang masalah ini Hanbin-ah?" tanya Jongin, nada suaranya terdengar sangat lemah. Sehun tidak pernah mendengar nada bicara Jongin selemah itu.

Sehun memang tidak dekat dengan Jongin meski mereka berada di fakultas yang sama selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Jongin terlalu tertutup, dia hanya akan datang ke kelas beberapa menit sebelum jam masuk dan akan langsung pulang setelah jam kuliah selesai. Jarang sekali Sehun melihat ia berinteraksi dengan mahasiswa lain. Jongin bahkan tidak pernah perduli dengan mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang mendekati dan mencari perhatiannya. Dia seolah hanya hidup sendirian di dunia ini.

"_Tidak, Aku juga baru tahu cerita yang sebenarnya Hyung, sungguh. Tapi Kyungsoo Noona adalah saksi mata satu-satunya di tempat itu. dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Kau... memang menabrak Soojung Noona. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo Noona sangat kesal padamu adalah... kau tidak pernah mendatangi Soojung Noona untuk sekedar menjenguk ataupun meminta maaf setelahnya. Keluarga Hyung hanya membiayai perawatan Soojung Noona sampai ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit tapi tetap saja, Soojung Noona sudah terlanjur lumpuh dan dia tidak dapat meneruskan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang penari"_

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Jongin dia lebih memilih menguping pembicaraan Jongin dan Hanbin di balik lemari buku dekat pintu.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingat apapun Hanbin, setelah kondisiku membaik pasca dirawat di Rumah Sakit aku hanya ingat jika aku sedang berusaha lari dari rumah untuk mencari Hyung dan Ibu, aku memang mengendarai motor saat itu tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pikiranku benar-benar blank saat itu. Aku hanya ingat aku mengendarai motor dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di rumah sakit lagi. Aku seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak tahu apa-apa aku hanya merasa seperti orang yang baru bangun dari mimpi panjang. Jika aku tahu aku telah menabrak seseorang, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab" Jelas Jongin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia memang cukup terbuka pada Hanbin. Hanbin adalah orang yang sangat ia percaya selama setahun terakhir ini.

"_Aku percaya. Aku tahu Hyung bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu. tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo Noona, dia sangat keras kepala"_

"Kai benar. aku tidak pantas untuk hidup. Memang sebaiknya aku mati saja sedari dulu" Jongin nampak sangat putus asa.

"_Kai? Dia datang lagi? Hyung dimana kau bertemu dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Aku benar-benar ingin menghabisinya jika aku melihatnya. Memangnya dia siapa seenaknya menyuruh orang mati kenapa tidak dia sendiri saja yang mati"_

Sehun mengerjitkan kening saat mendengar Hanbin nampak sangat marah saat membicarakan orang bernama Kai ditambah Jongin yang seperti orang yang putus harapan saat mengucapkan nama itu juga.

Jongin hela nafas berat "Sudahlah, jangan dulu membahasnya. sekarang ada yang lebih penting. Aku akan menemui dokter Cho dulu. Aku akan meminta penjelasan darinya, dia yang menanganiku saat aku kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu"

"_baiklah, semangat Hyung aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan jangan pernah dengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Kai lagi ingat kau masih punya aku yang masih mengharapkanmu didunia ini"_

Sehun semakin penasaran siapa sebenarnya Kai yang mereka bicarakan itu? kenapa Hanbin dan Jongin membicarakannya seolah Kai itu menginginkan Jongin mati?

"terima kasih Hanbin, terima kasih banyak aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"

"_Oke Hyung, Kim Jongin Fighting!_" Hanbin memberinya semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan membuat Jongin sedikit terkekeh melihatnya.

Setelah video callnya bersama Hanbin terputus Jongin pun segera mematikan laptopnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi sambil memejamkan mata. Sehun berjalan mendekatinya lalu mendudukan diri di kursi kerjanya yang memang berhadapan dengan Jongin. Suara decitan kursi dengan lantai yang di geser oleh Sehun membuat Jongin kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dan senyuman yang bersahabat.

"memangnya aku kenapa?" Jongin malah balik bertanya. Ia juga berhasil mengontrol mimik wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa ia pun mulai membuka kembali buku yang ada diatas mejanya.

"maaf jika aku lancang tapi aku sudah mendengar percakapanmu dengan Hanbin tadi"

Jongin menatapnya tajam. "kau mendengar semuanya?"

"hm. Kau jangan khawatir, aku juga ada dipihakmu aku yakin kau tidak seburuk itu. pasti ada yang tidak beres aku akan membantumu" ucap Sehun penuh keyakinan.

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun tanpa menanggapi apa-apa tapi tidak lama kemudian diapun akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "kau percaya jika aku tidak mengingat kejadian itu?"

"ya, aku percaya karena hal seperti itu sering terjadi dalam kasus-kasus traumatik salah satunya adalah kasus kecelakaan seperti yang kau alami. Ibuku sering bercerita tentang hal ini. Aku akan membantumu untuk membuktikan pada Kyungsoo jika kau tidak seburuk yang ia pikir"

Jongin tersenyum tipis "terima kasih sudah percaya padaku"

"tidak usah berterima kasih, itulah gunanya teman" Sehun ikut tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Jongin beberapa kali.

Teman? Ya, Sehun selalu menganggap Jongin adalah temannya tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Dia hanya mengakui Hanbin saja yang menjadi temannya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena selama ini ia sering berlaku dingin dan cuek pada lelaki tampan ini. Jongin memang sangat menutup diri dan sulit percaya pada orang-orang baru. Tapi sekarang ia mulai yakin, Sehun adalah orang baik dan bisa ia jadikan teman sama halnya dengan Hanbin.

"iya, kau benar. teman. Terima kasih Sehun"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya "entah kenapa aku senang sekali kau mengakuiku juga sebagai teman. Ah ya, masalah Kyungsoo... aku harap kau jangan terlalu ambil hati dengan kata-kata dan sikapnya. Dia hanya sedang dibutakan oleh emosi. Percayalah, Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya anak baik"

Jongin mengangguk lemas sambil tersenyum miris "aku mengerti"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Jongin nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Sehun, dia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan orang bernama Kai itu sebenarnya dia siapa? Apa Jongin tidak akan apa-apa jika ia menanyakannya?

"Jongin-ah, maaf sebelumnya tapi boleh aku tahu siapa itu Kai? Aku mendengar kau dan Hanbin sempat membicarakannya tadi" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia takut menyinggung Jongin.

"..." Jongin hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Raut wajahnya pun sedikit berubah.

"tidak udah dijawab jika memang kau tidak mau memberi tahuku, aku hanya penasaran saja he he" Sehun bangkit lalu membereskan beberapa keperluannya "Aku akan bersiap, dokter Jongdae pasti mencariku sebentar lagi. kau ada tugas la-?"

"dia sahabatku"

"siapa?"

"Kai, dia sahabatku. Ah mungkin sudah menjadi mantan sahabat"

"benarkah? kenapa dia seolah ing-"

"dia marah padaku. Dia marah dan keccewa karena aku tidak bisa mempertahankan Hyung dan Ibuku. Dulu kami berteman baik, dia selalu menemaniku dan... ceritanya panjang Hun, aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sekarang pergilah dokter Jongdae pasti membutuhkanmu. Aku juga harus segera membantu dokter Irene"

"aku mengerti. Dan aku akan menunggu ceritamu. Aku duluan ya" Sehun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Jongin dan berlalu keluar ruangan meski perasaannya masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran tapi tetap saja kewajibannya disini harus lebih didahulukan.

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Jongin sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan dokter Cho jum'at sore ini. Ia mendatangi ruangan dokter Cho setelah tugasnya di state anak selesai. Asisten dokter Cho yang sudah mengenal Jonginpun memintanya untuk menunggu dokter Cho di ruangannya karena sang dokter masih harus menangani satu operasi lagi.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Dulu dia sering berkunjung kemari, dokter Cho adalah sahabat baik Ayahnya. Dia juga merupakan dokter kepercayaan keluarga Kim. Dia jugalah yang membuat Joonmyun bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. Namun sayang, Joonmyun harus terpaksa pergi dari rumah bersama Ibunya 5 tahun lalu. Padahal dia sudah sangat siap untuk masuk fakultas kedokteran saat itu, Ibunya sudah membelikan sebuah Jas Putih yang sangat ia dambakan meski pada akhirnya Jas itu hanya tersimpan dengan rapi dilemari kamarnya hingga saat ini. Joonmyun dan Ibunya tidak membawa apapun saat pergi dari rumah.

Kenangan-kenangan itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali di kepala Jongin. Meski dari dulu hubungannya dengan Joonmyun tidak sehangat hubungan Kyungsoo dan Hanbin tapi tetap saja, ia sangat menyayangi Hyungnya, sungguh.

Decitan suara pintupun berhasil membuyarkan kenangan masa lalunya. Jongin melihat kearah pintu dan Ia mendapati dokter Cho baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Hai Jongin, lama tidak bertemu. Kau sehat? Tumben kemari" sapa dokter Cho ramah.

"Aku sehat, bagaimana dengan dokter?"

"Aku juga cukup sehat. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku ahjussi saja seperti biasa, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri" ucapnya lalu segera duduk di depan Jongin. "Ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun Ahjussi Aku... ingin bertanya tentang kecelakaan yang aku alami 5 tahun lalu" jawab Jongin _to the point._

Kyuhyun mengerjitkan keningnya "kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang ini? Memangnya ada apa? Ada masalah?"

"seseorang mengatakan padaku jika aku telah menabrak seorang wanita 5 tahun lalu tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya"

"siapa yang mengatakah hal itu padamu?" wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit menegang.

"itu bukan masalahnya. Yang penting sekarang jawab aku, apa benar aku menabrak seseorang waktu itu?"

"tidak. Kau sendiri tidak ingat apa-apakan? Berarti memang tidak ada yang terjadi"

"Ahjussi" Jongin memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Ia tahu pria yang seumuran dengan Ayahnya itu pasti sedang berbohong.

Kyunhyun menghela nafas panjang "Aku ingin tahu dulu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"seseorang membenciku karena hal itu. dan... aku tidak mau ia terus membenciku"

"apa dia wanita yang kau tabrak?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"bukan, dia sepupunya. Tunggu... jadi benar aku menabrak seseorang?"

Kyuhyun langsung bungkam. Ia baru sadar jika ia seolah membenarkan pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

"Ahjussi jawab aku" desak Jongin "Ahjussi aku mohon... aku hanya butuh kebenaran"

"kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"sangat" Jongin menjawab dengan yakin.

"aku tidak tahu Kakekmu akan melakukan apa jika beliau tahu aku memberi tahumu tentang ini. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya padamu secara singkat dan sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu kesehatanmu" Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia juga tidak tega melihat tatapan memohon Jongin hingga akhirnya ia pun menceritakan yang sebenarnya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Menurut dokter Ji, psikiater yang dulu menanganimu pasca kecelakaan itu kau mengalami _Anterograde amnesia _intinya kau mengalami amnesia tentang kejadian traumatik hingga kau tidak bisa mengingatnya"

"jadi benar aku pernah menabrak seseorang hingga lumpuh?" nada bicara Jongin mulai bergetar.

Kyuhyun menatapnya prihatin dan mengangguk pelan "tapi kau tidak usah khawatir keluargamu sudah mengurusnya. Mereka membiayai perawatan gadis itu sampai ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Kalau tidak salah kakekmu juga menawarkannya uang banyak setelah sembuh tapi gadis itu menolak."

"tetap saja, dia lumpuh Ahjussi dia kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya dan kenapa Ayah, Kakek atau Nenek sekalipun tidak pernah memberitahu hal ini padaku?"

"karena mereka mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, terlebih kakekmu. Amnesia adalah salah satu bentuk pertahanan diri dan bertujuan untuk kebaikan diri individu. Memori yang terepresi mengandung emosi dengan intensitas yang sangat tinggi. Itulah sebabnya ia 'disembunyikan' sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak bisa diakses. Dokter Ji sudah menawarkan diri untuk membawamu ke temannya seorang ahli forensik hipnosis saat pihak kepolisian berusaha meminta keterangan darimu, tapi kakekmu terus menundanya. Kau mungkin bisa saja mengingatnya kembali dengan menggunakan forensik hipnosis itupun harus sangat hati-hati atau terapi lain namun saat memori itu berhasil diingat kembali maka muatan emosi ini juga akan kembali padamu. Pengalaman ini dapat mengakibatkan guncangan pada kondisi mental, gangguan kestabilan sistem psikis, dan berakibat sangat negatif. Kau pasti pernah diajarkan tentang hal ini kan?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah "jadi mereka sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Ya, kakekmu terus bernegosiasi dengan keluarga korban dan pihak kepolisian agar menunda proses pemeriksaan masalah ini dengan alasan kebaikan kondisi kejiwaanmu yang saat itu memang sedang sedikit terguncang pasca kepergian Joonmyun dan Ibumu. Beliau merasa forensik hipnosis saat itu tidak perlu digunakan dan membiarkan segmen memori tentang kecelakaan itu 'disembunyikan' dipikiran bawah sadarmu sampai kau lebih siap dan kuat untuk memperosesnya. Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah mendengar beliau membahas masalah itu lagi. mungkin beliau telah membereskannya, kau tahu kakekmu bisa melakukan apapun dengan uangnya."

Jongin memejamkan mata, mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi kakeknya... Jongin tahu pasti, kakeknya itu sangat menyayanginya tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini juga kan? Jika Jongin salah maka sebaiknya ia membiarkan Jongin diadili seadil-adilnya bukannya membiarkan Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa seperi orang bodoh begini saat orang lain mengungkit kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

"Aku akan menemui Dokter Ji"

"Jongin tida-"

"tidak apa-apa ahjussi aku hanya butuh kebenaran" Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu segera pamit dan meninggalkan dokter Cho yang hanya bisa menghela nafas setelahnya.

...

Sabtu pagi ini Jongin pergi keklinik psikiater yang dekat dengan kantor kepolisian. Ia pergi bersama Sehun untuk menemui dokter Kim Kibum, Ibu Sehun. Kemarin, setelah pergi dari ruangan dokter Cho Jongin langsung mendatangi dokter Ji di ruangannya, untungnya dokter Ji masih mengenalinya meski Jongin harus menjelaskan dulu sedikit tentang dirinya. Mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun kebelakang karena Dokter Ji hanya menangani Jongin pasca kecelakaannya saja itu pun hanya berlangsung selama 1 bulan lebih.

Kemarin Jongin pergi menemui dokter Ji untuk menanyakan siapa temannya yang dapat melakukan hipnosis seperti yang dikatakan dokter Cho itu dan ternyata Ibu Sehunlah orangnya. Dan Kemarin jugalah Ia baru mengetahui fakta jika dokter Ji adalah Ibu dari Do Kyungsoo dan Do Hanbin, dunia ternyata sempit juga. Hanbin tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang keluarganya, maka dari itu Jongin baru tahu siapa saja keluarga Hanbin akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau yakin Jongin?" tanya Sehun memastikan saat mereka duduk diruang tunggu karena Kibum masih menangani pasien lainnya.

"entahlah, aku tiba-tiba takut. Tapi aku harus melakukannya" Jongin menjawab dengan jujur, biasanya ia selalu menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dari orang lain. Tapi Sehun kini adalah temannya juga, dia akan mulai terbuka pada Sehun sama halnya dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Hanbin.

"kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?" Sehun kembali memberinya pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya menjadi adil meski sampai kapanpun aku merasa semua ini tidak akan adil bagi Soojung. Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi terlalu brengsek karena menyebabkan seseorang lumpuh sedangkan aku tidak mendapat hukuman apapun, bahkan mengingat kejadiannya saja tidak. Dengan hipnosis ini setidaknya aku akan mengingatnya dan merasakan ketegangan yang Soojung rasakan juga saat kecelakaan terjadi"

"Kau gila. Itu tidak perlu, lagi pula keluarga Soojung sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya"

"Kyungsoo masih mempermasalahkannya. Dan dia adalah keluarga Soojung"

"ck, bocah itu. kau harusnya tidak terlalu memikirkan lagi pula Ayah dan Ibu Soojung bahkan Soojungnya sendiri sudah tidak masalahkan? Mereka tahu keadaanmu dan sudah menarik kembali tuntuntan saat itu"

"kakekku pasti melakukan sesuatu pada mereka agar mereka mau menarik tuntutannya. Dan itu malah membuatku terlihat semakin brengsek"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Jika dipikir-pikir benar juga, jika ia keluarga Soojung ia pasti akan menuntut Jongin sampai ia mendapat hukuman seberat-beratnya. Untuk membebaskan seseorang yang telah merampas mimpi keluarga kita bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kecuali terjadi sesuatu dibelakangnya yang membuat mereka terpaksa membebaskan Jongin begitu saja.

"Kakekku bisa melakukan apapun dengan uang dan kekuasaannya" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba saat menyadari raut wajah Sehun yang nampak bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri dengan mengatakan hal itu, malah hal itu lah yang tidak kusukai darinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, faktanya memang begitu. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku muak"

Sehun semakin menunjukkan wajah penasarannya pada Jongin "Hidupmu pasti rumit, Jongin" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "sangat, bahkan aku sudah sangat lelah dengan kehidupan yang rumit dan memuakkan ini"

...

Jongin sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa depan dokter Kim, dia sudah berada dalam pengaruh hipnosis. Sehun juga ikut kedalam ruangan Ibunya, ia mendudukan diri di sofa lain yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Jongin dan dokter Kim.

"Aku lari dari rumah sakit dan langsung mengendarai motorku malam itu" ucap Jongin dengan mata tertutup nadanya terdengar sedih.

"apa kau mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi?" tanya dokter Kim yang ada didepannya.

Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"kenapa?"

"Aku marah"

Dokter Kim mengerjitkan keningnya, dia menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan kenapa Jongin marah saat itu. dia pikir Sehun tahu karena Sehun bilang Jongin adalah temannya siapa tahu mereka sering berbagi cerita tapi nyatanya tidak. Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"kenapa Kau marah?"

"Karena Aku... Hyung dan Ibu diusir dari rumah oleh Kakek" ucapnya lirih.

Sehun memandangnya penasaran, ada apa lagi ini ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan Jongin dimasa lalu? Dia benar-benar penasaran.

Kening Jongin mulai berkerut. Dia nampak resah dalam tidurnya.

"ada apa?" tanya dokter Kim penasaran dengan perubahan raut wajah Jongin.

"K-Kai.." jawab Jongin terbata. Sehun semakin memfokuskan dirinya pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Kai? Ada apa dengan Kai?"

"dia menelponku" tubuh Jongin mulai bergetar. Keringat mulai muncul di sekitar keningnya.

"tidak! TIDAK KAI!" Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan keringat semakin jelas terlihat diwajahnya.

Sehun memberi isyarat pada Ibunya untuk segera membangunkan Jongin karena Jongin terlihat sangat tersiksa tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Sehunpun hendak berdiri untuk menghentikannya sendiri dan Kibum langsung menahannya dia mengangkat tangannya memberi perintah agar Sehun kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"ada apa Jongin? Apa yang Kai katakan?"

Nafas Jongin terengah-engah "Kai... dia ingin aku... mati"

Sehun dan Kibum mengerjitkan kening mereka bersamaan "Oke sekarang fokuskan pada apa yang kau lihat, jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kai di telpon itu Jongin, Fokus" perintah Kibum.

"tidak bisa Kai terus berbicara" jawab Jongin susah payah.

"jangan dengarkan dia, dengarkan aku dan fokus pada apa yang kau lihat. Kau ingin mengingat kejadian kecelakaan itu kan? Ayo fokus pada apa yang kau lihat saja jangan hiraukan suara apapun disana"

"..." Jongin tidak menjawab apapun sepertinya ia sedang berusaha memfokuskan diri.

"Aku melihat lampu merah di depanku.."

"oke lalu?"

"Kai terus bicara dan menyuruhku mati saja..." nafasnya semakin memburu, keringat semakin membanjiri wajahnya "lampu lalu lintas belum berganti... Kai memintaku menambah kecepatan laju motorku... dia... ada seorang gadis menyebrang disana... a-AWAAAAAAAS AKHHHH" Jongin terlihat seperti kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sehun langsung panik, begitu pun Kibum ia langsung memberi sugesti pada Jongin agar lelaki itu kembali dan terbangun dari pengaruh hipnosisnya.

Jongin membuka mata dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah "Aku... menabrak seorang gadis" ucapnya lirih.

...

Minggu siang ini Kyungsoo berniat untuk mengunjungi Soojung di rumahnya. Ia sudah lama tidak mendatangi sepupunya itu karena kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah setelah kembali mengungkit tentang masalah kecelakaan itu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingin bertemu Soojung dan sekarang ia baru memiliki waktu luang.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo memainkan grand piano putih milik Soojung yang disimpan di pojok ruangan sedangkan Soojung hanya duduk di atas kursi rodanya sambil memperhatikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lincah memainkan sebuah musik klasik membuat suasana rumahnya terasa sangat tenang. Dan Soojung sangat menyukainya.

Tadi Kyungsoo juga sempat bercerita tentang Jongin padanya. Soojung sedikit menyayangkan sikap Kyungsoo itu.

"kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu pada Jongin. Dia memang tidak ingat kejadian itu"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun benar, Jongin mengalami _Anterograde amnesia_ pasca kecelakaan itu. pihak keluarganya sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Ayah dan Ibuku"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ternyata tebakan Sehun benar. "tapi tetap saja Jung, ini adalah kasus kriminal keluargamu bisa menuntutnya untuk melakukan forensik hipnosis dan memasukkannya kepenjara aku bahkan bisa membantu kalian dengan menjadi saksi mata. kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya?"

Soojung terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Kami sudah menarik tuntutan itu, kau tahu"

"ya tapi kenapa? Aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kalian memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah. Aku saja selalu merasa ingin mematahkan kakinya setiap aku melihatnya yang seolah tidak memiliki salah apa-apa" Kyungsoo kembali naik darah.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga aku dan keluarga terpaksa menarik tuntutan itu"

"Apa? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya"

Soojung menggigit bibir bawahnya ia bingung harus bercerita pada Kyungsoo atau tidak. Ini adalah rahasia keluarganya dengan kakek Jongin dan mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak pernah membahasnya lagi. tapi Kyungsoo kan juga keluarganya, jadi sepertinya tidak terlalu masalah.

"Kim sajangnim meminta kami untuk menarik tuntutan itu karena jika tidak..." Soojung menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas berat lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "dia akan menghancurkan keluargaku" lirihnya

Tanpa kedua gadis itu sadari sebenarnya ada tiga lelaki yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dibelakang mereka dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka sedari tadi. Jongin meminta Hanbin dan Sehun menemaninya kemari untuk meminta maaf sekaligus melihat keadaan Soojung. Karena Hanbin masih keluarga Soojung, jadi ia bisa bebas masuk kemari setelah meminta ijin pada penjaga rumah Soojung yang hanya berjaga didepan.

Jongin tiba-tiba limbung, tapi untungnya ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Perlahan air di matanya penuh, tapi belum menetes sedikitpun karena ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Sehun dan Hanbin menatapnya dengan prihatin. Mereka mengerti, Jongin itu tidak tahu apa-apa dia pasti kaget mendengar pengakuan Soojung atas apa yang telah dilakukan kakeknya.

"Dan kalian terima saja ancamannya? Hei kau bisa saja melaporkan ancamannya pada polisi" Kyungsoo berbicara penuh emosi. Dia tidak menyangka sosok Kim sajangnim yang selama ini diberitakan sebagai orang kaya raya yang baik dan dermawan karena banyak membantu orang lain dapat melakukan hal kotor seperti itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan kesalahan cucu nya.

"tidak semudah itu, Kyung. Kim sajangnim adalah orang yang sangat berkuasa" lirih Soojung "Aku hanya ingin keluargaku aman, jadi aku terima saja saat ia memintaku untuk menarik tuntutan pada Jongin. Dia juga menawari kami uang yang sangat banyak tapi Ayahku tidak mengambilnya sepeserpun kami hanya menerima pembiayaan Rumah Sakit saja"

Jongin terus berusaha menahan tangisnya susah payah sampai melenguh dan suara lenguhannya itulah yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap kaget kearah ketiga orang dibelakangnya.

"KAU" pekik Kyungsoo "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" Soojung ikut melirik kearah belakang mereka. Ia memutar kursi rodanya lalu segera menahan Kyungsoo saat gadis itu hendak meneriaki Jongin lagi.

"Soojung-ssi" lirih Jongin saat melihat sesosok gadis cantik yang duduk di kursi roda. Dia yakin itu Soojung karena gadis itu jugalah yang ia lihat saat ia di hipnosis oleh Ibu Sehun kemarin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangis tapi percuma karena airmatanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Jongin memandangi Soojung dengan wajah yang memerah, dia tidak menutupi sedikitpun air matanya. Dia berusaha bicara tapi air matanya terus jatuh. Soojung memberinya waktu untuk menguasai diri dengan tidak mengatakan apapun. Sehun yang ada disisi kirinya mengusapi punggung lemah itu untuk membantu Jongin menenangkan diri.

Hanbin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang masih memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri kakaknya, memeluknya dari samping, dan menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo didadanya "berhenti menatap Jongin Hyung seperti itu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa Noona. Kita biarkan dia menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Soojung Noona" bisiknya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Soojung dengan lunglai, airmatanya belum mau berhenti keluar. Soojung tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya diam memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan serba salah karena jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sudah tidak terlalu mempersalahkan masalah ini lagi toh ia sudah bisa kembali tersenyum bahagia dan terbiasa dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Maafkan Aku, Soojung-ssi"

Tubuh yang terlihat letih itu kini merosot kebawah. Jongin menumpu badannya dengan kedua lutut. Ia berlutut di depan Soojung yang masih terdiam di atas kursi rodanya. Posisi keduanya kini setara. Jongin menundukan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"maafkan Aku, Aku memang seorang brengsek. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lakukan. Sekarang kau bisa menghukumku, kau bisa menuntutku ke kantor polisi jika kau mau jangan pikirkan ancaman kakekku. Hukum aku seberat apa yang kau mau. Bahkan jika kau sangat membenciku dan menginginkan aku mati, aku akan mati" Jongin bicara panjang lebar sambil sesenggukan.

"Jongin-ssi" bukan hanya Soojung yang kaget, tapi Kyungsoo juga. Gadis itu bahkan sangat kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan melakukan hal seperti ini, dan baru kali ini dia melihat Jongin menangis. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat berpikir orang sosiopat seperti Jongin tidak memiliki airmata.

"Aku mohon, Soojung-ssi. Aku baru mengingat semuanya kemarin, sungguh. Aku tahu aku tidak tahu diri, permintaan maafku mungkin sudah basi dan tidak ada gunanya tapi aku benar-benar menyesal atas semuanya, Aku juga minta maaf atas tekanan yang diberikan oleh kakekku pada keluarga kalian. Aku mohon maafkan kami. Kau bisa menghukumku sesukamu sekarang, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku sudah merebut impianmu Soojung-ssi"

Soojung mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelusi bahu Jongin yang bergetar dengan lembut. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap wajah Jongin yang masih penuh oleh airmata "Sudahlah... semuanya sudah berlalu Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan aku juga sudah terbiasa hidup dengan keadaanku sekarang"

"tidak. kau tidak boleh sebaik ini. Kau tidak bisa memaafkanku dengan mudah, kesalahanku sangat besar Soojung-ssi kau harus menghukumku. Kau mau aku dipenjara? Aku akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi"

Soojung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin "tidak tidak. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sungguh. Awalnya aku memang sempat membencimu tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan Minhyuk semuanya berubah. Dia selalu memberiku semangat dan memberikan warna disetiap hariku yang jujur saja terasa gelap dan tidak berarti saat aku baru kehilangan kemampuan berjalanku. Tapi aku bahagia sekarang karena ada Minhyuk dihidupku dia juga yang mengajariku untuk tidak hidup sebagai seorang pembenci karena itu tidak ada gunanya dan hanya akan membuatku lelah sendiri. lagi pula Aku sudah memiliki impian yang baru, aku sedang mendalami dunia musik kau do'akan saja agar aku berhasil, oke?" ucap Soojung ceria dia sebenarnya tidak tega juga melihat Jongin yang meminta maaf seperti itu. Soojung yakin Jongin adalah lelaki yang baik. Ketulusan Jongin untuk meminta maaf padanya saja sudah membuat Soojung merasa cukup lagi pula sekarang juga sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus ia sesali.

Jongin masih terisak tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia tersenyum kearah Soojung lalu memeluk gadis itu dengan reflek. "terima kasih Soojung-ssi, terima kasih banyak" ucapnya lega.

"sama-sama Jongin-ssi" Soojung membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum juga.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo mendengus kesal melihatnya. "Jangan terlalu lama, jika Minhyuk tiba-tiba datang dia akan salah paham" kalimat ini juga keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Soojung melepaskan pelukannya "Minhyuk-ku bukan orang yang gampang salah paham sepertimu, Do. Atau mungkin kau cemburu padaku karena Jongin-ssi memelukku?"

"YAK! Jaga mulutmu Jung Soojung. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil" Kyungsoo menyolot tidak terima.

Sehun, Hanbin dan Soojung tertawa senang melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa sedikit lega setidaknya satu masalahnya selesai diatasi dengan mudah setidaknya Soojung sudah memaafkannya.

...

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan Hanbin dan Kyungsoo yang ikut di mobilnya sedangkan Sehun pulang sendiri, ia sudah ada janji dengan Luhan. Suasana didalam mobil Jongin sangat hening. Jongin memfokuskan diri pada jalanan didepannya. Hanbin juga hanya diam dan sesekali melirik kearah Jongin memastikan jika Jongin memang baik-baik saja seperti apa yang ia katakan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di jok belakang, matanya fokus menatap pada objek diluar jendela sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Jongin karena selama ini sudah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak apalagi setelah ia mendengar penjelasan lengkap dari Sehun tentang Jongin yang berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran itu sampai ia harus melalukan hipnosis yang pasti sangat menyiksa karena hal itu sama dengan Jongin mengulangi keadaan yang ia rasakan saat kecelakaan yang terjadi lima tahun lalu itu.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Do. Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya didepan gerbang. Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar setelah menggumankan kata "terima kasih" dengan pelan. Dia tidak sedang kesal, dia hanya tidak enak saja pada Jongin atau malu mungkin?

Sedangkan Hanbin masih didalam mobil Jongin "Hyung kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Biar aku saja yang mengendarai mobil dan mengantarmu sampai rumah, nanti aku bisa naik taksi untuk pulang"

Jongin tersenyum tipis kearahnya "aku tidak apa-apa kau lihat sendiri tadi aku menyetir dengan aman sudah masuklah sana, Noonamu menunggu" jawabnya sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu Hanbin.

"baiklah, hati-hati ya. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku atau Sehun Hyung"

"hm"

Setelah Hanbin turun Jongin langsung menyalakan mobilnya kembali. Ia melajukan mibilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hanbin dan Kyungsoo tidak langsung masuk kedalam rumah karena Hanbin bilang ia ingin melihat Jongin sampai ia lewat ujung jalan, hanya ingin memastikan saja.

Jongin menghela nafas di dalam mobilnya, dia memencet sebuah tombol untuk menerima panggilan dari Kai.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"_Aku bilang lebih baik kau mati saja. Lagi pula untuk apa orang tidak berguna sepertimu tetap hidup? Aku sudah sering mengatakannya, suatu saat kau akan tahu jika dosa-dosamu itu terlalu banyak hingga untuk mencium wangi surgapun kau tidak pantas!"_

Jongin tidak menjawab apapun. Dia menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa detik dan ia baru sadar saat ada seorang anak kecil berlari menyebrangi jalan di depannya. Jongin langsung panik, dia segera membanting stir untuk menghindari anak itu dan

BRAKKKK

"HYUNG!/JONGIN!" pekik Hanbin dan Kyungsoo yang masih bisa melihat mobil Jongin menabrak tiang di ujung jalan.

**TBC**

**Yeaaay bisa juga beresin chap ini hihi maaf kalau ngecewain karena disini gak ada momen kaisoonya sama sekali. Chapter ini emang khusus buat ngelurusin salah pahamnya Kyungsoo biar abis ini mereka bisa malu-malu kucing gitu wkwk Kyungsoo kan ga punya alesan lagi buat bersikap buruk sama Jongin.**

**Ada beberapa yang nebak kalau Kai itu alter egonya Jongin. Kalau alter ego itu kan diri kedua yang dipercaya berbeda dari orang atau kepribadian yang sebenarnya. Buat yang belum tau, nama penyakitnya itu Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) kayak Robin yang jadi kepribadian lain dari Goo Seojin di drama 'Hyde Jekyll Me' atau kayak Sybil dengan 16 kepribadian lainnya atau Billy Milligan dengan 24 kepribadiannya, mereka berbagi badan yang sama meski memori, sikap, peraaan keahlian mereka berbeda-beda bahkan kebanyakan itu bertolak belakang dengan pribadi aslinya. Nah kalau Kai itu orangnya beda, Jongin kan bisa liat dia secara langsung hihi**

**Dan cukup banyak juga yang ngira Kai yang nabrak Soojung, wleee bukan kan? Orang Jongin yang nabrak *ditimpuk* wkwk**

**Nah, Buat **_**Anterograde amnesia**_** itu emang bisa aja terjadi, si penderita cuman lupa sama suatu kejadian traumatik aja gak lupa semuanya. contoh nyata di Indonesia itu kasusnya Dul anaknya Ahmad Dani. Dari web forensik psikiatri aku pernah baca katanya dia sempet**_** Anterograde **__**amnesia**_** abis kecelakaan di jalan tol itu. meski **_**mungkin**_** sekarang udah inget lagi ya gimana dia ga inget orang berita di tv banyak banget waktu itu hihi. Nah kalau dicerita ini aku jadiin Jongin sama sekali gak inget karena emang gak ada yang nyinggung masalah ini sedikitpun sama dia jadi dia juga ga inget-inget gitu hehe maaf kalau teorinya sotoy. Dan pas adegan hipnosis itu aku gak terlalu ngerti sih sebenernya apa itu emang bisa berhasil dengan sekali coba atau harus berulang kali karena emang proses hipnosis kayak gitu cukup nyiksa si pasien dan kemungkinan mereka gak kuat dan "dibangunin" sebelum keterangannya selesai di ceritain. Tapi disini aku bikin sekali aja biar ga terlalu panjang hehe.**

**Dan yeaaahhh chap depan KaiSoo kita bikin malu-malu, ngeselin tapi ngengenin dulu yaaa hihi gamungkin langsung jadian kan? Dimana-mana kan pedekate dulu gicuuu biar ada gemes-gemesnya *yakalaubisabikingemes* wkwk do'ain aja tugas aku lancar biar bisa cepet lanjut dan moodnya bagus terus buat bikin yg happy happy hihi. Kasian Jongin kesiksa terus disini ya hufft maafin ya Kak Jongin :3**

**Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat :**

**Kaixsoo, Kim YeHyun, Prince Changsa, rizky alila 1, kysmpppprt, zhea zhiioott, chocohazelnut07, yesaya mei, MbemXiumin, jdcchan, byuniechan, sehunpou, artichan, kimyori95, Baby Kim, ViraaHee, Kimsibling, overdyosoo, NaYool, Kaisooship, erika widya 568, loovyjojong, NopwillineKaiSoo, noersa, lovechanbaek09, Rinids, Kyung baby, ShinJiWoo920292, Cishi, kyle, Guest, overdokai, Lovesoo, Ria-riu, Xi Luge, Guest, patriciacornelia, cuTe, anon, JongedKim, InSoo-nim, Gigi onta, hyunyoung, kaimes, vitavita, AlrstFatihah, sherdyo d.o, Lovechanbaek09, yeonhikYu**

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	9. Chapter 9

_Jongin menghela nafas di dalam mobilnya, dia memencet sebuah tombol untuk menerima panggilan dari Kai._

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan._

"_Aku bilang lebih baik kau mati saja. Lagi pula untuk apa orang tidak berguna sepertimu tetap hidup? Aku sudah sering mengatakannya, suatu saat kau akan tahu jika dosa-dosamu itu terlalu banyak hingga untuk mencium wangi surgapun kau tidak pantas!"_

_Jongin tidak menjawab apapun. Dia menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa detik dan ia baru sadar saat ada seorang anak kecil berlari menyebrangi jalan di depannya. Jongin langsung panik, dia segera membanting stir untuk menghindari anak itu dan _

_BRAKKKK _

"_HYUNG!/JONGIN!" pekik Hanbin dan Kyungsoo yang masih bisa melihat mobil Jongin menabrak tiang di ujung jalan._

**Chapter 9**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Hanbin dan Kyungsoo langsung membawa Jongin ke rumah mereka. Untung kecelakaan itu hanya kecelakaan kecil meski Jongin sempat pingsan dan mendapat beberapa luka ditubuhnya setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa mengatasi luka-luka kecil itu sendiri di rumahnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin masuk ke rumah keluarga Do. Rumah ini nampak nyaman dan hangat. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang besar dan mewah namun lebih terlihat seperti rumah kosong tanpa penghuni. Jongin duduk di atas ranjang kamar tamu keluarga Do. Ia sedang mencoba menggerakan tangan kanannya tapi tidak bisa. Tangannya hanya menggantung seperti terlepas dari sendinya. Dia meringis sesekali untuk menahan sakit. Jongin melirik kearah Hanbin yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin lalu mendudukan diri disisi ranjang.

"masih ada yang sakit Hyung?" tanyanya khawatir.

"tidak, aku sudah lumayan baikan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir itu hanya kecelakaan kecil" Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia juga menghentikan usahanya untuk menggerakan tangan kanannya agar Hanbin tidak khawatir dan mencurigainya.

"aku sudah menelpon bengkel langgananmu, mereka bilang hanya kerusakan kecil di bamper mobilmu mereka akan menyelesaikannya dalam beberapa hari"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti "terima kasih, dan sepertinya aku harus segera pulang"

"tidak tidak. istirahatlah disini. Hyung menginap saja, aku juga akan tidur di rumah malam ini, aku baru akan kembali ke dorm besok"

"aku tidak enak, aku bisa pulang naik taks-"

"Aku sudah memasakkan sup daging, Makanlah selagi hangat." Jongin sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bicara tanpa berani menatap wajahnya. Dia hanya berjalan mendekat lalu menyimpan nampan berisi mangkuk dengan nasi dan sup daging di nakas samping ranjang.

Jongin masih belum bergerak, dia hanya diam sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang juga hanya diam dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat sedatar mungkin. Hanbin terkekeh melihat kedua orang itu "Hyung tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo Noona marah-marah lagi padamu kan? Sudah turuti saja selagi dia sedang baik. Aku mandi dulu Hyung" Hanbin beranjak keluar kamar tamu setelah menepuk pundak kiri Jongin pelan sekedar menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin masih tidak menggerakan badannya.

"eh? A-aku akan memakannya.. mungkin nanti"

"kenapa? Hanbin bilang kau belum makan dari siang tadi. Cepat mak-"

"shhh" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya mendengar ringinsan Jongin.

"ada apa dengan tanganmu? Apa sakit?" Gadis itu langsung melirik tangan kiri Jongin yang sedang menyanggah sikut lengan kanannya.

"sedikit. Mungkin tadi terkena benturan keras. Tapi ini bukan masalah besar"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang "Aku akan meminta Ayahku untuk mengobati tanganmu jika ia sudah pulang, mungkin tanganmu juga butuh penyangga. Dan sekarang kau harus tetap makan..." gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Jongin tidak bisa makan sendiri karena tangannya sakit "Aku.. akan membantumu makan. Hmm menyuapimu mungkin"

Jongin sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi Kyungsoo langsung menyela "ka-kau jangan salah paham dulu. Kau tahu, aku... aku kasihan saja padamu. Well... anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku juga"

"permintaan maaf?"

"hmm... semua orang benar, aku sudah keterlaluan padamu. Jadi.. Maafkan aku" Kyungsoo bicara dengan nada bersalah. Andai saja ia tidak menunduk ia pasti dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf. Itu memang salahku, aku memang pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu"

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas "kita bahas nanti saja" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan sendok yang sudah berisi nasi dan sayur kedepan mulut Jongin "sekarang makanlah"

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo. Senyuman itu tidak lepas dari mulutnya yang bahkan saat ini sedang mengunyah makanan. Matanya juga masih menatap ke objek yang sama, wajah Kyungsoo. dan jujur saja itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah.

"terima kasih Kyungsoo" ucapnya setelah berhasil menelan makanan di mulutnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapinya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menyuapi Jongin.

...

"Sekarang Noona tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Jongin Hyung. Bahkan Soojung Noona saja sudah memaafkannya."

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget saat Hanbin tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Ia sedang mencuci piring kotor bekas makan malam Jongin. Gadis itu menghela nafas sambil kembali menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya tanpa menanggapi ucapan adiknya barusan.

"Jangan terlalu lama membenci, karena pada akhirnya Noona hanya akan lelah sendiri. lagi pula membenci orang itu tidak ada gunanya"

"jangan banyak bicara bocah, cepat duduk dan makan makananmu"

Hanbin terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut kakaknya "Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang?" tanyanya "apa mereka tidak tahu aku ada dirumah? Jika mereka tahu mereka pasti akan pulang cepat untuk melihat anaknya yang akan segera menjadi idol ini, Noona tidak memberitahu mereka ya?"

"Apasih kau ini, mereka sedang sibuk. Ayah masih harus melakukan satu operasi lagi dan Ibu, ada salah satu pasiennya yang tiba-tiba _kumat_. Mereka mungkin baru akan pulang satu atau dua jam lagi" Kyungsoo menarik kursi di samping Hanbin dan mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk pada piring adiknya itu.

"Noona suapi aku" rengek Hanbin.

"jangan manja kau bayi besar"

"Oh jadi sekarang Noona lebih peduli pada Jongin Hyung dibanding aku begitu? Jongin Hyung saja disuapi masa aku tidak?" Hnabin menunjukan waja cemberutnya, dia hanya sedang ingin menggoda kakaknya.

Kyungsoo langsung memelototi Hanbin dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Kau mengintip?"

Hanbin terkekeh mendengarnya "mengintip? Memang kalian melakukan apa?"

"tidak. jangan berpikiran macam-macam"

"aku tidak berpikiran macam-macam karena aku melihat semuanya kkk~ aku melihat Noona menyuapi Jongin Hyung dengan baik dan kalian mulai bisa berbincang dengan nada normal tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Harusnya Noona seperti itu dari dulu aku kan jadi senang melihatnya"

"jangan banyak bicara cepat makan" Kyungsoo masih menunjukan wajah galaknya pada Hanbin mencoba untuk tidak terpancing oleh godaan yang di lontarkan sang adik.

"Noona mau tahu sesuatu tidak?"

"tidak" sahut Kyungsoo datar.

"sepertinya Jongin Hyung menyukai Noona, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"eiy memang Noona tidak mau membalasnya? Aku pikir kalian cocok Jongin Hyung kan tampa-UHUK UHUK" Hanbin tersedak oleh sesendok nasi yang Kyungsoo masukan secara mendadak kedalam mulutnya. Lelaki itu langsung meraih gelas berisi air mineral di dekatnya dan meminumnya sampai habis "NOONA ITU TIDAK LUCU"

"memangnya siapa yang sedang melucu? Makanya diam dan makan saja katanya kau ingin aku suapi. Kau ini lama-lama sama saja seperti Baekhyun si tukang gosip itu"

"tuh kan! Noona sekarang lebih sayang pada Jongin Hyung, tadi saja Noona menyuapi Jongin Hyung dengan senang hati kenapa padaku seperti terpaksa begitu? mana membuat aku tersedak lagi.. ah benar-benar.." ternyata Hanbin masih belum kapok untuk menggoda kakaknya,

"DO HANBIN!"

...

Pagi ini suasana di rumah Kyungsoo terasa lebih ramai karena Hanbin ada di rumah, bocah itu sedang bermanja-manja pada orang tuanya. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit pagi ini. Dia menggunakan blouse putih yang cenderung _vintage _dengan kerah klasik dipadu dengan kombinasi motif bunga-bunga kecil pada bagian kerah, pinggang dan lengannya ia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna peach yang senada dengan motif bunga pada atasannya. Kyungsoo mengikat rambut hitamnya selain karena tuntutan pekerjaan, rambut ekor kudanya itu juga membuat kesan lebih _fresh_ pada wajahnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya Kyungsoo tidak langsung turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya, Ia malah diam di depan kamar tamu tempat Jongin menginap. Dia merasa harus memastikan keadaan Jongin sebelum ia turun, semalam Jongin bilang akan pulang pagi ini. Dia tidak bisa hadir ke rumah sakit karena tangan kanannya masih sakit.

"Jongin-ah" Panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk pintu berwarna putih di depannya. Dia terus mengetuk pintu dan memanggil-manggil nama Jongin berkali-kali tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri "ah lebih baik aku masuk saja"

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar itu. Jongin tidak ada disana. _'apa mungkin dia sudah kebawah bersama Hanbin?'_ pikirnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu berniat membuka pintu kamar itu kembali namun suara decitan pintu dari arah lain berhasil menghentikannya. Ia reflek berbalik dan matanya langsung membelalak saat melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Jongin hanya memakai celana panjang yang ia kenakan kemarin. Jongin belum memakai baju.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo kini tertuju pada tubuh bagian atas Jongin yang terbuka. Bukan... Kyungsoo bukan terpesona pada tubuh bagian atas Jongin, dia hanya... merasa kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bekas luka-luka yang mungkin selama ini di tutupi oleh Jongin dari orang-orang kini terpampang jelas di depannya. Dan bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang kaget. Jongin juga merasa kaget, sangat. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur tempat tergeletaknya baju yang akan ia kenakan.

"tunggu!" cegah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin juga refleks menghentikan langkahnya.

"J-jongin.. it-itu.." Kyuungsoo tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Mulutnya memang terbuka beberapa kali tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang dapat ia keluarkan setelahnya.

Jongin hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saat mata Kyungsoo terus menelusuri bekas luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, semuanya sudah terpampang dengan sangat jelas. Di lengan kirinya masih terdapat bekas luka irisan dangkal yang memiliki kemiripan satu sama lain dalam arti terpola. Kyungsoo memang pernah melihat luka itu tapi waktu itu ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, ia hanya melihatnya sekilas karena Jongin langsung menyembunyikannya. Dan ternyata luka itu bukan hanya di lengan kirinya, bagian tubuh lainnya pun ada meski tidak terlalu banyak, ada juga beberapa luka lebam, luka bekas jahitan dan yang paling menarik mata Kyungsoo adalah sebuah luka dengan bentuk lingkaran tidak sempurna yang ada di dada atas sebelah kiri dekat dengan jantung, itu bekas luka tembak.

Setelah menelusuri hampir seluruh luka yang ia lihat, Kyungsoo langsung memandang wajah Jongin yang masih tertunduk. Gadis itu menghela nafas dengan berat "Kau mau menjelaskannya padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

"tidak disini" Jongin juga bicara sama pelannya.

Kyungsoo mengerti, Jongin mungkin merasa tidak nyaman jika harus membicarakan tentang luka-luka itu disini. "baiklah, kita bicara dirumahmu, cepat pakai bajumu kita pergi lima belas menit lagi kita juga harus sarapan dulu"

"kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku akan menelpon dokter Irene untuk meminta ijin datang terlambat, aku juga akan bilang padanya kau tidak akan masuk hari ini" Kyungsoo pun segera keluar dari kamar tamu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

Setelah menutup kembali pintunya dari luar Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu dengan tatapan mata kosong, ia juga berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat bekas-bekas luka seperti yang ada di tubuh Jongin, dia bahkan sering melihat yang lebih parah dari itu saat berada di stase forensik. Setelah berusaha membuat nafasnya kembali normal Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya lalu segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya dan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

...

Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedari tadi tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Keduanya sama-sama diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seorang wanita paruh baya segera datang menghampiri Jongin saat ia sadar jika tuan mudanya baru saja datang.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang?" tanya Bibi Yoon, asisten rumah tangga Jongin. Dia menatap heran kearah Kyungsoo. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat Jongin membawa orang lain kerumah padahal Kyungsoo pernah kesini sebelumnya hanya saja saat itu bibi Yoon sudah pulang ke rumahnya jadi mereka tidak sempat bertemu.

"hm" jawab Jongin seadanya.

"kemarin sore tuan besar pulang"

"Apa?" Jongin memekik kaget "Ayah? Ayah pulang?" wajahnya yang tadi nampak murung tiba-tiba berbinar.

"iya Tuan"

"Apa Ayah menanyakanku?" Jongin terlihat sangat antusias.

"iya, beliau menanyakan keadaan tuan. Saya sudah mengatakan pada Tuan besar jika tuan sehat dan baik-baik saja" jelas Bibi Yoon.

"lalu sekarang Ayah dimana? Apa dia sedang istirahat dikamarnya?"

"maaf tuan muda tapi tuan besar sudah pergi lagi tadi pagi-pagi sekali" ucap Bibi Yoon dengan nada menyesal membuat ekspresi penuh semangat dari wajah Jongin langsung berhenti seketika.

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Kenapa ia masih saja berharap terlalu besar pada Ayahnya. Padahal ia tahu sendiri jika harapan itu hanya akan menyakiti hatinya.

"ini, Tuan besar menitipkan uang untuk tuan muda" Bibi Yoon bicara dengan hati-hati sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang dengan jumlah besar pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap uang itu sekilas lalu kembali menatap Bibi Yoon "Aku masih punya uang. Bibi bisa menyimpannya atau berikan saja uang itu pada orang yang membutuhkan" ucap Jongin, nada bicaranya kini kembali datar.

Bibi Yoon mengangguk mengerti karena bukan sekali saja Jongin seperti ini. Ia setidaknya sedikit mengerti dengan keadaan keluarga ini. "baik tuan, saya akan pergi ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli bahan makanan. Saya permisi" wanita paruh baya itu membungkuk kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu segera pergi dari sana.

"apa kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri dari mana datangnya luka-luka ditubuhku?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih berusaha memahami kejadian yang ada didepannya tadi.

"hmmm.. aku baru menebak. Tapi, tidak. aku takut salah paham lagi, insting dan pengetahuanku tidak sebaik Sehun. Kau tahu Aku masih sering salah" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"kita bicara di taman belakang" ucap Jongin lalu berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo.

...

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui terlebih dahulu? Aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Aku tidak mau ada salah paham lagi" ucap Jongin.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebenarnya ia masih merasa bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya untuk apa juga dia ingin tahu kehidupan Jongin, itu kan bukan urusannya. Tetapi mereka sudah sepakat untuk berteman sejak kemarin malam, jadi Kyungsoo rasa tidak masalah jika ia terkesan sok ingin tahu urusan Jongin karena dia juga seperti itu pada Baekhyun dan Sehun dan mereka tidak merasa terganggu akan hal itu.

"hmmm Aku mungkin sedikit mengerti dengan adanya luka-luka di lengan dan bagian tubuhmu yang lain tapi aku rasa sepertinya bukan hanya hal tadi saja yang menjadi penyebabnya dan ada juga satu bekas luka yang membuat aku sangat penasaran... luka di dada atasmu itu... bekas luka tembak 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"hm" Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"Kau melakukannya sendiri juga?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"tidak, aku tidak separah itu. luka ini... luka inilah yang menyebab Hyung dan Ibuku terpaksa pergi dari rumah"

Kyungsoo semakin di buat penasaran oleh Jongin. Hanbin tidak pernah menyinggung tentang penyebab perginya ataupun perceraian orang tua Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan yakin jika Hanbinpun belum tahu tentang luka-luka yang Jongin miliki.

Jongin menghela nafas berat "sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mau membagi kisahku pada orang lain"

"oke, tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipaksakan" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha mengerti padahal rasa penasarannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"tapi aku akan menceritakannya padamu"

"kenapa?"

"entahlah... Aku hanya merasa... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku yang sebenarnya dan mengerti keadaanku. Aku tidak mau ada salah paham lagi sehingga kau kembali membenciku, aku tidak akan peduli jika itu orang lain, tapi jika itu kau.. Do Kyungsoo... Aku tidak mau"

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa perasaaannya menghangat bahkan sampai menjalar menuju wajahnya sehingga memunculkan rona merah meski hanya samar-samar. "kalau begitu ceritakanlah" ucapnya tanpa berani memandang wajah Jongin.

_**Sebenarnya semua itu berakar dari hubungan Kim Minho dan Lee Taemin. Kim Minho adalah anak satu-satunya dari Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Yunho sudah menaruh harapan besar pada anaknya, dia ingin Minho mengurus perusahaan-perusahaannya tapi Minho menolak dan malah memilih menjadi seorang Pilot. Yunho masih bisa memaklumi hal yang membuat seorang Kim Yunho marah besar adalah Minho yang kembali keras kepala dengan tidak mau menerima perjodohan yang sudah ia siapkan dan malah membawa Lee Taemin seorang anak miskin yang tengah berbadan dua yang ia akui sebagai kekasihnya. **_

_**Dengan terpaksa Yunho pun membiarkan mereka menikah setelah di desak oleh Jaejoong. Dan kemarahan Kim Yunho itu berimbas pada Joonmyun, anak pertama Minho dan Taemin. Semenjak Joonmyun lahir pun ia tidak pernah mau peduli padahal itu adalah cucu pertamanya. Yang ada Yunho malah selalu berlaku buruk pada Joonmyun. Dia menganggap Joonmyun adalah pembawa sial karena dengan adanya bayi itu dia terpaksa harus menikahkan anaknya dengan Taemin.**_

_**Untungnya kemarahan Yunho tidak berlaku pada anak kedua mereka, Kim Jongin. Yunho malah sangat sayang pada Jongin. Dia berpikir jika Jonginlah satu-satunya keturunannya yang bisa diandalkan. Jongin sudah diistimewakan sejak ia lahir. Yunho membawa Jongin ke Jepang bersama Jaejoong dan Jongin baru kembali ke Korea saat ia mulai masuk sekolah dasar atas paksaan Jaejoong karena ia pikir tidak baik memisahkan anak dengan orang tuanya.**_

_**Saat itu umur Jongin sudah 17 tahun dia masih duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas sedangkan Joonmyun –kakaknya- baru saja lulus dan berencana untuk mengikuti tes masuk keperguruan tinggi dan ingin mengambil fakultas kedokteran. Hubungan antara kakak-beradik ini tidak sehangat hubungan Kyungsoo dan Hanbin, hubungan Joonmyun dan Jongin malah terkesan sangat dingin. Sebenarnya Joonmyunlah yang selalu bersikap dingin pada Jongin. Joonmyun hanya merasa tidak adil. Kakeknya selalu membeda-bedakan keduanya. Jongin sangat dimanja sedangkan Joonmyun selalu diperlakukan dengan tidak baik. Yunho bahkan sering menyebutnya sebagai 'anak sial'.**_

_**Suatu malam, Jongin beserta Ibu dan Kakaknya terjebak dalam suasana yang sangat mencengkam. Rumah mereka diserang oleh sekelompok perampok. Minho sedang tidak ada dirumah karena ia sedang ada jam terbang. Joonmyun berusaha melawan kelompok perampok itu dengan kemampuan seadanya sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa meringkuk di bawah meja makan sambil memeluk Taemin karena Jongin memang sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi. Jangankan berkelahi, untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain keluarga dan kerabat dari keluarganya saja jarang sekali. Yunho benar-benar posesif padanya dan tidak membiarkan Jongin mengenal orang sembarangan.**_

_**Jongin terus berdo'a dan berharap ada yang menolong mereka. Tubuh Jongin yang masih memeluk Ibunya itu tiba-tiba menegang. Ia melihat salah satu dari perampok itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dibalik jaket kulit yang ia kenakan dan mengarahkannya pada Joonmyun. Jongin langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari kearah Joonmyun untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya.**_

_**DORRR**_

_**Dan peluru itu akhirnya bersarang di dada kirinya, nyaris mengenai jantung membuat Jongin koma selama beberapa hari.**_

"dan lagi... Aku seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena setelah aku sadar pasca operasi yang aku tahu Ibu dan Hyung sudah tidak ada di rumah dan Nenek bilang orang tuaku bercerai. Makanya waktu itu aku sangat marah, sampai aku tidak sadar telah menabrak Soojung" jelas Jongin lirih, airmata sudah menumpuk di kelopak matanya tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkanya keluar.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus punggung rapuh Jongin. Ia menatap lelaki itu iba. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar di hatinya. Selama ini Jongin pasti tertekan dengan keadaannya dan Kyungsoo malah menambah bebannya waktu itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal. Gadis itu belum mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia hanya bisa menenangkan Jongin dengan mengelus punggungnya saja.

"dan luka-luka ini... Kau sudah tahu kan dari mana asalnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah banyak belajar tentang ilmu kejiwaan, dan dia paham. Jongin mengidap _self injury _ gangguan yang membuat pengidapnya melukai atau menyakiti diri sendiri. Ia merasa ingin menangis saat melihat wajah Jongin sekarang. Wajah yang sarat akan kelelahan, putus asa, bingung, takut semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku sangat mencintai keluargaku. Aku merasa tertekan dengan hubunganku dan Hyung yang sangat dingin, aku sangat ingin akrab dengannya sama halnya dengan pasangan kakak-adik yang lain tapi Hyung terus menghindar. Ibu... menurutku dia adalah sosok perempuan paling sempurna didunia ini. Dia cantik, lembut, penyayang, penyabar... Ya Tuhan betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku merasa ingin mati saja saat tahu dia pergi meninggalkanku bersama Hyung" Jongin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar. Kyungsoo juga jadi semakin ingin menangis melihatnya. Jongin pasti sangat tertekan selama ini.

"Aku selalu mencari mereka selama ini, aku tidak diam. Tapi aku belum memiliki petunjuk apapun hingga sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna"

Kyungsoo langsung meraih kepalan tangan Jongin yang sedang memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Jongin erat agar Jongin berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jongin menatapnya lama lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"sekarang aku hanya memiliki Ayah... aku juga sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah panutanku. Tapi.. aku merasa ia menghindariku. Mungkin ia membenciku karena bisa saja aku adalah penyebab dari perpisahan Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku tahu ini seperti anak kecil, tapi aku selalu berpikir aku akan punya kisah hebat dan membanggakan yang dimuat di media dan, maksudku, seharusnya aku menjadi seorang yang bisa dibanggakan. Mungkin dengan itu Ayah akan mau memelukku lagi. memberikan waktunya untukku dan..." Jongin tersenyum miris sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "yahhh aku tahu harapanku terlalu besar"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya ditinggalkan, merasa kehilangan ataupun merasa terluka. Maafkan Aku, tapi berhentilah membuat tubuhmu terluka, memangnya kau tidak merasa sakit?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Airmatanya juga sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia bahkan harus susah payah menahan lenguhannya saat bicara.

Jongin menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo yang kini penuh airmata "Aku bingung Kyung. Aku merasa marah tapi aku bingung harus marah pada siapa. Aku merasa sakit, Aku ingin mengobati lukaku tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak luka itu. kau tahu rasa sakit secara fisik lebih mudah dihadapi dibanding sakit secara psikis karena sakit secara fisik nampaknya lebih nyata. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat luka sendiri agar rasa sakit itu setidaknya terasa nyata dan tindakan itulah yang biasanya membuatku sedikit tenang"

"tapi itu tidak baik Jongin. Ya Tuhaan.." Kyungsoo menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi taman dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Jongin "Kau tahu, melukai diri sendiri hanya menyebabkan pembebasan yang bersifat sementara dan tidak mengatasi akar permasalahannya."

"Aku tidak punya cara lain"

"Aku akan membantumu. Kau perlu pengobatan Jongin, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku juga akan membantu untuk mencarikan Hyung dan Ibumu" ucap Kyungsoo yakin.

Jongin belum memberikan tanggapan. Ia terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi sejak kapan aku harus menahan diri... Aku sangat ingin memelukmu, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Ia tahu Jongin sedang sangat membutuhkan seseorang. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya lalu berdiri di depan Jongin.

"kemari" ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangan bersiap untuk menerima pelukan Jongin. Lelaki itu tersenyum senang. Ia langsung bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit dengan Kyungsoo yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin pelan sekedar menenangkan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyangka sosok yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai manusia batu itu ternyata sangat lemah. Selama ini, Jongin memang pandai menyembunyikan semua kesakitannya dengan sempurna.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk minta dikasihani Kyung, sungguh. Aku melakukan ini hanya agar setidaknya ada yang memahami teriakan keputusasaanku ketika aku sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup nanti, agar rasa frustasiku dimengerti. Hanya itu" ucap Jongin yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo dengan posisi tubuh masih memeluk gadis mungil itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak sendirian Jongin. Sekarang kau bisa membagi apapun yang kau rasakan pada kami. Kau tidak sendiri"

"terima kasih" lirih Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

...

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lunglai di koridor rumah sakit. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.20 ia baru selesai menemui dokter Irene untuk menjelaskan alasannya datang terlambat sekaligus memintakan ijin untuk Jongin yang tidak bisa bertugas hari ini karena masih butuh istirahat. Gadis itu membuka pintu ruang kerja pelan. Tatapannya tidak fokus, ia bahkan tidak peduli saat berpapasan dengan Kris dan Tao yang hendak keluar ruangan. Dia segera mendudukan diri di tempatnya. Disebelah kanan dan kirinya ada Sehun dan Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang menulis laporan kini beralih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Baekhyun segera menyimpan bulpoinnya lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus punggung sempit sahabatnya itu. Dia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. "Mau bercerita?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Meski Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu hobi sekali berdebat tapi mereka berdua benar-benar saling peduli dan menyayangi bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi Sehun juga. Mereka tidak selamanya berdebat karena ada saat ketika mereka berusaha untuk menguatkan satu sama lain juga. Itulah yang membuat persahabatan mereka awet dan sangat berharga dimata ketiganya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat lalu menyandarkan punggunya di sandaran kursi. "Jongin"

"Jongin? Ada apa dengan Jongin? Sehun bilang kalian sudah berdamai kemarin. Dan... ah dia juga tidak datang hari ini apa terjadi sesuatu lagi di antara kalian?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Kyungsoo pun mulai menceritakan semua yang ia alami bersama Jongin mulai dari Jongin yang kembali kecelakaan setelah mengantar ia dan Hanbin sampai percakapan yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin tadi pagi di rumah lelaki itu. Baekhyun dan Sehun juga mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"_self injury_?" tanya Sehun untuk meyakinkan. Dia takut salah dengar setelah Kyungsoo menjelaskan jika Jongin mengidap sebuah gangguan. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah menanggapinya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi sama seperti posisi Kyungsoo "ahhh aku sudah menduganya sejak lama"

"sejak lama? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan badannya dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"memangnya kau akan percaya dan peduli jika aku memberi tahumu waktu itu?" Sehun berkata datar sedikit menyindir Kyungsoo yang kini mendelik kesal dan Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Hey Aku memang tahu apa itu _self-injury_ tapi aku tidak sepaham kalian. Ya kalian tahu aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan ilmu kejiwaan. Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan lebih detailnya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun pada dua sahabatnya yang memang sangat menyukai ilmu kejiwaan.

"_Self-injury_ adalah gangguan mental yang dilakukan seseorang untuk mengatasi rasa sakit batin mereka dengan merusak fisik sendiri" jawab Sehun.

"astaga Oh Sehun aku tidak sebodoh itu. jika pengertiannya saja aku tahu. beritahu aku yang lainnya seperti.. apa benar _self-injury_ itu hanya untuk mencari perhatian? Apa Jongin hanya sedang mencari perhatian saja?"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun tajam "ucapanmu itu seperti tidak menunjukan jika kau adalah seorang sarjana kedokteran"

"YAK! mata dan mulutmu itu biasa saja! Aku kan hanya bertanya, sensitif sekali" cibir Baekhyun.

"Kau perlu melihatnya sendiri, badannya benar-benar penuh luka dan ia telah melakukan hal ini sejak berpisah dengan Ibu dan Hyungnya. Jika dia hanya ingin cari perhatian dia pasti akan memamerkan luka-luka itu pada semua orang." omel Kyungsoo.

"ya biasa saja jawabnya. Lagi pula dari tadi aku bertanya pada Sehun bukan padamu. Kenapa kau selalu menjawabnya seolah-olah kaulah yang paling tahu segalanya"

"Aku mem-"

"Hal ini memang berlaku untuk beberapa orang Baek, terutama karena _self-injury _menjadi lebih populer" Sehun segera menyela ucapan Kyuungsoo agar perdebatan antara kedua sahabatnya segeraa berhenti. '_Mereka ini.. padahal baru saja terlihat akur sudah berdebat lagi'_ batin Sehun.

"Namun sebagian besar penderita secara aktif berusaha menyembunyikan luka-luka mereka dengan memakai baju lengan panjang atau apapun yang bisa menyembunyikan lukanya atau terkadang mereka juga akan memotong di tempat yang biasanya ditutupi oleh pakaian seperti paha atas mereka atau perut" Sehun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"ahh benar juga, Jongin selalu memakai baju lengan panjang bahkan sekarang itu sedang musim panas" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "kasihan sekali dia, dia bisa saja mati bunuh diri jika terus seperti ini"

"Kau benar, amkanya hal ini tidak boleh di biarkan" sahut Sehun atas pernyataan Baekhyun. Kini mata Sehun beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau memaksanya untuk menceritakan semua itu padamu?"

Kyungsoo balas menatapnya masih sambil cemberut karena tadi Sehun menyela ucapannya untuk membela diri dari Baekhyun" tidak"

"kalian tahu? beberapa dari mereka sangat ingin seseorang untuk mencari tahu tentang perilaku mereka sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan bantuan yang mereka butuhkan. Tetapi bahkan banyak dari mereka yang terlalu takut dengan reaksi orang lain, dan merasa malu untuk menunjukan luka-luka mereka. Tapi... sepertinya Jongin sangat percaya padamu" Sehun tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya

"Eiy sepertinya Jongin menganggap Kau spesial untuknya Kyung" goda Baekhyun.

"omong kosong" elak Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"kau bicara banyak dengannya sejak semalam bukan? Apa sekarang kau sudah sadar jika Jongin terlihat benar-benar tampan dari dekat?" Baekhyun semakin gencar menggoda Kyungsoo. Sehun terkadang setuju dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo dulu, ia takut Baekhyun mengidap Bipolar disorder, Mood nya benar-benar cepat berubah. Tadi ia begitu perhatian pada Kyungsoo, lalu mereka bertengkar dan sekarang ia malah gencar menggoda Kyungsoo. tapi selama Baekhyun tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh ia selalu menepis pemikiran yang sedikit sok tahunya itu.

"Itu tidak penting Baek." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas "Sekarang aku hanya merasa sangat kasihan melihatnya sepertinya dia sangat menderita selama ini. Kita bisa membantunya kan, Hun?" Kyungsoo melirik Sehun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar "tentu, tapi kita belum bisa banyak membantu. Kita belum ahli, untuk masalah pengobatan bisa kita serahkan pada Ibumu. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah terus menemaninya, jangan biarkan ia merasa sendiri dan melakukan hal-hal yang membahagiankan dirinya sendiri lagi"

"kau terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya Kyung" ucap Baekhyun.

"aku hanya merasa bersalah, aku sudah menambah bebannya selama ini. Jika aku tahu yang sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan tega memperlakukannya seperti itu" lirih Kyungsoo. "dan demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun jika kau melihatnya secara langsung, bagaimana luka-lukanya dan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat menceritakan tentang masalahnya kau akan sama khawatirnya denganku"

"ya, karena aku memnag temannya. Tapi kau? Kalian baru berdamai selama satu hari dan itu terasa aneh saat kau tiba-tiba sangat peduli padanya. Kau tahu? Saat kau merasa simpati dan khawatir dengan seseorang, itu berarti dia sudah benar-benar ada dihatimu"

"teruslah bicara sesukamu" Kyungsoo kembali memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi Baekhyun yang terus menggodanya.

"Kyungsoo kau tahukan kenapa Jongin melakukan ini? Karena batinnya terluka. Bagi seseorang yang terluka batinnya semuanya akan menjadi kelam dan kelabu, tidak ada warna warni dalam hidupnya. Bahkan matahari terbit yang bersinar indah menjadi tidak berarti, semua tampak kelam dan kelabu" jelas Sehun dengan wajah serius.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia paham, Sehun ternyata ingin ikut menggoda sahabat mereka itu karena Sehun memberi kode dengan matanya pada Baekhyun untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Sehun benar. Kau memangnya tidak mau membuat hidup Jongin menjadi berwarna. Aku pikir kau bisa dan pasti mau melakukannya" ekspresi Baekhyun tidak kalah seriusnya dengan Sehun.

"Kalian sinting" dengus Kyungsoo sambil beranjak dari kursinya hendak pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang menertawakannya.

"Aku yakin tidak lama lagi Kyungsoo pasti akan menyukai Jongin. Cinta dan benci benar-benar sangat berbeda tipis, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa berubah secepat kilat" Baekhyun terkekeh lagi dan Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan "Oh si burung hantu itu... YAK! MULUTMU MEMANG BISA BERBOHONG TAPI MATA BESARMU ITU TIDAK" pekik Baekhyun. Ia yakin Kyungsoo pasti masih bisa mendengarnya dari luar. Untung saja ruang kerja mereka ada di ujung koridor sehingga tidak terlalu menimbulkan keributan.

Dan memang benar, Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas "dasar bebek sialan tukang gosip. Ishhh bisa-bisanya Chanyeol bertahan dengan gadis bermulut besar seperti itu" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

"Ugh kenapa juga dengan jantungku" gadis itu menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya seolah sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang sejak Baekhyun terus menggodanya tentang Jongin.

"tidak-tidak. kau tidak boleh menuruti apa kata bebek sialan itu. jangan terbawa perasaan Kyungsoo, Ya Tuhaaan yang benar saja.." Kyungsoo terus bicara sambil menatap dan menunjuki dada kirinya degan telunjuk kanan seperti sedang berusaha mengomeli jantungnya sendiri. Sebenarnya yang sinting itu kau atau teman-temanmu nona Do? Ck.

"YAK AKU BILANG BERDETAKLAH DENGAN NORMAL" pekiknya gemas sendiri.

Krik krik krik..

"HUAAAAAAA" suara tangis seorang bayi pun menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari dunianya sendiri. Dia baru sadar jika ia kini berada di tengah lorong rumah sakit dan Kyungsoo yakin sekarang semua orang yang ada disekitarnya sedang menatapnya aneh. Kyungsoo juga sadar, bayi itu pasti menangis karena kaget oleh pekikannya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, di depannya kini ada dokter Jongdae yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. "eh d-dokter"

"apa ada masalah dengan jantungmu, Kyungsoo-ssi?" dokter Jongdae berkata dengan datar dia seolah sedang menyindir kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"eh? Ah, aku- aku tidak terlalu yakin dokter, tapi aku akan memeriksakannya nanti. Aku permisi dulu" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya pada dokter Jongdae beberapa kali lalu segera pergi dengan alasan akan ke bangsal untuk memeriksa beberapa pasien dengan dokter Irene.

**TBC**

**Hai~ apa kabar kalian? Hihi. Maaf kalau chap ini tidak sesuai harapan, mengecewakan dan kurang ngefeel. Maaf yaa.. aku sebenernya takut kalian malah jadi bingung sama chap ini T.T aku juga ga akan bikin janji-janji buat chap depan soalnya takut ga kesampean huhu, tapi yang penting kan KaiSoo udah akur yaa Kyungsoonya juga udah mulai **_**baper**_** tuh hihi. Terus masa lalu Jongin juga udah di ceritain, Kai di umpetin dulu karena banyak yang hujat dia di chap kemaren mungkin chap depan dia muncul lagi dengan kebiadabannya wkwk.**

**Untuk penyakit Jongin, ya **_**self-injury**_** itu awalannya dulu. Mungkin kedepannya bakal ketahuan penyakit dia yang lain. Hihi.**

**Oh ya satu lagi, gak terlalu penting sih sebenernya hehe aku mau minta do'a dari kalian, sabtu kemaren umur aku nambah, makin tua aja nih tapi se'engganya masih bisa manggil Sehun dengan sebutan Oppa hihi, umurku 1 tahun dibawah Sehun aku 95Line dan...**

**Selamat ulang tahun buat Lu-ge, Gege kesayangan-ku. Kita do'ain semoga dia sehat terus dan makin sukses ya, semoga dia bahagia juga. Bukan cuman buat Lu-ge tapi buat semua orang yang ada disekitar kita juga. Buat Sehun si ganteng kesayangan yang juga ulang tahun bulan april ini *telatbgt* wkwk.**

**Semoga semuanya happily ever after deh pokoknya :D**

**Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat :**

**Oneblacktomato, humaira9394, Baby Crong, MbemXiumin, Kim YeHyun, , artiosh, pastelblossom, Kaisoo32, zheazhiioott, ViraaHee, sehunpou, fitri22exo, kaisooship, yixingcom, auliawahyusantosa, noersa, Prince Changsa, NaYool, kimyori95, RiKyungie, InSoo-nim, krsmpppprt, LuXiaoLu, mrblackJ, parksoora9997, Song Haru, loovyjojong, MaudiRein, jdcchan, Lovesoo, reshaelli11, overdyosoo, dwimeisy, Rinids, rizkialila1, Luluhanbyun, Ryuuichi-kun, Kimsibling, delugheis, ShinJiWoo920202, Haiiro-Sora, yyaswda, overdokai, ParkByun, Gigi Onta, Kim Insoo, Guest, Guest, fishy, joonwu, vitavita, syifa, sarah, kaimes, cuTe, soo, deadyo, Lovechanbaek09, mamik, NopwillineKaiSoo, erikawidya568, Ms. Do12, yeonhikYu, Guest, kaixsoo, Fenny030502, kyungin, zirayulfani, sopiyuliawati15, anon, baconslight, Guest.**

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Kyungsoo merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Dia memakai dress simple selutut lengan pendek berwarna kuning lembut dengan motif bunga-bunga. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan terurai begitu saja. Dress miliknya memang terasa cocok untuk keluar rumah saat musim panas seperti ini.

Ponsel putihnya berdering nyaring menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Pesan itu dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika ia sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu meraih tasnya lalu segera keluar dari kamar. Ia sudah memiliki janji untuk keluar bersama kedua sahabatnya untuk menikmati akhir pekan. Mereka merasa perlu refreshing setelah berkutat di Rumah Sakit selama dua bulan lebih.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Itu bukan mobil Sehun tapi mobil... Chanyeol?

"mana Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"dia menjemput Luhan" jawab Baekhyun santai sambil membenarkan letak kacamata hitam besarnya gadis itu memakai polo shirt berwarna soft pink dan celana pendek berwarna putih sepaha.

kerutan di kening Kyungsoo semakin dalam. "Apa Luhan ikut? Chanyeol juga? Kau bilang hanya kita bertiga" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang malah menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil sang kekasih. "dan... siapa yang duduk dibelakang itu?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah berbisik saat matanya menatap siluet seorang lelaki di jok belakang mobil Chanyeol.

"Jongin"

"APA? Kau benar-benar. kau bilang kit-" Kyungsoo memekik tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu aku ahlinya berbohong. Bukan hanya kita bertiga tapi berdelapan. Kris dan Tao juga akan ikut" ucap Baekhyun kelewat cuek sambil meniupi kukunya yang berwarna peach.

"APA?" Kyungsoo memekik untuk kedua kalinta "Yak bebek genit... kenapa banyak sekali. Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk bersenang-senang bertiga saja" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ayolah Kyung ini sabtu malam. Lebih menyenangkan jika kita melewatinya dengan pasangan kita"

"pasangan pantatmu! Jika kau mau berkencan ya pergi saja berdua bersama Chanyeol kenapa harus mengajak orang lain juga. Aku sudah sangat hafal tabiatmu. kau hanya ingin memanas-manasiku saja kan? Kau ingin mengejekku karena tidak punya pasangan dan kau akan bermesraan dengan Chanyeol lalu menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan bermesraan juga agar aku terlihat seperti orang meny-"

"kan ada Jongin" sela Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo meneruskan pikiran negatifnya "kau tidak akan terlihat seperti orang menyedihkan lagi" Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam "Kau merencanakan sesuatu ya? Aku tidak mau pergi"

"jangan kekanakan! Cepat masuk, Sehun dan Luhan sudah menunggu mereka juga akan langsung pergi setelah menjemput Kris dan Tao"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kita pergi kesana dengan yang lain, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bertiga saja!"

"Lupakan! Memangnya apa masalahmu? Jika kau tidak mau ikut yasudah sana masuk lagi saja ke rumahmu dan nikmatilah akhir pekan yang membosankan. lagi pula aku tidak memaksa" Baekhyun berujar kesal. Ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil kekasihnya tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kyungsoo tidak jadi ikut? Apa karena ada aku?" tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menonton perbincangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di dalam mobil. Ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"tidak-tidak. dia memang seperti itu. membuat orang lain kesal adalah bakatnya sejak lahir" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ocehan kekasihnya.

"Kita coba hitung sampai tiga dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi" ucap Chanyeol yang juga sudah sangat hapal kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"satu..." Baekhyun mulai berhitung sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang nampak sedang ragu di tempatnya "dua..." Chanyeol ikut berhitung juga. Kyungsoo nampak menghela nafas lalu mulai bergerak "tiga..."

Cklek

Gadis itu membuka pintu belakang mobil Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"kenapa tidak jadi kembali kerumah?" sindir Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo hanya mendelik kesal kearahnya tanpa mau menanggapi.

"maaf membuat menunggu lama Jongin, kita bisa pergi sekarang Channiiie. Pantaiiii kita dataaang!" pekik Baekhyun penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan lengan kanannya ke udara.

"Apa katamu? Pantai? YAAAAKKK!"

Dan Chanyeol pun segera melajukan mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan jeritan Kyungsoo.

...

Mereka baru sampai di pantai pukul 17.10. Baekhyun ternyata tidak membual. Dia memang mengajak banyak orang termasuk Kris dan Tao. Kyungsoo awalnya sangat kesal. Dia tidak tahu menahu jika mereka akan pergi ke pantai, dia bahkan tidak membawa baju ganti karena setahunya ia hanya akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama kedua sahabatnya. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengajak Kris dan Tao padahal gadis itu tahu sendiri jika Kyungsoo selalu sensitif pada pasangan itu.

Tapi perasaan kesalnya langsung hilang saat ia melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Dia tidak menyangka ditengah-tengah kesibukannya di Rumah Sakit nyatanya ia masih bisa menginjakan kaki di pantai Eurwangni. Sebuah pantai yang menjadi favorit liburan saat musim panas yang letaknya dekat dengan Seoul dan Incheon. Pantai ini dikelilingi dengan pohon-pohon pinus dan batu-batuan yang sangat indah. Pantai ini juga terkenal dengan kerang-kerang dipasir putihnya.

Matahari, angin yang berhembus, hamparan pasir dan ombak merupakan kombinasi yang sangat menarik untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan ini. Ia langsung melepas alas kakinya lalu berlari kearah pesisir pantai bersama Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Tao dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kris dan Jongin hanya menjadi penonton saja. Keduanya duduk di atas pasir putih yang lembut sambil memandangi teman-temannya yang bermain air.

Sehun membawa kameranya kemana-mana untuk mengabadikan setiap moment yang ada. Tao juga tidak terlihat canggung. Meski ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo tapi ia cukup akrab dengan Sehun apalagi Baekhyun dan ternyata ia juga kenal pada Luhan, mereka berada di sekolah yang sama saat sekolah menengah.

"Sehun-ah tolong fotokan aku dengan Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk mencari posisi yang bagus. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dia langsung merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan tersenyum cerah kearah kamera saat Sehun sudah bersiap mengambil gambar mereka.

Pasangan kekasih itu melakukan berbagai macam pose selama berberapa lama. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya mendelik kesal "YAK berhentilah! kalian hanya akan memenuhi memori kamera Sehun, memangnya kalian saja yang ingin berfoto" ocehnya.

"kenapa? Kau iri? Ingin di foto juga? Bilang saja, tidak usah marah-marah"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perdebatan mereka. "Chan, tolong fotokan aku dan Luhan setelah itu aku akan berfoto bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil kamera Sehun dari tangan pemiliknya. Sehun segera mengajak Luhan untuk berpose di depan kamera. Mereka terlihat sangat manis dan serasi. Sehun yang tampan dan Luhan yang cantik. Kyungsoo memang terkadang merasa iri melihat pasangan ini. Bukan berarti dia cemburu, ia malah sangat senang dengan hubungan mereka.

Sekarang giliran ketiga sahabat itu yang berfoto. Sehun berdiri di tengah sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sedangkan kedua gadis itu memeluk Sehun dari sisi berbeda Kyungsoo dikanan dan Baekhyun dikiri. Ketiganya tersenyum cerah kearah kamera.

"Aku selalu senang melihat persahabatan mereka" ucap Tao dengan mata yang terus memandangi ketiga orang yang terus berganti pose di depan kamera.

"Aku juga" sahut Luhan yang berdiri disebelahnya. "mereka selalu memaki, memarahi dan mengejek satu sama lain di depan tetapi selalu memuji dan mengatakan hal-hal yang baik dibelakang. Itulah teman yang sebenarnya, bukan yang mengatakan hal-hal bagus didepan tapi membicarakan yang jelek dibelakang"

"Kau benar. tapi Lu, apa kau tidak pernah merasa cemburu melihat Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo"

"tidak. Aku tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka selama ini. Lagi pula merekalah yang membantu hubunganku dan Sehun sejak awal"

Tao mengangguk mengerti lalu sekarang matanya tertuju pada Kris yang masih duduk diatas pasir bersama Jongin "hm.. apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Kris dan Kyungsoo dimasa lalu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Luhan malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan heran.

"tidak memangnya ada apa?" Tao memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak berada di universitas yang sama bersama mereka sehingga tidak tahu ada kejadian, gosip atau apapun itu dimasa lalu mereka. Dia berasal dari universitas lain yang kebetulan mendapatkan tempat magang yang sama dengan mereka.

"mereka sempat berpacaran selama... aku lupa berapa tepatnya tapi lumayan lama meski tidak sampai satu tahun"

Tao membelalakan matanya "benarkah? Kenapa Kris tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"mungkin dia ingin menjaga perasaanmu" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"ah pantas saja Kyungsoo selalu sinis padaku. Apa mungkin dia masih mencintai Kris?"

"Tidak. Mungkin dia hanya merasa kesal atau ah entahlah, Kyungsoo itu sulit ditebak malah cenderung sedikit aneh. Tapi setahuku dulu Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris karena ia merasa sudah tidak mencintai Kris lagi. Jahat memang, tapi ya begitulah Kyungsoo. dia selalu seperti itu"

"ahhh~ jadi gadis yang membuat Kris patah hati dulu itu Kyungsoo" Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya entah karena apa.

"tapi kau harus banyak berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo. Kau mungkin tidak akan tertarik pada Kris jika dulu ia tidak berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"Kris itu membosankan, kau tahu? dulu dia hanya mahasiswa kedokteran yang menjadikan buku-buku tebal sebagai teman hidupnya. Tapi Kyungsoo berhasil merubahnya, kau lihat sekarang kekasihmu itu sangat tampan dengan gaya rambut yang pas dengan wajahnya, selera _fashion_ nya juga jadi bagus, dia bahkan dapat memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. Dia benar-benar keren sekarang" puji Luhan.

"Lu, kau tidak sedang tertarik dengan tunanganku kan?" tanya Tao dengan menekankan kata _tunangan_ membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"yang benar saja, bahkan Oh Sehun-ku seratus kali lebih baik dari si Ben-Ben itu" Luhan berujar santai sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lalu berjalan menuju Sehun yang sudah menunggunya sambil merentangkan tangan menunggu sebuah pelukan dari sang kekasih.

"YAKKK!"

...

Setelah puas bermain air dan menyaksikan pemandangan matahari terbenam Kyungsoo meminta Luhan menemaninya untuk membeli pakaian ganti disekitar sana karena baju yang ia pakai sudah basah. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris dan Tao pergi membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin langsung pergi ke sebuah penginapan yang sangat dekat dengan pantai. Penginapan ini terdiri dari empat kamar tidur yang masing-masih kamarnya terdapat dua kasur, lalu ada dapur, ruang tengah, balkon yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai dan halaman yang lumayan luas. Penginapan ini milik keluarga Kris. Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mengajak Kris juga, gadis itu mencari yang gratis, ck.

Sehun dan Jongin langsung menyiapkan peralatan untuk memanggan dan yang lainnya agar setelah yang lain pulang mereka bisa langsung mulai memanggang daging. Mereka juga menyiapkan beberapa kursi agar mereka bisa makan malam di halaman sambil menikmati suasana pantai saat malam hari.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka selesai menyiapkan peralatan yang di butuhkan.

"lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"baguslah, kau harus menikmati liburan ini. Kapan lagi kita memiliki waktu seperti ini?" ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"Perasaanmu. apa kau pikir dia gadis ya-"

"Sehunaaa!" panggil Kyungsoo dari arah pintu membuat Sehun langsung menelan kembali kata-kata yang baru saja akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"ah kau sudah kembali? Mana Lulu-ku?"

"Aku disini" Luhan pun berjalan kearah kekasihnya sambil membawa sebuah kantung belanjaan kecil di tangannya.

"kau beli apa sayang?" Sehun langsung merangkulnya.

"aku membeli barang couple untuk kita" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum cerah lalu menunjukan beberapa gantungan dan aksesoris couple pada Sehun.

"waah bagus sekali. Terima kasih kesayangan-ku" Sehun mengecup pipi kiri Luhan membuat gadis itu merona. Kyungsoo memandang mereka malas sedangkan Jongin malah terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Kau menertawakanku? Aku tersinggung dengan tawamu itu" Kyungsoo merasa terhina oleh kekehan Jongin yang terasa seperti mengejeknya.

"Ekspresimu tadi itu lucu. Kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini sama meronanya dengan Luhan tadi.

"ehm" Sehun berdehem sambil tersenyum geli menggoda Kyungsoo sedangkan Luhan malah sudah tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin memerah.

Tidak lama berselang datanglah Baekhyun, Tao, Kris dan Chanyeol yang baru selesai berbelanja. Keempat orang itu menatap heran pada mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran karena Luhan masih tertawa.

"Aigoo~ Apa kau kepanasan? Tapi udara diluar sudah mulai dingin. Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Baekhyun heboh pada Kyungsoo yang masih diam dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kau sakit, Kyung?" kini Tao yang bertanya.

"Jongin baru saja mengatakan jika Kyungsoo sangat cantik hingga membuatnya tersipu seperti itu"

"ahhh~ aku menyesal baru datang sekarang harusnya aku melihatnya secara langsung" Baekhyun langsung berujar semakin heboh membuat yang lainnya tertawa sedangkan Kyungsoo mendelik kesal kearahnya.

Kyungsoo yakin mereka pasti akan terus menggodanya sampai puas. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Dia pergi menuju kamar untuk membersihkan diri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

"mereka terlihat lucu. Apa mungkin Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao sedangkan matanya menatap sekilas kearah Kris hanya untuk memastikan bagaimana ekspresi tunangannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. tapi aku harap sih iya" jawab Baekhyun dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu" ucap Kris yang mengerti arti tatapan Tao. Dia tidak mau Tao salah paham karena Tao terus menanyainya setelah ia tahu masa lalu Kris dan Kyungsoo dari Luhan saat dipantai tadi. Dulu ia memang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan sangat patah hati saat Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Kyungsoo. Toh sekarang sudah ada panda china cantik yang mengisi hatinya.

...

Setelah menikmati makan malam Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa sakit perut dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia terlalu banyak makan. Daging panggang buatan Chanyeol memang paling juara, dan hal itu membuatnya sulit berhenti mengunyah hingga melupakan program dietnya.

Lima menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju halaman tempat mereka makan bersama tadi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari hanya ada Jongin yang sedang membereskan kursi-kursi disana.

"kemana yang lain?"

Jongin segera menoleh kearahnya. Ia cukup kaget dengan suara Kyungsoo "mereka sudah pergi"

"pergi?"

"ya.. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi bersepeda. Sehun dan Luhan katanya mau berjalan-jalan dan mencari tempat-tempat yang bagus, sedangkan Kris dan Tao pergi berbelanja pernak-pernik" jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar _'mereka pasti sudah merencanakan ini' _gerutunya dalam hati. Dia sadar, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sedang gencar mendekatkannya dengan Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah membuka mulut untuk bicara tapi segera menutupnya kembali. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari raut wajah Jongin.

"apa kau membenciku lagi?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "untuk apa aku membencimu?"

"Aku merasa kau kembali menjaga jarak dariku. Maksudku... ah lupakan saja" Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam penginapan.

"Jongin-ah" cegah Kyungsoo. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bertanya. Kyungsoo baru sadar, orang seperti Jongin itu biasanya sangat sensitif. Dan lagi... dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

"Mau keluar bersamaku?" ajaknya.

"..."

Kyungsoo langsung merutuki dirinya saat Jongin sama sekali tidak menanggapi ajakannya. _'Untuk apa juga kau mengajaknya keluar, Kyungsoo bodoh. Memangnya kau mau kemana' _rutuknya dalam hati.

"tidak usah memaksakan diri. aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk dekat denganku" jawab Jongin setelah diam beberapa saat.

"tapi kita kan berteman"

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "kau ingin kita pergi kemana?"

"ngg.. aku tidak tahu" Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri.

"mau menikmati suasana pantai di malam hari?"

"boleh juga" dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju pantai.

...

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk bersisian di atas pasir menghadap kearah pantai yang terbentang di depan mereka. Angin malam yang berhembus kencang membuat Jongin merasa lebih tenang. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara segar disekitarnya. Wajah tampannya mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa ingin tersenyum juga. Ia sebenarnya merasa senang melihat Jongin menjadi sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku sudah membicarakan tentang pengobatanmu pada ibuku. Ibu bilang kau bisa menemuinya setiap jum'at sore setelah tugas kita selesai. Bahkan jika kau merasa tidak nyaman untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit.. pintu rumah kita terbuka untukmu" ujar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin membuka matanya lalu menatapnya lama.

"Kau mengatakannya pada Ibumu?"

"Tentu, memangnya kenapa? kau tidak suka? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus Jongin. Kau harus diobati"

"bukan begitu.. aku pikir waktu itu kau hanya menghiburku dan tidak serius untuk membantuku" ucap Jongin pelan lalu kembali menatap hamparan pantai di depannya "terima kasih Kyungsoo"

"kau harusnya mengatakan itu pada Ibuku nanti" jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

Keheningan mulai tercipta setelahnya. Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara lagi. Mereka seakan hanyut pada dunia masing-masing. Pemandangan di depan mereka terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka masih saling diam. Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman, Apalagi saat ia merasa jantungnya kembali _bermasalah_. Dia terbiasa bergaul dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang banyak bicara –terutama Baekhyun- dia bahkan tidak pernah merasa kehabisan pembahasan selama bersama mereka. Tapi dengan Jongin? Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi ia merasa sedikit canggung untuk menanyakan hal itu. Kyungsoo merasa masih belum terlalu mengenalnya meski Jongin pernah menceritakan masa lalunya. Jongin masih terasa asing baginya. Kyungsoo juga merasa masih ada hal penting dihidup Jongin yang tidak ia ketahui. _'lagi pula kenapa aku merasa harus tahu? Oh pleaseee, Itu bukan urusanmu Do Kyungsoo'_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas beberapa kali sambil menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya pelan. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya, mungkin. Jongin menatap heran kearahnya.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Jongin yang kembali mengalihkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

"t-tidak"

"lalu? Apa kau merasa kedinginan?"

"Tidak Jongin Aku tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo menaikan nada bicaranya tanpa sadar membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"oh.. oke"

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada perbincangan diantara keduanya.

"Jongin-ah" panggilnya saat merasa telah memiliki pokok bahasan untuk perbincangan mereka.

"hm?"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan cinta?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu. Dia memang penasaran, apa manusia seperti Jongin yang memiliki perjalanan hidup yang rumit, memiliki banyak beban, dan kesepian selama hidupnya pernah merasakan cinta juga?

Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo selama beberapa saat lalu tersenyum penuh arti "tentu saja"

Kyungsoo menatapnya penasaran "benarkah?"

"Ada wanita yang sangat aku cintai dimuka bumi ini sampai membuatku merasa seperti orang gila karena terlalu mencintai dan merindukannya..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas. Entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup sendiri. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara senang dan takut untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat Jongin.

'_Apa mungkin itu aku? Apa Jongin mencintaiku sampai merasa gila? Astaga... bagaimana ini' _batinnya kelewat percaya diri.

"Namanya Lee Taemin.. Ibuku"

"haaahhh~" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Jongin menatapnya heran dan gadis itu segera merubah ekspresinya dan balas menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti sangat merindukannya" ucapnya lembut seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Jongin sekarang.

"yah.. sangat.. Aku merasa benar-benar gila saat aku merindukannya" Jongin tersenyum miris membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena sudah memulai percakapan tentang ini.

"Kau pasti akan segera bertemu dengannya. Percayalah, aku akan membantu sebisaku. Tidak hanya aku kau juga punya Hanbin, Sehun, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya" ucap gadis itu sambil mengelus punggung Jongin membuat lelaki itu kembali tersenyu tipis.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Jongin merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan lengannya dari punggung lelaki itu. Jonginpun segera membuka pesan masuk dan langsung terlihat senang setelahnya.

"siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dengan siapa pengirim pesan yang bisa membuat Jongin kembali tersenyum ceria lagi.

"Soojung"

"Soojung? Kau berkomunikasi dengan Soojung?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"iya, memang kenapa?"

"ah tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba salah tingkah. "tapi... asal kau tahu saja Soojung itu sudah punya kekasih"

"Aku tahu"

"lalu kenapa kau masih menghubunginya?"

"memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa lagi" wajah Jongin sangat santai saat mengatakan hal ini.

"kau mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak usah terlalu khawatir, Minhyuk sudah menjaganya dengan baik" Kyungsoo bicara dengan nada tidak suka.

"itulah yang aku sesali. Seharusnya dulu aku yang menjaganya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku merasa bersyukur Soojung masih mau berbaik hati padaku" Jongin tersenyum miris di akhir kalimatnya.

"kau... menyukai Soojung?"

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk tidak menyukainya?"

DEG

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati mendengarnya. Jadi sebenarnya Jongin itu menyukai Soojung? Dia langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu percaya diri dan mudah terbawa perasaan. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudah percaya dengan ucapan Hanbin, Sehun dan Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika Jongin mungkin menyukainya? Kyungsoo merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dasar laut sekarang juga.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal pada Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa Jongin telah mempermainkannya padahal Jongin sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Lelaki itu menatapnya heran. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Jangan bicara denganku dulu Jongin" jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"hey! Kyungsoo-yaaa" Jongin ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dan gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Hey tunggu aku, kau kenapa?" ia segera menahan tangan Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo langsung menepisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke penginapan, jika kau masih mau disini ya diam saja disini"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu"

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal "terserah kau saja" lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Jongin bingung sendiri tapi ia tetap mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

...

Keesokan harinya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menikmati waktu liburan yang singkat ini. Mereka pergi keberbagai tempat-tempat menarik yang ada disekitaran sana. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat ceria hari ini. Padahal tadi malam teman-temannya melihat ia kembali ke penginapan dengan raut kesal di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan paling depan dengan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao. Keempat gadis itu memakai dress pantai cantik dengan panjang sebatas lutut mereka. Baekhyun dan Tao memakai topi pantai yang lebar sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo memilih memakai hiasan bunga dikepalanya. Mereka terlihat sangat cantik. Sedangkan para lelaki memakai pakaian yang lebih santai mereka hanya menggunakan kaos atau kemeja lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Hanya Jongin yang menggunakan kaos lengan panjang untuk pakaian atasnya. Tentu saja dia belum berani menunjukkan luka-luka yang ia miliki pada banyak orang.

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengambil banyak foto mereka. Chanyeol bertingkah bak fotografer profesional, ia bahkan sampai tengkurap di tanah saat mengambil foto Baekhyun agar mendapat hasil yang bagus. Pasangan itu memang terkadang berlebihan.

Setelah puas berkeliling mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba permainan air, mulai dari banana boat, Flying fish, parasailing, dan lain-lain. Mereka sangat menikmati setiap olah raga air yang mereka mainkan. Semuanya tertawa bahagia, segala penat yang mereka miliki selama ini seolah hilang seketika.

Olahraga air yang terakhir mereka mainkan adalah _snorkeling_. Snorkeling termasuk salah satu olahraga air yang paling menyenangkan. Melongok ke bawah air, melihat pemandangan terumbu karang dan ikan-ikan lucu yang mempesona membuat liburan kali ini terasa sangat sempurna.

Jongin juga nampak bahagia hari ini. Dia tertawa lepas beberapa kali bersama teman-teman barunya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat yang lain senang juga melihatnya. Jongin terlihat lebih cerah dengan senyum yang terus terpancar di wajah tampannya. Tidak terkecuali untuk Kyungsoo, gadis itu senang sekali melihat Jongin seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ia terus menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Kini mereka kembali ke pesisir pantai untuk menikmati makan siang. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya berusaha untuk membersihkan kakinya dari pasir-pasir dengan menggunakan tangan. Jongin yang berjalan tidak terlalu jauh darinya menatap heran kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganmu jadi kotor" ucap Jongin sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah memesan makan siang untuk kita dan aku tidak mau memakai sepatuku dengan kaki kotor seperti ini" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa merubah posisinya.

Kyungsoo nampak kaget saat Jongin tiba-tiba berjongkok di depannya. Lelaki itu meraik tangan Kyungsoo lalu membersihkannya dari pasir-pasir yang membuatnya terlihat kotor. Setelah itu Jongin membantunya untuk membersihkan kakinya yang juga kotor oleh pasir.

Kyungsoo langsung merona seketika. Baru kali ini ada lelaki yang memperlakukannya sampai seperti ini. Jongin bahkan membersihkan kakinya sampai ke sela-sela jarinya. Ia kembali merasakan jantungnya yang kembali _bermasalah. _Perasaannya campur aduk antara senang, malu dan bingung. Dia masih bingung sebenarnya Jongin itu menyukainya atau tidak karena kemarin Jongin jelas-jelas mengatakan jika ia menyukai Soojung. Tapi apa pedulinya, mau Jongin menyukai Soojung atau wanita manapun juga ia akan berusaha untuk tidak peduli toh ia juga belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya pada Jongin.

Wajah meronanya kini tergantikan dengan ekpresi kaget bercampur khawatir saat melihat punggung telapak tangan Jongin yang terluka "Jongin kenapa ini?"

Jongin terlihat bingung, ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan mengerjitkan kening setelahnya. "aku tidak tahu" ucapnya kelewat santai.

Kyungsoo memukul bahu Jongin "Sudah aku bilang untuk berhati-hati. Kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan terluka lagi"

Jongin memang sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak akan terluka lagi saat ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo ketika di rumahnya.

"Oke, aku tadi memang tidak berhati-hati mungkin tadi tergores oleh sesuatu saat kita _snorkeling_. Aku minta maaf"

"dan apa lagi ini... Astagaa" Kyungsoo mengeram kesal saat melihat luka lain di kaki Jongin. Luka itu berada tepat di atas mata kaki lelaki itu.

"ini hanya luka kecil Kyungsoo, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Kau membuat tubuhmu kembali mengeluarkan darah. ishhh kau membuatku kesal saja. Aku benar-benar kesal padamu" Kyungsoo berbalik kemudian berjalan menjauh sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya membuat Jongin panik. Dia tidak mau Kyungsoo membencinya lagi.

"Kyungsoo kau mau kemana ? Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" Jongin berteriak sambil mencoba mengikuti Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh.

"Kau pikir aku mau kemana? Aku akan meminta obat pada Sehun, kau pergilah duluan untuk makan siang aku akan menyusul nanti"

Jongin berhenti mengikuti Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum setelahnya. Ia mengerti dibalik kata-kata sinis yang Kyungsoo ucapkan terdapat kekhawatiran dan rasa perhatian dari Kyungsoo untuknya. Dan Jongin sangat senang akan hal itu.

...

Joonmyun masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang ia tempati bersama Ibunya selama beberapa bulan kebelakang. Ia membawa sebuah kantung plastik berisi obat-obatan lalu menaruhnya diatas meja yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sebuah senyuman langsung terpancar di wajahnya saat melihat sang Ibu sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur kecil yang berada di pojok rumah yang jauh dari kata mewah itu. Ia langsung menghampiri sang Ibu lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ibu sedang apa?"

"ugh anak ibu sudah pulang? Mandilah dulu, Ibu sedang memasakkan makan malam untukmu" ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan lembut.

"baiklah, tapi setelah makan malam nanti Ibu harus meminum obat ya? Aku sudah membelikan obat untuk Ibu, kenapa Ibu tidak pernah bilang padaku jika obat Ibu sudah habis? Untung kemarin aku mengeceknya jadi aku tahu"

Taemin tersenyum lembut kearahnya setelah mematikan kompor di hadapannya. "Ibu sudah sehat sayang, kau tidak perlu menghabiskan uangmu untuk membeli obat Ibu. Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras selama ini seharusnya kau menikmatinya untuk dirimu sendiri"

"mana bisa begitu. Aku adalah anak lelaki, aku harus melindungi dan menjaga Ibuku"

"Kau benar" Taemin terkekeh mendengar "Andai Jongin bersama kita dia juga pasti akan menjaga Ibu dengan baik sama sepertimu"

"jangan ucapkan nama itu didepanku Ibu, apalagi memujinya. Si brengsek itu mana ingat pada kita"

"jaga ucapanmu sayang, dia adikmu"

"aku tidak pernah punya adik"

"Kim Joonmyun!"

"tidak ada Kim Joonmyun disini Ibu, namaku sekarang Lee Suho. Kim Joonmyun sudah mati dia tidak diinginkan di dunia ini"

"Joonmyun Ibu mohon~"

"tidak. aku tidak sudi menggunakan nama pemberian lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab itu apalagi memakai marganya" meski Joonmyun bicara dengan penuh emosi tapi matanya kini malah dipenuhi oleh airmata meski ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menahannya.

"bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Ayahmu Joonmyun, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kata orang tuanya. Dan Jongin.. dia adikmu sayang, Ibu yakin dia juga tidak mau seperti ini" Taemin terus memberi penjelasan pada Joonmyun yang semakin keras setiap harinya. Hampir setiap hari mereka membahas hal yang sama tapi Joonmyun tetap tidak mau menerima apapun penjelasan dari Ibunya.

"Omong kosong. Jika pria itu benar-benar mencintai kita, dia tidak mungkin melepas kita begitu saja dia pasti akan mempertahankan kita bagaimanapun caranya. Dan si bocah brengsek itu..." Joonmyun menggantungkan kalimatnya beberapa saat "jika dia memang menyayangi kita... dia pasti akan mencari kita Bu, pasti. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Bahkan setelah aku dan Ibu mengiriminya surat dulu dia tidak pernah membalasnya sekalipun. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan kita. Bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melihat ia sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya dan ia terlihat menikmati kehidupannya tanpa rasa penyesalan"

"Kau... bertemu Jongin?" Taemin nampak kaget mendengarnya "kau bertemu Jongin dimana Joon? Katakan pada Ibu, Ibu juga ingin melhatnya"

"..." Joonmyun hanya diam menatap Ibunya tanpa mau memberi jawaban. Taemin menguncang-guncangkan bahu Joonmyun tapi lelaki itu tetap saja bungkam "Joonmyun beri tahu Ibu, Ibu mohon, Ibu sangat merindukannya Joonmyun. Ibu mohon, Ibu ingin melihatnya"

Joonmyun menghela nafas panjang "Aku mandi dulu, aku tidak mau terlambat pergi ke bioskop. Jangan lupa memakan obatnya, Bu" ucapnya pelan sambil melepaskan tangan Taemin yang masih mencengkram bahunya lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia memang bekerja di sebuah bioskop saat malam hari.

"Joonmyun jawab Ibu dulu... Joonmyun!" Taemin terus memanggil anaknya bahkan setelah Joonmyun benar-benar masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

...

"Apa liburanmu menyenangkan?"

Jongin dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pojok kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Ia baru saja tiba di rumahnya, bibi Yoon pasti sudah kembali kerumahnya lalu siapa itu? Matanya kini tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Lelaki itu duduk dengan angkuh di atas meja belajarnya.

"K-kai"

"Yeaaah.. ini aku, Kawan" seringaian di wajah Kai semakin lebar saat melihat wajah tegang Jongin "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana liburanmu? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya dengan senyum menyeramkan.

Jongin meremas jari-jari tangannya sendiri tubuhnya benar-benar menegang setiap kali melihat Kai di hadapannya.

"jawab Aku Jonginnie~" ucap Kai lembut tapi malah terdengar menyeramkan.

Jongin mengangguk pelan untuk memberikan jawaban.

"jawablah dengan kata-kata. Kau punya mulut bukan? Atau mulutmu sudah tidak berguna? Perlu aku robek?" Kai bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin. Setiap Kai melangkahkan kakinya kedepan maka Jongin akan memundurkan kakinya kebelakang untuk menghindarinya sampai tubuhnya merapat pada tembok.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Ibu dan Kakakmu?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan tajam saat ia berada tepat di depan Jongin dan Jongin tidak bisa lagi menghindar darinya. "Apa menurutmu kini lebih menyenangkan menjalin pertemanan dan berlibur bersama mereka dibanding harus mencari Ibu dan Kakakmu?... ah bahkan kau sudah mulai menaruh hati pada seorang wanita, apa kau akan memilih membuang-buang waktu dengannya lalu melupakan kesalahanmu pada Ibu dan Kakakmu?" Kai bertanya dengan nada santai namun sangat menusuk di telinga Jongin.

"A-apa maumu Kai?" tanya Jongin sedikit terbata. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

Kai tertawa remeh mendengar pertanyaan Jongin "hahaha Ayolah kawan kau tidak mengenalku sehari dua hari. Kau jelas tahu apa mauku kan? Aku tidak suka kau menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna, jangan berhubungan dengan siapapun, tidak ada pertemanan, tidak ada kegembiraan, tidak ada cinta, KALAU PERLU KAU HARUS HIDUP SEPERTI ZOMBIE BAHKAN KETIKA DARAHMU MASIH MENGALIR DI PEMBULUH DARAH KARENA KAU HARUS MENEMUKAN IBU DAN KAKAKMU!" Kai berteriak didepan wajah Jongin membuat Jongin semakin ketakutan sampai harus memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau melanggar semuanya! Aku masih terima atas pertemananmu dengan bocah cilik bernama Hanbin itu karena dia tidak terlalu punya banyak waktu untukmu. Tapi sekarang? Temanmu semakin banyak. Kau bahkan bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Dan yang lebih parah... Kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Kim Jongin Brengsek kenapa Kau membuang-buang waktumu dengan hal-hal sampah seperti itu kau harusnya mencari Ibu dan Kakakmu sialan!"

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di pipi kanan Jongin membuatnya langsung terjatuh kesisi kiri. Kai masih belum puas. Dia menarik kerah baju Jongin kemudian mengangkatnya lagi sampai berdiri setelah itu ia kembali memukulinya. Jongin tidak melawan sama sekali dia hanya meringkuk di lantai sambil membiarkan Kai memukulinya hingga puas.

Jongin sudah babak belur dan Kai masih terlihat emosi. Lelaki itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh Jongin dengan tatapannya "Kau, anak sialan! Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau mati saja dari pada kau hidup seperti sampah tidak berguna" dan tangannya kini beralih untuk mencekik leher Jongin.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mulai kesusahan bernafas karena Kai mencekik lehernya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jongin tidak bisa banyak melawan. Badannya sudah sangat lemas, airmata mulai menetes dia sudah hampir mati.

"_Kyungsoo" _ucapnya lirih seolah meminta tolong pada gadis yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Dan tidak lama kemudian Jongin menutup matanya dengan tubuh yang masih tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai kamar tidurnya sendiri.

...

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah di jok belakang mobil Chanyeol. Gadis itu terus menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali, wajahnya pun terlihat tidak tenang. Setelah mengantarkan Jongin sampai depan rumahnya tadi entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Dia merasa sangat khawatir pada Jongin.

"Jongin akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Baekhyun tiba-iba membuat Kyungsoo tersentak mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang peduli. lagi pula Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Jongin" cibirnya. Dia masih saja mengelak jika teman-temannya memergoki dirinya sedang memikirkan Jongin

"memangnya siapa yang bicara padamu. Aku bicara pada Chanyeollie-ku" ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun hanya bercanda. Dia hanya ingin menggoda sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu.

"kenapa tidak jujur saja sih Kyung, kau mengkhawatirkan Jongin dan aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya 'kan?" sekarang Chanyeol yang angkat bicara.

"tidak"

"pembual! kau pikir mata besarmu itu bisa berbohong huh? Semuanya terlihat jelas disana" Baekhyun berujar malas "ahh Channie, tadi kau lihat juga kan saat ada seorang lelaki membantu seorang gadis menyebalkan membersihkan pasir dikakinya? Ugh~ manis sekali jika aku menjadi gadis itu aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya" Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengar sindiran Baekhyun pada sepupunya.

"Kau benar sayang, lelaki seperti itu jarang sekali. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Maafkan aku" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada menyesal.

"tidak apa-apa Channie, aku kan mencintaimu apa adanya" ucap Baekhyun sambil terseyum –sok- imut pada kekasihnya membuat sang kekasih gemas sendiri sedangkan Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah ingin muntah di belakang mereka.

"Jadi Kyungsoo-ssi. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Kau menyukainya kan?" Baekhyun membalikan badannya kearah Kyungsoo yang masih setia duduk di jok belakang.

"Kau ingin mati? Jika ada diantara kalian yang membahas hal ini lagi, Aku akan langsung membunuhnya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Ugh, Mungkin memang sudah waktunya aku mati. Aku harus jalani hidup yang keras selama ini dan aku akan mati hanya karena bertanya _'apa kau menyukainya?'_ pada sahabatku sendiri lalu mati ditangannya" Baekhyun berujar heboh penuh drama membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya bercanda?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang amat sangat serius.

"tidak" jawab Baekhyun cepat lalu kembali membalikan badannya kedepan tanpa pernah menoleh lagi. Do Kyungsoo itu kadang-kadang sangat menyeramkan juga.

...

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya masih tergeletak di lantai dan terasa remuk semua, ia pikir ia akan mati kemarin malam. Tapi nyatanya Tuhan masih berbaik hati dengan masih memberinya kesempatan hidup hari ini. Ia mencoba bangkit sambil menahan sakit. Ia menyandarkan pungungnya pada ranjang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah bangun Bi" ucapnya pelan dan ketukan di pintu kamarnyapun langsung berhenti.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Ia harus segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Jongin tidak berniat untuk kembali absen hari ini. Ia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit lalu berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi. Dia juga tidak lupa untuk membersihkan bekas luka di wajahnya. Kyungsoo akan marah melihatnya seperti ini.

Setelah berkutat di kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian yang rapi Jongin langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit dan kembali melewatkan sarapannya. Padahal Bibi Yoon selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya setiap hari. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan sampai bingung harus memasak apalagi agar Jongin mau sarapan karena saat bibi Yoon memasak makanan kesukaannya pun ia tetap tidak meliriknya.

...

Pasien di stase anak tidak pernah berkurang malah terus bertambah setiap harinya membuat pekerjaan para tenaga medis semakin banyak. Tapi sebanyak apapun pekerjaan kita, jika kita menyukainya kita akan tetap menjalankannya dengan senang hati. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, meski cita-citanya menjadi psikiater tapi kecintaannya terhadap anak-anak membuatnya juga menyukai stase ini.

Gadis itu baru selesai membantu dokter Irene untuk memeriksa banyak pasien di beberapa bangsal. Sekarang ia memiliki beberapa menit waktu luang sebelum jam makan siang dan ia memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja karena Sehun dan Baekhyun pun pasti ada di sana.

Dan benar saja kedua sahabatnya itu sudah duduk manis di kursi mereka masing-masing. Sehun nampak sibuk menulis sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kris dan Tao sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menanyai Jongin yang duduk di depan Sehun. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedang marah pada Jongin karena ia melihat Jongin tadi pagi datang dengan beberapa memar di wajahnya. Padahal Jongin sudah bilang jika ia dipukuli oleh seseorang Kyungsoo tetap tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung bergabung bersama teman-temannya ia memilih untuk mencari beberapa buku di perpustakaan mini yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tubuh mungilnya kini tertutup oleh lemari-lemari buku yang tinggi sehingga teman-temannya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"nggg.. aku sebenarnya merasa heran dengan sikapmu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi- ah maksudku dulu kan kau itu sangat dingin, kau seolah hidup dengan duniamu sendiri tanpa pernah perduli dengan orang lain, kau nampak sangat menjengkelkan dengan nada bicaramu yang datar, wajah yang dingin dan sikapmu yang sombong. Asal kau tahu dulu aku sangat ingin sekali menyirammu dengan air panas agar wajah bekumu itu bisa mencair" ujar Baekhyun yang memang selalu bicara seenak jidatnya. Sehun yang sedang minumpun bahkan sampai tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Tapi bukannya tersinggung Jongin malah tersenyum mendengarnya "apa aku semenyebalkan itu?"

"sangat. Bahkan Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin mengotopsi tubuhmu hidup-hidup saat itu" Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencari buku pun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya "dulu aku terlalu menuruti apa kata Kai, yahhh.. bocah itu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti apa maunya karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dia" Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia tidak menyangka Jongin akan semakin terbuka seperti sekarang dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin. Kyungsoo juga ikut menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar nama asing yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"dia temanku, satu-satunya teman yang aku punya sebelum aku bertemu dengan Hanbin. kami berteman baik sejak dulu. Dia yang selalu menemaniku saat Hyung mengacuhkanku dirumah. Tapi ia langsung berubah saat Hyung dan Ibu pergi, dia sangat marah padaku. Sejak saat itu hubunganku dan Kai juga jadi buruk, pertama kalinya dia berbuat buruk padaku adalah saat kejadian kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Soojung tertabrak olehku. Dia menelponku dan menyuruh agar aku mati saja"

"Apa?" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memekik kaget "Mana ada teman yang menginginkan temannya sendiri mati" ucapnya tidak terima. Kini ia keluar dari perpustakaan mini itu lalu berjalan menuju mejanya sehingga semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"kau menguping?" tuduh Baekhyun.

"apa itu penting?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis "Jongin jawab aku mana ada teman yang seperti itu"

"Kai hanya terlalu marah padaku"

"tapi ini tidak masuk akal, memangnya apa urusannya? Itukan masalah keluargamu bukan keluarganya" Tao ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Jongin tiba-tiba diam dengan wajah bingung seolah baru sadar jika perkataan Tao memang benar "Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya pelan.

"lalu apa saja yang dia lakukan padamu?" Kini Sehun yang bertanya. "apa luka-luka diwajahmu itu karena Kai juga?"

"yeah, dia marah karena aku berlibur kemarin. Tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki tujuan yang baik, dia hanya ingin aku fokus untuk mencari Ibu dan Hyung sehingga aku harus terpaksa menghindar dari orang lain yang sama sekali tidak bisa membantu dan mengerti keadaanku, Aku tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu untuk berteman, untuk memiliki keinginan, untuk bergembira, bahkan untuk merasakan perasaan suka pada wanita seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Kai bilang Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu"

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tidak suka "semua orang memiliki hak untuk itu. kenapa Kai seolah membatasi semua hakmu? Dia bahkan bukan keluargamu. Lalu kenapa sekarang Kau menentang permintaannya? Kau mulai berteman dengan banyak orang, kau juga terlihat bahagia akhir-akhir ini"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama "karena Kau" ucapnya pelan.

"YE?!" pekik semua orang yang ada disana termasuk Kyungsoo.

"tunggu tunggu tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa karena Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mulai heboh kembali. "Apa kau... menyukainya?"

"ini bukan tentang siapa yang memuja kelebihanku, tapi tentang siapa yang memelukku setelah tahu kekuranganku. Dan Kyungsoolah orangnya. Dia bilang dia akan membantuku, dia memintaku untuk tidak terluka lagi, dia mengajakku berteman, dia memintaku untuk lebih membuka diri pada orang lain.. entahlah aku hanya ingin menuruti apapun yang ia minta. Bahkan jika Kai menentangnya dan memukuliku lagi. Aku tidak peduli" jawab Jongin dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar-benar salah tingkat dibuatnya wajahnya bahkan sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Baekhyun dan Tao menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin. Sehun dan Krispun sempat melongo beberapa saat.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah penasaran. Jongin menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jelasnya perasaan cinta dari seorang pria pada seorang wanita, aku hanya tahu perasaan cinta terhadap keluargaku. Aku seorang amatir, tidak punya pengalaman sedikitpun tentang perasaan cinta pada lawan jenis. Hanya saja, setelah aku mengenal Kyungsoo dan merasa nyaman saat dekat dengannya aku merasa wanita lain sama sekali tidak menarik dimataku. Mataku seolah hanya tertuju padanya"

"UWOOOOO" Baekhyun dan Tao semakin heboh mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Kris semakin melongo dan Sehun hanya tersenyum senang penuh arti.

"tapi kau tahu Kyungsoo itu menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar ahli membuat orang lain jengkel" Kyungsoo langsung memukul bahu Sehun karena sudah berani bicara seenaknya. Padahal Sehunkan berkata jujur.

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya "tapi menurutku itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Dibalik sikap menjengkelkannya dia sebenarnya gadis baik yang penuh perhatian. Dia benar-benar berbeda, aku merasa dia seperti... orang yang akan menyelamatkan jiwaku" jawab Jongin tanpa ada keraguan diwajahnya.

"jika aku jadi Kyungsoo aku akan langsung memeluk Jongin dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi" ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar.

"astagaaa.. cinta benar-benar membuat logika menjadi tidak ada gunanya" ujar Baekhyun pelan. Sehun dan Kris mengangguk setuju sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa ingin pingsan saja. Ia sebenarnya ingin mempraktekan apa yang Tao ucapkan hanya saja... ia merasa gengsi. Cih dasar Ratu gengsi.

**TBC**

**Hai apa kabar ? hehe, maaf ya baru bisa update sebenernya aku udah beresin setengah cerita ini dari sejak kapaaan gitu tapi terpaksa kepotong sama beberapa hal sampe baru bisa lanjutin hari ini. Semoga kalian ga lupa sama ceritanya, karena aku aja sempet lupa dan harus baca ulang ampe tadi aja sempet bingung sendiri di depan laptop harus gimana lanjutinnya hihi.**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya, maaf juga kalau makin sini makin ngebosenin, atau ga nyambung dan ga sesuai harapan kalian. Pikiran aku lagi kebagi-bagi nih gabisa fokus kesini aja, mohon di maklum ya :') aku juga masukin adegan atau percakapan dari beberapa acara yang pernah aku tonton. Jadi kalau negrasa dejavu atau ngerasa mirip sama adegan di film atau acara apaa gitu itu emang aku terinspirasi dari sana meski setting dan hal-hal lain nya emang murni dari aku =))**

**Oke sigini aja buat chap 10, oh ya chap ini aku sengaja panjangin buat ucapan maaf karena lama update hehe semoga kalian suka yaaa~**

**Seperti biasa Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat :**

**Mcdon al, DyOnly One, humaira9394, Kim YeHyun, yesayamei, Kaisooship, kimyori95, vionaaH, MbemXiumin, ellaelysia, jdcchan, Kaisoo32, dejong13, Kimsibling, Insooie baby, Absolute Dwarf, Rinids, sehunpou, overdyosoo, auliawahyusantosa13, yyaswda, Baby Kim, zheazhiioott, dwimeisy, tinkaibell, Sofia Magdalena, pastelblossom, Luluhanbyun, noersa, erikawidya568, unyilkyung, reshaelli11, loovyjojong, dekaeskajei, Sniaanggrn, NopwillineKaiSoo, Dae Lee Moon, ryaauliao, Baby Crong, Fenny030502, pcydelight27, Guest, overdokai, Gigi onta, patriciacornelia, joonwu, Kyle, kysmpppprt, Ms. Do 12, kaimes, lovechanbaek09, iyas, rizkyalila1, Lovesoo, Luna, ShinJiWoo920202, anon, puputkyungsoo, kyungiejongie, Nisha483, anonz, zirayulfani1, xolovedi, Hinyan, ALrstFatihah**

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**\- ALKEY PCY -**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Jongin-ah, apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah penasaran. Jongin menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh perasaan._

"_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jelasnya perasaan cinta dari seorang pria pada seorang wanita, aku hanya tahu perasaan cinta terhadap keluargaku. Aku seorang amatir, tidak punya pengalaman sedikitpun tentang perasaan cinta pada lawan jenis. Hanya saja, setelah aku mengenal Kyungsoo dan merasa nyaman saat dekat dengannya aku merasa wanita lain sama sekali tidak menarik dimataku. Mataku seolah hanya tertuju padanya"_

"_UWOOOOO" Baekhyun dan Tao semakin heboh mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Kris semakin melongo dan Sehun hanya tersenyum senang penuh arti._

"_tapi kau tahu Kyungsoo itu menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar ahli membuat orang lain jengkel" Kyungsoo langsung memukul bahu Sehun karena sudah berani bicara seenaknya. Padahal Sehunkan berkata jujur._

_Jongin tersenyum melihatnya "tapi menurutku itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Dibalik sikap menjengkelkannya dia sebenarnya gadis baik yang penuh perhatian. Dia benar-benar berbeda, aku merasa dia seperti... orang yang akan menyelamatkan jiwaku" jawab Jongin tanpa ada keraguan diwajahnya._

"_jika aku jadi Kyungsoo aku akan langsung memeluk Jongin dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi" ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar._

"_astagaaa.. cinta benar-benar membuat logika menjadi tidak ada gunanya" ujar Baekhyun pelan. Sehun dan Kris mengangguk setuju sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa ingin pingsan saja. Ia sebenarnya ingin mempraktekan apa yang Tao ucapkan hanya saja... ia merasa gengsi. Cih dasar Ratu gengsi._

**Chapter 11**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Kyungsoo hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya selama beberapa lama tanpa memberi respon apapun membuat Baekhyun menggeram gemas. Entah karena kaget, tidak percaya atau apapun itu yang jelas Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang sehingga hanya _'kabur'_ lah satu-satunya kata yang terlintas dikepalanya sekarang.

"ehm" dia berdeham sekali sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "a-aku.. aku ke toilet dulu" dan gadis itu pun langsung bangkit dari kursinya namun karena tidak hati-hati ia tidak sengaja menendang kaki meja membuatnya sedikit limbung untung saja Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya langsung menahan tangannya sehingga ia tidak terjatuh "aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kikuk lalu segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu padahal tidak ada yang bertanya juga dia kenapa-napa atau tidak, ck.

"ahhh bocah itu" Baekhyun mendesah malas "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya"

Suasanan tiba-tiba hening setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tao dan Kris terlihat bingung, Baekhyun yang nampak sangat kesal, Jongin yang hanya diam dan Sehun yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan bicara padanya" Baekhyun kaget melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan hendak menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Hun-ah aku ikuuutt" dan Gadis itupun langsung mengejar Sehun sebelum lelaki itu berjalan terlalu jauh.

...

"OH TUHAN-KU!" Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal karena kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba menyeretnya saat ia baru keluar dari toilet wanita. "yayaya apa yang kau lakukan, YAK LEPASKAN AKU" Kyungsoo terus memberontak saat Baekhyun terus menyeretnya sedangkan Sehun kini hanya berjalan didepan mereka.

"yak Baekhyun kau mau apa lepaska-"

"KAU DIAM SAJA" bentak Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo langsung bungkam.

"ck, jangan ribut kalian bisa membuat anak-anak yang dirawat disini menjadi tambah sakit" gumam Sehun tanpa menoleh pada kedua gadis yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ternyata Sehun dan Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo ketempat parkir, lebih tepatnya kedalam mobil Sehun. Kyungsoo pikir mereka akan membawanya pergi tapi Sehun tak kunjung menyalakan mobilnya dan dia baru sadar jika ia pasti akan di introgasi oleh kedua sahabatnya yang terkadang menyeramkan itu disini, di dalam mobil Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo duduk di jok belakang sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk didepan tanpa menoleh kearahnya mereka hanya memandang Kyungsoo sesekali lewat kaca spion tengah yang ada diatas mereka.

"kenapa kau tidak memberi tanggapan apapun atas pernyataan Jongin tadi?" Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara setelah mereka saling diam selama hampir lima menit.

"memangnya aku harus menanggapi apa? Dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan kalian kan? Lagi pula dia tidak bertanya apapun padaku"

"benar juga" gumam Baekhyun pelan membuat Kyungsoo mendelik malas.

"Kau punya perasaan pada Jongin kan?" Kini Sehun yang bertanya dan langsung pada intinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa"

"Tidak usah mengelak, Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku"

"padaku juga" ucap Baekhyun cepat tidak mau kalah.

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela mobil yang ada disebelah kanannya. Merasa Kyungsoo tidak mau menjawab Sehun langsung membalikan setengah badannya kearah gadis itu. "Lihat dan jawab aku Kyungsoo" Sehun bicara dengan nada serius.

Gadis itu masih tetap diam dan mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Sehun tidak pernah seserius ini. Baekhyun saja heran melihatnya. Sehun bahkan terlihat lebih menyeramkan dibanding saat dirinya atau Kyungsoo yang sedang marah-marah.

Kyungsoopun menyerah, dia menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah merengut.

"Masih tidak mau menjawab? Kau menyukai Jongin 'kan?"

"tidak" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba tenang meski Sehun ataupun Baekhyun tahu jika gadis itu sedang gugup.

"Kau menyukainya atau tidak?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan penuh penekanan membuat Kyungsoo tambah gugup saja.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangkuk pelan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "tapi... aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi perasaan ini. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan baru kenal selama dua bulan dengannya. Kalian tahu sendirikan aku bukan tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta bahkan setelah menjalin hubunganpun belum tentu aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kekasihku"

"asal kau tahu cinta tidak selalu datang dari keakraban yang lama dan karena pendekatan yang tekun. Cinta adalah akar kecocokan jiwa dan jika itu tidak pernah ada, cinta tidak akan pernah tercipta dalam hitungan tahun bahkan milenia." Ujar Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang _benar_ dia bahkan kaget sendiri dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya dan merasa ingin tertawa setelahnya. Tapi ia tidak boleh tertawa nanti Kyungsoo bisa menganggapnya hanya bercanda padahal kan ia ingin Kyungsoo benar-benar mendengarkan wejangannya kali ini.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku dan Chanyeol baru kenal selama satu bulan lebih saat sebelum kami memutuskan untuk bersama. Tapi pada akhirnya? Bahkan sekarang hubungan kami sudah hampir dua tahun. Sehun dan Luhan juga tidak terlalu lama kenal mereka langsung pacaran bahkan sekarang sudah jalan hampir enam tahun"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun "Karena pada akhirnya, kau akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak diduga-duga" dia pun menyempatkan diri untuk ikut menambahkan wejangan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyuungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka memang benar.

"dan satu lagi dengarkan aku baik-baik Do Kyungsoo... Cecurut sepertimu itu tidak usah banyak gengsi. Gegayaan sekali kau ini jika suka ya bilang suka tidak usah mengelak, Jongin saja berani jujur di depan kita semua kenapa kau masih sok sok'an gengsi segala huh? Jika kau seperti ini terus aku akan mencarikan gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik darimu untuk Jongin"

"Ish kau ini bicara apa sih baek. Hun-ah lihat dia sudah berlebihan dia bahkan mengataiku cecurut. Aku tidak terima" Kyungsoo merengut kesal, mengadu pada Sehun atas ocehan panjang Baekhyun barusan sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh menanggapi percakapan mereka.

"ya memang benar. kau itu sok cantik sekali memangnya wanita itu kau saja? Aku perhatikan selama ini kau seolah mempermainkannya. Kau kadang baik dan penuh perhatian lalu tidak lama kemudian kau kembali ketus padanya dan terus saja berulang seperti itu. berhenti bermain-main, apa menarik ulur perasaan seseorang menyenangkan untukmu? Apa kau pikir Jongin itu hanya sekedar _fans_mu? Kau harus tahu Do Kyungsoo perasaan seseorang apalagi seorang amatiran seperti Jongin tidak bisa dianggap sebercanda itu" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar rentetan omelan Baekhyun begitupun dengan Sehun. Baekhyun memang seperti itu dia akan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya begitu saja tanpa merasa perlu menyaringnya dulu apalagi pada kedua sahabatnya ini. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya kali ini memang benar. Sehun mengiyakan dalam hati dan Gadis itu pun berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merenung beberapa saat.

"sudahlah, kita harus segera kembali jam makan siang sudah hampir habis" ucap Sehun memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka lalu segera keluar dari mobilnya di ikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

...

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah semua tugasnya dirumah sakit selesai dia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Bukan apa-apa dia hanya sedang merasa lelah saja. Dia memang terlihat baik-baik saja padahal badannya masih terasa sakit akibat dipukuli oleh Kai kemarin malam.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah membuat ia terpaksa menghentikan laju mobilnya. Mobil Jongin berada di barisan paling depan sehingga ia bisa melihat para penyebrang jalan yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik pada pandangan didepannya karena ia sedang memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun sebelum ia pulang tadi _"sikap kasar dan ketus Kyungsoo padamu itu bukan berarti dia tidak menyukaimu. ia hanya masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri aku harap kau mau menunggunya sebentar lagi" _dan ia merasa sedikit berharap jika Kyungsoo akan memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun tadi.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu tersenyum miris, ia merasa menjadi manusia yang terlalu banyak berharap. Dia bahkan merasa kenyang dengan harapan-harapan yang ia miliki selama ini, ya Jongin memang terlalu banyak berharap dari mulai berharap ingin bertemu Ibu dan Hyungnya lagi dan hidup bersama mereka seperti dulu, berharap Ayahnya akan kembali hangat dan memiliki banyak waktu untuknya,berharap Kai tidak menekannya terus, berharap keluarganya bisa utuh kembali, berharap Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan harapan-harapan lainnya yang membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak setiap kali memikirkannya.

Ia baru sadar, harusnya dengan Kyungsoo yang mau menjadi teman dan baik padanya saja ia harus banyak bersyukur. Bukannya mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman padanya dan membuat gadis itu kembali jauh darinya, "kau memang bodoh kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan mulutmu itu Jongin" desisnya pelan saat mengingat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo ketika ia mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan pada gadis itu di depan teman-temannya.

Setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau Jonginpun melajukan mobilnya kembali. Matanya sesekali melirik ke pinggir jalan untuk mencari minimarket, dia ingin membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan untuk di rumah nanti. Ia pun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya saat melihat salah satu minimarket yang cukup sepi lalu masuk kedalamnya.

Jongin membuka salah satu lemari pendingin yang berisi rentetan minuman kaleng yang tertata rapi. Dia hendak memilih minuman sebelum sudut matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang membuatnya langsung menoleh.

Tatapannya kini jatuh pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri dideretan makanan instan yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter darinya. Lelaki itu sedikit membelakanginya sehingga Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Semakin lama ia memperhatikan, semakin dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat familiar dari lelaki itu. Ada bekas luka bakar yang tidak terlalu besar di belakang tangan sebelah kirinya. Luka itu jelas terlihat karena lelaki itu mengenakan seragam lengan pendek dari sebuah restoran _franchise_ dengan menu ayam goreng sebagai andalannya.

Mungkinkah itu Joonmyun? Tidak, dia tidak terlalu yakin lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau menambah daftar harapan semu nya. Dia juga tidak terlalu yakin dia akan seberuntung ini. Jongin sudah mencarinya selama lima tahun belakangan ini tanpa ada hasil dan tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengan Joonmyun begitu saja di sebuah minimarket? Kenapa Tuhan begitu baik pada manusia pendosa sepertinya? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Jongin. Dalam hati ia juga memohon agar lelaki itu memang kakaknya, tapi sebagian lagi ia harap ini hanya halusinasinya. Ia hanya masih bingung harus bicara dan melakukan apa pada Joonmyun jika lelaki itu memang benar-benar kakaknya.

Lelaki yang masih memunggunginya itu merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Jongin tidak tahu pasti jenis tipe ponsel itu yang jelas itu sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman. Berbeda sekali dengan ponsel miliknya yang merupakan ponsel keluaran terbaru dari merek ternama dengan logo sebuah apel dibelakangnya.

"Hallo?" ucap lelaki itu lembut. Suara itu... Suara yang terakhir kali didengarnya lima tahun lalu saat kejadian yang hampir merengut nyawanya. Jongin tidak bisa bernafas, apalagi berpikir, dia merasa ingin pingsan tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi, kakaknya sudah ada didepan mata dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Aku sedang di minimarket, Ibu tunggu dirumah ya sebentar lagi aku pulang"

Ibu... apa Joonmyun sedang bicara dengan Ibu mereka? Oh betapa Jongin ingin merampas ponsel itu dan bicara pada Ibunya, menyalurkan kerinduannya dan mengatakan betapa ia mencintai sang ibu sampai ia merasa seperti orang gila, atau ia memang sudah gila?

Setelah berbincang selama beberapa saat lelaki yang Jongin yakini sebagai Joonmyun itu memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya dan segera keluar dari minimarket itu. Jongin yang tidak mau ketinggalan jejak dari kakaknya langsung mengikutinya setelah meminta maaf pada pelayan minimarket karena tidak jadi berbelanja disana.

Jongin menemukan Joonmyun baru saja masuk kedalam bus yang berhenti di halte terdekat. Dia langsung berlari menuju mobilnya untuk mengejar bus yang Joonmyun tumpangi. Dia terus mengikuti bus itu sampai bus itu berhenti di halte selanjutnya dan Joonmyun keluar dari sana. Dia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya lalu segera mengejar Joonmyun. Dia terus mengikuti Joonmyun saat kakaknya itu masuk kedalam sebuah kawasan yang sepi dengan deretan rumah-rumah sederhana.

Jongin menahan nafasnya saat Joonmyun tiba-tiba berbalik kearahnya. Keduanya sama-sama kaget, sedetik kemudian kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Bertemu dalam dua sirat yang berbeda. Jongin dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan dan rasa bersalah sedangkan Joonmyun terlihat sangat tidak suka dan penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mengikutiku?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan nada dingin. Tidak pernah berubah seperti dulu, bahkan malah terasa semakin dingin. Jongin tahu Joonmyun amat sangat membencinya sekarang.

"H-Hyu-ng" lirih Jongin susah payah. Suaranya seolah terhalang oleh batu besar yang ada ditenggorokannya. Sulit sekali untuk berbicara.

"siapa yang kau panggil Hyung? Pergi dari sini!" Joonmyun hendak berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ketika tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya

Joonmyun menatapnya tajam. Ia menyentak cekalan tangan Jongin hingga terlepas. Joonmyun terus menatapnya dengan raut semakin tidak suka. Namun hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja, Joonmyun mengakhiri tautan mata tak menyenangkan itu terlebih dahulu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri.

"Hyung" Jongin kembali memanggilnya dan mengikutinya tapi Joonmyun berusha tidak peduli hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. Jika ia terus membiarkan Jongin mengikutinya maka Jongin akan tahu dimana ia tinggal dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"ikuti aku" ucapnya sambil berbalik arah, menjauhi kawasan rumahnya.

Jongin menurut dengan senang hati dan terus mengikuti Joonmyun sampai mereka tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang sedikit tidak terawat. Yaa... kawasan itu memang telihat tidak terlalu terawat, jauh berbeda dengan kawasan rumahnya yang berada di perumahan mewah.

Jongin tersenyum kaku kearah Joonmyun yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia sebenarnya sudah ingin memeluk sang kakak sejak di minimarket tadi. Tapi ia tidak mau gegabah, Joonmyun mungkin akan langsung kabur atau malah akan memukulnya terlebih dahulu karena sudah lancang.

"Hyung.. bagaimana kabarmu dan Ibu?" tanyanya masih sambil tersenyum berharap Joonmyun mau menjawab dan membalas senyumannya.

Joonmyun memang membalas senyumannya. Tapi bukan senyuman ramah seperti yang ia harapkan melainkan sebuah senyuman sinis yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang lembut "Kau membiarkan kami pergi dalam keadaan sulit dan terluka, tanpa mencoba untuk mencegahnya. Dan bukannya mencari untuk setidaknya mengobati luka yang kami miliki dan memulihkan keadaan kami, kau malah hidup bebas seolah tanpa beban, mengabaikan surat-surat yang kami kirim, menikmati hidup sebagai satu-satunya cucu Kim sajangnim yang terhormat itu, bisa menggapai apa yang aku cita-citakan sejak dulu, memakai jas putih yang aku idamkan bahkan sejak aku masih balita. Dan sangat lucu ketika kau masih punya keberanian untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabar kami" jawab Joonmyun dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"H-hyung.." lirih Jongin dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyun benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Semua itu tidak benar, Joonmyun salah paham. Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk mengacuhkan mereka dia bahkan terus mencari mereka selama lima tahun ini. Jongin sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi Joonmyun langsung menyelanya.

"Kau tau kenangan-kenangan buruk dimasa lalu selalu membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak diinginkan, kau hanya tahu rasanya menjadi anak emas. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan buruk dan tidak adil, hanya aku dan Ibu yang tahu! Aku sudah susah payah untuk menenggelamkan kenangan itu tanpa menyisakan satupun, karena saat aku tinggal di _'rumah jagal'_ itu aku selalu mendapatkan rasa sakitku. Dan sekarang kau hadir didepanku dan kembali mengingatkanku pada semua rasa sakitku!" Joonmyun menaikkan nada bicaranya diakhir kalimat membuat Jongin tersentak tanpa bisa menahan airmatanya yang kini mulai turun.

"hapus airmata buayamu itu sialan! Kau pikir aku akan merasa iba melihatnya? Tidak! sama halnya denganmu yang sama sekali tidak iba pada keadaanku dan Ibu selama ini"

"Hyung" Jongin berusaha bicara lagi meski susah payah karena airmata terus keluar.

"tutup mulutmu, dan cepat pergi. Kembalilah ke istanamu kau tidak pantas berada di tempat kumuh seperti ini, kakekmu akan kebakaran jenggot jika tahu cucu kesayangannya berada di tempat kotor"

Jongin tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya menangis dalam diam.

"dan satu lagi, akan lebih baik jika kita menganggap tidak mengenal satu sama lain jadi jangan menampakkan diri didepanku lagi, bahkan jauh lebih baik lagi jika kita menganggap mati untuk satu sama lain. Seperti selama ini, aku sudah menganggap kau tidak ada diduniaku maupun ibu, bukan hanya kau tapi kakek, nenek dan ayahmu juga" dan Joonmyun pun langsung pergi setelah melontarkan kalimat pedas yang menyayat hati Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam mematung ditempatnya sambil menatap punggung sang kakak yang semakin menjauh. Ia ingin mengejarnya tanpa peduli Joonmyun akan memaki dan memukulinya tapi bahkan kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Jangankan untuk menggerakkan kaki, bernafaspun terasa sulit ia lakukan sekarang.

Rintik-rintik air mulai turun membasahi jalan. Awalnya hanya sedikit tapi lama-lama menjadi banyak. Ini adalah hujan pertama dibulan Agustus. Musim panas di Seoul akan segera berakhir dan musim gugur akan segera datang menggantikannya di bulan september nanti. Jongin sama sekali tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup. Dia masih berdiri dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan dada yang semakin sesak setiap detiknya.

Sekarang sudut matanya menanggap sosok yang sangat ia kenal, Kai. Lelaki itu sedang berjalan pelan kearahnya lengkap dengan seringaian yang biasanya membuat Jongin bergindik ngeri tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Rasa sakitnya akibat ucapan Joonmyun tadi masih mendominasi sehingga ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehadiran Kai.

"Kau benar-benar pendosa Kim Jongin"

Jongin mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai tanpa menjawab apapun.

"sekarang kau lihat sendirikan? Kehidupan mereka sangat berbanding terbaik dengan kehidupanmu. Apa kau pikir mereka bisa hidup nyaman sepertimu? Joonmyun bahkan terlihat menyedihkan dengan seragam pelayan dan tubuhnya yang kurus kering, dia pasti harus bekerja keras selama ini"

Jongin masih belum menjawab, dia hanya menatap Kai dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tubuh basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan.

"Dan setelah pertunjukan ini... Apa kau sudah siap aku giring ke neraka"

"DIAAAMM!" teriak Jongin untuk pertama kalinya.

"PERGII KAU KEPARAT! PERGI SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUHMU!" bukannya takut akan ancaman Jongin, Kai malah tertawa puas melihatnya.

Jongin melempar batu besar kearahnya, berteriak kencang sampai ia merasa pita suaranya hampir putus, ia menggeram frustasi dan berlari untuk memukul Kai.

Jongin seperti orang kesetanan, emosinya sudah mencapai puncak. Ia menyerang Kai hingga mereka berguling di tanah. Jongin menghajar Kai seperti sebagai pelampiasan karena dari dulu dia tidak pernah bisa berkelahi. Bayangan tentang Joonmyun yang harus rela melawan perampok seorang diri dan berakhir dipukuli hingga nyaris mati sedangkan ia hanya bisa meringkuk di bawah meja makan untuk melindungi Ibunya juga kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Jika dulu dia bisa berani memukul dan menghajar orang seperti apa yang ia lakukan sekarang mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Dia tidak akan mendapat luka tembak dan kakeknya tidak akan menyalahkan Joonmyun akan hal itu.

Tidak jauh dari sana Joonmyun memandang kejadian itu dengan wajah kaget. Ia memang menghentikan langkahnya sejak mendengar Jongin berteriak menyuruh seseorang untuk diam yang ia yakini bukan ditujukan padanya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin sekarang. Yang ia lihat, Jongin berteriak-teriak, melayangkan sumpah serapah entah pada siapa, melayangkan pukulan pada udara kosong, memukuli tanah dibawahnya dengan penuh emosi, berguling dijalan dan memekik kesakitan seperti ada seseorang yang balas memukulnya, dia juga sempat memukul dirinya sendiri beberapa kali. Yaa... Joonmyun yakin Jongin hanya melakukannya sendiri karena dia tidak melihat ada orang lain disana.

Perasaan khawatir mulai menjalar di hatinya, namun sakit hati yang ia rasakan selama ini masih paling mendominasi sehingga ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu peduli dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya untuk pulang dan melihat keadaan Ibunya. Meski hati kecilnya menuturkan sebuah do'a pada Tuhan agar Jongin akan baik-baik saja.

...

Kyungsoo terus mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya sambil menggenggap ponselnya yang berwarna putih. Entah kenapa dia terus merasa tidak enak hati sedari tadi. Dia terus memikirkan Jongin sejak Baekhyun mengomelinya didalam mobil Sehun. Meski sedikit berlebihan tapi ia mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun siang tadi. Dia tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Perasaan yang Jongin miliki terhadapnya bukan sekedar lelucon. Lelaki itu serius dia bahkan berani mengatakannya di depan teman-temannya termasuk Kris dan Tao.

Awalnya Kyungsoo memang sedikit tidak yakin. Dia masih bingung dengan ucapan Jongin saat dipantai tentang Soojung, karena yang Kyungsoo tangkap ucapan Jongin waktu itu seolah mengatakan jika lelaki itu memang menyukai Soojung. Tadi sore saat ia mampir sebentar ke rumah Soojung untuk membagi kisahnya ia melihat ada sebuket bunga mawar cantik dan Soojung bilang dia mendapatkannya dari Jongin. Jongin memang sering mengirimnya bunga dan baik sekali padanya, tapi bukan berarti Jongin melakukan itu untuk menarik perhatian Soojung atau hal apapun yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo.

Soojung menjelaskan semuanya pelan-pelan agar Kyungsoo mengerti dan tidak salah paham. Jongin melakukan itu semua padanya hanya karena perasaan bersalahnya. Meski Soojung sudah bilang berapa kali jika ia sudah memaafkan Jongin, perasaan bersalah itu tetap masih ada di hati Jongin. Dia memperlakukan Soojung dengan baik selama ini hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawabnya yang baru bisa ia perlihatkan sekarang. Dan yang lebih penting, Minhyuk pun tahu akan hal itu sehingga hal-hal baik yang Jongin lakukan tidak akan membuatnya salah paham. Soojung bahkan bilang jika Jongin juga sering menanyakan banyak hal tentang Kyungsoo padanya dan hal itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena setelahnya Soojung terus saja menggodanya agar segera membalas pernyataan Jongin tadi siang sebelum Jongin diambil orang.

"memangnya aku harus membalas apa? Dia bahkan tidak memintaku menjadi pacarnya" gerutunya sambil terus mondar-mandir di depan jendela kamar "Ya... dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya tanpa meminta apapun" lanjutnya dengan wajah merengut. "Aishh lalu kenapa orang-orang menekanku untuk membalas ucapannya. Jonginkan menyuarakan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan atau bahkan permintaan. Huh" dengusnya yang tiba-tiba merasa sedikit kesal.

Mata bulatnya kini menatap ke arah jendela kamar yang menunjukan cuaca buruk diluar sana. Hujan yang dimulai sejak pukul 18.45 tadi belum juga reda. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding dan sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.15. Sudah satu setengah jam dan hujan itu masih saja lebat. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di atas kasur mencoba untuk tidur, biasanya jika hujan begini ia akan mudah terlelap.

Lima menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih belum masuk ke alam mimpinya, ia bahkan masih dapat mendengar suara hujan dengan jelas. Dia ingin tidur tapi tidak bisa, pikirannya sedang tidak enak.

"Apa Jongin baik-baik saja? Dia pasti kesepian karena sendirian dirumahnya" gumamnya. Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya dia baru ingat, dia juga sedang sendirian di rumah. Ibunya sedang mengikuti kegiatan sosial di luar kota sedangkan ayahnya baru saja pergi karena ada panggilan untuk melakukan operasi dadakan dan mungkin baru akan kembali 2 sampai 3 jam lagi atau lebih parahnya baru pulang besok sama seperti Ibunya. "haaaah tapi setidaknya orang tuaku akan kembali besok, aku bahkan bisa menelpon mereka dan Hanbin kapanpun aku mau tapi Jongin? Tahu keberadaan Ibu dan kakaknya saja tidak, dia juga pasti segan jika harus menghubungi Ayahnya" Kyungsoo terus bicara sendri, memikirkan kehidupan Jongin yang begitu sulit membuat ia semakin tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan lelaki itu dipikirannya.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya yang berdering di atas meja nakas dengan malas. namun setelah ia melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya ia langsung bangkit dan mendudukan diri diatas kasurnya sebelum ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Jongiiiin!" pekiknya tanpa sadar.

"Kyungsoo~" Kyungsoo mengerjitkan kening saat mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya panik.

"bisa kau buka pintu gerbang rumahmu?" ucap Jongin sedikit terbata.

"Kau di depan rumahku? Oke, tunggu disana. tunggu sebentar jangan kemana-mana" Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka dan langsung berlari ke lantai bawah. Dia membawa payung yang ada di pinggir pintu lalu segera keluar menuju Jongin yang berdiri dengan tubuh babak belur dan menggigil di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya "Kyungsoo" gumamnya pelan.

"Astaga Jongin apa yang terjadi padamu? Mana mobilmu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat sadar jika Jongin hanya datang membawa diri saja. Apa lelaki ini hujan-hujanan?

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya mobilku masih di dekat halte"

Kyungsoo mengerjitkan kening tidak mengerti "ah yasudah ayo cepat masuk" ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Jongin untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil handuk setelah meminta Jongin menunggunya di ruang tengah. Ia mencoba untuk tenang meski nyatanya dia sangat panik melihat Jongin yang kembali terluka.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal melihat Jongin yang hanya berdiri di samping sofa. "kenapa kau malah berdiri, duduklah"

"nanti sofamu basah" jawab Jongin dengan wajah polos.

"Astaga, apa itu penting untuk saat ini Jongin? Duduk!" perintah Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung menurutinya.

Kyungsoo ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah kanan Jongin. Ia melebarkan handuk yang ia bawa lalu mengusapkannya pada kepala Jongin untuk mengeringkan rambut serta wajah lelaki itu. Jongin hanya diam sambil menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo yang masih fokus mengeringkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Jongin merasakan ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik didalam perutnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang mencintai Kyungsoo, entah sejak kapan tapi yang jelas perasaan itu selalu bertambah besar setiap harinya.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku" ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya "atas apa?"

"karena telah membuat tubuhku kembali mengeluarkan darah. aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya"

"jika kau tahu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"aku tidak bisa menahan diri"

"Apa Kai memukulimu lagi?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan "Aku yang memukulinya"

"Lalu kenapa kau terluka juga?"

"dia membalas pukulanku"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tahu Jongin itu payah dalam hal berkelahi. Saat menolongnya dulu ketika ia digoda oleh para preman saja Jongin tidak bisa banyak melawan dan malah pingsan duluan. "Sudahlah, kau keringkan tubuhmu dan ganti bajumu dengan ini di toilet. Setelah itu aku akan mengobati lukamu aku ambil kotak p3k-nya dulu" ucap gadis itu sambil menyerahkan baju Hanbin lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak p3k setelah menepuk pelan pipi Jongin membuat rasa hangat menjalar di wajah lelaki itu.

...

Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk duduk di kursi makan agar ia bisa mengobatinya dengan mudah. Gadis itu membuat posisi duduk mereka berhadapan tanpa ada penghalang dengan kotak p3k yang ia simpan di atas meja makan yang ada dipinggir mereka. Kyungsoo melihat luka-luka itu sekilas sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan mulai membersihkan luka-luka itu dengan kapas basah antiseptik.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin bercerita jika ia bertemu dengan Joonmyun disebuah minimarket dan mengikutinya tapi tidak sampai rumahnya karena Joonmyun keburu memergokinya. Dia juga bercerita tenang percakapan menyakitkannya dengan Joonmyun. Tentang betapa besar kebencian Joonmyun padanya, betapa ia merasa bersalah dan ingin minta maaf meski ada beberapa perkataan Joonmyun yang dianggapnya tidak benar seperti dia yang membiarkan mereka pergi dan tidak pernah mencari mereka dan ada juga kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti tentang tidak membalas surat-surat mereka. Jongin tidak pernah merasa menerima surat apapun selama ini.

"ah.. aku baru ingat, setelah pulih aku dan Ayah tidak kembali tinggal dirumah lama. Kakek membeli rumah baru dan meminta kami untuk meninggalinya. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah menerimanya... mereka pasti mengirim surat ke alamat rumah yang lama. Ahhh betapa bodohnya aku" Jongin menggeram kesal tanpa sadar kedua tangannya naik dan mulai memukuli kepalanya. Kyungsoo langsung meraih kedua tangan itu dan menyimpannya diatas paha Jongin, ia yakin itu gerakan reflek dari tangan Jongin. Apa dia sudah sangat terbiasa untuk memukuli bagian tubuhnya sendiri?

"kau masih ingat alamatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tenang.

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jika kau penasaran dengan isi suratnya kita bisa kesana dan mencarinya"

"tapi rumah lamaku sudah memiliki penghuni baru, bagaimana jika mereka sudah membuangnya?"

"Apa salahnya mencoba dulu?"

Jongin diam beberapa saat sambil memandangi Kyungsoo. "kau mau menemaniku kesana?" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala membuat Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

Lengan lentik Kyungsoo kini mulai mengoleskan salep pada luka-luka diwajah Jongin "Lalu kenapa kau memukul Kai? Apa ia ada bersamamu saat kau bertemu Hyungmu?"

"tidak, dia datang setelah Joonmyun Hyung pergi. Entah kenapa aku sangat marah padanya tadi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya"

"Kau bilang kalian berteman bahkan bersahabat. Tapi setiap kalian bertemu kalian pasti berdebat bahkan sering berkelahi" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku setelah bertemu dengan Hyungmu dan berkelahi dengan Kai? Kau bahkan membiarkan tubuhmu terkena hujan sepanjang jalan, bagaimana jika kau demam setelah ini? kenapa kau tidak mengambil mobilmu dulu? Bahkan jika kau tidak melakukan itu kau bisa naik taksi untuk bisa sampai disini, aku tahu jarak dari daerah rumah Hyungmu cukup jauh dari sini dan kau berjalan kaki? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" omel Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jongin yang memang berjalan kaki dari daerah rumah Hyungnya sampai kemari dan Kyungsoo tidak main-main tentang jarak yang cukup jauh itu.

Menyadari jika Jongin tidak membalas ucapannya, Kyungsoo langsung menatap lelaki itu yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. Gadis itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak normal lagi setiap kali dekat dengan Jongin. Ia sadar, ia memang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan lelaki didepannya ini. Ia hanya masih bingung bagaimana menyampaikannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya mengikuti suara hatiku yang menuntunku kemari. Aku juga tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain memikirkanmu. Aku hanya merasa harus kemari dan menemuimu entah untuk alasan apapun"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang diam dengan wajah mulai memerah. Oh Tuhan, terkadang ia merasa lebih baik jika Jongin jangan terlalu banyak bicara seperti dulu. Kenapa sekarang Jongin terlalu blak-blakan padanya? Apa lelaki itu tidak sadar Kyungsoo selalu merasa ingin pingsan setiap mendengar kalimat-kalimat jujur dengan nada polos yang lelaki itu ucapkan untuknya.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang seolah melepaskan semua penat didadanya "baru kali ini aku bicara tentang diriku seperti ini, menceritakan semua detail apa yang aku rasakan dan apa yang terjadi padaku. aku tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan siapapun termasuk Hanbin. Aku selalu menyembunyikannya untuk diriku sendiri dan membiarkan diriku tertekan sendiri. Tapi sekarang aku merasa nyaman karena aku pikir tidak ada yang perlu aku sembunyikan darimu"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap kearah lain sesekali untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya lalu segera membereskan kotak p3knya. Kyungsoo mengehal nafas lalu kembali menatap Jongin kembali, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Jongin lalu menggerakannya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan jika ia sudah selesai mengobati semua luka diwajahnya. Ia menyentuh salah satu luka di kening Jongin lalu mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

Jongin menghentikan aksi Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu lalu memandangnya. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sedang ingin menyalurkan perasaan apa saja yang ia rasakan sekarang padanya lewat tatapan itu. Kyungsoo melirik tangannya yang kini mengantung di dekat wajah Jongin dan berada di dalam genggaman lelaki itu, lalu kembali membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis itu segera menundukan kepala lalu berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin tapi Jongin malah mengeratkan genggamannya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Ia merasa sangat tersanjung dengan cara Jongin memperlakukannya selama beberapa waktu ini, dengan besarnya perasaan yang Jongin berikan untuknya, dengan kejujuran Jongin atas perasaannya dan tanpa ragu mengatakan semua itu didepan banyak orang. Kyungsoo sangat menyesal karena pernah meragukan perasaan Jongin dan menganggapnya hanya lelucon, menarik ulur perasaan lelaki ini padahal ia tahu Jongin masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus ia urus selain perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin memiliki banyak kisah rumit yang lain, seharusnya ia berada disisi Jongin untuk setidaknya sedikit meringankan beban dipunggung lelaki itu bukannya menambah beban dengan mempermainkan perasaannya.

Jongin sudah terlalu lama menanggung bebannya sendiri, apa salahnya jika setidaknya ia membalas perlakuan baik Jongin padanya? Membantu Jongin untuk menghadapi masalahnya, memberi sedikit warna dihidupnya yang kelam dan kelabu, berada disamping lelaki itu hingga jika Jongin sudah benar-benar lelah ia akan sigap untuk memberikan bahunya untuk Jongin beristirahan sebentar ditengah kekacauan hidupnya?

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggilnya pelan.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah mulai menangis dan memeluk lehernya erat sekali masih dalam posisi duduk. Jongin sempat kaget selama beberapa saat dengan aksi tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo namun tidak lama kemudian ia pun membalas pelukan gadis yang ia cintai ini. Jongin melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan kananya mengelus lembut rambut sang gadis.

"maafkan aku... maafkan aku.." ucapan tulus itu bukan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo melainkan dari mulut Jongin yang entah kenapa merasa bersalah karena membuat Kyungsoo menangis meski ia tidak terlalu yakin apa ia yang membuat gadis ini menangis atau bukan "Aku mohon jangan menangis Soo~ maafkan aku" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa dan malah terus menangis dipelukannya membuat Jongin panik.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf bodoh" ucap Kyungsoo disela tangisnya. Gadis itu sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari Jongin. Ia menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut, Jongin melakukan hal yang sama dia menghapus air mata gadisnya sambil menunjukan wajah menyesal karena ia benar-benar berpikir ialah yang telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

"dengarkan aku Jongin,,, besok ibuku pulang, datanglah keruangannya untuk berkonsultasi. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padanya sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, jangan menutupi apapun padanya" ucap Kyunsoo lirih.

Jongin mengangguk "apapun... untukmu Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menarik wajah Jongin untuk mendekat kearahnya. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi kanan Jongin selama beberapa saat. Mengecup bagian wajah Jongin yang tidak mendapatkan luka dengan lembut seolah Jongin adalah seorang bayi yang memiliki kulit sensitive. Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir lembab Kyungsoo di pipinya. Hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah setelah ia menjauhkan kembali wajah Jongin dari wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum juga.

"Aku akan menelpon Sehun untuk menjemputmu, kau menginap dirumahnya saja ya? Ayah akan menggantungku jika ia tahu aku memasukkan lelaki kerumah malam-malam begini tanpa ada siapapun lagi selain kita" Kyungsoo terkekeh saat mengatakannya dan Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan mulut yang masih menunjukkan senyuman yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favorit Kyungsoo.

...

Baekhyun memekik kaget dan langsung tertawa saat mendengar cerita dari Sehun tentang kejadian yang dialami Kyungsoo dan Jongin tadi malam. Kyungsoo juga sama terkejutnya, ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan menceritakan semuanya bahkan sampai bagian ia yang mengecup pipi lelaki itu. ia yakin setelah ini Baekhyun pasti akan menertawakannya sampai mulutnya berbusa.

"hahahahaa Ya Tuhan apa kau tidak bisa menahan diri sedikit saja? Do Kyungsoo kau agresif sekali" ledek Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo langsung mendelik kearahnya.

"aku bilang apa huh? jangan sok-sok'an gengsi. Aku tahu kau pasti menahan diri selama ini untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium Jongin kan? Hingga akhirnya perasaan itu meledak tanpa bisa kau tahan lagi, Hah tentu saja mana ada gadis yang bisa tahan dengan ke-sexy-annya. Jika aku tidak ingat aku punya Chanyeol aku sudah menerkamnya sejak lama"

"Tutup mulutmu Baek, ucapanmu itu menjijikan" desis Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat mereka. Sehun tahu Baekhyun hanya bercanda dan ingin menggoda Kyungsoo saja.

"eiiyy jangan cemburu seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda kau tahu sendiri aku cinta mati pada Chanyeollie-ku"

"cinta mati pantatmu!" delik Kyungsoo

"Kau mau kemana Kyung?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo sedang membereskan barang-barannya. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo buru-buru saat jam pulang seperti ini.

"Aku akan menemui Jongin setelah ia berkonsultasi pada Ibuku" jawab Kyungsoo cuek tidak sadar jika Baekhyun dan Sehun menatapnya antusias.

"Ah jadi tadi Jongin ijin pulang cepat untuk berkonsultasi ke Ibumu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"ya, bukan hanya itu. Jongin juga sedikit demam karena kehujanan kemarin malam"

"Apa setelahnya kalian akan kencan?" tanya Baekhyun niatnya sih hanya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo ternyata menganggukkan kepalanya juga. Sehun juga tidak percaya melihatnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"hm bisa dibilang begitu sih, Jongin bilang dia akan mengajakku makan malam setelah aku mengantarnya kerumah lamanya untuk memastikan surat-surat itu"

"Apa kalian sudah resmi pacaran?" Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya pelan.

"Oh ayolah kalian bukan lagi anak sekolah menengah yang harus melakukan adegan dimana sang lelaki mengatakan _'Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?'_ lalu perempuannya menjawab dengan anggukan malu-malu. Astaga itu sudah basi sekali"

"Hey aku melakukan hal itu pada Luhan dulu" Sehun merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"kapan? enam tahun yang lalu? Saat kalian masih ingusan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Sehun saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah berpacaran sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

"kalian tahu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Setelah itu dia mengajakku makan siang dan kami terus bertemu secara intens, Aku merasa Chanyeol tertarik padaku begitupun aku yang tertarik padanya dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tahu-tahu kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih saja"

"iya sih" gumam Kyungsoo.

"tapi kalian selalu merayakan anniversary, dari mana kalian mendapatkan tanggal hari jadi kalian itu?" tanya Sehun yang masih sedikit kesal karena secara tidak sengaja Baekhyun mengatainya tadi.

"aku dan Chanyeol melakukan undian untuk tanggal di bulan kedua kita bertemu" Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh. Mana ada yang seperti itu. ternyata selain berlebihan –_lebay_\- Chanbaek Couple itu aneh juga.

"Jangan meniru mereka Kyung, setidaknya kau harus memastikan kepastian hubunganmu dengan Jongin" ucap Sehun.

"kepastian apalagi sih? Apa Jongin masih terlihat meragukan? Oh Ayolah... kalian bahkan bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana matanya saat menatap Kyungsoo, dan senyumnya itu.. Kau tahu Do Kyungsoo? senyum Jongin padamu itu seperti senyum seorang pria yang ingin mengajak berumah tangga"

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung merona dengan godaan Baekhyun yang sangat berlebihan itu dan Sehun yang awalnya kesal saja sekarang sudah kembali terkekeh mendengar ocehan salah satu sahabatnya yang ia yakin memiliki otak yang sedikit _miring_, pikiran Byun Baekhyun memang terkadang ngelantur kemana-mana.

"hah sudahlah terserah kalian saja, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jongin akan selesai sebentar lagi. Bye!" pamit Kyungsoo ceria.

"Cieee semangat sekali yang akan kencan" Baekhyun kembali menggodanya

"Have a nice date Kyunggie~" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum, ikut merasa senang dengan kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mencium telapak tangan lalu meniupnya kearah mereka, Sehun dan Baekhyun bergaya seolah menangkap ciuman itu. Sehun segera memasukkan genggaman tangannya yang seolah menangkap ciuman Kyungsoo kedalam saku jas putihnya sedangkan Baekhyun malah menempelkan genggaman tangannya pada pantatnya dengan gaya so seksi.

"BEBEK SIALAN!" jerit Kyungsoo yang masih bisa melihat kelakuan _absurd_ Baekhyun barusan membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**TBC**

**Haiii Ketemu juga kita di Chap 11 ini hihi**

**Untuk Kai... kalian bener, dia cuman halusinasinya Jongin. Dia ga nyata macem Han KangWoo di it's okay that's love. Cuman bedanya kalau Kangwoo itu baik, gemesin, selalu dukung Jaeyeol dan patut disayangi sedangkan Kai itu Jahat, Suka neken Jongin dan patut dibasmi hihi tapi keduanya sama-sama bahaya loh buat kesehatan jiwa.**

**Dan karena dari chapter-chapter dulu ada beberapa yang masih nebak kalau Kai itu alter ego nya Jongin itu salah ya. Maaf aku tekankan kalau Kai itu BUKAN alter egonya Jongin^^ hehe. Alter ego itu biasanya dimiliki oleh seseorang yang mengidap gangguan kepribadian ganda. Dimana setiap alter memiliki pola sendiri dalam berinteraksi terhadap lingkungan. Dan kalau Kai itu alter egonya Jongin, Jongin ga akan bisa liat Kai saat Kai pake dan ngendaliin badannya kecuali kalau penyakitnya udah parah banget.**

**Gampangnya gini deh kalau kalian suka nonton drama korea kalian pasti tau, Kai itu semacem Han KangWoo –yang diperanin sama d.o- di drama It's Okay That's Love, Halusinasinya Jang JaeYeol yang muncul karena trauma masa lalu dan rasa bersalahnya sama Hyungnya. BUKAN Robin yang merupakan pribadi lain dari Go SeoJin di drama Hyde Jekyll Me atau Shin Segi, Ferry Park, Yeosub, Nana, dll yang merupakan pribadi-pribadi lain dari Cha DoHyun di drama Kill Me Heal Me. Hehe.**

**Aku bukan mau sok tahu dan menggurui ya, aku aja ilmunya cuman seadanya *nundukmalu* jadi maaf nih ya maaaaf banget aku cuma mau ngelurusin aja, biar persepsi kita sama dulu gitu *apadah* wkwk ya soalnya banyak yang bingung sama sosok Kai disini jadi aku jelasin aja sekalian biar dikata spoiler juga biarin lah orang beberapa dari kalian juga udah ada yg **_**ngeh**_** dari awal hihi.**

**Okaaay, jadi gimana chap ini? Apa ada yang masih kesel sama kelakuan Kyungsoo? hihi. Udah ga gengsi kok dia sekarang, beneran deh :D malah udah lebih berani lagi sampe Baekhyun bilang dia agresif hihi.**

**Dan Aku juga mau tau gimana perasaan kalian kalau punya sahabat macem HunBaek yang suka mengintrogasi, ngomelin, dan nyeramahin kaya di adegan awal? dan ngatain, ngegodain, ngetawain dan kegiatan ngeselin lainnya kaya di adegan akhir diatas? Apa kalian akan seneng? Apa malah kesel? Haha tapi mereka ngelakuin itu karena mereka sayang sama Kyungsoo. mereka gamau Kyungsoo salah jalan dan malah nyesel nantinya. Beneran deh :))**

**Maaf nih bacotannya kepanjangan. dan maaf juga gabisa bales review kalian tapi aku baca semuanya kok beneran deh. Aku seneng sama semua review yang kalian kasih, makasih banyak yaaa :* semoga kalian ga lupa sama ceritanya ya setelah baca bacotan aku ini hihi.**

**Seperti biasa Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat :**

**Junghajaejewels, JongTakGu88, ludeerhan, Kim YeHyun, mcdon al, Insooie baby, piepaiz, DyOnly One, , MbemXiumin, flowerdyo, yesayamei, Oh Lana, vionaaaH, pastelblossom, RasKaid.o, overdyosoo, kimyori95, sehunpou, Sofia Magdalena, humaira9394, Baby Crong, Luluhanbyun, ryaauliao, yyaswda, Nisha483, jdcchan, Rinids, kiway91SL, doremifaseul, Sniaanggrn, Kimsibling, fitri22exo, puputkyungsoo, yixingcom, loovyjojong, JonginDO, xxohsehunxx, rizkyalila1, Kaisooship, Lovesoo, sopiyuliawati15, Kyungin, Kim Insoo, 88, kysmpppprt, Guest, Guest, overdokai, kaimes, parksoora9997, lovechanbaek09, patriciacornelia, anastasoo, AmeChan95, Kaisoo32, Guest, tikaraa, anon, Guest, Guest, erikawidya568, Ms. Do12, babykyungin, eunbyul, zirayulfani1.**

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**-ALKEY PCY-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jas Putih**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Jongin meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal pada dokter Song karena ia harus berkonsultasi pada dokter Ji, selain itu badannya juga masih demam dan hidungnya mampet akibat guyuran hujan semalam. Ia terpaksa harus memakai masker sepanjang hari agar tidak menularkan virus pada pasien-pasien di stase anak. Tidak jarang para keluarga dari pasien terheran-heran mendengar suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bindeng. Awalnya ia memang malu, rasanya seperti remaja putra yang baru mengalami perubahan suara pada masa puberitasnya. Kris yang tadi siang bertugas bersamanya juga sempat terkekeh setiap ada pasien anak-anak yang bertanya dengan polos "Loh, dokter kok sakit?" belum lagi ada bagian wajahnya yang masih terlihat memar membuat beberapa pasien anak semakin sering menanyakan keadaannya seolah merekalah yang menjadi dokter.

Jongin ingin sekali menjawab _"Dokter juga kan manusia, memangnya dokter tidak boleh dan tidak bisa sakit?"_ tapi ia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Dokter Irene bisa langsung menamparnya karena bicara tidak sopan pada pasien.

Karena profesi dokter ini berkaitan erat dengan pemeliharaan kesehatan dan pengobatan mungkin hal yang seharusnya lumrah seperti melihat 'dokter sakit' akan menjadi hal aneh bagi sebagian orang. tapi sungguh.. dokter juga manusia. Bagaimana bisa terhindar dari penyakit jika yang hampir ditemui setiap hari oleh mereka adalah orang-orang yang sakit? Saat kondisi tubuh fit mungkin tidak akan masalah seperti Sehun yang selalu menjaga kesehatan dan membawa vitamin kemana-mana berbeda sekali dengan Jongin. Jangankan untuk ingat pada kesehatan tubuhnya, untuk ingat dia sudah makan atau belum saja sudah syukur. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang seakan tidak pernah lelah menerima luka-luka. Masih bisa membuka mata di pagi hari dan bernafas sampai detik ini saja Jongin seharusnya sudah amat sangat bersyukur meski hidungnya sedikit mampet.

Saat ini ia masih duduk di deretan kursi paling ujung di ruang tunggu. Dokter Ji masih harus menangani beberapa pasiennya saat ia datang sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Di kanan kirinya ada beberapa orang yang mungkin juga ingin berkonsultasi dan berobat pada dokter Ji. Mereka datang dengan setidaknya satu orang yang menemani mereka. Hanya Jongin yang kemari sendirian dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit sedih. Apa tidak ada yang peduli padanya? Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengingat Kyungsoo. yaa.. gadis itu. dia sudah janji akan menjemputnya setelah ia selesai dengan tugas-tugasnya. Mungkin ia baru akan kemari setelah Jongin selesai berkonsultasi. Tapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya ada orang yang peduli padanya.

"Tuan Kim Jongin" Jongin langsung berdiri saat mendengar namanya di sebut oleh salah satu petugas.

Petugas itu mengantarkan Jongin ke dalam ruangan dokter Ji. Begitu masuk Jongin melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik sedang berkutat dengan komputernya. Ruang kerja dokter Ji sangat nyaman. Ia memang sengaja mendesainnya seperti itu agar pasiennya merasa nyaman berada disana. Bahkan ada dua buah sofa dengan satu meja di tengahnya yang di desain seperti di cafe yang diletakan disisi kanan meja kerjanya. Di belakang sofa juga terdapat beberapa buku di lemari kecil dengan desain simple.

"Selamat sore dokter" sapa Jongin.

"Ah selamat sore Jongin, bisa kau tunggu sebentar di sana? Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sedikit lagi" sahut dokter Ji seraya menunjuk sofa diruangannya.

"baik dok" Jonginpun melangkah menuju salah satu sofa itu dan duduk manis diatasnya.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut ruang kerja dokter Ji. Di atas salah satu lemari kecil di belakang sofa Jongin melihat ada beberapa foto yang ditata dengan rapi. Ada foto dokter Ji sedang sendiri, sedang berdua bersama suaminya dokter Do Insung seorang spesialis bedah yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini, fotonya bersama Kyungsoo, bersama Hanbin dan yang terakhir sekaligus yang paling besar adalah foto keluarga mereka. Keluarga yang terlihat sangat harmonis dan bahagia, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keluarganya yang berantakan. Tapi Jongin tidak merasa iri sama sekali. Ia malah terlihat senang melihatnya. Seluruh anggota keluarga Do terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu.

"kau terlihat kurang baik hari ini. Kyungsoo bilang kau kehujanan semalam, kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu" Jongin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan langsung mendapati dokter Ji sudah duduk di sofa yang berada tepat didepannya. Sepertinya ia terlalu fokus melihat foto-foto itu sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran dokter Ji.

Jongin sedikit gugup mendengar ucapan dokter itu. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bahkan menceritakan tentang keadaannya pada sang Ibu. "I-iya dok. Saya akan lebih menjaga kondisi tubuh saya nanti"

Dokter Ji terkekeh "Tidak usah terlalu serius, Jonginnie. Santai saja. Aku bukan konsulenmu untuk saat ini. Dan jangan anggap aku sebagai dokter dan kau sebagai pasien, anggap saja jika kita akan berbincang sebagai teman, bagaimana? Aku tau umur kita terlalu jauh untuk berteman, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh membuat Jongin sedikit rileks.

"baik dok" Jongin mengangguk mengerti meski hatinya belum terlalu yakin.

"Oke kita mulai. Kau bisa mulai menceritakan apa yang mau kau ceritakan padaku"

"Aku..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia Merasa bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"kau pasti kebingungan ya" dokter Ji tersenyum mengerti "oke, hmm bisa kau naikkan lengan kemejamu?" tanya dokter Ji masih dengan nada bersahabat tapi Jongin tetap terkesiap mendengarnya membuat dokter Ji terkekeh "santai Jongin, aku hanya ingin melihatnya"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu menaikkan lengan kemejanya perlahan. Ia sebenarnya masih takut dengan respon orang-orang jika melihat luka di tubuhnya. Tapi ternyata ekspresi dokter Ji tidak berbeda jauh seperti Kyungsoo saat gadis itu melihat luka-lukanya. Tidak ada ekpresi takut, ngeri atau hendak mencemoohnya sedikitpun. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin semakin nyaman.

"ahh... sejak kapan kau melakukannya?" tanya dokter Ji santai seolah hal itu adalah hal biasa menurutnya.

"sejak lima tahun yang lalu"

"boleh aku tahu apa motivasimu melakukan ini?"

Dan cerita-cerita dari mulut Jonginpun mulai mengalir begitu saja. Ia menceritakan semua perasaannya tanpa cela sedikitpun. Ceritanya sama percis dengan apa yang ia ceritakan pada Kyungsoo waktu itu. Tentang keadaan keluarganya, kakeknya, ayahnya, ibunya, hyungnya, semuanya.

Dokter Ji mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama. Dia adalah dokter yang handal sehingga ia bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang Jongin rasakan bahkan tanpa Jongin mengatakannya sekalipun. Dia tidak pernah menyela ucapan Jongin sedikitpun, ia membiarkan Jongin mengatakan semuanya dan meluapkan emosi yang selama ini hanya ia nikmati sendiri itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang biasa mengganggu anak-anak dari keluarga yang broken home, antara lain perasaan bersalah. Banyak diantara mereka yang beranggapan bahwa merekalah yang menjadi penyebab perceraian orangtuanya. Hal itu tentu saja tidak benar." ucap dokter Ji lembut setelah keheningan tercipta di ruangan itu selama beberapa menit setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Mereka bercerai saat aku di rawat akibat insiden perampokan itu. Aku tidak tahu jelas apa alasan mereka berpisah yang jelas itu semua pasti salahku dok, seharusnya akulah yang dipanggil 'anak sial' bukan Hyung. Aku yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku sendiri"elak Jongin dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar.

Dokter Ji bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin dan duduk disampingnya. "Atas dasar apa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? dengar Jongin, setiap orang tua yang memutuskan bercerai tentu saja mereka punya alasan tersendiri yang mungkin sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan anak-anak. Tidak semua pernikahan bisa selamat menahan godaan dan cobaan" ujarnya sambil mengelus lengan kiri Jongin "Dalam hal ini mungkin orangtuamu mengalami hal-hal yang membuat mereka merasa bahwa perceraian merupakan jalan terbaik untuk mereka. Tidak ada orang tua yang menginginkan perceraian. Sama halnya dengan tidak ada anak yang ingin orangtuanya bercerai. Kau tidak sendiri, banyak yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganmu. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin terpuruk dengan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik, seperti narkoba, seks bebas dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi sebagian yang lainnya, mereka bisa survive. Mereka bisa kuat dan tegar menghadapi permasalahan tersebut."

Jongin menunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata "tapi ini benar-benar menyesakkan dokter. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Ibu lagi, Hyung membenciku dan Ayah.. dia juga mungkin membenciku karena ia harus terpaksa bercerai dengan Ibu karena aku. Dia menghindariku, dia mengabaikanku, dia tidak menginginkanku"

"tidak.. Ayahmu pasti punya alasan lain. Jangan bicara seperti itu"

"ini benar-benar sakit. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak sakitku. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Kai benar, memang sebaiknya aku mati saja sejak lama"

"Kai? Siapa dia?" dokter Ji mengerutkan keningnya.

"temanku"

Dokter Ji mengangguk mengerti "dengar Jongin, Keinginan untuk mati baik dengan cara bunuh diri atau melukai diri sendiri itu seringkali merupakan ekspresi kemarahan yang disalurkan ke dalam diri sendiri. Jadi sebenarnya mungkin kau marah pada keadaan tapi karena tidak dapat disalurkan kemarahan tersebut maka kau salurkan dengan melukai diri sendiri. Hal ini tentu saja tidak baik karena dapat membahayakan keselamatanmu" nasehat dokter Ji. "Untuk dapat menghilangkan kemarahanmu itu, kau harus memaafkan masa lalumu terlebih dahulu. Dengan memaafkan, kau sebenarnya telah menolong dirimu sendiri. Memang, memaafkan tidak akan memperbaiki masa lalumu, akan tetapi hal itu baik untuk masa depanmu. Percayalah jika semua ini bukan salahmu, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah Jongin"

Jongin tidak menjawab tapi dia mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut dokter Ji dengan baik. Ia masih sibuk menghapus airmata diwajahnya. Dokter Ji tersenyum lembut lalu membawakan kotak tissue untuknya. Jadwal untuk berkonsultasi Jongin sudah habis tapi dokter Ji tidak berniat memberi tahunya karena Jongin terlihat masih belum tenang.

"dokter, sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan Hyungku kemari" adu Jongin dengan suara serak. Ia yakin Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan bagian ini pada Ibunya karena dokter Ji juga sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya meski dokter itu mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja di depannya.

"benarkah? Lalu kalian bicara apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"dia terlihat sangat kurus, ia juga sangat membenciku, dia bahkan memintaku untuk bersikap seolah kita sudah menganggap mati satu sama lain. sebenarnya itu lah yang menjadi beban terbesarku selama ini. Rasa bersalahku pada Hyung sedikit lebih besar dari rasa bersalahku akibat percerian Ayah dan Ibu" ucap lelaki itu lirih.

"Jong-"

BRAKKK

"Maaf Dokter Ji, pasien yang kemarin baru dibawa kemari mengamuk di bangsal dan menganggu ketenangan pasien lain" ucap seorang perawat yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan dokter Ji membuat wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

"tuan Shin?"

"iya dokter"

"astaga, benar-benar... Jongin maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi ini benar-benar gawat tuan Shin itu... yah kau pasti mengerti. Kita bisa lanjutkan ini nanti ya? Tidak apa kan? Kita bisa bertemu dirumahku jika kau tidak keberatan, atau kau bisa kemari kapanpun kau mau selama aku tidak sibuk. Aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo kemari kau tunggu sebentar disini ya?" ujar dokter Ji buru-buru lalu ikut pergi bersama perawat itu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Jongin untuk menanggapinya terlebih dahulu.

Jongin kembali tertunduk di sofa. Ia memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nafas mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Tidak lama dari itu ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"are you oke?" itu Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat hafal suara itu ditambah tangan mungil yang kini sedang mengelus punggungnya lembut. Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan lalu menatap Kyungsoo sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

"tugasmu sudah selesai?" suaranya terdengar semakin bindeng.

"hm" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan tangan yang masih mengelus punggung lelaki disampingnya. "bagaimana?"

"aku baru menceritakan tentang perpisahan orangtuaku saja"

"Kau belum menceritakan tentang Hyung mu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan "belum selesai"

"ini pasti berat untukmu, tapi kau pasti bisa Jongin. Kau harus melewatinya" Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat.

"asal kau ada disampingku seperti saat ini" ujar Jongin dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada gadis itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ibuku pasti akan lama, mau pergi sekarang? Kau bisa membuat jadwal lagi dengannya nanti" Kyungsoo mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bukannya tidak suka, dia hanya selalu merasa gugup setiap Jongin menyinggung hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kau jadi menemaniku ke rumah lama?"

"tentu saja, Ayo" Kyungsoo berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Jongin untuk pergi. Lelaki itu tersenyum lega lalu menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo dan mereka pun segera pergi dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

...

Jongin hanya bisa diam terpaku di depan sebuah rumah yang sarat akan kenangan baginya. Rumah itu masih tetap sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu, sepertinya pemilik baru dari rumah ini tidak banyak membuat perubahan karena hanya warna cat nya saja yang berubah, itu pun tidak semua.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat ia berusaha menyentuh pintu pagar yang menjulang di depannya itu. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin rasakan saat ini. Kenangan-kenangan tentang masa lalunya di rumah ini pasti kembali muncul entah itu kenangan menyenangkan maupun kenangan menyakitkan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena perngertian dalam diam adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia berikan sekarang.

Suara klakson mobil membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Gadis itu mengerjitkan kening saat melihat sebuah mobil yang familiar dimatanya, itu mobil Chanyeol. Pertanyaan tentang kenapa Chanyeol ada disini langsung memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum Kyungsoo mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padanya. Jongin yang juga mendengar suara Chanyeol ikut membalikan badannya.

"Aku sedang menemani Jongin, dan kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mata Kyungsoo langsung memicing saat melihat seorang gadis keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan itu bukan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tentu saja langsung curiga, meski Chanyeol itu sepupunya dan Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya yang menyebalkan tetap saja ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun dengan berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi curiga Kyungsoo. "jangan berpikir macam-macam, ini Yixing Noona seniorku di kantor agensi aku mengantarnya karena mobilnya sedang di bengkel. Baekhyun juga tahu"

Kyungsoo masih belum percaya terbukti dengan matanya yang masih memicing penuh kecurigaan pada Chanyeol "Heh burung hantu, matamu itu biasa saja. Lagi pula Baekhyun juga tadi ikut bersama kami sebelum aku mengantarnya pulang. Jadi berhenti menatapku dengan mata seperti itu"

"baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap menanyakannya pada Baekhyun nanti"

"terserah kau saja. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan didepan rumah Yixing Noona?"

"huh? Jadi ini rumah Anda?" tanya Kyungsoo pada gadis yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

Gadis berdimpel itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis "Ya, ini rumahku. Apa kalian ada perlu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku Kim Jongin, pemilik lama rumah ini. Senang bertemu denganmu Yixing-ssi" ucap Jongin

"ahhh kau cucu Kim sajangnim ya? Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Dan ini..."

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Maaf sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak pada Anda Yixing-ssi" cicitnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Yixing terkekeh melihatnya "tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, jadi apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan" jawab Jongin.

"ah.. kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan didalam saja. Chanyeol-ah kau mau ikut masuk juga?"

"tidak Noona, aku harus kembali ke kantor Agensi. Lee sajangnim menungguku"

"kau benar, yasudah terima kasih sudah mengantarku ya"

"iya tidak masalah, aku pergi dulu. Dan Do Kyungsoo kau hutang cerita padaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk matanya dengan kedua jari lalu mengalihkan kedua jari itu kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin berkali-kali. Membuat Kyungsoo memelototinya kesal dengan pipi memerah.

Kini mereka sudah berada didalam rumah Yixing. Jongin sudah mengatakan maksud sebenarnya ia kemari yaitu untuk menanyakan tentang surat-surat yang dikirim oleh Ibunya dan Joonmyun lima tahun lalu dan syukurlah Yixing masih menyimpannya dan gadis itu sedang mengambilnya sehingga Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya berdua di ruang tamu.

Jongin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru rumah ini yang isinya juga benar-benar masih sama, hanya ada beberapa perabotan tambahan didalamnya. Kim sajangnim memang sengaja menjual rumah ini beserta isi-isinya sehingga Yixing tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membeli perabotan baru atau mengisi rumah ini dengan perabotannya yang ada di China. Perasaan lelaki itu benar-benar campur aduk antara senang karena bisa melihat rumah yang ia tinggali selama belasan tahun bersama keluarganya yang utuh sekaligus sedih karena merasa kebersamaannya dulu bersama keluarganya tidak akan terulang lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian Yixing datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Ia menaruh kotak itu di atas meja lalu menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Sejak aku menempati rumah ini, kotak surat di depan rumah sudah penuh dengan surat-surat ini dan hampir semuanya di ajukan untuk Kim Jongin, ada juga beberapa kiriman barang untukmu. Aku sengaja menyimpannya karena aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti akan menanyakan tentang surat-surat ini. Dan yaah sekarang kau bisa mengambilnya" jelas Yixing.

"terima kasih banyak Noona. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika bukan Noona yang menempati rumah ini"

Yixing terkekeh kecil "bukan masalah, ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?"

"Tidak, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Noona"

Setelah mendapatkan surat-surat itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun segera pamit sebelum langit berubah gelap. Jongin benar-benar bersyukur karena rumah lamanya ditinggali oleh orang baik yang tidak menutup mata tentang apa yang terjadi pada pemilik rumah sebelumnya. Yixing bahkan menyimpan surat-surat itu dengan rapi, ia menyusunnya pertanggal sehingga Jongin dapat lebih mudah membacanya nanti.

...

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menunda rencana mereka untuk makan malam diluar. Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan alasan kondisi Jongin yang masih kurang sehat sehingga ia memilih memasakkan makan malam untuk Jongin di rumah pria itu. Setibanya di rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung menyuruh Jongin untuk mandi air hangat sedangkan ia sendiri menyibukkan diri di dapur. Bibi Yoon sudah pulang sejak sore tadi dan ia tidak memasak apapun karena Jongin sudah bilang jika ia akan makan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasak beberapa menu spesial untuk makan malamnya bersama Jongin malam ini. Ia merasa malam ini adalah malam yang spesial entah karena alasan apa. Setelah menata makanan di atas meja makan ia segera melepaskan apronnya lalu memanggil Jongin untuk segera turun tapi lelaki itu tidak menyahut sedikitpun. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba khawatir, ia segera berlari kelantai atas untuk melihat Jongin. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada lelaki itu.

"Jongin-ah" panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jongin namun hasilnya tetap sama. Jongin tidak menyahut sedikitpun.

"Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo semakin mengencangkan suaranya, ia juga mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan tidak sabaran. Merasa tidak ada respon dan khawatir berlebihan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah saat tidak mendapati Jongin disana. Kyungsoo berlari kearah pintu kamar mandi dikamar itu dan langsung membukanya tapi hasilnya tetap sama, Jongin juga tidak ada disana. Kyungsoo semakin panik ia keluar dari kamar Jongin lalu berlari menyusuri rumah Jongin sambil memanggil namanya dengan kencang.

"JONGIN-AH!... JONGIN KAU DIMANA?! JONG-"

PRANGG

Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara pecahan benda dari sebuah ruangan yang ada disebelah kanannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo pun langsung membuka pintu bercat putih itu dan saat itu juga ia mendapati Jongin sedang berdiri dengan wajah panik. Tangannya mencegkram erat ujung meja didepannya, ia juga terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

"Jongin ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ikut panik. Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin. Ada banyak surat-surat yang berceceran di atas meja, Jongin pasti sudah membaca semuanya. Tidak jauh dari sana juga ada sebuah figura berisi foto Jongin kecil yang tergeletak diatas lantai dengan kondisi sudah pecah beserta ponsel Jongin yang hancur begitu saja didekatnya. Sepertinya itu adalah penyebab bunyi pecahan yang di dengar Kyungsoo tadi.

"Jongin-ah kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo semakin khawatir melihat Jongin yang tidak memberi respon apapun padanya. Ia langsung meraih wajah Jongin yang berkeringat dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali bertanya tentang keadaan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jongin untuk menyadarkannya.

"Kyung.. Kyungsoo-ya" Kata Jongi terbata-bata.

"Iya ini aku, Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Ibu... Hyung... mereka..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Kai... tadi dia menelponku lagi. dia bilang... Ibu dan Hyung tidak akan pernah memaafkanku. Apa... Apa seharusnya aku mati saja?" ujar Jongin dengan wajah bingung dan tatapannya pun nampak tidak fokus. Ia mencari sesuatu diatas mejanya dengan tergesa. Ia juga sedikit kesulitan bernafas. "Aku butuh silet... Kyungsoo aku butuh silet"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat. Apa setiap Jongin merasa seperti ini yang akan menjadi penenangnya hanya silet? Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menarik Jongin menjauh dari meja lalu memeluk lelaki itu erat. Ia mengelus rambut belakang Jongin agar lelaki itu lebih tenang. Padahal saat ini dirinyalah yang nampak sangat tidak tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"tidak Jongin jangan dengarkan dia. Ibu dan Hyungmu baik-baik saja mereka akan menerimamu lagi, aku akan membantumu jadi jangan dengarkan Kai, kau tidak boleh mendengarkan ucapannya sedikitpun" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

Ia tahu bahwa setiap hari adalah perjuangan bagi Jongin, selalu ada saja hal-hal tidak terduga dan melukai fisik ataupun batinnya setiap hari. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan akan menjadi seseorang dimana Jongin dapat bersandar. Dia harus menjadi lebih kuat setiap Jongin terpuruk seperti ini.

Jongin masih dalam kondisi linglung. Ia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun meski ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"kau harus tenang oke? Ayo coba tarik nafas perlahan" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberi contoh karena Jongin hanya diam saja dan terlihat kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangan kanannya di leher Jongin sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dada lelaki itu membantunya untuk mengatur nafas "dua nafas pendek, satu nafas panjang... ayo kau tahu itu kan?" ucapnya lalu kembali memberi contoh dan Jongin pun mulai mengikutinya meski masih sedikit kesulitan. Kyungsoo masih terus mengelus dadanya dan membimbingnya untuk mengatur nafas sampai ia mulai bisa bernafas dengan normal. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega setelahnya lalu memeluknya kembali dan kini Jongin pun membalas pelukannya.

"ahh ya Tuhan syukurlah" desis Kyungsoo wajahnya kini menunjukan ekspresi lega karena Jongin sudah baik-baik saja meski nafasnya masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo, terima kasih.. aku baik-baik saja" ucap Jongin masih dengan posisi saling berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo. "maaf sudah membuatmu panik"

"tidak, tidak. jangan dipikirkan sekarang aku akan membawamu ke kamar, kau istirahat dikamar ya?" Kyungsoo melepaskan kembali pelukan mereka. Tangannya kini sibuk mengelap keringat di wajah Jongin.

"tapi bagaimana dengan makan malam kita?"

"aku akan membawa makananmu kekamar. Kau harus istirahat, oke?"

"maaf kan aku, gara-gara aku kita tidak jadi-"

"sudah cukup, aku tidak apa-apa. Kesehatanmu lebih penting. Ayo aku bantu ke kamar" Dan Kyungsoo pun mulai membimbing Jongin untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

...

Kyungsoo baru saja kembali dari dapur setelah ia menyimpan peralatan makan bekas Jongin tadi. Ia melihat kasur di kamar itu kosong tapi perasaannya tidak sepanik tadi karena sekarang ia bisa mendengar suara gemercik air dari arah kamar mandi. Mungkin Jongin sedang ada disana. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk menyiapkan tempat tidur Jongin agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman setelah ini.

"Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo membalik badan kearahnya.

"Hi, Kau sudah cuci muka? Jja, sekarang tidurlah dengan nyaman"

Jongin hanya diam sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di dekat ranjangnya "Aku dengar dari Hanbin jika kau tidak menyukai pria lemah. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, kau bisa menjauh dariku jika kau mau" dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Jongin pun mulai naik keatas ranjangnya.

"tidak usah banyak bicara, sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah tidur" Kyungsoo menyelimuti Jongin hingga dadanya lalu duduk disisi ranjang. Ia mengusap kepala Jongin pelan membuat Jongin menutup matanya.

"Aku serius Kyung, Aku sudah memikirkannya tadi. jika kau merasa harus menjauh dariku maka menjauhlah. Sebelum aku semakin nyaman denganmu dan tidak bisa lepas darimu. Pergilah sebelum terlambat" celoteh Jongin dengan mata yang terasa semakin berat untuk dibuka. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan usapan tangan kyungsoo di kepalanya yang bisa membuatnya langsung mengantuk.

"si bodoh ini bicara apa" Kyungsoo menghentika usapannya di kepala Jongin "YAK buka matamu dan berkelahilah denganku" omelnya sambil memukul pelan bahu Jongin membuat lelaki itu terkekeh tanpa berniat membuka matanya. Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum melihat kekehan Jongin.

Jongin meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang tadi dipakai untuk memukulnya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu menepuk-nepuk genggaman tangan mereka membuat Jongin semakin merasa nyaman dan ngantuk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan tersenyum melihat Jongin mulai tertidur dengan nafas teratur tapi setelahnya Kyungsoo malah menunjukkan wajah khawatir dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana. Ia merasa masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin saat di ruangan tadi.

Setelah memastikan Jongin nyenyak dalam tidurnya Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka perlahan lalu pergi dari kamar Jongin setelah mematikan lampu kamar itu.

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kyungsoo sudah menelpon orang tuanya jika ia ingin menjaga Jongin malam ini, ia juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pada Ibunya. Ibunya setuju, Jongin tidak boleh sendirian setidaknya harus ada yang menjaganya malam ini agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jongin pasti sedang tertekan setelah membaca surat-surat tadi. Kyungsoo juga diminta untuk terus memantau keadaan Jongin dan melaporkannya pada sang Ibu nanti.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang membereskan ruangan tempat ia menemukan Jongin tadi. Ruangan ini sepertinya ruangan khusus yang di buat oleh Jongin. Didalamnya terdapat grand piano berwarna putih, berapa gitar, satu set meja-kursi beserta laptop, sofa untuk bersantai, dan dua buah speaker berukuran sedang yang di simpan pojok ruangan. Ruangan ini lebih telihat seperti studio musik yang di padukan dengan gallery foto.

Dinding ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh foto-foto keluarga mereka. Dan foto paling banyak adalah foto Ibunya, Lee Taemin. Kyungsoo sempat tersenyum beberapa kali saat menyadari betapa miripnya Jongin dengan sang Ibu. Disana juga terdapat beberapa foto kakak Jongin yang Kyungsoo yakini Jongin ambil secara diam-diam karena kebanyakan dari foto itu nampak sang kakak yang seolah tidak sadar sedang di foto. Ada juga beberapa foto Ayahnya, Kyungsoo baru tahu jika Ayah Jongin begitu tampan dan sangat gagah apalagi ketika beliau menggunakan seragam pilot kebanggaannya.

Foto-foto itu tentu saja diambil saat keluarga Kim ini masih utuh. Mungkin Jongin hanya bisa mengenang mereka lewat foto-foto ini. Kyungsoo kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah foto yang tadi sempat Jongin lempar dengan ponselnya, foto lelaki itu saat masih kecil. Mungkin umurnya saat difoto itu masih sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun. Tapi kenapa Jongin melempar foto ini? Apa mungkin dia tidak sengaja?

Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing. Sekarang ia duduk di kursi lalu memfokuskan dirinya pada surat-surat yang tadi berceceran di atas meja. Ia sudah membereskan dan juga membaca semuanya. Mungkin ia terkesan tidak sopan karena ikut membaca surat orang lain. Tapi ia benar-benar penasaran. Dan ternyata sebagian besar dari isi surat itu berasal dari Ibu Jongin yang menanyakan kabar anaknya dan mengungkapkan betapa ia merindukan dan mencintai Jongin. Di dalam kotak yang diberikan yixing tadi juga terdapat sebuah syal rajut berwarna putih yang diujungnya terdapat rajutan yang bertulisakan **"Jonginnie". **Syal itu dari Ibu Jongin, dan Kyungsoo sangat yakin jika syal ini dibuat dengan tangan Taemin sendiri. ia juga maraih secarcik kertas yang masih tertempel di ujung syal itu.

_**Jonginnie apa kabar? Kau sehat kan, nak? Ibu dan Hyung juga sehat. Musim dingin sudah tiba dan Ibu berharap kau bisa memakai syal ini agar kau tetap merasa hangat karena ibu tidak bisa memelukmu saat kau kedinginan. Semoga kau selalu sehat dan diberkati Tuhan. Ibu mencintaimu.**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis setelahnya. Ia merasa lega karena Ibu Jongin ternyata masih sangat mencintai anaknya. Setidaknya, Taemin tidak membenci Jongin seperti apa yang dilakukan Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo juga membaca surat dari Joonmyun, kebanyakan surat darinya adalah memberi tahukan keadaan Ibu mereka yang semakin memburuk dan terus sakit-sakitan, Joonmyun juga meminta bantuan Jongin di surat itu meski didalam surat itu ia juga mengatakan jika ia terpaksa melakukan itu karena tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi. Kyungsoo juga membaca surat terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Joonmyun.

_**Kim Jongin Brengsek! Kau benar-benar cucu Kim Sajangnim, itu sangat terlihat jelas dari kelakuan kalian berdua, cih. Apa kau begitu menikmati peranmu sebagai cucu satu-satunya yang semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi sampai kau melupakan kami begitu saja? Apa kau pikir kami pengemis yang akan terus meminta bantuanmu? Kau pikir kami sampah yang bisa kalian buang begitu saja? Asal kau tahu mulai saat ini kami tidak akan lagi memohon apapun padamu. Aku yang akan mengurus ibu sendiri, selamanya. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. ah atau mungkin kau memang tidak berharap bertemu dengan Ibu lagi. Nikmatilah kehidupanmu yang sekarang dan kami pun akan menikmati kehidupan kami berdua. Anggap tidak pernah ada hubungan apapun diantara kita. Ibu, Aku, Kau dan lelaki pengecut itu mulai sekarang anggap saja kita semua tidak saling kenal. Lupakan semuanya karena aku juga akan melupakan kalian, aku akan menganggap kalian tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku. Ahhh atau lebih baik mungkin aku menganggap kalian sudah mati.**_

Itu adalah surat terakhir yang mereka kirim karena setelah surat ini tidak ada lagi surat baru yang datang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai berpikir kenapa kehidupan Jongin selalu penuh dengan kesalah pahaman. Jongin pasti sangat sedih membaca surat-surat itu. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin bukan orang seperti yang dikatakan oleh Joonmyun.

Ingin ia rasanya bertemu dengan Joonmyun dan mengatakan padanya betapa Jongin sangat mencintai mereka, betapa ia merasa bersalah selama hidupnya, betapa ia tertekan dengan keadaannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ayolaah ini semua hanya masalah salah paham saja.

Kyungsoo kembali merapikan surat-surat itu lalu menyimpannya ketempat semula. Ia sudah beranjak dari posisi duduknya sampai sudut matanya menemukan tiga buah _glass jar _berukuran sedang dengan hiasan pita berbeda warna di setiap tutupnya. _glass jar_ itu juga ternyata dinamai oleh Jongin dengan kertas, "Ibu" untuk jar berpita pink, "Ayah" untuk jar berpita biru dan "Hyung" untuk jar berpita hijau. Di dalam setiap jar itu terdapat gulungan-gulungan kertas warna-warni. Kyungsoo yang hari ini entah kenapa memiliki tingkat penasaran yang tinggi pun mulai membuka jar bertuliskan "ibu" lalu mengambil satu kertas di dalamnya.

_**Ibu ini aku Jonginnie..**_

_**Bagaimana kabar Ibu dan Hyung ? Aku berharap kalian baik-baik saja.**_

_**...**_

_**Ibu... Aku tidak pernah berpikir semua ini akan mudah karena kita sudah terlalu jauh, aku bahkan tidak tahu sekarang Ibu dimana. Aku merasa ada dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan kita dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana melewati dinding itu untuk menemukanmu. Ibu Jongie mencintaimu.**_

_**...**_

_**Ibu... Ibu dimana ? Jongie sangat membutuhkan Ibu. Kenapa Ibu tidak membawaku juga saat Ibu pergi ? kenapa hanya Hyung yang di ajak ? apa Jonginie mengecewakan Ibu ? Maafkan Jongie jika Jongie mengecewakan Ibu, Jongie tahu Jongie tidak semembanggakan Hyung. Jongie janji mulai sekarang Jongie akan jadi anak yang lebih baik dan membanggakan asal Ibu mau kembali kesini menemui Jongie.**_

_**...**_

_**Ibu.. Jongie sangat mencintai Ibu... kembalilah...**_

**...**

Itu adalah surat tangan yang Jongin buat lima tahun yang lalu. Tulisan seorang remaja polos yang masih bingung dengan perubahan yang terjadi dikeluarganya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Ternyata bukan hanya Ibu dan Kakaknya yang membuat surat, Jongin juga membuatnya. Hanya saja, ia mungkin bingung harus mengirimnya kemana karena ia tidak tahu keberadaan mereka dimana saat itu bahkan sampai sekarang. Kyungsoo kini membuka jar yang lain dengan hiasan pita berwarna biru diatasnya, jar berisi surat-surat untuk "Ayah" dari Jongin.

_**Hai Ayah, aku merasa konyol membuat surat seperti ini untukmu padahal kita tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sulit sekali untuk aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah. Ayah bisakah kita berbincang tentang apapun dengan asik seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jackson dan Mark bersama Ayah mereka ? Ayah aku merindukanmu. Kenapa Ayah selalu pergi ? Apa Ayah marah padaku ?**_

_**...**_

_**Aku tahu Ayah sangat menyukai anak yang pintar. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mewujudkannya. Aku ingin membuatmu bangga. Aku tahu aku takkan pernah sebaik yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha.**_

_**...**_

_**Ayah... Aku berhasil lulus ujian test masuk fakultas kedokteran. Tidak kah ayah bangga? Hehe. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika Hyung ada disini. Iya kan Ayah? Jika Hyung dan Ibu masih bersama kita mungkin aku akan berada dikampus yang sama dengan Hyung, ahh aku berharap semoga Hyung memang benar-benar ada disana. Bukankah Hyung sering bilang ia ingin berkuliah disana juga? Hyung akan menjadi sunbaeku^^ semoga ya... tolong do'akan semoga ini akan benar-benar terjadi**_

_**...**_

_**Ayah... jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa padamu karena Kau tetap tidak bisa mengantarku untuk mengurus pendaftaran sehingga aku harus pergi bersama pegawai kakek. Sebenarnya aku iri dengan calon mahasiswa lain yang di antar oleh orang tuanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Aku akan berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan rasa sakit hatiku, lagi pula Kai juga ada menemaniku. Kau akan tetap menjadi pahlawanku apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah Ayah juga pergi bekerja untuk menghidupiku? semangat Ayah!**_

_**...**_

Tess

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan lagi airmatanya. Jongin pasti benar-benar kesepian. Ia jadi teringat hari dimana ia melakukan pendaftaran ke universitas waktu itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar bersyukur meski kedua orang tuanya sibuk tapi mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarnya, bahkan Hanbin saja ikut. Mereka benar-benar mendukung Kyungsoo masuk ke fakultas kedokteran itu. tidak seperti Jongin, ia bahkan hanya diantar oleh pegawai kakeknya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil mengatur nafas. Ia menyeka airmatanya dulu sebelum membuka jar yang terakhir jar untuk "Hyung".

_**Hyung ini aku Jonginie**_

_**Aku harap Hyung pasti baik-baik saja karena Ibu selalu ada disisi Hyung.**_

_**...**_

_**Hyung, apa Hyung merasakan apa yang aku rasakan ? aku selalu bertanya pada Bibi Yoon dan nenek kenapa Hyung dan Ibu pergi dari rumah. Tapi aku selalu mendapat jawaban yang tidak pasti dari mereka. Sehingga satu malam aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Ayah. Kenapa kita harus berpisah. Kata Ayah ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita. Jika ini memang yang terbaik, kenapa aku selalu merasa sedih? Aku selalu menangis karena merindukan kalian. Aku tidak masalah jika Hyung memarahiku lagi, berprilaku dingin padaku, membuatku menangis diam-diam lagi, asal Hyung mau kembali kesini bersama Ibu. Aku mencintai kalian. Aku merindukan kalian. Kembalilah ke rumah Hyung...**_

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara disela tangisnya. Ia tidak mau mengganggu istirahat Jongin, lelaki itu baru saja tidur dengan tenang. Air matanya terus keluar. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia ada diposisi Jongin saat itu. Sendirian, kesepian, di benci tanpa tahu apa alasan pastinya, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disekitarnya karena orang-orang terdekatnya malah menutupi semuanya pasti embuatnya merasa seperti orang tolol. Kyungsoo terus menangis hingga tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang ia taruh diatas meja dan tangan yang memeluk syal pemberian ibu Jongin.

...

Kyungsoo merasa lehernya sedikit pegal karena posisi tidurnya semalam. Jongin juga sempat mengomelinya dengan mengakatakan jika Kyungsoo bisa tidur di kamar tamu yang biasa dipakai oleh neneknya saat berkunjung, kenapa gadis itu malah tidur diruangan itu. Jongin bukan mempermasalahkan Kyungsoo yang tidur di ruang rahasianya, yang ia permasalahkan adalah posisi tidur Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah, leherku juga sudah terasa lebih baik jadi tutup mulutmu" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menatap malas punggung Jongin. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari rumah Joonmyun. Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada Jongin jika ia akan menemaninya, mereka juga sudah meminta ijin pada dokter Song untuk tidak hadir kerumah sakit hari ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi dengan motornya.

Permukiman padat itu benar-benar tidak teratur. Jalannya sudah seperti labirin kecil, mungkin ini alasan Jongin lebih memilih mengendarai motor sportnya. Jongin menuruti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang memberi tahu dimana tempat tinggal Hyung dan Ibunya di depan gang tadi. Mereka menyusuri jalanan kecil yang berbelok-belok seperti tak berujung. Tangan dan kakinya sudah pegal karena harus memperlambat bahkan menghentikan laju motornya beberapa kali. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Joonmyun melewati jalanan ini setiap harinya, apalagi sambil berjalan kaki. Perasaan bersalah mulai menjalar dihatinya. Ia menjadi tidak fokus sampai tidak sadar jika ia hampir menabrak seorang anak yang berlari melewati motornya untung Kyungsoo berteriak dan membuatnya sadar.

Kyungsoo mengerti keadaan Jongin, ini pasti sulit untuknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Jongin yang terengah karena kaget hampir menabrak orang. Kyungsoo juga membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan meminta Jongin lebih fokus kejalanan didepannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah rumah sederhana bercat hijau yang sama percis dengan gambaran yang dijelaskan wanita paruh baya tadi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, akhirnyaa.

Kyungsoo sudah turun dari motor lalu melepas helmnya. Ia mengerjit bingung saat Jongin tidak juga turun dari motornya. "Jongin ayo kita-" perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia melihat Jongin mematung di atas motor dan nampak tidak sadar lagi terhadap sekelilingnya.

Dengan tubuh lemas dan gemetar Jongin memaksakan diri untuk turun dari motor dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di depan rumah itu meski ia merasa kedua kakinya seperti tidak menjejak bumi lagi. Detak jantungnya seolah menggila. Jongin ternganga, nyaris tersedak nafasnya sendiri. tubuhnya melemas dan seketika limbung. Untung kyungsoo buru-buru menyambar lengannya dan membantu Jongin agar tetap berdiri.

Apa benar Ibu dan Kakaknya tinggal disini? Dirumah yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari kamar tidurnya? Dengan lingkungan yang tidak terlalu terawat? astaga, Jongin merasa ingin mati saat ini juga ketika otaknya mencoba membandingkan kehidupan mereka dengan kehidupannya yang serba mewah. Padahal sebenarnya itukan bukan salahnya. Tapi Jongin selalu merasa bersalah atas hal itu.

Setelah memastikan Jongin bisa berdiri sendiri Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lalu mengetuknya pelan sambil mengucapkan kata "permisi" berkali-kali. Namun sudah hampir lima menit tidak ada sahutan sedikitpun dari dalam rumah itu.

"maaf anak muda, apa kalian sedang mencari seseorang?" tanya seorang wanita yang sepertinya tinggal disamping rumah ini. Rumahnya nampak lebih besar dan terurus.

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya "iya, apa suho-ssi ada didalam?" tanyanya sopan. Ia sudah tahu jika Joonmyun mengganti namanya menjadi Suho dari Ibu yang tadi ia tanya di depan gang.

"Suho-ssi sudah pindah kemarin pagi dengan Ibunya" jelas wanita itu membuat Jongin merasa baru saja disambar petir mendengarnya.

Jongin merasa lumpuh. Ia tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di depan rumah itu. Jongin menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering dan sakit.

"Jongin" lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak mendengarnya. Seluruh fokus dirinya ada pada rumah dihadapannya. Ia sudah berharap akan bertemu dengan Ibu dan Kakaknya, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Joonmyun benar-benar membencinya sampai ia langsung pindah setelah bertemu Jongin disekitaran rumahnya.

"Jongin" kini Kyungsoo berlutut didepannya. menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Jongin yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jongin sadarlah" Kyungsoo mulai menguncangkan bahu Jongin agar lelaki itu tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. Kini seluruh fokusnya ada pada gadis didepannya.

"Kyung... Ibu.. Hyung.. ti...dak... tidak" ucapnya terbata. Mulutnya terasa sangat sulit untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Tidakannya itu membuat Jongin nyaris tidak sanggup menahan air matanya.

Wanita tadi menatap prihatin pada Jongin yang terlihat sangat kacau dan Kyungsoo menyadari tatapan itu.

"maaf Nyonya, apa Anda tahu kemana Suho-ssi dan ibunya pindah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang harus mendongkakkan kepalanya karena ia masih berlutut di depan Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ia hanya bicara jika mereka akan mencari tempat tinggal lain." jawab wanita itu dengan wajah serba salah. "maaf tapi.. apakah Kau Kim Jongin?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat Jongin menatapnya kaget.

Karena Jongin tidak kunjung menjawab akhirnya Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk menjawabnya, membenarkan pertanyaan wanita itu.

"ahh ternyata benar. Jongin-ssi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa kita bicara dirumahku?" dan Jongin langsung mengangguk setuju lalu segera berdiri meski harus dibantu Kyungsoo lalu mengikuti wanita itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Wanita itu bergegas membuat teh hangat untuk kedua tamunya. ia juga menyiapkan beberapa kue lalu meletakan dua gelas teh itu di meja. Didepannya, Jongin hanya diam membisu dengan tatapan kosong sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jongin sambil mengelus lengan lelaki itu pelan. Wanita yang tadi sempat mengenalkan diri dengan nama Choi Sooyoung itu duduk didepan mereka. Ia memberi waktu beberapa saat sampai Jongin terlihat lebih baik. Setelah Jongin menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menatapnya, baru wanita itu memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku adalah teman lama ibumu, aku juga tahu segala hal yang terjadi pada keluarga kalian" ucapnya dengan suara pahit "Taemin pindah kemari sejak lima tahun yang lalu bersama Kakakmu, semenjak... yah kau tahu itu. Sejak pindah kemari aku sering melihat Taemin menangis tanpa henti, ia juga sering pergi pagi dan pulang malam hanya dengan satu tujuan... mencari tahu keadaanmu. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan Joonmyun untuk berhenti mencari"

Jongin menatap Sooyoung kaget, tangannya mencengkram kuat tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia genggam.

"ia terus berusaha mencari tahu keadaanmu karena ia bilang kau tertembak saat peristiwa perampokan itu, dia benar-benar khawatir sampai ia tidak memperhatikan Joonmyun. Padahal saat itu Joonmyun sempat mendapat tawaran beasiswa untuk berkuliah di fakultas kedokteran namun karena tidak ada yang membantu mengurus persyaratan dan ia juga harus bekerja pagi siang malam untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka, Joonmyun jadi tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan itu"

Jongin termangu seolah baru saja kehilangan akalnya. Ia tidak bisa bicara. Benar-benar tak menyangka dengan kenyataan yang dihadapi oleh kakaknya. Joonmyun bercita-cita menjadi dokter sejak kecil tapi ia kehilangan kesempatan itu begitu saja. Dan Jongin lagi-lagi berfikir jika itu adalah kesalahannya.

"H-hyung.. bekerja apa saja?"

"banyak, ia bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat. Setahuku ia pernah bekerja di minimarket, pom bensin, kedai, cafe, bioskop, toko buku, ia juga sempat menjadi petugas bersih-bersih dibeberapa kantor. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti sekarang ia bekerja dimana saja"

Perlahan kepala Jongin tertunduk. Ia terpengkur menatap lantai dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya Joonmyun selama ini. Dia bekerja keras demi bisa menghidupi Ibu mereka sedangkan ia sendiri hidup enak. Kyungsoo menghela nafas diam-diam lalu kembali mengelus bahu Jongin dengan tangannya. Jongin pasti tertekan saat ini.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pamit pada Sooyoung dan berterima kasih atas info yang diberikan Sooyoung pada mereka. Namun, sooyoung meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian wanita itu kembali sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang lalu memberikannya pada Jongin.

"A-apa ini?"

"kau bisa membukanya nanti, dan lihatlah isinya. Ibumu menitipkannya padaku"

Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo benar-benar pamit membawa Jongin pergi menggunakan taksi. Jongin tidak mungkin mengendarai motornya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Yang ada mereka berdua akan mati karena kecelakaan. Jadi ia memutuskan menitipkan motor Jongin di rumah Sooyoung dan akan membawanya lagi nanti.

...

Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke sebuah restoran untuk makan siang bersama. Jongin masih diam sejak keluar dari rumah Sooyoung. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menghiburnya dengan berbagai cara, ia tidak suka melihat wajah datar Jongin yang seolah tidak bernyawa.

"mereka baik-baik saja, kita bisa mencari mereka lagi nanti. Sekarang kau makan ya?" bujuk Kyungsoo saat pelayan sudah menyiapkan pesanan mereka diatas meja.

Jongin tidak menanggapi apapun. Tatapannya masih lurus dan kosong seolah nyawanya memang benar-benar tidak disana. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Andai saja yang didepannya ini Baekhyun, Sehun atau Hanbin ia pasti sudah memukul kepala mereka. Ia tidak suka diabaikan.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

Jonginpun mulai mengalihkan pandanggannya pada Kyungsoo. ia menatap Kyungsoo lama lalu menggeleng pelan "aku tidak lapar dan tidak sedang ingin makan Kyung"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "makanlah meski sedikit. kau manusia, kau butuh makan agar tubuhmu kembali bertenaga"

"nanti saja" Jongin masih menolaknya.

Kesabaran Kyungsoo sudah habis, ia tidak suka Jongin terus seperti ini "KAU!" pekiknya membuat Jongin terperanjat kaget. Bahkan beberapa orang yang duduk didekat meja merekapun mulai memperhatikan dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"cepat makan atau kita akan bermusuhan selamanya" ancam Kyungsoo dengan nada tegas tidak terbantah membuat Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

Jongin mulai meraih sumpit dengan gerakan tergesa lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Apa Jongin menganggap ucapannya serius? Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu apalagi ia sudah tahu apa saja yang terjadi dalam hidup Jongin. Mana tega ia meninggalkan Jongin. Lagi pula lelaki itu juga sudah lancang mencuri hatinya entah sejak kapan, dan Kyungsoo enggan untuk mengambilnya kembali.

Setelah menyantap makan siang, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin pergi kebioskop agar lelaki itu tidak terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihannya. Kyungsoo memilih film bergendre comedy dengan harapan Jongin akan tertawa nantinya. Film yang akan mereka tonton baru akan dimulai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin ketempat permainan setelah menitipkan kotak pemberian Sooyoung ketempat penitipan barang.

Kyungsoo terlihat begitu bersemangat. gadis itu sedang berpose mengikuti gaya seorang aktris cantik yang ada dilayar. Jongin tersenyum beberapa kali melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo –bayangin aja exoST eps2 yg kyung nonton sendiri dan berfoto gaya TOP^^-. Gadis itu nampak serius mengikuti gaya sang aktris, ia tersenyum cantik kearah layar lalu bicara tanpa membuka mulutnya sehingga suaranya terdengar lucu ditelinga Jongin "Jongin tolong sentuh gambar kamera itu" dan Jongin hanya mengikuti perintahnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kyungsoo memekik senang setelahnya. Ia melihat hasil gambar dilayar dengan puas lalu mengirimkan gambar itu ke ponselnya. "Lihat Jongin, cantikan aku atau Kim Taehee?" tanyanya dengan cengiran iseng.

"Kau" jawab Jongin tanpa pikir dua kali.

"pembual, bahkan bocah baru lahir saja akan tahu jika Kim Taehee jauh lebih cantik dariku" Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

"mengetes mu saja, ternyata kau hanya pembual"

"tapi menurutku kau memang lebih cantik Kyung"

"oh tutuplah mulutmu pria penggoda. Jika aku lebih cantik darinya mungkin Rain akan jatuh cinta padaku"

"kan Aku yang jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku lebih tampan dari Rain" ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jongin membuatnya malu sendiri. Bukan malu karena ia mengatakan ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, oh ayolah ia bahkan berani mengatakan itu di depan banyak orang. Ia hanya malu akan kenarsisannya. Jongin langsung berjalan cepat menghindari Kyungsoo yang sedang menertawakannya.

"Aigoo aigooo... mana coba aku ingin lihat wajah Kim Jongin yang lebih tampan dari Rain" Kyungsoo tidak melepasnya begitu saja. Gadis itu mengikutinya sambil menarik-narik lengannya agar bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang kini mulai memerah.

Jongin terus menghindar sambil mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu kembali tertawa dan semakin semangat menggodanya. Hingga terdengar suara yang menginformasikan jika film yang akan mereka tonton akan segera diputar dan Jongin bersyukur atas itu.

...

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sedang berada didalam bus yang menuju halte dekat rumah Kyungsoo. mereka nampak sedikit kelelahan karena setelah nonton, Kyungsoo juga mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat. Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin tersenyum dan tertawa selama bersamanya dan itu membuat ia senang. Setidaknya hari ini Jongin tidak terus-terusan bersedih.

Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling terpaut. Jongin memangku kotak pemberian Sooyoung dan memeluknya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di bahu kanan Jongin. Jongin merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu karena ia bisa mencium aroma rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil Jongin. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak tidur.

"hm?"

"terima kasih" ucapnya tulus dan Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman "Apa suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar ada nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Jika kau mempercayainya, itu akan menjadi kenyataan"

"Bolehkah aku berpikir jika kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Memang itu yang perlu kau pikirkan" Jongin tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Kyung, kau tahu aku bukan lelaki yang baik. mungkin ada kalanya aku membuatmu menangis baik disengaja atau tidak. Tapi aku berjanji akan ada juga hari dimana aku membuatmu tersenyum, aku berjanji. Aku ingin berpegangan tangan dan menonton film lagi denganmu, Aku ingin melalui hari baik, buruk, sulit dan senang denganmu. Aku ingin kita bersama seperti cerita indah di lirik lagu"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongin perlahan "Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Ck, tidak romantis sekali, ayolaah Jongin tidak adakah tempat lain selain didalam bis?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah kesalnya yang malah terlihat imut di mata Jongin.

"tanpa menyatakannya pun kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu sejak lama. Aku hanya sedang membuat permintaan. Aku ingin memintamu menjadi gadisku, setidaknya aku ingin hubungan antara kita lebih jelas"

Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya seperti orang pusing "Oh astaga ini benar-benar tidak romantis. Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku menjadi gadismu dengan cara seperti ini?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ia genggam membuat Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya "maaf jika aku tidak seromantis lelaki lain, tapi aku yakin kaupun tahu jika perasaanku ini hanya untukmu. Karena Kaulah yang membuatku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, kau yang selalu disampingku dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku saat aku terpuruk. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, bahkan perasaan ini terus membesar setiap hariya membuat dadaku terasa ingin meledak setiap melihatmu. Bisakah kau mempercayaiku jika aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun?"

"Oh Kim Jongin sialan..." Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas "bisa kita turun di halte depan?"

"kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah was-was.

"Aku ingin memelukmu" Kyungsoo bicara dengan ekspresi tidak sabaran_._

Jongin hampir tersedak oleh nafasnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat itu dengan wajah super menggemaskan. Itu membuat Jongin tersiksa. Ia sedang memangku kotak dari Sooyoung jadi tidak bisa memeluk Kyungsoo sekarang juga. Kyungsoo benar, mereka harus segera turun. Jongin langsung berdiri saat kebetulan bus berhenti disebuah halte kemudia ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk turun.

Jongin terlihat tergesa. Ia segera menaruh kotak dari Sooyoung diatas bangku halte lalu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dengan tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan kelakuan Jongin dan balas memeluk lelaki itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka seolah mereka hanya berdua didunia ini. Baekhyun pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan jika ia tahu apa yang dialami Kyungsoo malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin penuh perasaan sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka kekanan kekiri.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan "Aku tidak akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kan?"

"aku tidak yakin"

"lihat saja nanti"

Kini giliran Jongin yang terkekeh lelaki itu melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar "Jadi mulai sekarang, kita pacaran?"

"aku tidak bilang seperti itu sih, tapi jika kau memaksa apa boleh buat" ucap gadis itu sambil mengangkat bahu

Jongin kembali terkekeh dan menyentil jidatnya pelan "kapan aku memaksamu huh? Jika kau tidak mau juga aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau yakin? Aku takut kau akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak menjadi kekasihku, asal kau tahu aku ini kekasih idaman banyak lelaki. Bukannya sombong tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya" Jongin menarik hidung Kyungsoo gemas akan kenarsisannya.

"tutup mulutmu nona Do, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

"tunggu dulu. Ini masih belum jelas, jadi mulai saat ini kita pacaran atau tidak?"

"Kau yang membuatnya menjadi tidak jelas, sayang"

"Astaga Kim Jongin, beraninya kau!" Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan telunjukknya.

"berani apa?"

"memanggilku dengan panggilan 'sayang' . Hei kau harus tahu jika kau sudah berani memanggilku seperti itu maka sampai kapanpun kau harus menggunakan panggilan itu hanya padaku"

Jongin tertawa lepas mendengarnya "jadi kau ingin aku terus memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu?"

"tidak juga, tidak harus setiap saat. Kau hanya tidak boleh mengatakannya pada orang lain saja"

"hahaha Aku mengerti, kalau begitu mari kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai depan rumah"

"memang itu yang harus dilakukan seorang kekasih" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Jongin dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki itu.

Jarak rumah Kyungsoo memang masih agak jauh. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi sepasang kekasih yang baru benar-benar meresmikan hubungan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Mereka terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama sesekali. Kyungsoo terlalu menggemaskan untuk Jongin membuat senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ditambah dengan ocehan-ocehan lucu yang Kyungsoo lontarkan sehingga Jongin berharap waktu bisa berjalan lebih lambat selama ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin masih menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya meski sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah sampai, kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu. Kau tahu tanganku sudah gatal sejak tadi" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin refleks melepaskan tangannya.

"gatal kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi" ucap Jongin khawatir.

"Aku ingin segera menghubungi Baekhyun dan bilang jika sekarang aku sudah punya pacar sehingga ia tidak bisa mengataiku lagi"

Jongin kembali dibuat terkekeh oleh ucapan Kyungsoo "jadi kau mau berpacaran denganku hanya agar bisa menyombongkan diri pada Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "Oh ayolah Kim"

Jongin membungkukkan badannya untuk menyimpan kotak dari Sooyoung lalu kembali berdiri tegak di depan Kyungsoo. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusak rambut gadis itu dengan wajah tersenyum lalu kembali menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berpelukan hari ini.

Mungkin sejak semalam sampai tadi siang ia sangat kacau karena mengalami masa sulit yang membuatnya merasa ingin mati saja. Tapi untuk sekarang, kematian menjadi begitu terasa berbeda saat ia memikirkannya dalam pelukan dan kenyamanan luar biasa ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Jongin mendapati dirinya takut mati.

"terima kasih Kyungsoo"

"Kau selalu berterima kasih padaku padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu"

Jongin tersenyum tipis "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu"

"kau tidak ingin membalas ucapanku?"

"tidak, tanpa aku mengatakannyapun kau sudah tahu"

"tapi aku masih belum terlalu yakin, aku takut salah paham"

"bodoh" cibir Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan dada Jongin membuat lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya. "sudah malam, pulanglah"

Jongin mengangguk patuh "kau masuklah, aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk kedalam rumah"

"tidak usah drama. Sudah sana pulang"

Jongin kembali terkekeh namun ia segera berbalik setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan langkah pertamanya membuat lelaki itu terpaksa kembali berbalik.

"ada apa? Kau bilang tidak usah drama. Adegan kau memanggilku saat aku akan pergi itu lebih drama, sayang"

Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar Jongin kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang "You know it's heartbreaking to see you get hurt, right?" cicit Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"You know or no?" desak Kyungsoo saat ia mendapati Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"I know, Love" Jongin tersenyum lembut padanya.

"so please be careful" Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri mendengar nada khawatir dari Kyungsoo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengecup kening gadis itu lembut membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"I'll try, for you" desis Jongin, ia juga mencium pipi kiri Kyungsoo lama membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Jongin sudah akan mundur untuk pulang tapi Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Apa lagi sayang?"

"yang ini belum" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya.

Astaga, Jongin ingin meledak sekarang juga. Ia kembali mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, meraih wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Kyungsoo dengan gemas membuat gadis itu tertawa kegelian.

Bolehkah Jongin berharap kebahagiaan seperti ini bisa ia dapatkan setiap hari? Agar tidak hanya kesedihan, kebingungan, rasa bersalah dan rasa sepi saja yang menemani hari-harinya.

**TBC**

**Lagi-lagi aku mau minta maaf karena update lama. Dunia luar begitu keras akhir-akhir ini sampai susah ditinggal hihi.**

**Maaf kalau chap ini ngecewain ya, jujur aja aku sedikit gak fokus dan rada bingung pas bikin chap ini karena kelamaan di anggurin hehe. Jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan yaa.**

**Buat yang minta JongSoo jadian, tuuuh udah aku kabulin. Udah gereget blm ? apa malah biasa aja ? :( hihi aku emang gak jago sih bikin yg manis-manis. buat Chapter depan kita buka kotak yang di kasih Sooyoung ya, apa coba isinya? *sok misterius padahal mungkin isinya biasa aja wkwk. Kita juga bakal liat perkembangan hubungan pasangan baru yang baru jadian itu di Chap depan. Ah ya ada yang pengen liat Kai lagi?^^**

**Aku juga mau nanya satu hal sama kalian, kalian nyaman gak baca ff yg pake bahasa keseharian. Gak formal gitu, gak pake Kau-Aku tapi Lo-Gue. Jadi kayak baca novel Indonesia gitu. Aku sih ada rencana mau bikin cerita baru dengan gaya bahasa gitu. Tapi takut kalian gak suka hehe. Mohon di jawab ya^^**

**Dan seperti biasa Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat :**

**JongTakGu88, doremifaseul, Oh Lana, AmeChan95, Sofia Magdalena, Overdyosoo, pastelblossom, Kim YeHyun, athali92, Nisha483, Luluhanbyun, Insooie baby, RasKaid.o, yyaswda, loovyjojong, Taman Coklat, jdcchan, noersa, ludeerhan, Re-Panda68, piepaiz, Tuyul Gundul, fitri22exo, Kaisooship, vionaaaH, yixingcom, gneiss02, Kaisoo32, pyongjie12, Baby niz 137, .568, , nutnutnut, artiosh, Myllexotic, Kimsibling, humaira9394, DyOnly One, Baby Crong, , Lovesoo, mcdyonal, flowerdyo, parksoora9997, , edogawa ruffy, puputkyungsoo, patriciacornelia, lee eun san, kysmpppprt, Byeonkr, Kim Insoo, alxshav, YeolSoo, anastasoo, NopwillineKaiSoo, Sniaanggrn, jaejaekyung18, JonginDO, , MbemXiumin, babykyungin, kaishuteru, tikaraa, lovechanbaek09, Kim Yoonhee, kaimes, Ms. Do12, Rinids, dyodudu, Inaya Kkamjong, Dae, Kaihunsoo, fiana14, anindy, lovechanbaek09, pyongjie12, Ay, anon, ChanHunBaek, akmy. **

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**ALKEY PCY -**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Happy Reading~^^

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang sejak ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo di depan rumah gadis itu. Ia merasa perasaannya sedikit ringan. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin terlihat ceria ketika ia pulang kerumah setelah lima tahun terakhir. Jongin tidak pernah menyukai rumahnya yang sekarang, seberapapun megahnya rumah ini jika kalian hanya akan sendirian disana pada akhirnya kalian akan muak juga kan?

Hanya ada dua tempat yang setidaknya dapat membuat Jongin nyaman disini, kamarnya dan ruang rahasia yang ia buat untuk menyimpan seluruh kenangan-kenangannya. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan seorangpun masuk kedalam ruang rahasianya. Bahkan Ayah, Nenek, Kakek dan Bibi Yoon pun tidak boleh masuk kesana. Ia selalu mengunci ruangan itu rapat-rapat. Tapi kemarin, Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki ruangan itu dengan mudah, bahkan sampai tertidur disana. Dan Jongin tidak mempermasalahkannya sedikitpun kecuali tentang Kyungsoo yang sakit leher karena salah tidur.

Dengan wajah yang masih memancarkan kebahagiaan Jongin membuka kunci pintu ruangan rahasia itu dengan tangan kiri yang masih memeluk kotak pemberian Sooyoung. Jongin mengamati kotak yang kini telah ia simpan di atas meja. Ia membuka tutupnya lalu seketika keningnya mengerut. Kotak itu berisi beberapa kado meski jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak. Dengan bingung Jongin meraih sebuah kado teratas dan membukanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mug bergambar Michael Jackson yang berisi secarcik kertas berwarna kuning. Tanpa prasangka apapun ia meraih kertas itu lalu seketika terperanjat. Tulisan rapi kakaknya tertera di kertas itu.

_**Aku melihat ini diperjalanan pulang dari tempat kerja. Kebetulan hari Ini adalah hari pertamaku mendapatkan gaji jadi aku membelikannya untukmu. Meski harganya murah, aku harap kau menyukainya. Kau dimana? Tidakkah kau merindukan kami? Ibu menangis setiap hari karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku akan memukulmu jika kita bertemu nanti.**_

_**Btw, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17 adik-ku, maaf hanya bisa memberi ini.**_

Jongin menahan nafasnya selama beberapa saat hingga sedetik kemudian ia mengambil semua tumpukan kado itu seperti kesetanan. Semua kado itu pemberian dari Joonmyun, untuknya! Ya Tuhan Jongin bahkan bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Sesak oleh keterkejutan yang amat sangat, Jongin mulai membuka kado lain yang kini berceceran di atas meja. Sekarang ia mendapat t-shirt putih bergambar Krong untuk ukuran anak lelaki umur 10 tahun lengkap dengan secarcik kertas juga di dalamnya. Dengan nafas memburu, Jongin mulai membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

_**Jonginnie, Hyung minta maaf jika selama ini Hyung selalu mengacuhkanmu. Hyung tidak benar-benar membencimu, Hyung hanya kesal pada keadaan. Maaf jika Hyung malah melampiaskannya padamu. Sebenarnya Hyung juga menyayangimu. Ini Hyung membelikan kado untukmu. Hyung tahu kau suka Krong tapi maaf jika kadonya jelek. Tidak sebagus kado dari kakek dan Ayah. Tapi Hyung harap kau akan menyukainya. Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-10 Adik-ku. Semoga kau bahagia dan sehat selalu.**_

Dengan tangis yang mulai mencapai pangkal tenggorokan, Jongin kembali meraih kado lain. Kali ini ia mendapatkan sebuah sweater berwarna merah. Joonmyun juga menulis beberapa kalimat pada secarcik kertas yang ada diatas sweater tersebut.

_**Kau anak nakal! Berhenti membuat Ibu khawatir. Jangan terlalu sering keluar rumah jika sedang musim dingin seperti ini. Jika kau masih mau kelua berilah Ibu kabar agar ia tidak terus-terusan mengkhawatirkanmu dan pakai sweater ini agar kau tetap merasa hangat. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 15. btw, jangan dulu memakai motor pemberian kakek, kau masih dibawah umur.**_

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap nanar pada tumpukkan kado-kado itu. Jika dihitung maka jumlahnya ada 12. Joonmyun mulai memberinya kado ulang tahun sejak berusia 6-17 tahun. Itu berarti selama ia hidup bersama keluarga utuhnya –Jongin dibawa oleh kakek dan neneknya sejak umur 1-5 tahun-. Kecuali kado saat ia berusia 17 tahun. Ia sudah berpisah selama 2 bulan dengan Joonmyun, dan sepertinya Joonmyun belum terlalu membencinya.

Kenyataan ini seperti pukulan telak yang datang beruntun dan menghantam tepat pada lukanya yang selama ini belum juga tertutup. Bahkan ia merasa lukanya menganga semakin lebar. Ia tentu senang mendapat sebuah fakta jika Joonmyun juga menyayanginya dulu membuat ia serasa ingin meledak sekarang juga. Selama ini ia berfikir ia hanya hama memuakkan seumur hidup Joonmyun. Tapi ia juga merasa kecewa karena Joonmyun bahkan tidak pernah memberikan kado-kado itu secara langsung padanya. Jongin berusaha mengerti karena mungkin dulu Joonmyun merasa canggung. Selain itu sang kakek juga selalu berusaha meminimalisir hubungannya dengan Joonmyun. Kakeknya tidak pernah membiarkan Jongin lama-lama bersama Joonmyun.

Tapi bisakah Joonmyun juga berusaha untuk mengerti dirinya? Mengerti keadaan Jongin selama beberapa tahun terakhir? Joonmyun bahkan tahu pasti jika Jongin sangat menyayangi mereka. Lalu kenapa ia tega menuduh Jongin tidak memperdulikan mereka lagi. Tidak bisakah Joonmyun menarik kesimpulan yang sedikit lebih positive terhadapnnya?

Sebuah suara decitan pintu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Jongin dari kado-kado didepannya. setelah tahu siapa yang masuk Jongin langsung berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Dipandangnya Kai yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tubuh bersandar dipintu dan kedua tangan di depan dada. Kai balas menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Tatapan Jongin pada Kai terlihat sendu. Ia merasa tubuhnya lunglai sehingga ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Tubuh itu kemudian meluruh disana. Ambruknya tubuh Jongin tidak membuat Kai bergerak sedikitpun.

"Joonmyun Hyung juga menyayangiku Kai..." Suara Jongin nyaris selirih hembusah angin. Kai masih bungkam, hingga yang tercipta diruangan itu hanya keheningan pekat.

Kai masih menatapnya, kedua alisnya bertaut dengan sorotan mata penuh tanya. Jongin kini terduduk dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Kedua lututnya yang terlipat menyangga kedua lengannya. Kesepuluh jarinya bertaut erat.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk hidup lebih lama? Memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu Hyung dan membereskan segala kekacauan ini? Untuk bertemu Ibu agar aku bisa mengatakan padanya betapa aku mencintai dan merindukannya? Menunggu Ayah agar ia mau bicara denganku lagi? Membiarkanku menikmati perasaan asing yang baru aku rasakan pertama kali saat aku bertemu Kyungsoo? Bolehkah?" Jongin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya membuat suaranya semakin memelan.

Kai masih belum membuka mulutnya. Dia hanya diam menatap Jongin membiarkan lelaki itu menikmati perasaannya sendiri. Hingga sampai beberapa saat Jongin masih belum juga mengangkat kepalanya, Kai mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Ia meraih beberapa kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu membacanya sekilas. Bibirnya menunjukan sebuah seringaian yang disusul oleh kekehan meremehkan pada Jongin "Itu dulu Kim, apa Joonmyun masih menyayangimu setelah apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu? Dia bahkan langsung pindah rumah setelah bertemu denganmu"

Giliran Jongin yang bungkam. Perkataan Kai seolah memberinya pukulan yang lebih keras dari kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui barusan. Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak.

"Oppa" lirih suara anak kecil yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Jongin sontak mendongkak kearahnya. Itu Rahee. Anak perempuan berusia sekitar 12 tahun, yang ia tahu gadis itu adalah adik Kai. Jongin sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Rahee "jangan dengarkan Kai Oppa, Oppa harus terus bertahan dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, jangan menyerah"

"Jangan ikut campur bocah!" bentak Kai sambil menyentakkan lengan Rahee menjauh dari Jongin. "Jongin tentu harus mendengarkanku, aku yang menemaninya selama ini"

"tidak, jangan dengarkan dia Oppa"

"diam kau!"

"Oppa harus mendengarkanku"

"Rahee!"

"Jongin Oppa kau harus mendengarkanku"

"tidak Jongin kau harus mati"

"tidak! Jangan Oppa"

"Harus. Mati. Secepatnya"

"Tidakkk!"

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar di telinga Jongin membuat kebisingan yang membuatnya mencengkram rambutnya karena pusing. Ia juga merasa mendengar suara lain yang bukan berasal dari Kai ataupun Rahee. Mereka berdebat tentang apa yang harus Jongin lakukan. Mati atau Bertahan. Jongin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar tidak bisa mendengar semuanya, namun semakin ia merapatkan tangannya di telinga maka semakin jelas pula suara-suara itu terdengar.

"ARRRRRGGGGG" Jongin mengeram frustasi sambil membanting benda apapun yang ada didekatnya. Dia berlari keluar ruangan itu lalu menyembunyikan diri didalam kamar. Ia meringkuk di balik selimut sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal karena suara-suara itu masih terdengar olehnya. Jongin terus berada diposisi seperti itu sepanjang malam tanpa tertidur, padahal ia harus datang kerumah sakit besok pagi.

Andai saja ia tidak sendirian di rumah, mungkin ada seseorang yang akan menyadari tingkah anehnya. Tingkahnya yang histeris sendiri di tengah keheningan rumah besar ini. Yaa.. karena dia hanya sendirian dirumah ini. Orang-orang yang tidak sakit sepertinya tidak akan pernah melihat Kai, Rahee ataupun mendengar suara-suara yang mengganggu Jongin tadi. Hanya Jongin yang bisa melihat, mendengar, merasakan bahkan mencium bau mereka. Karena mereka hanya halusinasi, tidak nyata.

...

Kyungsoo sedang berbincang bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun di ruang kerja sambil bersiap-siap untuk melakukan monitoring pada beberapa pasien. Dia terus menyombongkan diri pada Baekhyun jika sekarang ia punya kekasih sehingga Baekhyun tidak boleh menghinanya lagi. Sehun hanya tersenyum sesekali mendengar perdebatan kecil keduanya.

"tetap saja, jika kau masih mementingkan gengsimu Jongin pasti tidak akan kuat lama-lama denganmu. Apa susahnya mengatakan _aku juga mencintaimu Jongin_? Apa kau mau aku saja yang mengatakannya? Aku rela menukar Chanyeol dengan Jongin" Baekhyun tentu saja hanya bercanda. Dia hanya gemas sendiri saat mengetahui jika Kyungsoo bahkan masih mempertahankan gengsi konyolnya dengan tidak mengatakan 'cinta' pada seorang lelaki dan dengan percaya dirinya gadis itu mengatakan jika ia dan Jongin akan bersama selamanya tanpa perlu ia mengatakan kata 'cinta' pun.

"tutup mulut besarmu itu. aku punya cara sendiri untuk menyatakannya" dengus Kyungsoo.

"lalu kemana Jongin, Kyung? Kenapa ia belum datang? " Sehun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu keberadaan kekasihmu sendiri? Apa kau hidup dijaman batu? Apa gunanya ponsel pintarmu itu huh? Cepat hubungi dia!" Baekhyun mulai heboh sendiri.

"kau tidak punya telinga? Apa otakmu terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat? Bukankah tadi aku sudah bercerita jika Jongin menghancurkan ponselnya dua hari yang lalu?"

Wajah kesal Baekhyun mulai tergantikan dengan sebuah cengiran menyebalkan dimata Kyungsoo.

"yasudah sekarang lebih baik kita mulai ke bangsal dan memonitoring pasien, oke? Kris dan Tao bahkan sudah mulai sejak lima menit yang lalu" lerai Sehun yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri membuat kedua sahabat wanitanya itupun ikut bangkit dari kursi kerja mereka.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruangan dokter Song. "Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum. Dia terlihat letih. Wajahnya pucat dengan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas di bawah matanya. "Pagi, Kyungsoo"

"ahhh" Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya dengan ekspresi tersakiti "apa kita tidak terlihat dimatanya Sehun? aku merasa terluka sekali, bahkan kita berada tepat disebelah Kyungsoo tapi hanya Kyungsoo yang ada dimatanya"

Jongin tersenyum malu mendengarnya "maaf, selamat pagi Baekhyun, Sehun"

"ah sudah terlambat" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah cemberut sedangkan Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin.

Pandangan Jongin kembali tertuju pada kekasihnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Sehun dan Baekhyun juga melihat bagaimana tatapan Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Namun mereka memiliki persepsi berbeda akan tatapan Jongin. Baekhyun mengartikan tatapan itu menunjukan betapa memujanya Jongin pada sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Sedangkan Sehun, ia memang memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun, namun ia juga menemukan arti lain dari tatapan itu, sebuah kesedihan namun sarat akan terima kasih.

"kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menyamarkan nada khawatir dari kalimatnya. "Kau bertengkar dengan Kai?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, bingung. Lebih bingung lagi saat kemudian Jongin hanya menatap lurus-lurus padanya. "Ada apa?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya. Jongin masih tidak menjawab. Hanya diam, hanya menatap. Membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun juga melihat mereka dengan bingung "Jongin kau kenapa siiiih?"akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kesal. "Pasti Kai lagi ya? Apa lagi yang si brengsek itu lakukan padamu?"

Jongin masih bungkam.

"Jika kau tidak mau bicara denganku aku akan pergi saja, Ayo Hu-" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya ketika Jongin mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Pelukan yang benar-benar erat dengan keseluruhan rentang kedua tangan. Pelukan yang benar-benar menenggelamkan Kyungsoo kedalam emosi.

Pelukan itu hanya terjadi beberapa saat. Bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Jongin telah menguraikan pelukannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terpahami. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti".

"Ka.."

Jongin balik badan dan pergi begitu saja menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Membiarkan Kyungsoo ternganga dengan sisa ucapan yang tersangkut di pita suaranya. Sepertinya Jongin tidak akan masuk lagi hari ini.

"dia kenapa sih?" heran Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

Sehun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan. "Suruh dia untuk menemui Ibumu lagi nanti, Kyung"

_..._

Sore menjelang, Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari salah satu bangsal bersama Sehun. Mereka baru selesai memonitoring beberapa pasien di bangsal terakhir. Pekerjaan mereka beberapa hari terakhir ini memang hanya monitoring per 3 jam. Memang terdengar santai tapi kalian harus tahu bahwa sekali monitoring itu bisa menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Karena untuk menemukan saturasi bayi-bayi itu tentu tidak mudah. Bayi itu lebih sulit diperiksa dari orang dewasa. Arteri mereka kecil dan kebanyakan dari mereka selalu bergerak aktif membuat kita semakin sulit memeriksa. Belum lagi alat yang digunakan juga kecil dan rapuh. Harganya juga bisa jutaan, sehingga harus digunakan dengan hati-hati.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit yang menuju ke ruang kerja. Kyungsoo sedang menceritakan kabar Jongin pada Sehun. Jongin menelponnya siang tadi dan Jongin juga bercerita jika ia bertemu dengan Kai dan Rahee kemarin malam di rumahnya. Kyungsoo bercerita dengan wajah khawatir sekaligus kesal. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan orang bernama Kai lalu meninju wajahnya.

Kyungsoo nampak terkejut sesaat setelah berbelok. Tidak jauh di depannya kini ada Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sepertinya juga sedang berjalan kearah ruang kerja. Sehun ikut heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa Jongin ada disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk menyusul mereka tapi Sehun menahannya "Kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman usil "Baekhyun bisa saja _menikungmu_" kalian harus tahu ada saatnya Oh Sehun berlaku kurang ajar juga. Sama seperti kedua sahabatnya. Dia tentu tidak selamanya serius. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah menebak apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata kearah Baekhyun "lihat saja kau bebek genit" dan akhirnya mereka mengikuti Baekhyun dan Jongin pelan-pelan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Setidaknya sampai Kyungsoo bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya geli mengatakan ini" ucap Baekhyun membuat Jongin mengerjitkan kening. Bukan hanya Jongin tapi Kyungso juga sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"ada apa?" tanya lelaki tan itu.

"Aku..." Baekhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo gemas dan merasa ingin menjambak rambutnya "Aku ingin kau menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik" wajah gemas Kyungsoo langsung berubah seketika.

"Kau tahu sendiri membuat orang lain kesal memang bakatnya sejak lahir. Tapi anak itu sebenarnya baik, apalagi jika ia sudah menyayangi seseorang. Aku yakin meski tingkah gengsi konyolnya itu suatu saat akan membuatmu jengkel tapi percayalah.. dia mencintaimu Jongin. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara dia menatapmu. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat ia seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar serius dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, termasuk Kris. Tapi sebenarnya ia gadis yang baik Jongin, meski dia dulu terbilang jahat karena seenaknya pada lelaki. Tapi aku yakin dia akan menjadi gadis yang baik untukmu, jadi tolong jaga dia dengan baik juga."

GREP

"YAAAK" Baekhyun langsung memekik kaget saat ada seseorang yang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Jongin juga kaget melihatnya. Namun saat ia melihat siapa pelakunya ia langsung tersenyum senang. Itu Kyungsoo.

"ahhhh Byunnie-kuu terima kasih atas kejujuranmu. Aku tahu aku baik, cantik dan mempesona. kau benar-benar sahabatku"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Jongin tolong lupakan ucapanku tadi. Kau tahu manusia juga ada khilafnya, mungkin tadi aku sedang khilaf"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, ia mencolek-colek pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya dengan masih mempertahankan tangan kirinya yang memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu dari belakang. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi kanan sahabatnya itu "Byunnie-ya saranghae" ucapnya manja.

"ishh menjijikan, pergi sana" desis Baekhyun sambil memaksa melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo padanya. Ia juga mengusap pipi kanannya dengan kasar seolah ingin menghilangkan jejak kecupan Kyungsoo disana. Bukannya tersinggung Kyungsoo malah semakin terkekeh mendengarnya. Sehun dan Jongin juga nampak senang melihat kedua gadis aneh itu.

"ah Jongin-ah ada apa kau kemari? Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Aku tadi menemui Ibumu, jadi sekalian saja aku menjemputmu aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kesuatu tempat"

Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat ceria dan bahagia sekali mendengar jawaban Jongin. Sehun dan Baekhyun ikut senang melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melihat Kyungsoo sebahagia ini bersama lelaki. Mereka bahkan sempat takut Kyungsoo mengalami kelainan.

"kau mau kan?" tanya Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"tentu" Kyungsoo mengangguk imut lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin dan menerima uluran tangan itu erat "tapi kau harus menungguku membereskan barang-barang dulu"

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Kyungsoo pun menarik tangan Jongin untuk ikut bersamanya ke ruang kerja.

"yayaya lihat lah mereka. Sehun apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan?" tanya Baekhyun membuat langkah Kyungsoo dan Jongin terhenti sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menahan senyuman gelinya. Bersiap mendengarkan ocehan yang akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Mereka saling menyiram wajah dengan air setelah berkenalan selama beberapa menit. seingatku dulu Jongin itu lelaki dingin yang nyaris seperti seorang sosiopat dan Kyungsoo sangat membencinya. Tapi lihatlah mereka sekarang?" Baekhyun memandang sepasang kekasih itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Mata sipitnya terfokus pada gandengan tangan Kyungsoo pada Jongin selama beberapa detik.

" .ck. Saling bertengkar lalu saling mencintai. Astagaaa drama korea sekali" Baekhyun berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Sehun kembali berusaha menahan senyuman gelinya. Wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga jadi memerah Jongin karena tersipu sedangkan Kyungsoo antara tersipu dan kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun kau belum pernah merasakan sepatuku berada dimulutmu ya?"

"memang belum. Tapi aku tidak mau, terima kasih Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Sudah pergi berkencan saja sana"

"ishhhh" Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan. Tapi ia berusaha menahan perasaan kesalnya. Ia pun segera menarik Jongin agar mereka bisa segera pergi dari sana.

"astaga bahkan kalian baru saja akur beberapa menit yang lalu" ujar Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

...

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru pergi beberapa menit yang lalu sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun masih membereskan barang mereka di ruang kerja. Kris dan Tao sepertinya sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Baek, tadi Kyungsoo cerita sesuatu padaku" ujar Sehun setelah selesai dengan urusannya.

"cerita apa?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel digenggamannya pada Sehun yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"tentang Jongin, dia bilang kemarin malam Jongin bertemu lagi dengan Kai dan Rahee"

"Kai? Temannya yang sinting itu? lalu siapa Rahee?"

"Adik Kai"

"lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Baekhyun degan kening berkerut.

Ia rasa ini adalah hal biasa. Jongin memang pernah menceritakan tentang Kai pada mereka beberapa kali. Tapi kenapa wajah Sehun seperti serius sekali saat menceritakannya lagi. Baekhyun jadi parno sendiri.

"mereka bertemu di ruang rahasia Jongin"

"ya terus?"

"ini ruang rahasia Baek" Sehun merasa Baekhyun tidak ada peka-pekanya sedikitpun padahal ia kan perempuan "Kyungsoo bilang Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk kesana. Dia selalu mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat"

"eh? Lalu kenapa Kai bisa masuk? Bahkan Adiknya juga ada"

"itulah yang aku herankan"

Melihat ekspresi Sehun yang nampak serius memikirkan sesuatu membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Bukan pada Sehun, tapi pada Jongin. Sehun itu peka sekali dengan tanda-tanda gangguan kejiwaan. Sehun sangat pintar dalam hal ilmu kejiwaan. Tidak sepertinya yang lebih suka menangani manusia dengan luka fisik dibanding luka mental. Ia yakin Sehun mendapat suatu keganjilan pada diri Jongin.

"ini hanya dugaanku, dugaan dokter magang yang masih dungu. Aku harap dugaanku salah"

"Jika kau mengatakan kau dungu, lalu aku apa?" Baekhyun pura-pura menunjukan wajah sedih. Ia hanya ingin mencairkan ketegangan diwajah Sehun. Lelaki itu serius sekali sejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi. Dan ia berhasil, Sehun menunjukan sedikit senyumannya

"Kau dijemput Chanyeol kan? Aku duluan ya, aku mau menemui Dokter Ji dulu"

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. Menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan lalu pergi secepat kilat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi "apapun dugaan Sehun, aku harap dugaan itu memang salah" lirihnya. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun tadi. Tapi jika dilihat dari wajah serius sahabat lelakinya itu. Sepertinya ada hal yang serius. Ia tidak sepandai Kyungsoo dan Sehun dalam ilmu kejiwaan. Baekhyun memang memiliki cita-cita yang berbeda dari kedua sahabatnya. Ia ingin menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam kelak, jadi ia lebih suka mempelajari ilmu penyakit dalam di banding kejiwaan.

Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu mengatupkan kedua tangan didepan dada. "Ya Tuhan, semoga Jongin baik-baik saja. Mereka baru saja berbahagia. Jangan ambil kebahagiaan mereka Tuhan. Jika Engkau berencana untuk memberi mereka cobaan maka kuatkanlah mereka dalam menghadapi cobaan dari-Mu" dia berdo'a setulus hati. Mendo'akan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa di luar sana.

...

Kedua pasang mata mereka tertancap ke langit barat, menyaksikan kepergian sang raja langit yang bergerak lambat nyaris tidak disadari. Mengantarkan pusat tata surya itu untuk menerangi belahan bumi lain.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih membisu sampai sang raja langit benar-benar pergi. Memberikan kegelapan pekat pada langit yang berada di atas mereka. Memberi kesempatan para bintang untuk muncul untuk memperlihatkan diri.

"Indah sekali" lirih Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke langit barat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Jongin yang duduk disampingnya dengan posisi memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Kau suka?" Jongin bertanya dengan lembut. Ia sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya kearah kiri hingga hidungnya bisa mencium aroma rambut Kyungsoo yang menyegarkan.

"tentu saja, kau tahu dari mana ada tempat seindah ini?" Kyungsoo masih menunjukan rasa kagumnya pada tempat ini. Sebuah puncak bukit yang berada tidak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Dari atas bukit ini ia bisa melihat keindahan kota Seoul dengan sangat jelas. Belum lagi udara segar yang mulai sulit didapatkan jika kita sedang berada di pusat kota besar seperti Seoul.

"dari Ibu, Ibu selalu mengajakku kemari setiap melihatku bersedih"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat "Kau pasti sangat merindukannya" ucapnya pelan sambil menggenggam lengan kiri Jongin dengan lengan kirinya.

"sangat, aku merindukannya disetiap helaan nafasku" Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menepuk-nepuk genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dilengan kirinya membuat gadis itu semakin merasa nyaman berada disampingnya.

"kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya nanti" hibur Kyungsoo "ah ya, apa kau sudah makan?" gadis itu sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Jongin tidak kembali larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jongin!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat sayang"

"ck. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak ingat hal seperti itu. memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"membeli ponsel baru, menghubungimu, mencari tempat kerja Hyung, lalu pergi ke tempat kerja Ibumu. Ah yaaa... Sepertinya aku lupa makan"

"ck" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. "Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, tapi kau pergi bergitu saja. Menjengkelkan"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo "Maaf sayang, aku buru-buru. Memangnya kau membuat apa?"

"hanya roti sih" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah tempat makan bergambar pororo dari tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Jongin.

"boleh aku buka?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Jongin segera membuka kotak makan itu, dan matanya langsung berbinar melihat isinya. Padahal isinya hanya roti tawar biasa. Yang membuatnya istimewa di mata Jongin adalah tulisan yang Kyungsoo buat dari selai strawberry di atas roti itu '_**I Love You'**_. Kyungsoo juga membuat beberapa tanda hati berukuran kecil dengan selai coklat.

"Aku tahu itu kekanakan, jangan menertawakanku" ujar Kyungsoo ketus saat Jongin menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Tangan kiri Jongin terulur untuk membelai kepala Kyungsoo "aku tidak menertawakanmu. Aku sangat menyukainya, terima kasih"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar "benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk yakin "kalau begitu makanlah"

"Aku tidak akan memakannya"

"kenapaaaa?" Kyungsoo langsung protes.

"Aku akan menyimpannya diruanganku. Ini ungkapan cintamu yang pertama padaku, aku harus mengabadikannya"

"ck, difoto juga kan bisa" Kyungsoo kembali berdecak kesal.

"tidak mau, aku ingin yang asli"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan. Sekarang apa yang bisa kau makan? Rumput-rumput ini?" Kyungsoo berujar sebal sambil menunjuk rumput yang mereka duduki.

Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya. "kta bisa makan malam bersama nanti, sayang"

"ah terserahmu saja, yang penting aku sudah mengingatkan" Kyungsoo semakin cemberut. Gadisnya sedang merajuk.

Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo beberapa kali dengan gemas membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum senang juga. Mereka berbincang dan tertawa bersama di tengah gemerlap bintang-bintang. Kyungsoo benar-benar bersyukur melihat Jongin kembali bisa tertawa bersamanya. Tidak larut lagi dari keterpurukannya. Setidaknya ia merasa menjad kekasih yang berguna untuk Jongin.

Dan diakui atau tidak, perkataan Baekhyun dan Sehun dulu memang benar. Kyungsoo bisa memberi warna-warni dikehidupan Jongin yang selama ini kelabu.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari samping. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada Jongin dengan Jongin yang merangkul bahunya erat dengan tangan kiri. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi.

"Jongin-ah"

"hm?" gumam Jongin yang kini ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa menunjukkan perasaanku dengan baik. Tapi kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu kan?"

"Aku tahu" Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta lagi sebelumnya. Tapi lama-lama aku merasa tolol, kenapa juga aku harus terus menahan diri? Aku bahagia setiap melihatmu, ketika mata kita bertemu aku selalu merasa hangat, hatiku sakit setiap melihatmu terluka. Aku benar-benar kesal, kau mengetuk pintu hatiku dengan lancang, masuk kedalamnya lalu mencuri hatiku, lihat saja Kim Jongin aku tidak akan melepasmu"

Jongin kembali tersenyum geli mendengar kejujuran Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa gadisnya ini mengatakan hal-hal cheesy seperti itu dengan wajah kesal yang menggemaskan. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jongin dengan jengkel.

"YAK Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? kau menertawakanku? Kau pikir aku berca-"

CHU~

Gerutuan Kyungsoo langsung terputus saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya beberapa detik. Mata bulatnya semakin membesar karena terlalu kaget. Itu benar-benar hanya kecupan, tidak ada lumatan sedikitpun.

"YAK kau semakin berani saja padaku yah!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil menggeplak paha Jongin.

Jongin kembali terkekeh melihatnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus berlaga tidak mau segala. Memangnya siapa yang kemarin malam minta dicium lagi?

Wajah Jongin kini berada tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang dekat. Jongin tersenyum lembut penuh perasaan kearah Kyungsoo. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya lembut membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah, benar-benar memerah.

"kenapa kau lucu sekali sih?" tanya Jongin gemas sendiri sambil mencubit pipi bulat itu pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. sejak lahir sudah lucu begini sih, mau bagaimana lagi" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada dan ekpresi seperti merasa bersalah.

Jongin tertawa selama beberapa saat. Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Gadis ini benar-benar ampuh untuk setidaknya menyamarkan keterpurukannya selama ini. Kyungsoo seolah diciptakan untuk menjadi penyeimbang di hidupnya. Agar hidupnya tidak hanya dipenuhi kesedihan, agar Jongin bisa merasakan kebahagiaan juga.

Jongin merangkum wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Menarik wajah cantik itu mendekat kearahnya lalu kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jongin mencium gadisnya dengan lembut, dilihatnya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka. Jongin tersenyum dalam ciumannya kemudian ikut menutup mata.

Walau Kyungsoo tidak pernah secara blak-blakan mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi Jongin yakin, melalui ciuman ini ia benar-benar yakin jika Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan cinta yang sama besar dengannya.

...

Setelah makan malam bersama disalah satu restoran favorit Kyungsoo. Mereka segera bergegas untuk menyimpan mobil Jongin dirumahnya. Malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sooyoung menggunakan taksi. Jongin harus mengambil motornya yang ia titipkan kemarin sore.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan di gang yang nampak seperti labirin itu. Untungnya daya ingat keduanya cukup kuat sehingga mereka masih ingat harus berbelok kenama setiap menemukan dua arah belokan atau lebih.

Setibanya di depan rumah Sooyoung yang berada tepat disebelah rumah yang pernah ditempati oleh Ibu dan Hyungnya selama lima tahun ini, Jongin kembali merasa sesak di dadanya. Ia mengingat kembali alasan mereka pindah. Joonmyun pasti menghindarinya. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Jongin. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jongin langsung mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia tersenyum manis saat Jongin menatap heran kearahnya membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Ia tahu, Kyungsoo sedang berusaha memberi kekuatan untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu didepannya beberapa kali dan tidak lama kemudian Sooyoung membuka pintu rumahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah lalu mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk. Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan Sooyoung pamit sebentar untuk membuatkan minum. Wanita itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas air dan beberapa kue untuk hidangan tamunya.

"Maaf menganggu malam-malam begini bibi Choi" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tidak enak.

"tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa datang kapanpun kalian mau" balas Sooyung ramah "Ah Jongin-ah apa kau sudah melihat isi kotak itu?"

"sudah, aku tidak menyangka jika semua hadiah itu dari Hyung" jawab Jongin lirih.

Sooyoung tersenyum mengerti "Hyungmu tidak berani memberikannya langsung padamu. Dia selalu menyimpannya di dalam kotak itu. sampai akhirnya Ibumu menemukannya dan berniat memberikannya padamu tapi Joonmyun tetap melarangnya, jadi Taemin menitipkannya padaku saat ia mau pindah. Ia memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu jika kita bertemu"

"yahh.. terima kasih banyak bibi Choi" ucap Jongin senyuman tulus.

"Ah ya sebenarnya ada hal yang aku lupakan saat kemarin. Tunggu sebentar ya"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah penasaran. Tidak lama Sooyoung kembali sambil membawa selembar kertas berisi nomor telepon "ini nomor Ibumu"

Jongin mematung selama beberapa saat. Tapi ia sadar ia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. diraihnya kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar. Begitu kertas itu ada ditangannya tubuhnya langsung lemas seketika. Dia memandang kearah Kyungsoo seolah bertanya apa ia harus menghubungi Ibunya sekarang. Kyungsoo nampak mengigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jongin sekarang hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan mencoba meyakinkan Jongin untuk menguhubungi Ibunya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, dikeluarkannya ponsel yang baru ia beli tadi siang itu dari saku depan celana jinsnya. Ia mulai menekan deretan angka dari kertas pemberian Sooyoung lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya. Nada tunggu di seberang sana membuat tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"_Hallo?"_

Jongin tercekat. Ia terperangkap dalam badai emosi paling hebat yang pernah dia alami. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ditelannya ludah dengan susah payah. Dibasahinya tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit. Ia benar-benar merindukan suara ini. Suara dari wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Suara sang Ibu.

Ia berusaha menggerakkan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Sama sekali tidak ada.

"_hallooo?"_ suara lembut itu kembali menyapanya.

"I-Ib-u" Jongin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya meski masih terbata "Ib-u... i-ini J-jong-in, Bu" lelaki itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya yang lemas hingga suara itu hanya berupa bisikan parau yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Tidak ada balasan apapun disebrang sana hanya keheningan yang sedetik kemudian disusul oleh bunyi benturan yang menyebabkan sambungan telpon itu terputus.

Jongin kembali tersentak. "Bu?" suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar jelas meski sarat akan kekhawatiran, namun tetap tidak ada sahutan "Bu? Ibu.. Ibu ini Jongin Bu!" uajrnya panik namun yang terdengar diseberang sana hanya nada sibuk.

Jongin tidak menyerah. Dengan tidak sabaran ia kembali menekan deretan angka tadi. Namun nomor itu kini tidak aktif. Dia terus mencobanya berulang kali namun hasilnya masih sama.

Kepalanya kini menunduk semakin dalam. Kabut bening perlahan muncul menghilangkan fokus kedua matanya. Dan sedetik kemudian bahu yang selama ini nampak tegap itu mulai bergetar. Tubuhnya meluruh kelantai, dalam cengkraman tangis yang benar-benar hebat. Tangisan hebat yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut bersedih.

Kyungsoo harus menekan mulutnya kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangan untuk meredam suara isakan dan sesak didadanya. Ia tidak tega melihat Jongin seperti ini. Bahkan Sooyoung saja kini nampak memandang Jongin dengan mata yang ikut berkaca-kaca.

**TBC**

**Ini TBC nya kurang kampret gak? Hihi**

**Gimana Chap ini? Kai muncul lagi tuh, malah ada yang lain juga –Rahee dan suara2 lain- Kalian bisa bayangin gak kalau kalian berada diposisi Jongin ? hiks aku jadi baper sendiri tau nulis ini. Kasian gak sih dia? Tapi tenang aja, Sehun kan udah mulai curiga sama kelakuan Jongin. Semoga dia bisa bantu nanti yah^^ kkk~ Baekkie juga nonggon lagi tuh dengan segala tingkahnya hehe**

**Dan... gimana kencan Jongsoo-nya? Maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian aku cuman bisa bikin segitu hehe. Maapkan..**

**Kasih pendapat kalian di kotak review ya hihi aku suka seneng aja baca respon-respon kalian meski aku gak sempet balesin. Makasih banyak loh ya, apalagi sama yang rekomendasiin ff ini ketemen-temennya juga wah makasih banget *hug***

**Apakah ada yang bisa nebak kenapa telponnya tiba-tiba keputus? Kenapa hayooo? Tungguin chapter 14 nanti yaaaa hihihi. Aku gak bisa janji buat update cepet. Aku ngerasa harus hati-hati banget buat bikin ff ini, takut salah lagi.**

**Aku udah bikin kesalahan sih tapi bingung gimana benerinnya. Ini masalah stase anak. Guys stase anak itu gak sesantai di ff ini. Stase anak itu salah satu stase besar dan stase besar itu biasanya selalu ada jadwal jaga, kayak cerita di forensik waktu itu. adajaga malemnya. tapi karena aku mulai beberin masalah Jongin pas mereka distase ini aku jadi rada bingung kalau waktu mereka semakin dikit dengan harus ada jadwal malam. Jadi aku gak bikin cerita ada jaga malamnya di ff ini, maaf ya. Abis aku bingung gimana benerinnya. Kalau dibenerin –dengan diadakannya jadwal jaga- ceritanya harus dirombak lagi huufftt.**

**Jadi buat kalian yang nantinya mau jadi dokter. Jangan harap kalian bisa sesantai mereka pas lagi magang –koas- ya :") mungkin bisa aja sih, tergantung rumah sakit, residen, dll nya dan seberapa pinter kalian bagi waktu^^**

**Dan seperti biasa Aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat :**

**Ludeerhan, noersa, , alxshav, Taman Coklat, mcdyonal, pastelblossom, yehetohorat794, kyungkyung, ChanHunBaek, vionaaaH, Oh Lana, loovyjojong, jdcchan, , AmeChan95, xxohsehunxx, Kim YeHyun, Insooie baby, humaira9394, Kimsibling, zoldyk, dodyoleu, Babi niz 137, Nisha483, DyOnly One, Rinids, overdyosoo, .1, nana215, Kaisoo32, yixingcom, Myllexotic, Sniaanggrn, nutnutnut, Kaisooship, JonginDO, sopiyuliawati15, ShinJiWoo920202, mamik, .568, kyle, LuXiaoLu, Kim Insoo, Kim417, wanny, jaejaekyung18, kysmpppprt, readeraja, Sofia Magdalena, XD, kaidonim, patriciacornelia, Ay, overdokai, FafaSoo202, iyas, Lovesoo, Indah, .1, sPARKlingYEOL, Ms. Do12, NopwillineKaiSoo, avs1105, akmy, Lovechanbaek09, Tunangannya kimbab13, parksoora9997, hsjpatricia.**

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**ALKEY PCY -**


	14. Chapter 14

Kalian kenapa pada suudzon gitu sih sama Suho ? wkwk dari banyaknya tebakan di review chap kemaren cuman 1 orang yang nebaknya bener yaitu **Hyomilulu **meski kamu jg sempet nebak itu akibat kelakuan Suho kkk~

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf dulu karena terlalu lama ga update :") mau kasih saran aja, kalian bisa baca dulu chap sebelumnya sebelum baca chap ini takutnya kalian bingung atau lupa. Tapi kalau gaperlu juga gpp sih langsung lanjut ke chap ini aja yang udah molor berbulan-bulan maafkan yaah~^^

**Chapter 14**

**Happy Reading~^^**

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berjalan di pinggiran kota Seoul sambil menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan. Wajahnya nampak sendu, ia baru saja berbelanja bahan makanan. Ia membeli banyak daging ayam untuk digoreng. Ia sedang merindukan seseorang, merindukan anaknya yang entah berada dimana.

Ia berdiri di bahu jalan. Menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah warna menjadi hijau. Jalanan malam ini nampak lenggang, bukan hanya malam ini. Jalanan yang ia lalui ini memang hampir lenggang setiap hari. Namun meski jalanan lenggang, ia tetap harus menyebrang sesuai peraturan demi keselamatannya sendiri.

Ponselnya berdering nyaring. Wanita itu merogoh ponselnya didalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Keningnya berkerut saat layar ponselnya menunjukkan nomor yang tidak dikenal. Awalnya ia sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya ia menerima panggilan itu juga.

"Hallo?" sapanya.

"..." ia tidak mendengar apapun dari seberang sana.

Lampu penyebrangan jalan berubah menjadi hijau. Taemin mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan kanan masih menggenggam ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinganya. "Halooo?" sapanya sekali lagi.

"I-Ib-u" suara dari seberang sana membuat kening Taemin berkerut. Siapa yang memanggilnya Ibu selain Joonmyun? ia yakin sekali ini bukanlah suara Joonmyun "Ib-u... i-ini J-jong-in, Bu" suara diseberang sana hanya berupa bisikan parau namun untungnya masih terdengar olehnya.

Jongin. Anak keduanya yang sudah lama tidak ia ketahui keberadaan dan keadaannya.

Nafasnya terhenti selama beberapa saat. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas sampai ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar menggenggam apapun ditangannya. Ponselnya terjatuh bersama belanjaannya. Taemin mematung selama beberapa detik sampai ia sadar jika ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bicara dengan sang anak. Dilihatnya ponsel yang kini tergeletak di atas aspal dengan kondisi baterai yang terlepas. Taemin mencoba untuk mengambil ponsel itu dengan tangan gemetar. Kenyataan yang mengagetkan ini membuatnya kehilangan fokus sehingga untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada didepan matanya saja terasa sangat sulit.

Taemin terus berusaha menggerakkan lengannya. Ia tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan posisi menunduk di tengah jalan. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin. Sampai terdengar suara klakson nyaring dari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya pun tidak ia indahkan. Sehingga kecelakaan itu tidak bisa terelakan lagi. Mobil itu menerjang tubuhnya dengan keras hingga ia terpental beberapa meter. Taemin tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang banyak mengeluarkan darah.

...

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya pelan karena pikirannya sedang tidak bisa fokus. Ia masih memikirkan tentang percakapannya dengan dokter Ji tadi sore. Malam ini ia akan menginap di rumah Jongin. Tadi ia menjemput Jongin dan Kyungsoo di rumah Sooyoung. Ia juga yang menghubungi jasa derek untuk membawa motor Jongin.

_**flashback**_

_Sehun mendatangi dokter Ji untuk membicarakan tentang apa yang dialami Jongin. Tapi sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan dokter Ji menghentikannya dan berkata jika Jongin juga baru saja menceritakan itu semua padanya tadi. Jongin memang mendatangi dokter Ji sebelum ia menjemput Kyungsoo._

_Jongin menceritakan semua. Mulai dari masa kecilnya, hubungannya dengan Joonmyun, kejadian perampokan di rumahnya, perceraian orang tuanya, kebencian Joonmyun padanya, kepindahan Joonmyun dan sang Ibu dua hari setelah ia bertemu dengan Joonmyun, sampai yang terakhir tentang pertemuannya dengan Kai tadi malam serta hadirnya Rahee, gadis kecil yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat._

"_Aku pikir yang paling membebani Jongin adalah kebencian Hyungnya" Sehun mulai mengemukakan pendapatnya._

"_hm. Dia pernah berkata jika rasa bersalah pada Hyungnya sedikit lebih besar dari rasa bersalahknya atas percerian orang tuanya" ujar dokter Ji "Lalu apa kau menemukan jawaban atas masalah ini?"_

"_Aku baru menduga dok, aku menemukan sedikit keanehan dari cerita Jongin"_

_Dokter Ji mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Kau tahu? awalnya aku memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Kyungsoo jika Jongin hanya mengidap self-injury. Itu mungkin, karena ia memiliki beberapa luka yang ia buat sendiri di tubuhnya. Tapi setelah mendengar semua ceritanya tadi... ini baru dugaanku juga, tapi aku merasa ada yang lain selain self-injury."_

"_Aku setuju dok, aku juga awalnya berpikir jika Jongin hanya mengidap self-injury. Tapi... dia terhitung masih sangat muda saat harus menghadapi berbagai masalah dihidupnya. Apa mungkin ia mampu menghadapinya sendirian? Saat tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disampingnya? Dapatkan ia menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri? apa ia merasa puas hanya dengan melukai dirinya sendiri? Aku benar-benar tidak yakin atas semua itu"_

_Dokter Ji tersenyum penuh pengertian saat Sehun membicarakan hal ini dengan wajah khawatir namun terlihat sangat serius. "Memang sangat mungkin untuk Jongin memiliki gangguan lain. Kau benar dia masih sangat muda saat itu. Aku yakin lambat laun akan ada sebuah fakta yang muncul kepermukaan dan kalian harus siap dengan kenyataan itu" Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah temannya. Dia tidak pernah mau melihat satupun temannya sakit. Apalagi sakit mental._

"_Baekhyun bilang dia pernah melihat Jongin berbicara sendiri di taman belakang rumah sakit" ujarnya lirih._

_Dokter Ji nampak terdiam sejenak "Kau yakin dia bicara sendiri? mungkin dia sedang menelpon"_

"_Aku tidak tahu dok, Baekhyun yang melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya benar, Baekhyun bahkan sambil menangis saat menceritakannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo jika memang itu benar adanya"_

"_kita harus benar-benar memeriksanya. Kau tahu Sehunnie, luka emosional yang mendalam selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat orang terpuruk dan sakit, benar-benar sakit. Dia membutuhkan bantuan dan dukungan dari kita Hun, dari orang-orang terdekatnya"_

_Sehun tersenyum miris "dokter benar, Jongin membutuhkan bantuan dan dukungan kita. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Ayahnya tega menelantarkan anaknya sendiri. Apa dia pikir uang saja cukup untuk menjamin kehidupan anaknya? apa dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kesehatan anaknya sekalipun? Apa dia pikir anaknya akan baik-baik saja setelah berbagai kejadian yang menyebabkan bekas luka mendalam baginya?" Sehun mulai emosi "belum lagi kakeknya, sebenarnnya apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah menghancurkan rumah tangga anaknya sendiri? apa itu membuatnya bertambah kaya? Kan tidak. ia kaya karena usahanya bukan karena keadaan keluarga anak cucunya"_

_Dokter Ji tersenyum mengerti "mereka pasti punya alasan tersendiri atas tindakan yang mereka lakukan. Kita tidak boleh menghakimi mereka seenaknya karena kita bukan ahli hukum. Kita adalah dokter Hun, tugas kita adalah merawat rasa sakit dan bekas luka yang diderita pasien. Dan untuk Jongin, kau bisa membantunya kan? Dugaan kita belum tentu benar. kau bisa meyakinkan dugaanmu dengan membawa bukti lain yang lebih nyata. Temani dan awasilah Jongin selama beberapa waktu dan laporkan padaku apa saja keganjilan yang kau lihat. Kau bisa kan?"_

"_tentu dokter"_

"_kau selalu bisa diandalkan" ujar Dokter Ji sambil terkekeh "kapan kalian akan magang di bagian psikiatri?"_

"_satu minggu lagi dok"_

"_sepertinya kasus Jongin akan jadi milikmu, kau harus menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak yakin yang lain bisa memecahkannya"_

_Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk mendengar pujian dan tugas dari dokter Ji. Meski hati kecilnya benar-benar khawatir atas kondisi Jongin. Ia harap fakta yang dimaksud dokter Ji tadi bukanlah masalah yang serius meski dugaan yang ia punya juga bisa dibilang serius tapi yaaah semoga saja._

_**Flashback end**_

Kini Jongin terlelap di kursi penumpang sebelahnya dengan wajah tidak tenang. Sehun meringis sedih, bahkan saat tidurpun Jongin merasa tidak tenang. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Jongin lalu meminta bantuan pada penjaga depan rumah Jongin untuk membantunya membawa lelaki itu kedalam.

...

Derap langkah dari sepasang kaki itu nampak terburu-buru menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hidung bangir dan mulut tipisnya terus berusaha menghirup udara dengan susah payah. Lelaki itu sempat berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah lalu kembali berlari. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui keadaan Ibunya.

Dua puluh menit yang lalu pihak Rumah Sakit menghubunginya dan memberitakan bahwa ibunya menjadi korban kecelakaan dan untuk lebih jelasnya pihak rumah sakit memintanya untuk segera datang.

Joonmyun sudah sampai di depan UGD. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena terlalu lelah berlari. Ia mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari keberadaan sang Ibu. Dan tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas saat melihat Ibunya terbaring dengan beberapa perban dan berbagai alat kedokteran yang berada disekitarnya.

"Ibu" lirihnya.

Taemin terbaring di atas kasur nomor 3 dari barisan kiri. Seorang dokter baru selesai memeriksanya, dokter itu sedang berbicara pada perawat yang berdiri disebelahnya sambil menulis apapun yang dikatakannya. Perawat itu mengangguk mengerti setelah dokter selesai bicara lalu segera melaksanakan perintah dari dokter.

Ucapan dokter tadi tidak terdengar jelas oleh Joonmyun. Lelaki itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang Ibu yang masih tergeletak lemah dengan wajah tidak percaya sampai dokter itu menyadari keberadaannya dan segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau wali dari Lee Taemin-ssi?"

"Y-ya" jawabnya terbata "b-bagaimana keadaan Ibuku dok?"

"untuk kondisi tubuh pasien, Lee Taemin-ssi mengalami beberapa luka luar yang tidak terlalu berbahaya namun parahnya ia mengalami pendarahan diperutnya, salah satu ginjalnya juga pecah dia harus segera di operasi"

Tubuh Joonmyun mundur beberapa langkah dengan refleks. Ia terlalu kaget mendengar ucapan dari dokter yang di dadanya tertulis nama Lee Kwangsoo, dokter spesialis bedah. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi sang Ibu yang ia pikir tidak terlalu parah. Tapi ternyata? Bahkan salah satu ginjal ibunya pecah akibat kecelakaan ini.

"bacalah persetujuan untuk operasinya dan tandatangani jika kau setuju" ucap dokter Lee sambil menepuk pundak Joonmyun pelan lalu segera pergi untuk memeriksa pasien lain yang baru datang.

Joonmyun duduk disamping ranjang Taemin. Ia menatap sedih pada sang Ibu. Tangannya kini menggenggam sebuah map berisi surat persetujuan operasi. Ia juga sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara ia membayar biaya operasi Ibunya. Tabungan yang ia miliki tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya. Sampai sebuah nama terlintas dipikirannya.

Kim Jongin. Adiknya itu pasti memiliki banyak uang.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung menggeleng. Ia menghela nafas berat. Kebenciannya pada Jongin masih besar. Dan ia tidak sudi untuk kembali memohon pada adiknya itu. Ia masih sakit hati karena merasa diabaikan dulu. Ia pernah meminta bantuan Jongin tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak menggubris surat-suratnya. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Joonmyun.

Joonmyun meremas tangannya sendiri. ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ibunya tergeletak seperti ini lebih lama. Ibunya harus segera operasi. Tangannya mengambil sebuah bulpoin yang ada di meja samping ranjang Taemin. Dengan gemetaran ia pun menandatangani surat persetujuan operasi itu. Persetan dengan biaya yang harus dibayarnya nanti. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti. Bahkan jika ia harus bekerja sampai sekaratpun akan ia lakukan. Yang penting Ibunya selamat. Karena hanya Ibunya yang ia miliki sekarang.

...

Dokter Lee baru saja membicarakan tentang pasien kecelakaan yang ia tangani pada Dokter Do. Dokter Do adalah dokter spesialis bedah sekaligus Kepala Departemen Ilmu Bedah di Rumah Sakit Jaekim tempat Taemin di rawat.

"ia mengalami pendarahan hebat di perutnya, salah satu ginjalnya juga pecah. Kami tidak bisa menjamin apapun jika ada lebih banyak pendarahan. Aku takut pendarahannya itu akan menjalar keotaknya" jelas Kwangsoo pada rekan sejawat sekaligus atasanya itu.

"lalu kenapa kau malah disini? Cepat persiapkan operasi"

"tapi... anaknya tadi masih belum menandatangani surat persetujuan. Sepertinya ia memikirkan masalah biayanya"

"katakan padanya cepat tandatangani itu dan jangan pikirkan masalah biaya. Aku yang akan menanggung semuanya"

Kwangsoo langsung tersenyum cerah "kau yang terbaik insung Hyung" kekehnya lalu segera pergi untuk menyiapkan operasi.

Kwangsoo memang selalu seperti ini. Jika ia mengkhawatirkan pasiennya yang tidak bisa melakukan operasi karena tidak punya biaya ia akan menceritakannya pada Insung karena ia yakin Insung pasti akan membantu mereka. Entah itu dengan membantu mencari cara agar operasi menjadi gratis, atau bahkan membayarkan biaya operasi pasiennya. Do Insung adalah dokter yang baik dan tampan. Dia adalah Ayah yang selalu Kyungsoo banggakan.

...

Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tangga setelah membersihkan diri. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit murung. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun belum ada yang mengabarinya dari kemarin malam. Gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia melihat sang Ibu sedang menyuapi adiknya yang mendadak manja. Hanbin pulang kerumah kemarin malam, ia bilang ia memiliki beberapa hari untuk liburan dirumah setelah beberapa lama membusuk di gedung trainee agensinya.

"sarapan dulu sayang" ujar sang Ibu.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lalu duduk disamping Hanbin "kenapa? Noona akan sarapan bersama Jongin Hyung di rumah sakit nanti? Lihatlah betapa sombongnya dia. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku kalau ia sudah pacaran dengan Jongin Hyu- uhuk uhuk" perkataan Hanbin terpotong karena Kyungsoo dengan santainya memasukan banyak nasi kedalam mulutnya yang masih berbicara.

"Kyungsoo-ya jangan kasar begitu pada adikmu" ucap Insung, memperingatkan anak gadisnya.

"dia terlalu banyak bicara padahal dia sedang makan Ayah" Insung hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kyungsoo "Ayah kapan mau berangkat?" tanya gadis itu.

"sebentar lagi. ada apa?"

"Aku mau pergi bersama Ayah. Aku tunggu dimobil ya" dan Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan keluarganya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Hanbin.

"dia sedang ada masalah?" kini Insung yang bertanya, pertanyaan itu ia tunjukan pada sang istri.

Nyonya Do menghela nafas panjang "dia hanya sedang mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Aku akan menelpon Baekhyun untuk menghiburnya di rumah sakit. Jangan khawatir" jelasnya. Insung hanya mengangguk lalu segera menyelesaikan sarapannya. Tapi Hanbin nampaknya masih penasaran.

"apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jong-"

"Ibu jelaskan nanti, habiskan dulu sarapanmu. Ibu juga perlu bicara denganmu"

Hanbin mendengus kesal. Ia tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dari tadi. Ditambah ia juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin.

...

Sehun baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin dan mengajaknya makan. Jongin hanya diam memandang makanan yang dibuat Sehun. Ia tidak memiliki selera untuk makan sedikitpun. Bukan karena makanan Sehun tidak menarik untuk dimakan. Pikiran Jongin sedang kacau sejak kemarin malam.

"Makanlah" ujar Sehun.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin makan Hun, kau saja"

"Aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, makanlah walau sedikit"

Jongin tahu Sehun memang sedikit kesulitan saat membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapan mereka. Jadi ia harus menghargai usaha temannya itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil sendok dan mulai makan dengan tidak selera.

"apa tidak enak?" Tanya Sehun lalu ikut menyicipi nasi gorengnya.

"ini enak. Aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan saja" jawab Jongin, ia takut Sehun tersinggung dengan caranya makan.

Jongin hanya menghabiskan setengah piring sarapannya membuat Sehun menghela nafas panjang melihatnya. Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan makan mereka Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk bersantai di ruang TV. Jongin awalnya menolak, ia ingin kembali kekamarnya tapi entah kenapa Sehun menjadi pemaksa hari ini. Ia memaksa Jongin dengan berbagai alasan sehingga Jongin tidak bisa menolaknya.

Dua gelas teh menemani mereka pagi ini. Jongin menatap malas pada televisi di depannya yang sedang menayangkan tentang acara berita. Ia benar-benar tidak mood hari ini.

Sehun melirik kearah Jongin sesekali

"Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin berharap Sehun mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Sehun memang sangat peka.

"Hanya mengingatkan"

Sehun tersenyum geli "Aku akan pergi pukul 10 nanti, aku sudah meminta ijin pada dokter Song"

"untuk apa?"

"menemanimu"

"Kau membuatku geli Oh Sehun"

Sehun tertawa pelan sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan malas. Setelah terjadi hening selama beberapa saat akhirnya Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Semalam aku melihatmu terbangun dan keluar dari kamar. Kau baru kembali ke kamar jam lima pagi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan serius.

"tidak ada"

"Ayolaaah. Kita temankan?"

Jongin menghela nafas "Aku benar-benar tidak mood hari ini, Hun. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?"

"tidak bisa"

"Aku baru tahu kau sama menyebalkannya dengan kedua temanmu" Jongin menatapnya jengkel sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, itulah yang membuat persahabatan kami awet sampai saat ini. Kami adalah kumpulan orang-orang menyebalkan" canda Sehun yang mau tidak mau membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum mengingat kelakuan menyebalkan mereka termasuk Kyungsoo, kekasihnya sendiri.

Melihat mood Jongin yang mulai membaik setelah ia secara tidak langsung membawa nama Kyungsoo kedalam percakapan mereka Sehun menjadi semakin gencar mengajaknya bicara. Sehun banyak bercerita tentang hubungan persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tentang pertama kali mereka bertemu di taman kanak-kanak, tentang keseruan mereka saat bermain bersama, tentang betapa terbuka dan pedulinya mereka pada satu sama lain, tentang kejailan-kejailan yang mereka lakukan bersama, tentang kenakalan, kekonyolan dan segala keasyikan yang mereka lalui bersama sampai sekarang.

Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin tertawa sesekali saat mendengar cerita-cerita konyol yang ia lalui bersama kedua sahabatnya. Sehun bahkan menceritakan tentang kisah cinta mereka saat masih sangat remaja.

"Asal kau tahu saja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu dulu pernah menyukaiku" ujar Sehun

Jongin langsung melemparnya dengan bantal sofa dan menuduh Sehun sebagai pembual. Tapi Sehun meyakinkan kalau dia tidak berbohong. Mereka pernah terlibat dalam perasaan yang rumit saat duduk disekolah menengah.

Saat mereka duduk di kelas 2 SMA Sehun bercerita jika ia menyukai Kyungsoo, namun saat itu Kyungsoo sedang memiliki kekasih jadi ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya dan bercerita pada Baekhyun. Padahal diwaktu yang sama sebenarnya Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Sehun. Setahun kemudian, saat mereka duduk di kelas 3 SMA keadaan berbalik. Sehun jadi menyukai Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak menyukainya dan malah menyukai teman lelaki Sehun yang lain. Sehun menceritakan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang ternyata pada saat itu sudah mulai menyukai Sehun.

"kami baru jujur mengenai semuanya saat kami masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Itu benar-benar rumit tapi aku merasa konyol saja setiap mengingatnya" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Jongin ikut terkekeh mendengarnya "Kau sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. kau harus banyak bersyukur, hidupmu dikelilingi oleh orang orang yang menyayangimu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengambil gelasnya lalu meminum tehnya dengan santai "lalu bagaimana persahabatanmu dengan Kai? Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengannya?"

Inilah tujuan Sehun sebenarnya. Ia bercerita panjang lebar tentang persahabatannya pada Jongin hanya untuk memancing Jongin agar ia juga mau terbuka dan bercerita tentang sosok Kai padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu persis, mungkin karena masa kecil kami yang sama-sama kesepian" Jongin terkekeh dan mulai meminum tehnya juga.

"kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya?"

Jongin tampak berpikir beberapa saat "saat masih kecil. Dia adalah satu-satunya teman bermainku. Kakek tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar rumah selain untuk sekolah sehingga aku tidak memiliki teman dekat dan yah... Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Hyungku"

"Apa kau begitu sering bertemu dengannya?"

"tidak juga. Dia hanya datang sesekali setiap aku merasa benar-benar kesepian. Bahkan sangat jarang. Tapi entahlah akhir-akhir ini dia mulai datang lebih sering"

Sehun melanjutkan wawancara tidak resminya "apa masa kecilmu benar-benar kesepian?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Lebih terlihat seperti sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri "mungkin orang-orang yang tidak terlalu mengenalku akan berfikir jika masa kecilku sebagai cucu dari orang hebat di korea akan menyenangkan. Tapi tidak, aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku tidak punya teman, tidak bebas, aku penakut dan naif. Bahkan untuk menyapa Hyung ku sendiri saja aku tidak berani. Ketika aku benar-benar kesepian Kai selalu datang menemaniku.. kami selalubermain bersama di kamarku. Dia bilang dia juga sama sepertiku, seorang anak yang kesepian hingga akhirnya kami bisa berteman baik meski kami hanya bertemu sesekali"

"lalu kenapa sekarang Kai seolah sangat benci padamu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti... yang jelas setelah kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu ia jadi sangat membenciku. Ia menuntutku untuk segera menemukan Ibu dan Hyungku. Dia bilang akulah penyebab mereka pergi dan aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya"

"kau tidak pernah melawannya meski ia telah mencampuri urusan keluargamu?"

"tidak.. karena ia memang benar" lirih Jongin "aku adalah pendosa hebat, Aku penyebab kehancuran keluargaku, aku yang menyebabkan Ibu dan Hyung menderita semuanya karena aku... Kai benar aku memang seharusnya mati dari lama tapi.. sejujurnya aku masih ingin hidup, sangat ingin. Aku belum bertemu dengan ibu dan Hyungku, aku ingin meminta maaf pada mereka memberi mereka apapun yang mereka mau asalkan mereka mau memaafkanku, dan lagi.. aku masih ingin bersama Kyungsoo" ujarnya sedih sambil menahan tangis.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Sehun hanya bisa diam sambil menatap prihatin pada Jongin. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk bahu temannya itu pelan berusaha menyalurkan semangat dari sana. Jongin meringis malu atas dirinya yang terlihat sangat lemah.

"Baekhyun bilang dia pernah melihatmu berbincang dengan seseorang di taman belakang rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Kai. Siapa lagi, dia mengajakku bertemu namun saat itu aku masih bertugas bersama Kyungsoo jadi aku ajak dia bertemu di rumah sakit saja"

"Kyungsoo ikut bertemu dengannya?"

"tidak. Kai tidak pernah mau aku membawa orang lain saat bertemu dengannya" Jongin menghela nafas panjang "Kau harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit, aku ada urusan"

"urusan apa?"

"kau tidak lihat? Dari tadi handphoneku menyala. Kai menghubungiku terus. Aku harus segera menemuinya" Jongin menunjuk ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan dagu. Sehun yang melihat layar ponsel Jongin dari tadi padam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang menunjukan ada pesan atau panggilan pun terhenyak.

"K-kau bisa menghubunginya lagi" Sehun berusaha berbicara dengan nada biasa saja. "Aku pikir Kai orang yang tempramen, kau bisa menghubunginya dulu agar ia tidak marah karena kau mengabaikan panggilannya" Sehun memberinya alasan yang logis. Jonginpun mengiyakan saran dari Sehun. ia meraih ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi kontak yang ia beri nama **Kai** di ponselnya. Padahal Sehun hanya ingin semakin memastikan dugaannya.

"Ada apa? maaf tadi aku sedang berbincang dengan Sehun"

Sehun mendekatkan telinganya ke posel Jongin. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jongin risih dan menatapnya tajam. Namun Sehun hanya terkekeh dan berbisik jika ia hanya penasaran dengan suara Kai.

Jongin berusaha tidak perduli dan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kai. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika raut wajah Sehun kini berubah menjadi seperti orang ketakutan karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya mendengar suara dari operator wanita yang menyatakan jika nomor yang Jongin hubungi tidak terdaftar. Lalu apakah dugaannya selama ini benar? Kai tidak nyata, ia hanya khayalan Jongin?

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, Hun" ucap Jongin setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya diatas meja.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri. Matanya semakin sarat akan kekhawatiran ia benar-benar ingin menangis "oke. Kalau begitu Aku pergi" Jongin pun mengangguk dan mengantarkan Sehun sampai kedepat pintu rumahnya.

...

Hari ini Kyungsoo benar-benar di buat jengkel karena kelakuan dua sahabatnya. Bukan karena mereka bersekongkol untuk menjahilinya atau meinggalkannya saat jam makan siang. Ini lebih parah lagi, seharian ini keduanya mendadak jadi pendiam. Mereka hanya bicara sesekali dengan pasien ataupun keluarga pasien. Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya bicara jika ditanya, bahkan mereka pun hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, waktunya pulang. Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat terburu-buru saat membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanyanya

"eh? Aku.. aku mau menjemput Luhan" jawab Sehun, dia langsung meminta maaf dalam hati karena telah berbohong.

"dan Kau?" kini mata Kyungsoo teralih pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sudah menjemputku" Baekhyun terlihat lebih santai saat menjawab. Ayolaaah bukankah dia pernah bilang jika ia adalah jagonya membual?

"_jawabannya kompak sekali, dan sangat basi"_ cibir Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dia sudah pasti tahu jika Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang berbohong.

"kita duluan ya Kyung, bye" pamit keduanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang kerja. Sehun dan Baekhyun memang berbohong padanya. Sehun berencana untuk kembali berkonsultasi pada dokter Ji mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi pagi dirumah Jongin, ia juga mengajak Baekhyun karena gadis itu memaksa. Baekhyun bilang bahwa ia juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Dia meraih ponselnya berniat untuk menghubungi Jongin yang tidak memberikan kabar padanya seharian ini. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Kalian masih ingatkan jika Kyungsoo adalah ratu gengsi sejagat raya. Bahkan untuk menghubungi kekasihnya terlebih dahulupun ia masih memikirkan gengsinya.

"ish si keparat itu, kemana saja dia? Apa dia lupa jika sekarang ia punya kekasih?" Kyungsoo mencibir penuh emosi padahal wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir, semalam Jongin baru saja mengalami hal sulit untuk kesekian kalinya. Harapannya untuk bisa berbincang dengan sang Ibu tiba-tiba terputus begitu saja. Kyungsoo juga mengerti mungkin Jongin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi tidakkah dia mau berbagi kesedihannya dengan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya sendiri?

Suara dering ponselnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat nama Hanbin terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Adiknya itu baru saja mengirim pesan.

**Hanbinaaa : Noona, apa Jongin Hyung baik-baik saja?**

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening membaca isi pesan itu. Kenapa Hanbin tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang keadaan Jongin?

**Kyungsoo : Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak mengabariku seharian ini. Dia juga tidak datang ke rumah sakit.**

**Hanbinaaa : kekasih macam apa kau ini? Apa gunanya ponselmu? Tidak bisakah kau menanyakan kabarnya?**

**Kyungsoo : Jangan bicara seolah kau lebih tua dariku! Katakan saja kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan keadaannya?**

**Hanbinaaa : oke oke.. tadi pagi setelah Noona pergi Ibu mengajakku berbicara. Dia menanyakan banyak hal tentang Jongin Hyung, awalnya aku pikir Ibu menanyakannya karena dia adalah kekasih Noona sehingga Ibu ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya tapi Ibu benar-benar menanyakan banyak hal padaku, ibu bahkan bertanya tentang Kai sahabat Jongin Hyung itu tapi aku tidak bisa banyak memberi tahunya karena aku juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang Kai. Ibu juga berkata jika kita harus tetap berada disisi Jongin Hyung apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku jadi khawatir setelahnya.**

**Kyungsoo : jangan berlebihan. Mungkin Ibu memang hanya ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang Jongin karena Jongin adalah calon menantunya kkk~**

Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan pesannya sendiri. Apa dia tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan menyebut Jongin sebagai calon menantu ibunya? Ia pun segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan berniat untuk pulang meski ia merasa sesuatu seolah mengganjal dihatinya. Ia memang selalu berusaha berpikir positif tentang keadaan Jongin selama ini tapi sejujurnya ia juga khawatir.

...

Satu minggu sudah berlalu dan Jongin masih tidak ada kabar, tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya. Ponselnya mati dan rumahnya pun kosong. Dia juga tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya di rumah sakit, bahkan saat ujian stase anak kemarinpun dia tidak hadir membuat dokter Song benar-benar jengkel dan bersumpah tidak akan memberikan nilai sedikitpun padanya. Hal ini tentu memuat Kyungsoo uring-uringan sepanjang waktu. Belum lagi Sehun yang mendadak jadi sibuk sendiri dengan urusannya dan Baekhyun yang menjadi agak aneh karena mendadak jadi baik sekali padanya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo mendapatkan waktu liburnya sebelum ia melanjutkan stase selanjutnya yaitu Psikiatri yang akan dimulai besok. Harusnya ia senang karena itu adalah stase favoritnya, tapi entahlah... perasaannya sedang benar-benar kacau. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berendam di bathtub untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Suara bel berhasil membuatnya membuka mata dengan malas. Ia menggerutu pelan karena waktu bersantainya terganggu. Siapa juga tamu yang datang pagi-pagi begini di hari sabtu. Benar-benar membuat jengkel. Kyungsoo segera meraih handuknya. Ia berlari menuju kamar untuk memakai pakaian. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan pakaian apa yang ia ambil. Ia hanya sendiri dirumah, orang tua dan adiknya sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf menunggu lam-... Jongin?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bulat saat melihat Jongin berdiri sambil tersenyum manis di depannya. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo langsung berusaha mengontrol wajahnya menjadi sedatar mungkin membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak menerima tamu hari ini" Kyungsoo hendak menutup kembali pintu rumahnya tapi Jongin langsung menahannya. Mata gadis itu membelalak saat Jongin menarik pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin namun meski tubuh lelaki itu terlihat lebih kurus Jongin tetap lebih kuat darinya hingga dapat mendekapnya erat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas saat merasakan tangan lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu di kepalanya. Sial! Padahal ia berniat untuk marah pada Jongin.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo berkata lirih dan menarik badannya agar pelukannya terlepas namun Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"diamlah, sebentar saja" Jongin berkata lembut lalu meletakkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Kyungsoo. menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang menguar di hidungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" walaupun terdengar sangat pelan tapi Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya didada lelaki itu. Mencoba menghirup aroma maskulin yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin melepaskan pelukannya perlahan lalu kembali tersenyum kearah kekasihnya "hari ini waktuku milikmu sayang" ujarnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menatapnya lama "Aku tidak butuh, habiskan saja waktumu untuk dirimu sendiri" dia nampaknya masih kesal pada Jongin.

Kini giliran Jongin yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan "Maafkan aku, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. sekarang ganti bajumu dan pergilah bersamaku"

"huh" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Kau benar-benar brengsek Jongin" rutuknya namun ia tidak bisa menolak. Buktinya Kyungsoo menuruti apa kata Jongin ia masuk kedalam rumah untuk berganti pakaian dan menyuruh Jongin untuk menunggunya sebentar di ruang tamu.

...

Jongin benar-benar membuktikan apa yang ia katakan tadi pagi. Hari ini, waktunya adalah milik Kyungsoo. Dia menuruti apapun yang Kyungsoo mau. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak percaya Jongin mengiyakan permintaannya konyolnya untuk pergi ke danau Jusanji. Ayolaah waduk kecil yang terletak di Juwangsan National Park itu tidaklah dekat. Letaknya berada di provinsi Gyeongsang Utara. Provinsi yang terletak di bagian timur Korea Selatan.

Musim gugur seperti saat ini memang cocok untuk dinikmati bersama di tempat-tempat yang indah seperti danau Jusanji. Mereka pergi menggunakan bus dari Seoul Central City Bus Terminal menuju Cheongsong, sebuah kabupaten yang berada di provinsi Gyeongsang Utara. Dari Cheongsong mereka harus kembali naik bus menuju Ijeon-ni. Sesampainya di Ijeon-ni mereka harus melewati jalan setapak yang kurang lebih berjarak 1 km untuk sampai di danau Jusanji.

Kyungsoo terus mengabadikan setiap jejak keindahan yang ia lewati bersama Jongin dengan kameranya. Senyumannya seolah tidak pernah luntur. Ia senang sekali Jongin mau menemaninya ke tempat ini. Ia bahkan lupa jika sebelumnya ia sedang marah pada Jongin.

"Uwaaaah" gumam Kyungsoo saat ia melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Danau jusanji benar-benar indah. Akar-akar pohon willow yang timbul di semak-semak juga menambah keindahannya. Pohon ini juga tumbuh di bibir danau dengan ranting yang memanjang membuat panorama danau semakin indah.

Saat musim gugur seperti sekarang, daun-daun pohon willow berubah warna menjadi merah dan kuning. Beberapa diantaranya jatuh di danau menambah keindahan tempat ini. Refleksi pohon, ranting dan daun terlihat jelas dari perairan yang jernih. Kyungsoo tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan moment indah ini. Dia langsung mengarahkan kameranya ke segala arah, mengabadikan apapun yang ia lihat disana.

Jongin berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum. Ia senang melihat Kyungsoo menikmati harinya. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil gambar di dekat bibir danau. Jongin memeluk gadisnya dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan kameranya.

"Astaga Jongin bagaimana jik-"

CUP. Jongin memberinya ciuman singkat di pelipis kanan.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan kameramu sampai melupakan orang yang membawamu kemari"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar rengekan Jongin "baiklah baiklah, mari kita nikmati hari ini bersama-sama" ujarnya ceria. Kyungsoo akhirnya menggandeng tangan Jongin mengajaknya duduk bersama diatas rerumputan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tempat makan berukuran sedang dari dalam tasnya. Ia membawa beberapa makanan yang ia masak sendiri sebelum mereka pergi. Jongin menatapnya tanpa henti sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat suka jika Kyungsoo sedang bersemangat seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah sandwich yang baru saja ia gigit seperempatnya ke arah mulut Jongin. Jongin tentu saja senang, ia langsung membuka mulutnya namun saat ia akan menggigit sandwich itu Kyungsoo segera menjauhkannya dari mulut Jongin dan malah memakannya sendiri.

"jika kau mau ambil saja sendiri, apa perutmu akan kenyang dengan hanya memandangiku makan?" Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya atas kelakuan Kyungsoo itu. ia pun akhirnya mengambil sandwich yang lain setelah menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu dengan gemas.

Mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Setelah menghabiskan bekal yang Kyungsoo bawa –sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang menghabiskan karena Jongin hanya makan sandwich dua gigit saja- mereka mulai berbincang tentang banyak hal. Tertawa dan bercanda bersama-sama.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini, keparat?"

"Aku dirumah nenekku, sayang"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"menenangkan diri"

"Kau makan dengan baik?"

"tidak terlalu, aku selalu merasa mual setiap kali aku makan, aku jadi tidak berselera makan"

"Kau mau kupukul? aku bilang kau harus makan bukan karena kau lapar, tapi karena kau adalah manusia dan manusia itu butuh makan. Kecuali jika kau merasa bukan manusia lagi" dan Kyungsoo terus mengoceh kesana kemari mengomeli Jongin tentang banyak hal. Apalagi Jongin bilang dia tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Jongin hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh pemujaan dan tersenyum penuh arti. Matanya seolah menunjukan betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki kekasih seperti Kyungsoo.

"...nanti jika kau mati bagaimana huh?" ujar gadis itu dengan wajah yang masih mengarah pada keindahan alam didepannya. Merasa tidak ada respon Kyungsoo pun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"YAK" pekiknya sambil memukul bahu Jongin pelan karena lelaki itu hanya diam sambil memandangnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ia hendak pergi tapi Jongin langsung menahan tangannya. Kyungsoo juga dibuat kaget saat Jongin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menunjukan senyum menggoda. Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin untuk menciptakan jarak tapi Jongin malah semakin gencar menggodanya dengan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"berhenti atau ku lemparkan kau ke tengah danau" ancam Kyungsoo yang malah membuat Jongin tertawa senang.

"coba saja kalau bisa" tantangnya lalu segera kabur setelah mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat pada bibir kekasihnya.

"YAAAAK" Kyungsoo pun ikut bangkit dan mulai mengejarnya.

Hujan mulai turun tapi sepasang kekasih itu masih saja terus melanjutkan aksi kejar-kejarannya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tertawa bersama dibawah guyuran hujan dengan background danau Jusanji yang indah.

Disaat para pengunjung lain mulai pergi untuk mencari tempat berteduh mereka malah semakin asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo masih belum menyerah untuk menangkap Jongin dan Jonginpun malah semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda kekasihnya. Hingga saat ia melihat Kyungsoo mulai kelelahan ia berhenti berlari dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut Kyungsoo yang masih berlari kearahnya. Jongin segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kaki gadisnya tidak menapak pada tanah lalu memutarnya. Kyungsoo tertawa senang atas perlakuan Jongin.

Setelah melakukan beberapa kali putaran(?) Jongin kembali menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pelukannya "maaf telah membuatmu kesepian, sayang" ucapnya pelan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin bodoh"

"iya aku memang bodoh"

"dan brengsek"

"yaaah... terserah kau saja"

"kenapa kau tidak marah? Kau mengakuinya?" Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"tidak, aku hanya memberimu kebebasan untuk berpikir" jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya karena guyuran hujan. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya cemberut "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Ia mencium kening gadis kesayangannya itu masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger dibibirnya. Dia tahu, Kyungsoo sangat suka dicium kening karena itu lebih menunjukan kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu" balas Kyungsoo yang kini juga ikut tersenyum.

...

Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru sampai ke Seoul saat jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Mereka memang tidak berniat untuk menginap. Konyol memang jika mereka jauh-jauh pergi ke Gyeongsang hanya untuk mengunjungi danau Jusanji, tapi itulah yang Kyungsoo suka dari kencannya hari ini. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu dijalan. Melihat pemandangan yang indah sepanjang jalan, berbagi cerita, berfoto, mencoba makanan dari daerah lain dan bercanda tawa bersama. Seharian penuh. Kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Meski ia sempat basah kuyup akibat diguyur hujan bersama Jongin, ia tidak merasa keberatan. Yang penting Jongin ada disisinya. Selain itu Jongin, juga memang membeli pakaian baru untuk mereka. Bukankah mereka bisa sakit jika terus menggunakan pakaian basah?

"terima kasih untuk hari ini. Pulanglah ini sudah sangat malam" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"aku masih ingin melihatmu"

"jangan banyak membual, kau mau kutendang?"

"kenapa kau anarkis sekali?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar rengekan Jongin. "ini sudah hampir tengah malam Jongin, pulanglah. Besok kita masih bisa bertemu lagi"

Jongin tersenyum. Mengambil satu langkah mendekat kearah Kyungsoo lalu kembali memberinya kecupan hangat dikening cukup lama. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata menikmati sikap manis Jongin padanya. Namun, Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjauh dan merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Hallo?" ucap Jongin dengan wajah yang mulai menegang. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. ponsel Jongin tidak berbunyi sama sekali, apa Jongin sedang bercanda? Ponselnya bahkan tidak menyala sedikitpun.

"A-aku di rumah Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Jongin berbicara dengan terbata. Bahkan tangannya bergetar hebat, Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Oke aku.. aku kesana sekarang"

Jongin mengakhiri perbincangannya di telpon "masuklah aku akan pergi sekarang" pamitnya.

"siapa tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo, matanya masih mengarah pada ponsel Jongin yang memang tidak menyala sedari tadi.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang "Kai... Aku ada urusan dengannya, aku tidak punya banyak waktu Kyung. Aku pergi ya?"

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"memangnya aku kenapa?"

"tidak. sudah, pergilah. Jika Kai macam-macam hubungi aku. Akan ku cekik dia" canda Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"kau tenang saja. Aku yang akan mencekiknya duluan" keduanya terkekeh mendengar omong kosong Jongin "Aku pergi ya? Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo" pamit Jongin pada akhirnya. Ia memberikan kecupan manis di pipi kanan Kyungsoo sebelum melambaikan tangan lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya yang seharian ini hanya terparkir di halaman rumah Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa berat sekali melihat Jongin pergi dari hadapannya. Hatinya kembali tidak tenang.

...

Hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang mengalir begitu saja. Mereka juga pasti merasakan pertengkaran seperti pasangan yang lainnya namun mereka akan dengan cepat berbaikan. Mereka akan berbicara satu sama lain. Segala kesalahpahaman selalu diselesaikan dengan apa adanya dan penuh kejujuran. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Hal ini membuat hubungan mereka terasa semakin dalam dan serius. Kyungsoo tidak berpikir jika hubungannya dengan Jongin hanya main-main, apalagi Jongin. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk berpisah dengan Kyungsoo.

Namun, ketenangan hubungan mereka bisa diibaratkan dengan sebuah perahu yang berlayar di laut lepas. Berlayar dengan tenang tanpa tahu jika badai besar mungkin bisa menghancurkan perahu mereka. Badai besar yang entah kapan datangnya. Sebuah badai yang akan menguji kekuatan perahu mereka. Kita hanya bisa menyaksikannya nanti, apa mereka masih bisa bersama dan saling menguatkan saat badai itu datang, atau badai itu yang menang dan menenggelamkan salah satu dari mereka, atau bahkan keduanya?

**TBC**

**Hai *lambai-lambai* haha maafin aku yaahh, ampuuun banget baru bisa update. Ini ff udah molor beberapa bulan di laptop. Sampe mentok pas mau lanjutin karena terlalu lama dianggurin. Aku lagi praktek kerja lapangan jadi susah banget nyempetin waktu buat lanjutin cerita ini. Jadi mohon di maklum yah :')**

**Chap depan mungkin Jongin udah harus dirawat yah.. makin menjadi soalnya dia :') siap-siap aja ya kalian liat hubungan JongSoo nanti, makin lengket atau malah merenggang. Kalau punya usulan boleh tulis di review soalnya aku sendiri juga masih bingung wkwk**

**Maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan. Mungkin feel nya juga jadi berkurang karena kelamaan ga di lanjut. Maaf banget :") oh ya cerita ini kan temanya emang tentang gangguan jiwa –skizo- jadi aku juga pake banyak referensi dari berbagai sumber biar ga salah. Termasuk drama it's okay that's love juga. Jadi harap di maklum kalau ada beberapa percakapan yang inti isinya hampir sama yah. Untuk chapter-chapter kedepan apalagi pas proses penyembuhan Jongin nanti mungkin akan banyak juga inti percakapan yang sama karena cara penyembuhan kan emang rata-ratanya begitu.**

**Aku gabisa janjiin kapan chap selanjutnya bisa update, tapi diusahakan aku lanjut cerita ini sampe end.**

**Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan kasih review biar aku juga bisa semangat lanjutinnya.**

**Dan seperti biasa Aku mau ucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua reader apalagi sama yang udah review, udah PM juga. Love you bange terima kasih banyak atas dukungan dan kesabaran kalian yang mau nunggu ff ini muah muah deh pokoknya hihi :**

**Kim YeHyun, loovyjojong, Sofia Magdalena, ludeerhan, baby niz 137, jdcchan, Taman Coklat, bunnybanana, nutnutnut, Rinids, ChanHunBaek, Oh Lana, , kyungkyung, AmeChan95, yehetohorat794, Kim417, pastelblossom, han110213, Kimsibling, humaira9394, kaisoo32, overdyosoo, chocohazelnut07, JonginDO, kimyori95, kazuro.o, kaisooship, Lovesoo, gijibae, Kyungiejongie, a, lailaexola, jaejaekyung18, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kyle, wanny, baby kyungin, overdokai, AngeLeeteuk, patriciacornelia, sPARKlingYEOL, reader, Lovechanbaek09, readeraja, Myllexotic, vionaaaH, caramessso, Dae Lee Moon, latifaaaa, patricicornelia, elsa yola, SkyBlueAndWhite, Putri Auliya N, Hyominlulu, ViraaHee, NopwillineKaiSoo, noersa, sopiyuliawati15, 12154kaisoo, exotic, dian, parksoora9997, Selichious ZeLus, Ryuuichi-kun, EXOTIC, reshaelli11, Lovechanbaek09, Ayu Viole, saniannanda, sarnikelodeon, Kim Yoonhee, kyungso28, Kyungsoo milik Jongin, KKAMJONG WIFE, Tunangannya Kimbab13, aprilliyahernaa, nxo61, kosong, DEE, Uchiha Annie, DaMa31, MbemXiumin, ryaauliao, hijkLEETEUK, azzamasruroh, anon, tikaaraa, Hanifa Kim, donini, Lolli Kyungsoo, Insooie baby, choi chan ni, Houran Wu, kenlee1412, , Guest, .1, Mylovelyhoshi, SNAmaliiia.**

**Makasih banyak ya kalian ({}) maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut atau kesalahan penulisan nama hehe makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favorite ff ini semoga kalian suka dan gak bosen. Hehe**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

\- **ALKEY PCY -**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Happy Reading~^^**

"Jongin memiliki gangguan psikosis"

"a-ap-apa?" Minho tergagap didepan dokter Ji yang baru saja mengungkapkan fakta tentang anaknya.

Hari ini, tepat saat hari pertama kelompok Sehun memulai magang di departemen psikiatri. Dokter Ji bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun sengaja mengundang Kim Minho untuk menemuinya di Rumah Sakit untuk menjelaskan tentang keadaan Jongin. Meski sulit –karena Minho memang sulit dihubungi- tapi akhirnya Minho bersedia juga untuk menemuinya.

"Saya tahu Anda akan kaget saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Semua orang tua juga pasti begitu. tapi sungguh- jika ini dibiarkan maka keadaan akan memburuk. Cepat atau lambat anda harus mengetahui faktanya"

Minho termenung di tempatnya, mulutnya nampak bergetar. Dokter Ji juga diam selama beberapa saat. Mengerti akan keadaan Minho yang pasti shock. Padahal ia belum mengatakan apapun tentang penyakit yang dialami Jongin. "But- He looks so normal, dok" lirih Minho.

"yeah, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi jauh didalam jiwanya?"

Baekhyun meremas bagian bawah jas putihnya mendengar ucapan dokter Ji. Sehun juga tidak kalah gugup, ia terlihat menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Dokter Ji menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan percakapannya "Dari apa yang sudah kami pastikan, Jongin mengidap skizofrenia" Jelasnya singkat.

Minho menatap dokter Ji dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin anaknya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan semacam itu. Minho pikir selama ini Jongin hidup seperti manusia sehat lainnya. Ia tidak menemukan keanehan apapun dalam diri anaknya itu. atau mungkin ia sendiri yang kurang peka. Minho nampak menahan nafasnya selama beberapa saat. Dia memang orang awam dalam bidang kesehatan. Tapi Minho tahu apa itu skizofrenia meski mungkin tidak sepaham ketiga orang disekitarnya. Minimal ia tahu jika skizofrenia merupakan salah satu gangguan jiwa yang parah.

"a-apa kalian sudah benar-benar memastikannya?"

"untuk menentukan diagnosis penyakit ini memang tidak ada gejala fisik maupun pemeriksaan laboratorik dan pencitraan atau _imaging_ seperti CT scan, MRI dan sejenisnya. Penegakan diagnosis murni berdasarkan pengamatan klinis atas gejala dan riwayat penderita" ujar Dokter Ji. Beliau juga menjelaskan tentang keadaan Jongin selama ini. Tentang betapa kesepian, frustasi dan tertekannya ia selama ini. Tentang rasa bersalahnya terhadap Ibu dan Kakaknya meski sebenarnya ia tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Sehun bisa kau jelaskan apa saja gejala yang dialami Jongin?"

"ah y-ya dokter" Sehun menyahut dengan gugup "Jongin memiliki beberapa gejala aktif, Tuan Kim" Sehun memulai penjelasannya. Mencoba setenang mungkin meski ia harus mati-matian menutupi kegugupannya "dari hasil diagnosis kami, penyakit Jongin termasuk dalam tipe skizofrenia paranoid. Pada tipe ini jarang dijumpai adanya pikiran yang kacau atau emosi yang datar. Gejala utama dari tipe ini adalah halusinasi dan waham yang sangat dominan. Halusinasi bisa terkait dengan Wahamnya. Jongin sering bertemu dan melihat Kai yang ia anggap sebagai temannya. Kai selalu menyuruhnya untuk mati, padahal Kai itu hanya halusinasinya. Jongin juga memiliki Waham jika ia adalah seorang pendosa akibat-" Sehun merasa tidak enak untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Tapi demi apapun ia harus tetap bersikap profesional "akibat- perpisahan yang dialami oleh orang tuanya serta rasa bersalahnya pada sang kakak" Sehun pun menghela nafas panjang setelah berhasil menjelaskan semuanya.

"b-bagaimana bisa kalian tahu jika Jongin memiliki halusinasi seperti itu?" Minho terlihat masih belum bisa menerima penjelasan Sehun meski di wajahnya terlihat raut kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Reaksi ini memang normal bagi siapapun saat menerima kabar buruk dalam kehidupan mereka terlebih jika yang mengalaminya adalah keluarga, anaknya sendiri. Minho masih meyakini jika Jongin adalah anak yang normal dia bahkan sering terlihat bijak dalam menghadapi situasi apapun "kalian harus memiliki bukti" tuntutnya.

"Saya..." lirih Baekhyun "saya pernah melihatnya berbicara sendiri dan ia terlihat seperti sedang berdebat dengan seseorang"

"Jongin sudah sering berbicara mengenai Kai pada kami, tapi tidak ada seorangpun diantara kami yang pernah melihat Kai. Bahkan aku pernah melihatnya bertelpon dengan Kai namun yang aku dengar hanya suara dari operator yang menyatakan bahwa nomor itu tidak terdaftar" sambung Sehun.

"kami tidak akan membuat diagnosa begitu saja tuan Kim" ujar dokter Ji "kami sudah menyelidiki tentang Kai. Kebetulan Hanbin, anakku adalah sahabat baik Jongin, setidakya ia tahu beberapa hal tentang Kai dari Jongin. Kami sudah menyelidiki alamat rumah Kai tapi sungguh... itu hanya lahan kosong. Dan seperti yang Sehun katakan, nomor ponsel Kai sama sekali tidak terdaftar"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin bisa memiliki halusinasi seperti yang kalian bicarakan" Minho masih berusaha mengelak.

"Anda masih ingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu yang menimpa Jongin, Ibu, dan Kakaknya? Kejadian perampokan yang menimpa mereka"

"tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya"

"menurutku itulah pemicu munculnya Kai. Sosok Kai bisa saja teman khayalan Jongin saat kecil tapi teman khayalan tidak pernah muncul lagi saat anak menginjak usia 7-8 tahun. Begitu juga dengan Kai. Tapi Kai kembali muncul 5 tahun yang lalu. Kai yang sekarang bukanlah teman kecilnya yang mengasyikan melainkan bentuk dari rasa bersalahnya yang luar biasa setelah kejadian yang menimpa keluarga anda 5 tahun lalu. Jongin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian itu. maka sejak itulah Kai muncul sebagai sosok yang akan menghukumnya setiap ia membuat kesalahan"

Minho termenung ditempatnya.

"Rasa sakit terbesar yang dapat dirasakan adalah rasa benci pada diri sendiri. Jongin membenci dirinya sendiri karena rasa bersalahnya yang teramat besar pada keluarga. Dan masalahnya ia merasa tidak mendapat hukuman apapun atas apa yang ia pikir menjadi kesalahannya sehingga ia merasa terbebani dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tanpa sadar menciptakan sosok Kai yang akan menghukumnya setiap ia merasa melakukan kesalahan. Dan jika rasa bersalah adalah masalahnya maka semakin dia merasa senang maka keadaannya akan semakin memburuk" Jelas dokter Ji panjang lebar.

"Kai akan semakin sering hadir untuk menekan dan menghukumnya. Jongin menggunakan sosok Kai untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, dia tidak ingin mati hanya saja dia tertekan dengan luka batin sehingga akhirnya melampiaskan dengan cara membuat luka fisik. Puncak tertinggi dari gangguan ini adalah pada akhirnya dia akan benar-benar bunuh diri"

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa. Pertahanan yang sedari ia bangun pun hancur. Tangisnya pecah. Ia menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal langsung memenuhi relung hatinya. Menyesal karena telah mengabaikan anaknya selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak memperhatikannya. Tidak memberi penjelasan apapun padanya. Membiarkannya hidup dalam kesepian. Itu semua karena sikap egoisnya. Karena ia merasa rasa sakitnya saat harus berpisah dengan Taemin dan Joonmyun dulu lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang Jongin rasakan. Tapi ternyata itu salah, Jongin punya rasa sakit yang lain.

"Bahkan sebagai Ayah kandungnya sendiri, aku merasa tidak ada gunanya" lirihnya disela-sela tangis yang terdengar memilukan di telinga Dokter Ji, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

...

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan saat ia memasuki salah satu cafe dekat rumah sakit. Jongin memang mengambil cuti untuk tidak melanjutkan aktivitas magangnya. Ia merasa sangat kacau akhir-akhir ini sehingga ia memuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Siang ini ia berencana untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka memiliki janji untuk makan siang bersama. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo magang di dept. Psikiatri, gadisnya itu pasti sangat bersemangat membuat Jongin tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo jika ia sudah sampai dan Kyungsoo langsung membalasnya dan bilang jika ia meminta Jongin untuk menunggunya 10 menit lagi. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya lalu menatap kearah jendela. Ia sedang menunggu pesanannya datang. Jongin memang memesan minuman sambil menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya.

"ini pesanan Anda tuan" ucap seorang pelayan sambil menyimpan pesanannya di atas meja.

Jongin menolehkan wajahnya untuk berterima kasih namun belum sempat mulutnya terbuka ia langsung dikejutkan dengan sosok pelayan yang sedang melayaninya. "H-Hyung" lirihnya tidak percaya.

Pelayan dengan name tage LEE SUHO itu pun balas menatapnya kaget. Pegangannya pada nampan yang ia bawa tiba-tiba mengerat. Seolah sedang menahan segala emosi yang keluar dalam dirinya.

"selamat menikmati minuman Anda, Tuan" Joonmyun tetap berusaha bersikap profesional meski dengan jelas ia menekankan kata 'Tuan' dalam kalimatnya seolah sedang menyindir sang Adik.

"Hyung tunggu" Jongin langsung berdiri dan berusaha menghentikan langkah Joonmyun yang hendak kembali ke dapur.

Joonmyun mendengus kesal sambil membalikan badannya "tunggu diluar, kita memang perlu bicara aku akan meminta ijin pada atasanku dulu" ucap Joonmyun dengan nada sinis lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung menuruti apa kata Joonmyun untuk menunggunya diluar cafe.

...

Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya saat ia berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama Sehun. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Minho selaku orang tua Jongin mereka pun keluar dari ruangan dokter Ji. Mereka memiliki tugas baru bersama dokter Ji yaitu membawa Jongin kerumah sakit untuk segera dirawat.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, Ya Tuhan mereka baru saja berbahagia" ujarnya pelan "Sehun kau tahu betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo tadi pagi saat menceritakan kencan mereka? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo jika tahu Jongin sebenarnya sakit parah"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. ucapan Baekhyun memang benar. Tapi jika ia ikut bersedih seperti Baekhyun lalu siapa yang akan menguatkan mereka? "Kau harus percaya padaku Baek. Jongin akan sembuh dan Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa menerima semua ini dan aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja"

"Ya, kami akan baik-baik saja"

Sehun dan Baekhyun tentu terkejut mendengar suara Kyungsoo di belakang mereka. Mereka seolah sedang tertangkap basah karena sedang membicarakannya. Meski yang dibicarakan bukan tentang keburukannya namun tetap saja mereka merasa tidak enak.

"Kyung, se-sejak kapan kau berada dibelakang kami?" tanya Baekhyun tergugup.

"Sejak kalian keluar dari ruangan ibuku" jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Kau- mendengar apa yang-"

"ya aku mendengar semuanya. Bahkan percakapan kalian bersama Ibuku dan ayah Jongin. Aku mendengar **semuanya**" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menekankan kata 'semuanya' membuat Baekhyun menatapnya sedih. Meski wajah Kyungsoo nampak datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun ia yakin perasaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya pastilah sangat hancur. Kalian tentu tidak akan baik-baik saja saat mengetahui jika orang yang kalian cintai mengidap penyakit yang cukup parah, apalagi penyakitnya adalah penyakit kejiwaan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik Sehun tentu harus bisa menenangkannya. Setidaknya ia mencoba memberi kekuatan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang terpuruk. Baekhyun juga menghampirinya dan ikut memeluknya sehingga Kyungsoo kini diapit oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, jika kau menahannya hatimu hanya akan bertambah sakit" ujar Sehun membuat pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh. Ia tidak berhasil menahan air mata dalam pelukan kedua sahabat terbaiknya.

...

Jongin kembali tersungkur untuk keberapa kalinya. Wajahnya sudah babak belur dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Mulutnya pun nampak sedikit sobek. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Sedangkan didepannya Joonmyun nampak masih sangat emosi. Tangannya mengepal kuat dengan sedikit lecet akibat pukulannya pada Jongin. Keduanya masih terengah setelah aktifitas mereka selama hampir 10 menit. Joonmyun yang memukuli Jongin dengan penuh emosi dan Jongin yang hanya diam seolah menikmati amarah Joonmyun yang membabi buta. Joonmyun memukuli Jongin di sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sepi.

"Kau anak sial ! untuk apa kau menghubungi Ibu? Kau tahu apa akibatnya saat kau menghubungi Ibu? Huh?" Tanya Joonmyun penuh penekanan sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa diam menatapnya nanar.

"Ibu tertabrak sampai harus dioperasi!" Bentak Joonmyun sampai urat-urat lehernya terlihat jelas.

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGILAH DARI KEHIDUPAN KAMI! KENAPA KAU MENGHUBUNGINYA DAN MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA BRENGSEK!"

"I-bu.. Ib-u ke-napa Hyung?" tanya Jongin terbata. Ia mencoba berdiri saat Joonmyun mengabaikannya dan malah berbalik hendak meninggalkannya. Jongin berjalan mendekati Joonmyun dengan langkah terseok-seok. Ia mencekal lengan Joonmyun namun Joonmyun dengan mudah menghentakannya.

BUGH

Satu lagi pukulan Joonmyun layangkan pada pipi kiri Jongin membuat sang adik kembali jatuh tersungkur pada rolling door yang ada dibelakangnya. Joonmyun menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depannya. Ditariknya kerah kemeja Jongin hingga Jongin setengah terduduk.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBIARKAN KAMI HIDUP TENANG? APA AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU HUH?" Bentaknya tepat di depan wajah Jongin yang nampak akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Joomnyun kembali menghentakan tubuh lemas itu hingga membentur tanah cukup kencang.

Joonmyun kembali terengah saat melihat Jongin menutup matanya. Ia pikir adiknya itu pingsan karenanya. Ia termenung beberapa saat memperhatikan keadaan Jongin yang menyedihkan. Dengan tubuh penuh luka dan wajah babak belur.

Dering ponsel Jongin menyadarkannya dari ketermenungan. Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, ia tidak -atau mungkin belum- pingsan. Ponselnya terletak beberapa centi dari kaki Joonmyun. Ponselnya terlempar sejak pertama kali Joonmyun memukulnya.

"Kyungsoo-ku" gumam Joonmyun dengan nada mengejek saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel Jongin. Ia menendang ponsel itu dengan santai sampai berada di dekat Jongin "mengadulah pada kekasihmu lalu berhentilah mengganggu kehidupanku dan ibu lagi" ucapnya tegas lalu segera pergi begitu saja.

...

"kau dimana Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir saat Jongin baru saja menerima panggilannya. Ia panik karena tidak mendapati Jongin di cafe tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.

"_Aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasihmu, kau selalu memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku meski aku bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Kau tahukan bahwa aku benar-benar bersyukur karena telah mengenalmu_" Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah bicara kemana saja.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin bicarakan. Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berada bersamanya pun memandangnya heran.

"Jongin-ah katakan padaku, kau berada dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi dengan nada lebih lembut. Berharap Jongin akan menjawabnya karena Kyungsoo merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

"_Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan Hyungku. Aku terlalu banyak bersalah padanya, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya dan ia akan bahagia jika aku tidak ada_"

"Jong-"

"_terimakasih atas semuanya Kyungsoo-ya... aku akan pergi... bersama Kai. Aku mencintaimu_"

"tidak Jongin dengarkan aku dulu jangan tutup telp- jongin? Hallo? Jongin-ah? JONGIN!" Pekik Kyungsoo namun yang ia tengar hanya sambungan telpon yang telah terputus.

"kenapa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Jongin... kita harus mencarinya. Dia bilang dia akan pergi bersama Kai" jelas Kyungsoo.

Sehun dengan sigap mengajak kedua sahabatnya menuju mobil yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari sana. Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan hati-hati agar mereka bisa mencari Jongin dengan teliti.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan cemas di jok belakang. kedua tangan mungilnya meremas ponsel dengan erat. Masih jelas di telinganya suara kesakitan Jongin yang terdengar pilu. Jongin mengatakan semuanya dengan suara serak dan nafas terputus-putus. Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir. Ia ingin segera menemukan Jongin dan menghentikannya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ucapan Jongin padanya saat di telpon tadi terdengar seperti pesan terakhir. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tenang sekarang?

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu Sehun-ah. Jongin... Dia... Aku... tidak bisa membayangkannya. Bagaimana dia..." Kyungsoo mulai bicara kesana-kemari matanya tidak fokus dia terlalu panik dan takut.

Baekhyun yang duduk di jok depan samping Sehun bahkan sudah menangis meski ia mencoba menutupinya karena merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia berada di posisi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menangis tapi ia terlihat sangat kacau. Ia bicara kemana-mana, matanya memandang kosong namun sedikit berkaca-kaca, tangannya gemetaran, nampak kesulitan bernafas, dan itu terlihat lebih menyedihkan dibanding jika ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis histeris.

"Jongin pasti baik-baik saja Kyung-ah, dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan sambil melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari Jongin.

"y-ya... Jongin. Jongin-ku akan baik-baik saja. Pasti. Dia.. dia baik-baik saja" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

...

Jongin masih terduduk di depan rolling door yang ada di gang sempit tempat ia dipukuli Joonmyun dengan kepala terkulai lemas. Kai berdiri tegak di depannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia berbincang dengan Kyungsoo di telpon. Ia serius, ia akan pergi bersama Kai. Jongin tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk pulang kerumah atau menunjukan batang hidungnya di depan siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo. Ia merasa menjadi pecundang yang tidak di inginkan.

Jongin pikir semua orang akan membencinya. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk berada di bumi ini. Bahkan untuk menghirup oksigen lebih lama lagi.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar akan mendengarkanku?" tanya Kai dengan nada datar. "kau baru sadar apa yang ku katakan selama ini ternyata benar?"

"hm" gumam Jongin.

"Matilah" ucap Kai santai.

Jongin mengangkat kepala perlahan. Di tatapnya Kai dengan nanar. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah dengan mulut bergetar. "ya"ucapnya pelan.

"kau membawa obat tidurmu?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Minum semuanya. Maka kau akan tidur selama-lamanya"

Dan Jongin menurutinya. Ia mengambil beberapa butir obat tidurnya dengan tangan gemetar lalu dimasukannya sekaligus kedalam mulut. Ia kembali memejamkan mata perlahan. Kesadarannya akan segera menghilang namun bayangan wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Ia mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh yang benar-benar lemas. Berjalan sambil bertumpu pada tembok di sekitar gang sempit itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena Jongin berharap tak ada lagi hari esok untuknya. Jongin berjalan sempoyongan sambil menundukan kepala. Ia tidak berani mendongkak menatap langit, bahkan ia takut dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Tubuhnya semakin lemas. Mungkin efek dari obat itu sudah mulai bekerja. Ditambah lagi sebelumnya, keadaannya memang sudah hancur. Jongin tetap berusaha untuk berjalan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Namun sering kali, kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa mengimbangi keinginannya.

BRUK.

Ia ambruk di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Mungkin perjalanan panjangnya telah usai. Matanya sudah tertutup, semoga Jongin tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

...

Kyungsoo langsung berlari setelah ia keluar dari mobil Sehun. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Jongin. Ia mendapat kabar dari Ayahnya jika Jongin ditemukan di sekitaran jalan Hongdae dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri oleh seorang pria. Kini Jongin sedang di tangani di UGD karena keadaanya cukup parah, belum lagi pihak rumah sakit mengatakan jika ada kemungkinan Jongin overdosis karena obat yang mereka temukan di kantung celananya. Para dokter melakukan tindakan NGT (_Naso Gastric Tube_) semacam selang yang dimasukan dari hidung hingga bisa masuk lambung. Mereka harus segera mencuci lambungnya sebelum iritasi.

Air mata yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo tahan akhirnya jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh mungilnya yang juga jatuh terduduk beberapa langkah dari pintu UGD. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. "Jongin-aaah" panggilnya putus asa.

Sehun dan Baekhyun pun langsung berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka menatap keadaan Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo sekacau ini sebelumnya.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Joonmyun juga berdiri tidak jauh dari ruang UGD tempat Jongin di tangani. Ia lah yang membawa Jongin kemari karena sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar pergi setelah menghajar Jongin. Ia juga melihat Jongin yang berbicara sendiri. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu dimana Jongin mendatangi daerah rumahnya. Saat itu ia melihat Jongin berbicara dan berkelahi sendiri. sejujurnya hal itu membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Jonginnie?"_

...

Setelah keadaannya lebih stabil, Jongin langsung di pindahkan ke departemen psikiatri. Dia mendapat perawatan langsung dari dokter Ji selama beberapa minggu. Orang-orang terdekatnya masih belum di ijinkan untuk menemuinya. Ia masih perlu mendapatkan perawatan karena ia masih tidak percaya Kai itu hanya halusinasinya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan seorang Pria yang selalu datang ke ruangan tempat Jongin di rawat. Ia tidak pernah masuk, ia hanya akan mengintip keadaan Jongin dari kaca pintu ruangan.

Seperti hari ini, Kyungsoo sedang ditugaskan untuk mengecek beberapa pasien namun lagi-lagi ia melihat pria itu sedang mengintip kamar rawat Jongin dari balik kaca. Kyungsoo yang takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkanpun segera menghampiri pria itu.

"Permisi tuan, apa Anda mengenal pasien didalam?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ah.. yaaa. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu pasien itu sakit apa? kenapa ia berada di departemen psikiatri?"

"maaf tapi kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi tentang pasien pada orang asing"

"Aku-" pria itu menggangtungkan ucapannya seolah apa yang akan ia ucapkan sangat sulit "Aku kakaknya"

Kyungsoo nampak kaget. Ia memang tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Ia perlu bukti.

"benarkah?" tanyanya setenang mungkin "siapa nama Anda?"

"Joonmyun-ah" terdengar suara lain yang terdengar lirih dari arah belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikan badannya dan ia melihat Minho, ayah Jongin yang sedang menatap pria di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo percaya. Pria didepannya, yang selama ini selalu mondar mandir di depan kamar rawat Jongin adalah Kim Joonmyun, kakak kandung Jongin.

...

Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Minho dan Joonmyun untuk bertemu dengan Ibunya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga bingung harus bagaimana di depan pasangan Ayah dan Anak yang memiliki hubungan sangat canggung ini. Belum lagi, ia bukanlah tim dokter yang menangani Jongin. Ia hanya mendengar sedikit tentang perkembangan perawatan Jongin dari Sehun.

Kini dokter Ji sedang menjelaskan keadaan Jongin pada Minho dan Joonmyun yang sudah berada di ruangannya. Kyungsoo juga berada disana dan dokter Ji tidak berniat untuk memintanya keluar. Ia mengerti jika Kyungsoo juga ingin tahu perkembangan Jongin lebih lanjut.

Sebelum menjelaskan kondisi Jongin sekarang, Dokter Ji kembali harus menjelaskan dari awal pada Joonmyun. Ia menjelaskan dengan perlahan agar Joonmyun benar-benar mengerti tanpa ada kesalah pahaman apapun lagi di antara keluarga Kim ini.

"Alam bawah sadarnya telah menulis skenario jika ia akan mati oleh ataupun bersama Kai. Ia pikir kematiannya akan membuat Joonmyun-ssi senang"

Joonmyun menghela nafas berat setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Ji. Ia merasa serba salah saat ini.

"berkat obat-obatan, halusinasi visual dan auditori dari Kai memang mengalami penurunan, tapi ia tetap belum sepenuhnya menyadari gangguannya" Dokter Ji menutup penjelasannya.

"maafkan Ayah, Joonmyun-ah. Ini semua salah Ayah, Ayah tidak bisa menjaga keluarga dengan baik" Minho menatap Joonmyun dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar sedangkan Joonmyun hanya diam mematung. Ia sepertinya masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. Dan di akui atau tidak, ia adalah salah satu penyebab Jongin mengalami gangguan ini.

"Apa dia bisa sembuh?" tanya Joonmyun dengan nada bergetar. Bagaimana pun juga Jongin adalah adiknya. Ibunya akan sangat terpukul jika tahu Jongin sakit seperti sekarang.

Dokter Ji tersenyum sebelum menjawab "meski skizofrenia adalah salah satu gangguan kejiwaan yang serius, tapi itu bukan penyakit tak tersembuhkan. Jongin akan jauh lebih baik jika dirawat dan diobati dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kami akan memberi perawatan semaksimal mungkin. Mulai dari pemberian antipsikotik, perawatan psikoterapi dan yang lainnya"

"Aku harap sekarang Oppa bisa mengerti jika selama ini bukan Oppa saja yang menderita. Jongin juga menderita, dia bahkan sangat menderita sampai mengalami hal seperti ini" dan Kyungsoo langsung beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya pada Joonmyun. Dokter Ji hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas tindakan Kyungsoo barusan. Dia memang lebih emosional semenjak Jongin di rawat"

"tidak apa-apa. aku mengerti" ujar Joonmyun.

Terjadi hening beberapa saat setelah Kyungsoo keluar. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Joonmyun menatap seorang Pria yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lihat, Ayahnya.

"apa kita harus memberi tahu semua ini pada Ibu... Ayah?" tanyanya susah payah. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyebut satu panggilan itu. lidahnya terasa kelu karena terlalu canggung.

Minho tersenyum samar. Hatinya menghangat saat Joonmyung memanggilnya 'Ayah'. Sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan panggilan itu dari anak-anaknya. Yah... sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu Joonmyun. Dan meski Jongin tinggal bersamanya, ia tidak pernah memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin. Ia merasa ia juga ikut andil dalam gangguan yang Jongin alami sekarang. Jongin kesepian.

"Ibumu... yah, Taemin harus tahu" Minho menjawab dengan nada bergetar. Demi Tuhan ia sangat merindukan mantan istri yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur, Aku hanya ingin memberi saran. Kalian perlu bicara berdua dan mendiskusikan bersama tentang apa yang akan kalian jelaskan pada Taemin. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Ibu Jongin, dia akan sangat terpukul mendengar berita ini aku harap kalian bisa menjelaskannya secara sederhana sehingga tidak membuatnya terlalu khawatir" Sepasang ayah dan anak itu pun mengangguk mengerti.

...

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengintip Jongin dari balik pintu kamar rawatnya. Lelaki itu sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Posisinya kini membelakangi pintu sehingga ia tidak menyadari Kyungsoo sedang mengawasinya.

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat Kyungsoo mengerjit kaget. Itu Sehun. lelaki itu memberinya senyuman manis. Tangannya menenteng nampan berisi obat dan air putih untuk Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku yang masuk kedalam?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh permohonan. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menggeleng pelan masih sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu itu sangat beresiko, Kyunggie"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, kembali memandang Jongin yang masih duduk membelakanginya dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku mengerti"

"Kyunggie-yaa" Kyungsoo merasakan ada lengan kecil yang memeluknya dari belakang. Itu Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan ada di antara mereka "sudah jam makan siang, ayo kita makan dulu. Sehun akan menyusul setelah memberi obat pada Jongin. Kau tahu Sehun bisa di andalkan. Jongin akan memakan obatnya, ia akan segera pulih" ucapnya ceria. Berusaha menghibur sahabatnya yang sedang bersedih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa Baekhyun menjadi lebih ceria di depannya, ia tahu sahabatnya itu hanya tidak ingin melihatnya terus bersedih. Meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tahu Baekhyun diam-diam selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin dengan menanyakan keadaannya pada Sehun. ia hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan dengan ikut terpuruk bersama Kyungsoo. Setidaknya jika ada yang tetap ceria, Kyungsoo akan ikut terbawa ceria, meski sedikit.

"ya, Ayo gadis genit. Kita makan siang. Sehun tolong katakan pada Jongin jika aku mencintainya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tersenyum. Tidak mau mengecewakan usaha Baekhyun yang ingin membuatnya kembali ceria.

"Kami akan menjadwalkan Jongin untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya, Joonmyun-ssi yang akan mendapat giliran pertama" ujar Sehun membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya.

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik. Aku percaya kalianlah perantara Tuhan atas kesembuhan Jongin"

"Kau hanya harus bersabar sedikit lagi Kyung"

"Aku tahu" Kyungsoo kembali menunjukan senyuman tegarnya dan segera pergi bersama Baekhyun yang menggandengnya ke arah kantin setelah berpamitan pada Sehun.

...

Jongin masih tetap dalam posisinya menghadap pada jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terlihat kacau. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya kering, matanya sayu tak bercahaya. Ia bisa mendengar suara decitan pintu terbuka namun ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Ia tahu itu pasti Sehun. karena selama beberapa hari terakhir tidak ada orang yang masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya kecuali Sehun yang akan mengantarkan obat dan sedikit berbincang dengannya atau dokter Ji yang akan mengecek keadaannya.

"Waktunya minum obat, Jongin-ah" seru Sehun dengan nada bersahabat membuat Jongin mau tidak mau membalikan badan kearahnya.

Jongin menerima obat yang diberikan Sehun lalu menelannya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia juga menerima segelas air putih dari tangan Sehun lalu meminum hampir setengahnya. Setelah obat pahit itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya Jongin segera membuka mulut untuk menunjukan pada Sehun jika ia benar-benar menelannya. Sehun tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

"Keadaanmu semakin membaik akhir-akhir ini, aku bangga padamu"

"Kyungsoo-" ucap Jongin dengan suara serak. "Aku- merindukannya. kenapa- dia tidak- menjengukku? Apa dia- membenciku. Dia- malu mem-"

"Kyungsoo juga merindukanmu" sela Sehun sebelum perkataan Jongin semakin _ngelantur_ kemana-mana. "Dia menitip pesan untukmu, dia bilang jika ia sangat mencintaimu"

Kata-kata Sehun berhasil membuat seulas senyuman tipis di bibir Jongin yang kering.

"dia bukannya tidak mau menjengukmu. Pihak dokter yang melarangnya, itu akan beresiko pada kalian berdua. Aku juga bangga pada Kyungsoo karena ia taat pada aturan karena semuanya memang untuk kebaikan kalian juga. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi"

Sehun kini berdiri tepat di depan Jongin lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan beberapa kali. "jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau tahu Kyungsoo sangat mencintaimu meski ia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Kau hanya sakit, kau akan segera pulih jika kau menuruti semua prosedur pemulihan. Kau ingin melihat Kyungsoo kan? Kau harus semangat menghadapi semua ini. Semuanya akan segera berlalu, percayalah padaku"

Jongin termenung sejenak mendengar perkataan Sehun. Hingga matanya kini terpaku kearah sofa yang ada di ruang rawatnya. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

"apa kai ada disana?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sofa yang sebenarnya kosong tanpa ada apapun diatasnya. Sehun mencoba tersenyum meski ia juga merasa sedih melihat keadaan Jongin sekarang. Ia pun kembali memberi tepukan pelan di pundak Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau harus percaya bahwa Aku, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Dokter Ji, Hanbin- kami semua nyata, sedangkan Kai tidak. Kau tahu tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk kesini. Tidakah itu aneh saat kau melihat Kai bisa berada di ruanganmu?"

Jongin tidak memberi respon. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih.

"tetap semangatlah. Semangat yang patah hanya akan mengeringkan tulang-tulang. Kau harus tetap semangat. Kami semua menyayangimu dan menginginkan kau segera pulih"

"terima kasih- Sehun-ah"

"itulah gunanya teman" Sehun terkekeh pelan "mau menyampaikan pesan pada Kyungsoo? aku siap menjadi pelantara kalian"

"Aku- mencintainya. Tolong katakan- tunggu aku, jangan pergi, aku tahu aku egois dengan menahannya untuk terus bersama pria yang bahkan tidak berarti sepertiku. Aku berjanji hanya akan egois saat ini saja- Aku- Aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku"

"dalam urusan cinta kau memang perlu egois sesekali" ujar Sehun "dan aku pikir, tanpa perlu kau memohonpun Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati menunggumu kkk~. Aku akan menyampaikan semuanya, kau istirahatlah. Jangan banyak berpikir yang tidak perlu, oke?"

Sehun segera pamit setelah Jongin mengangguk patuh atas ucapannya. Kini Jongin kembali hanya sendirian di kamar rawat. Matanya kembali tertuju pada sofa. Ia masih bisa meihat Kai duduk disana sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mereka bilang kau tidak nyata" ucapnya lirih "Apa yang harus kulakukan- Kai?"

**TBC**

**Maaaaaaaf, maaaaaf banget ini ngaretnya kebangetan. Banyak banget urusan tak terduga di dunia nyata. Derita mahasiswa semester akhir sih gini :(**

**Semoga kalian masih inget sama ceritanya yah. Sebenernya aku sendiri juga bingung mau gimana lanjutinnya abis kelamaan di anggurin jadi lupa. Mungkin feelnya juga bakal berkurang karena kemalaan. Maafkan yah :')**

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk readers ku yang masih setia nunggu. Buat yang masih pada mau baca, buat readers baru juga. Makasih banyaaaak. Makasihh atas review kalian yang bikin hidup gue gak tenang karena terus kepikiran kalau ga di lanjutin wkwk.**

**Pokoknya makasih dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Oh ya kalau ada waktu luang tolong baca ff-ku yg satu lagi yah yang unspeakble secret hihi.**

**Jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan saran. Aku tunggu banget karena aku butuh masukan juga biar ff-nya bisa lebih baik lagi hehe^^**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap depan^^**

**ALKEY PCY -**


End file.
